Persona 4,3
by Livin'A-Chain
Summary: Bagaimana jika Souji dan Minato bertemu? Kembalinya Dark Hour dan Tartarus? Chapter 13 update : Murid-murid itu berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, bergembira setelah menyelesaikan tes mereka. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak pengguna persona?
1. The Journey Begins

Ah! My first game fic! Halo! Nama saiah LvNa-cHaN. Fic game pertama, nih! Fic yang terinspirasi dari rumor yang mengatakan Akihiko ada di P4 dan kita bisa ngelawan Minato! Cuman rumor, ato mungkin spoiler, nggak tau... Nama MC P3 di sini adalah Arisato Minato **(ya, iyalah!)**, nama MC P4 adalah Seta Souji, kenapa bisa milih Seta Souji? Karena itu memang nama di manganya, silakan cari di website terdekat dan cari nama Persona 4. Hehe... Nama Kuma di sini adalah Teddie, untuk USA versionnya, sih. Waktunya dimulai tanggal 1 April 2012, 9 hari setelah event terakhir Persona 4. Bagi yang baca, udah tau, ini adalah SPOILER, jadi kalo nggak mau baca spoiler, silakan klik back button walaupun LvNa-cHaN senantiasa mengupdet fic ini. And thanks for reading! Mungkin fic ini ancur, so please R&R!

Warning : Bagi yang belum menamatkan P3 FES, baik The Journey maupun The Answer **(walaupun tampaknya tidak mungkin ada yang belum menamatkan)**, cepat klik back button kalau tidak mau melihat spoiler. Dan 1 lagi, kendala yang paling besar adalah, bagi yang belum pernah main P4 Japanese version **(ato mungkin ada yang pernah main tapi nggak ngerti ceritanya, apalagi anda melongo setelah melihat 'dia' mati dan credit roll berjalan) **klik back button juga. P3, spoiler tentang apa yang terjadi dengan MC P3 **(semua orang sudah tau sekarang, jadi tampaknya tidak ada yang peduli)**. P4, spoiler tentang pembunuhnya, boss last battle, dan sedikit tentang karakternya **(termasuk asisten baru Igor. Ya, old man Igor selalu punya cewek cantik di sebelahnya yang selalu menemaninya. Itu aneh)**

Summary : Bagaimana jika Minato dan Souji bertemu? Lawan baru yang harus dihadapi? My first game fic. Please R&R! Crossover P3 dan P4. Semacam FES bagi P4? Yeah, you can guees it. That's why this fic named Persona 4.3. SPOILER.

Disclaimer : P3 maupun P4 punya ATLUS, lebih tepatya, semua MegaTen series milik ATLUS. Saiah hanya mempunyai cerita ini saja. Kalo saiah yang punya, cerita ini bakal saiah adaptasiin jadi gamenya dan yang namanya Takeba Yukari itu nggak ada di dunia ini **(maksud saiah di dunia MegaTen)**. Chidori nggak bakal mati, Takaya disuruh ke laut dan Jin itu punya gue. Kenapa? Karena, he looks so cool when he summoned his persona! Sayang, personanya CACAD. Hanya karena personanya saja sudah menurunkan imej Jin menjadi 50.

* * *

**Persona 4.3.**

_Contract_

_Arisato Minato_

_Seta Souji_

_Kau akan bertanggung jawab atas segala perbuatanmu di masa mendatang_

_Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghindari waktu itu_

_Dan waktu itu akan mengantarkan kita semua ke sebuah akhir yang sama_

_Dan ini pun akan dimulai…_

**Chapitre 1 : The Journey Begins**

-**1 April 2012-**

'_JESS, JESS, JESS, JESS…'_

Suara kereta tersebut menemani Souji yang sedang terlelap di dalam kereta. Dia tertidur. Wajah yang ditemani belahan poni 'mangkok' itu terlihat sangat manis. Wajar saja, dia pasti kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar itu untuk mengalahkan Izanami no ookami di pertarungan terakhir.

"_**Stasiun Inaba… Stasiun Inaba… Bagi penumpang yang turun di sini silakan periksa barang bawaannya kembali. Kereta akan berangkat dalam 5 menit… 5 menit…"**_

Mendengar suara tersebut, Souji pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian berdiri dari kursi. Dia meregangkan badannya setelah perjalanan 2 jam ke Inaba. Setelah itu, dia mengambil tasnya yang terletak di atas kursinya. Dan kemudian Souji berjalan menuju keluar pintu kereta.

Saat dia keluar dari stasiun tersebut, dia melihat pemandangan yang tak asing baginya. Ya, Inaba, sebuah kota kecil yang masih dipenuhi oleh sawah dan pegunungan dengan udara yang masih bersih. Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian matanya menemukan sekelompok orang yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ya, seorang cowok berambut coklat yang terlihat blak-blakan, cewek berambut pendek yang terlihat tomboy, cewek yang terlihat tenang dan memakai bando, seorang cowok dengan bekas luka di dahinya, seorang cowok bishounen dengan mata biru dan rambut kuning, cewek yang memiliki 2 ikatan di rambutnya, seorang cewek yang terlihat sangat maskulin, dan terakhir seorang anak kecil yang menempel di balik tubuh ayahnya.

"Yo! Souji!", teriak Yosuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Seta-kun!!", teriak Yukiko dan Chie bersamaan.

"Senpai!", kata Kanji.

"Ehehehe… Souji-senpai…", kata Rise dengan muka memerah.

"Hm, Seta-senpai", kata Naoto, masih dengan gaya maskulinnya.

"Sensei, teddie, yoo!!", teriak Teddie yang sekarang berada dalam wujud manusia dengan suara cemprengnya itu.

"Kh… Onii-chan…!", teriak Nanako sambil menangis dan kemudian berlari ke arah Souji.

"Halo… Mina…", balas Souji dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Dan dalam sekejap kemudian semua orang sudah berlari ke arah Souji, menyambut teman mereka yang baru saja kembali ke Inaba. Dimulai dengan Nanako yang langsung memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu, diikuti dengan semuanya. Ryoutaro hanya bisa diam sambil tersenyum melihat keponakannya itu memiliki banyak teman yang luar biasa. Dan kemudian dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Souji dan yang lain.

"Hei. Tampaknya sudah ada sambutan hangat, ya. Rasanya aneh, padahal kamu baru pergi selama 1 minggu. Rasanya kangen sekali, ya? Bagaimana kabar kakak?", tanya Ryoutaro.

"Hm, oka-san sudah pulang ke sini, tapi otou-san masih bekerja di luar negeri. Katanya dia akan pulang 1 tahun kemudian", balas Souji sambil memegangi kepala Nanako yang memeluknya daritadi.

"Hm, kedua orangtuamu itu sibuk seperti biasa, ya. Tapi katanya kamu mau menghabiskan liburan dengan pergi ke Port Island? Kenapa kembali ke Inaba dulu?", tanya Ryoutaro.

"Karena……"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan teman-temanku yang berharga di sini…", kata Souji sambil tersenyum. Yosuke pun tersenyum, diikuti dengan yang lainnya yang juga tersenyum. Tentu saja, mereka tidak mungkin melupakan 1 tahun yang melelahkan memecahkan dalang yang berada di balik semua kasus pembunuhan, berikut melawan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang berada di Mayonaka TV. Sekarang, Adachi dan Izanami sudah tidak ada. Mereka bisa menarik napas lega, berterimakasihlah kepada Souji yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia dari tangan Izanami.

Dan, kenapa Souji menghabiskan liburan bersama dengan teman-temannya, padahal Souji baru saja kembali ke kota asalnya selama 1 minggu?

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**-5 days ago-**

'_Triiing, triiing, triiing, triiiing!' _**(Ringtone : Pursuing My True Self, we are living our lifeeeeee… Souji benar-benar keren di sini. Sedang memakai kacamatanya, lalu berlari dan kemudian Izanagi keluar… I'm in love with him…)**

Handphone milik Souji berbunyi ketika dia sedang berada di kamarnya. Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Souji pun berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya di mana dia menaruh handphone tersebut. Setelah mengambilnya, Souji pun menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Halo?"

"_Sooooouuuujiiiiiiiiii!!", _teriak Yosuke dari telepon. Spontan Souji langsung budeg mendengar toa dari Yosuke itu.

"Apaan, sih?! Bikin kuping orang budeg ajah!!", sewot Souji.

"_Maaf, maaf, bagaimana kabarnya di sana? Semuanya kangen, nih… Aku juga kangen sama bento buatanmu yang kita makan saat istirahat sekolah…"_, kata Yosuke yang dari nada suaranya terlihat sedikit kecewa. Spontan saja, Souji langsung sweatdropped mendengar kata _'kangen sama bento'_ Memangnya ini kencan apa?!

"Heh… Rasanya kamu cuman kangen sama makanan buatanku, deh…", kata Souji sweatdropped sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"_Hahahaha… Nggak, kok! Oh, ya! Tadi kami semua berbicara, nih. Dan kami ada rencana, loh! Kamu mau dengerin, nggak?"_, tanya Yosuke.

"………Nggak………", jawab Souji singkat.

"_Hu…Hue… Souji, kau begitu kejaaaaam…"_, tangis Yosuke dengan gaya lebainya dari arah telepon.

"Ikkkh!! Cuman bercanda juga!! Jangan nangis, napa, sih?! Lebai banget tau!!", sewot Souji.

"_Hehehehe… Maaf, begini, loh. Kita bakal mulai semester baru di pertengahan April, kan? Kita ada rencana buat pergi lagi ke Port Island, nih! Tempat yang kita datangi taun lalu buat trip sekolah itu, loh!"_, kata Yosuke.

"Port Island? Oh, ya, aku ingat. Jangan bilang kamu mau melihat kita dipermalukan lagi di Escapade, gitu? Itu benar-benar mimpi buruk, tau, nggak?", kata Souji lemas.

"_Ya, nggaklah… Hohohoho… Aku jadi ingat dengan ciumannya Teddie sama Kanji… Huwaaaa… Ciumannya napsu…"_, kata Yosuke. Spontan Souji langsung sweatdropped mengingat hal itu kembali.

"Nggg… Kamu nggak menelponku cuman untuk merevisi aib kita dulu, kan?", tanya Souji sweatdropped.

"_Nggak, dong! Gimana? Kamu mau ikut, nggak? Yang lainnya sudah setuju. Tinggal kamu saja, nih! Ikut ajah, yuk!"_, ajak Yosuke. Souji pun diam sebentar, lalu berbicara kembali.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan berbicara dengan ibuku dulu. Nanti kalau oka-san setuju aku akan telpon balik", kata Souji sambil tersenyum.

"_Baiklah! Aku tunggu teleponnya, ya! Dah-dah, Sou!! Love you always!! Muaaah!!" 'Piiip, piiip, piiip, piiip…'_ Sambungan telepon terputus, Souji pun langsung pingsan mendengar kata-kata dari Yosuke.

-**End of Flashback-**

* * *

"Yah, kamu akan berangkat besok, kan? Tidur saja dulu di sini. Kamarmu sudah siap. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ayo, ke mobil. Kalian akan kuantar pulang", kata Ryoutaro sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Arigato, Doujima-san!", kata mereka semua.

* * *

**-Doujima's resident-**

Setelah mengantarkan semuanya, Ryoutaro pun mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumah miliknya yang terletak di sebuah gang kecil. Kemudian, setelah Ryoutaro memakirkan mobilnya, Nanako membuka pintu masuk dengan kunci yang dia bawa tadi. Mengikuti Nanako dan Ryoutaro, Souji pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu masuk. Dilihatnya, pemandangan yang tak asing baginya, sebuah rumah kecil yang nyaman dan tentram yang dia tinggali selama 1 tahun. Di sebelah kirinya terlihat sebuah dapur kecil, tempat dia biasa memasak di sana, sebuah meja makan dan 3 kursi. Di depannya ada sebuah rak kecil dan sebuah kalender. Sebuah TV, dan meja kecil tempat dia biasa memperlihatkan sulap kecil miliknya ke Nanako. Sebuah sofa tempat Ryoutaro biasa tidur karena kelelahan di sana, dan yang terakhir, sebuah pintu yang mengarah ke tempat tidur Nanako dan Ryoutaro dan juga sebuah tangga yang mengarah ke kamarnya.

"Tidak berubah, ya?", kata Souji.

"Tentu saja, nii-chan! Onii-chan, kan, baru pergi selama 1 minggu!", kata Nanako sambil memeluk lengan Souji.

"Hm, benar juga, ya… Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya kangen… Seperti sudah lama sekali…", kata Souji sambil tersenyum. Nanako tetap memeluk kakak sepupu kesayangannya itu sambil tersenyum. Ryoutaro hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghela napas.

"Sudah dulu Nanako, Souji baru saja kembali ke sini. Dia pasti lelah. Ayo, duduk dulu. Akan kuambilkan minum", kata Ryoutaro sambil mengambil air putih dingin dari kulkas setelah Souji duduk di kursi. Kemudian Ryoutaro menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air putih ke arah Souji.

"Arigato", jawab Souji singkat dan kemudian meminum air tersebut sampai habis. Kemudian, Souji pun kembali berbicara,

"Tempat ini tenang seperti biasa, ya, Ryoutaro-san…", kata Souji sambil menyenderkan dirinya ke kursi.

"Yah, mungkin sekarang jauh lebih tenang. Pekerjaanku pun tidak seketat dulu. Sampai sekarang pun… Aku masih sedikit kaget tentang Adachi… Aku tidak menyangka dia yang…", kata Ryoutaro lesu, diikuti dengan Souji dan Nanako.

"Otou-san… Nanako sudah tidak apa-apa, kok! Jadi tidak apa-apa, ya!", kata Nanako yang tersenyum untuk menyemangati ayahnya itu. Ryoutaro pun tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Souji.

"Sudahlah, setidaknya dia sudah tidak bisa melakukan perbuatan buruk lagi. Oh, ya, Sou. Kau pasti lelah, kamu harus bersiap-siap untuk besok. Kamarmu masih seperti biasa, di atas sana", kata Ryoutaro mengakhiri ucapannya sambil menunjuk ke arah tangga.

"Ya, arigato, Ryoutaro-san. Baiklah, aku akan beristirahat dulu", kata Souji sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Ah! Onii-chan! Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan onii-chan sebentar lagi…", kata Nanako dengan nada lesu.

"Nanako! Sudah kubilang Souji sedang lelah! Setelah pulang, dia juga akan kembali ke sini lagi!", kata Ryoutaro sedikit tegas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu capek, kok. Nanako mau menemaniku sebentar?", kata Souji kepada Nanako yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Ah…! Ng!", kata Nanako dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ryoutaro hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat anak dan keponakannya itu menaiki tangga. Kemudian dia hanya bisa tersenyum.

* * *

**-Doujima's resident, Souji's room-**

**-00.00 a.m.-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. 3 orang penghuni rumah milik keluarga Doujima ini sudah tertidur lelap. Begitu pula dengan Souji, yang juga sudah tertidur di futon miliknya setelah lelah bermain dengan Nanako malam itu. Dan malam ini, semuanya akan dimulai…

…………………

…………………

…………………

"……Hah……?"

Souji mencoba membuka matanya, kemudian dia mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Setelah dia benar-benar bangun, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Pemandangan yang asing baginya. Di situ hanya ada kabut putih dimana-mana.

"Ini…di mana…?", tanya Souji terhadap dirinya sendiri. Hanya kabut yang menemaninya di situ, kabut yang terasa aneh.

"Kabut ini…rasanya…aneh…", kata Souji setelah melihat gumpalan kabut yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana, muncul seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru terang di tengah kabut tersebut.

"…! Kupu-kupu?"

Kemudian, kupu-kupu tersebut terbang menjauhi Souji, memaksa Souji untuk mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut ke arah dia terbang. Spontan saja Souji langsung mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut.

"Ah, tunggu!"

Souji terus berlari, berlari, dan berlari mengikuti kupu-kupu berwarna biru terang itu. Kupu-kupu tersebut tampak seperti membawanya ke suatu tempat. Dia sudah tidak mengetahui berapa lama dia sudah berlari. Intuisinya terus mengatakan untuk mengikuti kupu-kupu tersebut di dalam tempat yang tidak dia ketahui. Tak lama kemudian, kupu-kupu tersebut mengantarnya ke sebuah tempat. Ke sebuah pintu, pintu yang terasa aneh, bahkan pintu tersebut memiliki beberapa mata yang bergerak-gerak **(Waktu pertama kali ngeliat ini, LvNa-cHaN sedikit jijik tapi juga nangis. Hwehehehe… Menyedihkan banget…)**.

"Pi…pintu…?", kata Souji kaget setelah melihat pintu yang terasa sedikit menyeramkan tersebut. Kemudian, Souji pun memperhatikan pintu itu lagi, dan ditemukannya beberapa kawat yang berada di setiap sisi pintu tersebut yang bersatu di tengah-tengah. Anehnya, tidak ada apapun di tengah-tengahnya. Padahal, kawat itu seperti didesain untuk menyangga 'sesuatu' di sana. Setelah itu, Souji pun sadar bahwa kupu-kupu yang diikutinya sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Kemudian, dia berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut.

"Ini pintu apa? Seperti ada untuk sesuatu…", kata Souji sambil memegang pintu tersebut.

'SRRIIIIIIIIIINGG!!'

"?! Hah…?!"

Tiba-tiba pintu itu bersinar terang, terang sekali, sampai-sampai Souji harus menutup matanya saking terangnya. Di dalam kebingungannya itu, cahaya itu tampak seperti menelannya. Dan Souji pun hilang di balik cahaya tersebut…

* * *

**-Back to Doujima's resident-**

"Huuuuaaaah!!", teriak Souji setelah terbangun dari mimpinya yang sedikit aneh itu. Dan dia menyadari bahwa dia masih berada di kamarnya di rumah Ryoutaro.

'_Eh…eh? Mim…mimpi? Tapi… tadi itu seperti kenyataan… Pintu yang kupegang itu…apa?'_, tanya Souji dalam hati.

………

"Cih…", kata Souji sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'_Namanya juga mimpi, ya… Tidak aneh, sih…'_

"Tidak aneh? Lalu bagaimana cara membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan?"

Sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan dalam hatinya. Dengan sedikit was-was, Souji pun menengok ke sebelahnya dan menemukan… seorang anak kecil berambut biru dengan pakaian hitam putih. Kulitnya pucat bagaikan hantu, spontan saja Souji hampir berteriak.

"A…a…a…Ha…Ha…Ha…nn…nn…tu…", kata Souji terbata-bata sambil bergidik ketakutan melihat anak kecil tersebut. Anak kecil itu pun berbalik ke arahnya dan tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis, dan kemudian menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Sssst… Jangan berteriak, nanti orang lain akan mendengarnya…", kata anak kecil tersebut. Souji hanya bisa diam, tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Tentu saja, melihat seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kamarnya. Siapapun bisa ketakutan kalau melihatnya, apalagi anak ini memiliki kulit putih pucat. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Souji pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ka…Kau ini…siapa…atau…apa?", kata Souji sedikit was-was. Tetapi, anak kecil itu tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Waktuku terbatas, baiklah…", kata anak kecil tersebut sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku lalu membuka buku tersebut.

"Kulihat kau sudah menandatangani kontrak, ya, Seta-san?", tanya anak kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum ke arah Souji.

"Kontrak?", tanya Souji tidak mengerti.

"Buku yang kautandatangani di velvet room", kata anak kecil tersebut sambil memperlihatkan buku tersebut ke arah Souji. Souji pun mengenali buku tersebut, buku yang diatandatanganinya 1 tahun yang lalu yang diberikan oleh Margaret.

"Kalau begitu, kuberikan ini…", kata anak kecil tersebut sambil memberikan Souji sebuah kunci.

"Kunci ini…"

"Ya, itu kunci untuk menuju velvet room. Kau sudah tidak bisa kembali ke sana semenjak 1 minggu yang lalu, kan?", jawab anak itu.

"Kau…ini siapa…?", tanya Souji kepada anak itu. Anak itu kemudian menatap Souji, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau bisa panggil aku…"

"Pharos…"

"Pharos…?"

"Ya, berhati-hatilah, karena kemudian ini semua akan dimulai…", kata Pharos di mana dirinya tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kegelapan kamar tersebut. Spontan saja Souji pun terhenyak.

"!! Tu…tunggu!! N…ngh…!", rintih Souji ketika tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sakit sekali setelah anak itu menghilang. Dia pun memegangi kepalanya **(bayangkan Takaya maupun Adachi men-summon personanya, huahahaha… Yeah, Adachi overacting there…)**.

'_A…apa…ini…?! Rasanya sama…seperti sewaktu Izanami bersalaman denganku… Kh… Ah… Sakitnya…sudah hilang…'_

Dalam kebingungan tersebut, Souji pun memutuskan untuk tidur setelah menunggu selama 30 menit tapi tak terjadi apa-apa, dan anak yang bernama Pharos itupun tidak muncul lagi.

* * *

**-Inaba's station-**

**-2 April 2012-**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.50. pagi. Souji dan kawan-kawannya sudah berada di depan stasiun Inaba ditemani oleh Ryoutaro dan Nanako.

"Fuuuaaah… Aku tidak bisa tidur tadi malam…", kata Chie yang menguap sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Kau ini… Jangan menguap yang besar-besar… Cewek bukan, sih?", tanya Yosuke yang sweatdropped melihat tingkah laku Chie.

"Ikh, emang apa masalahnya kalo begitu?!", sewot Chie sambil menendang bagian 'critical' milik Yosuke.

'DUAAAAK!!'

"GYAAAAAAA!!", teriak Yosuke kesakitan sambil memeganginya, diikuti semua orang yang sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Kh…Kh…Pft…HAHAAHAHAHAHA!!", tawa Yukiko yang semakin lama semakin besar saja. Sifat buruk Yukiko kambuh lagi di sini, semua orang pun langsung sweatdropped **(lagi)**.

"Eeeh… Sudahlah, Satonaka-senpai. Sebentar lagi keretanya akan berangkat!", kata Kanji untuk menangkan Chie.

"Hm! Awas kau Yosuke!! Takkan kupinjami kaset lagi!!", teriak Chie sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke muka Yosuke yang masih kesakitan.

Selagi yang lain sedang berusaha untuk menangkan Chie, Souji hanya berdiri diam menyendiri dari yang lainnya. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya khawatir melihat dirinya sekarang. Ya, sejak tadi pagi, dia mengalami sakit kepala yang sama seperti saat dia menerima Izanagi sebagai persona miliknya. Tapi, Rise pun **(yang palling peduli)** bisa menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah dalam diri Souji.

"Ng? Souji-senpai? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau kelihatan tidak sehat…", kata Rise sambil mendekat ke arah Souji. Spontan saja Souji pun kaget.

"Ng! Ri…Rise?! Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Itu cuman perasaanmu saja! Aku tidak ada sakit kepala atau sebagainya, kok! Hahahaha!", kata Souji salah tingkah. Langsung saja Rise menyadari bahwa senpai tersayangnya itu mengalami sakit kepala.

"Ah! Jadi senpai sakit kepala, ya? Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi?!", sewot Rise. Spontan saja yang lainpun langsung menengok ke arah mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah… Sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi, kok…", kata Souji.

"Tapi intinya masih sakit, kan?! Mina! Ada yang bawa obat sakit kepala, nggak?!", tanya Rise kepada semuanya. Tentu saja semuanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Onii-chan sakit?", tanya Nanako dengan muka khawatirnya kepada Souji.

"Tidak, kok. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Rise juga, sudah tidak sakit lagi, kok! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa!", kata Souji kepada Rise yang sudah mengebu-gebu dari tadi.

"Benar, ya? Pokoknya kalau sakit, cepat bilang sama yang lain! Kamu ini nggak mau buat orang khawatir, sih!", kata Rise ketus **(Thanks for Rise's HP and SP heal! Yei!)**.

"Tenang saja…", kata Souji.

"_**Perhatian, perhatian… Kereta jurusan Iwatodai akan berangkat 5 menit lagi… Para penumpang dipersilakan untuk menaiki kereta…"**_

"Akh! Teddie!! Keretanya sebentar lagi mau berangkat, Teddie, ne!!", kata Teddie sambil menunjuk ke arah kereta.

"Senpai! Ayo kita naik ke kereta sekarang!", kata Naoto.

"Ah! Baiklah! Nanako, Ryoutaro-san! Aku pergi dulu, ya! Aku pasti akan bawa oleh-oleh nanti!", kata Souji sambil melihat sekali lagi ke arah Nanako dan Ryoutaro.

"Ya! Berhati-hatilah di jalan, Sou!", teriak Ryoutaro.

"Dah-dah, nii-chan! Jangan makan yang aneh-aneh, ya…!", kata Nanako mengingatkan Souji.

'_Jangan makan yang aneh-aneh? Yah, sudahlah…'_, kata Souji dalam hati. Dan kemudian berkata, "Iya! Tenang saja!"

* * *

**-Inside the train-**

Kelompok Souji dan kawan-kawan sudah menempuh 2 jam perjalanan dan mereka belum juga sampai di stasiun Iwatodai. Mari kita lihat kesibukan apa yang dialami para anak SMA yang memiliki kekuatan aneh ini.

"Kartu Ace sekop!! Teddie menang, Teddieee!!"

"Aaaakh!! Curang!! Tadi kartu Ace sekopku jatuh dan aku tidak menemukannya!! Ternyata diambil kamu, toh!! Kembalikan, Teddie!!"

"Teddie, noooooo!!"

"Chie… Sudahlah… Ini, kan cuman mainan…"

"Heh… Amagi… Kau tau tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Chie ketika dia marah… Ukh… Masih sakit, nih, Chie…"

"Aku bawa obat merah, loh, Hanamura-senpai! Mau??"

"Eeeh… Rise… Bukannya kalau dikasih obat merah malah tambah perih…"

"Kenapa nggak diguyur pake air saja?"

"Senpai, ke toilet dulu saja sana…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku bawa bekal, nih… **-mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan yang lumayan besar-**"

"Kyaaaaa!! Bento-set milik Souji!! Aku di sini saja, aku di sini saja!!"

"Eehh… Hanamura-senpai… Kalau seperti kau terlihat seperti sedang kencan dengan Souji-senpai…"

"Ada kare roll, nggak?"

"Ada! Nih, Naoto"

"Aku ingin makan yatsuhashi…"

"Eh, Chie, yatsuhashi itu makanan khas Kyoto…"

"Aku sudah tau, Yosuke! Aku kepengen ajah…"

"Hm… Seperti biasa, enak sekali, Seta-kun… Coba kalau ada teh chamomile juga…"

"Apaan, tuh, Teddie? Makanan, ya, ne? Enak, nggak?"

"Hm, chamomile itu teh yang memiliki aroma wangi dan warnanya tidak pekat seperti teh kebanyakan, atau lebih tepatnya bening"

"Hooo… Seperti biasa Naoto, pintar sekali… Nggak aneh Kanji jadi suka…"

"Ghh!! Yo…Yosuke-senpai!!"

"Hm? Apa yang dibilang Hanamura-senpai tadi?"

"Ti…tidak apa-apa, kok… Na…Naoto-kun…!"

'SEEER…'

"Gyaaaa!! Kanji-kun mimisan lagi!! Tisue, tisue!!"

"A…ada! Ada! I…ini!!"

GYAAA, GYAAA, GYAAA!!

BZZZZT!!

Teddie bentuk kostum beruang muncul dari layar TV.

"Gomen, para pembaca yang baiik, Teddie! Karena suatu alasan, siaran Mayonaka TV ini dihentikan karena Kanji-kun mengalami mimisan yang cukup parah, dan…"

"KAMU MENGGANGGU PROSES MEMBACA, TEDDIEEE!!"

"U…Uweeeeng… Teddie hanya memberitahukan bahwa siarannya sedikit terganggu, ne…"

* * *

**-Port Island station-**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Kelompok Souji itu sudah berada di sebuah kota yang besar dan megah, mereka sekarang berada di Iwatodai station.

"Aaaah… Sudah sampai, ya… Capek banget…", kata Chie sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Iya, tapi 5 jam tidak terasa, ya. Tau-tau kita sudah sampai di sini…", kata Yukiko.

"Hm… Jadi kita akan check-in dulu ke Shirakava Boulevard atau main dulu?", tanya Souji.

"MAAIIIN DULUUUU!!", teriak semuanya **(minus Souji yang bertanya, Naoto yang jaga imej, sama Yukiko yang sweatdropped)**.

"Heh… Dasar… Bagaimana dengan tasnya?", tanya Souji sambil sweatdropped.

"Yah, kita bopong saja, senpai!! Nggak berat-berat amat, kan?", balas Kanji.

"Tasku ini berat tau… Penuh dengan makanan… Yosuke!! Kenapa harus aku yang membawa makanannya?!", sewot Souji.

"Eh… Karena apapun makanannya, yang pasti buat itu Souji…", kata Yosuke pasang tampang innocent.

"Ciiih… Yah, sudahlah… Kita main dulu… Puas? Sekarang mau ke mana?", tanya Souji yang akhirnya menyerah juga.

"NONTON BIOSKOOOP!!"

Dalam hati, Souji berpikir, _'Jauh-jauh datang ke sini cuman mau nonton bioskop?! Kenapa nggak nonton layar tancep aja sekalian?! Kenapa nggak ke Escapade, kek. Ke mana, kek. Arrrrrghhhh!!'_

Dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Souji pun mengikuti gerombolan teman-temannya itu yang kepengen nonton bioskop.

"Wuaaaah… Banyak orang, ya, Teddie!!", kata Teddie sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"Hm, ini memang kota besar, tidak seperti Inaba. Tidak aneh di sini terlihat ramai jika dibandingkan dengan Inaba", kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum.

"Kota asalmu juga seramai ini, Sou?", tanya Yosuke.

"Yah, Akihabara biasa-biasa saja, kok… Yang pasti udaranya lebih kotor daripada Inaba…", balas Souji.

"Heh, yah… Inaba benar-benar seperti desa, sih… Ah! Ada film Power Ranger **(emang masih jaman?)** di bioskop!! Aku mau lihaaaaaat!!", teriak Yosuke kegirangan setelah melihat judul Power Ranger : Back in Eksyen ada di luar bioskop tersebut.

"Bodoooh!! Umurmu berapa, siiih?!", sewot Chie sambil kembali menendang Yosuke, sekarang di pantat.

"Gyaaaaaa!!"

Dan akhirnya, sekali lagi, Chie naik darah lagi dan semua orang sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Naoto yang memang tidak biasa dengan keributan itupun berjalan menjauh dan menuju ke toko bunga yang berada di seberang bioskop tersebut.

'_Haaah… Kalau Chie-senpai sudah naik darah itu memang sudah susah…'_, pikir Naoto dalam hati sambil menghela napas. Kemudian dia melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang indah di toko tersebut. Sampai datanglah seorang perempuan berambut kuning pendek yang memakai bando ke toko bunga itu. Dia memakai baju yang menutupi lengannya, dan memakai rok dengan legging yang menutupi seluruh kakinya.

"Eh, permisi…", kata cewek itu.

"Oh! Sudah datang, ya? Ini pesananmu, seperti biasa, 1 buket bunga lily warna putih!", kata penjaga toko tersebut sambil menyerahkan 1 buket bunga lily ke cewek itu.

"Terimakasih, ini uangnya", kata cewek tersebut sambil menyodorkan 3000 yen ke tangan penjaga toko itu. Kemudian, penjaga toko itu berbicara lagi.

"Duh, kamu ini, setiap minggu pasti selalu membeli bunga di sini… Mau diberikan untuk siapa? Pacarnya, ya?", goda penjaga toko tersebut. Spontan saja muka cewek itu langsung memerah.

"Eh, bu…bukan, kok… …", kata cewek itu dengan muka memerah.

"Duh, mukanya jadi merah begitu… Nggak usah disembunyiin, deh. Pacarnya, ya?", goda penjaga toko itu lagi. Kemudian anak cewek itu hanya terdiam lalu berbicara kembali.

"Bukan… Tapi, dia seseorang yang sangat penting buatku…", kata anak cewek itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, tetapi penjaga toko itu tidak menyadarinya, di samping itu, Naoto yang mendengar daritadi pun bisa menyadarinya.

'_Seseorang yang penting… Tapi suaranya terlihat sedikit bergetar, penjaga toko itu tidak menyadarinya, ya?'_

"Oh, seseorang yang penting? Ya, sudah, kapan-kapan kembali ke sini lagi, ya!"

"Hm, arigato. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini…", kata cewek tersebut dan kemudian membalikkan badannya. Spontan saja, matanya yang berwarna biru terang itu langsung bertemu dengan mata milik Naoto yang memperhatikannya daritadi. Tiba-tiba saja, anak cewek itu sedikit syok melihat muka Naoto. Naoto pun juga sedikit kaget setelah melihat ekspresi cewek itu yang terlihat kaget.

"!! K…Kau…?!"

"E….Eeh…?"

_**To be continued**_

* * *

Yup! This is chapitre 1, mina-san! Di sini, saiah benar-benar membuat Yosuke super lebai! Saiah minta maap kepada pecinta Yosuke agar tidak mengaplok saiah layaknya Chie… Btw, sudah tau siapa anak cewek tadi? Tentu udah, dong! Ya, LvNa-cHaN juga merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadap Naoto ketika melihatnya pertama kali di cover Japanese version. Saiah dan teman saiah yang juga penggemar P3 langsung bilang, "Omigot!! Minato?! Dia kembali di P4, bahkan sebagai playable character?!", Ya, berharaplah bahwa saiah benar, dan ternyata salah, dan setelah tau dia bukan Minato, kita berdua tetap sangat menyukainya **(di kala itu kami berdua membenci Souji yang memiliki tatanan rambut ala cangcuterzz)**. Dan kami mendapatkan sebuah fakta yang lebih mengerikan lagi daripada itu ketika saiah melihatnya di game. Yeah, he is… **(nah, jangan, deh… Buat bagian ini silakan menemukannya sendiri di game… Why? Bertanya-tanya kenapa Kanji bisa suka sama Naoto? Ya, Kanji pun mempertanyakan itu, nanti di gamenya ada penjelasannya. Silakan dicari. Dan silakan muntah-muntah ketika melihat boss shadow no 4, jika dihitung dari boss yang pertama kali muncul di mimpi Souji. Yup, adek saiah pun muntah-muntah melihatnya)**. Dan bagi para otaku **(khususnya cowok)** selamat berbahagia di boss no 5, karena saiah pun menikmatinya. Haha! Btw, di chapter ini, hampir di setiap kata Teddie saiah salah tulis menjadi Kumaaaaa!! Arrrrggh!! Well, chapitre 2 coming soon!!

* * *

It's time for Mayonaka TV talkshow!!

Teddie : Kembali denganku, Teddie! Dengan maskot game P4 ini!! Inilah, Mayonaka TV talkshow, neee!! Sekarang, kita akan mewancarai MC dari game P4 yang juga merujuk sebagai sensei-ku, yooo!! Inilah, Seta Souji-sensei!!

Souji : Halo, semuanya… Aku bawa bento-set. Ada yang mau?

Yosuke : Aku mauuuuu!!

Chie : Souji!! Yosuke!! Jangan bercanda!! Ini siaran Mayonaka TV live tau!! **–menendang Yosuke lalu menyeretnya-**

Semua : **-sweatdropped-**

Teddie : Ah, sudahlah. Itu salah Yosuke sendiri, teddie!! Baiklah!! Untuk pertanyaan pertama!! Apa hobi dari Souji-sensei, nee? **–mengarahkan mike ke mulut Souji-**

Souji : Hobi? Emm… Masak dan mancing…

Semua : SIIIIIIIIING…

Teddie : Eng, ya, 2 hobi yang bertolak belakang sekali, ya, ne… Baiklah, pertanyaan selanjutnya! Siapa orang yang paling disukai sensei?

Souji : Nanako…

Rise : Uwaaaaaaaa!! Senpai jahaaaaat!! Apakah senpai sudah melupakan Rise-chiii…?? **–mengeluarkan air mata dan ingus segentong-**

Souji : dan Rise… **-sweatdropped-**

Rise : Horeeeeee!! Rise-chiii sayang senpaiiiii!! **(why Rise here really looks like Misa? No, much more like… Tobi…)**

Teddie : Nggg… Teddie… Ya, pertanyaan selanjutnya, apakah yang ingin dilakukan sensei sekarang merujuk di chapter 1 ini, nee?

Souji : Hm, check-in ke Shirakava Boulevard, nonton berita, masak buat semuanya, dan lalu tidur. Besoknya boleh mancing atau ke Escapade…

Teddie : Sensei ini anak sekolahan, bapak-bapak atau ibu rumah tangga, sih?

Souji : Entahlah, aku cuman ingin masak saja…

Kuma : Kalau begitu, ditentukan bahwa status sensei sekarang diubah dari seorang siswa SMA multi persona-user menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga multi persona-user!! Sampai jumpa di Mayonaka TV talkshow selanjutnya, teddie!!

Souji : Bentaaaar!! Apa maksudnya ibu rumah tangga?! Memangnya anak cowok nggak boleh masak apa?!

* * *


	2. The First Ordeal

Chapter 2… Nah, jadi ini chapter 2. Aku updetnya lama nggak, seh? Kalau lama, maaf, ya… Ngh, kalau lama, soalnya ada sedikit masalah sama pertarungannya di sini, sih… Agak nggak sreg ajah… Hahahaha… Maap, maap… Aku masih amatir… Anyway, by the way, busway, enjoy!

Disclaimer : I do not own P3 or P4. Tapi ini cerita jelas punya saiah. Mungkin saiah harus membeli lisensi hak kepemilikan Souji, Minato dan Naoto dari ATLUS…

Summary : Aigis terhenyak, Naoto pun menciumnya! Nggak… Bercanda… Souji dan yang lain bertemu dengan anggota S.E.E.S.!! Crossover P3 dan P4. R&R. SPOILER.

Warning : Seperti yang ada di chapter pertama, silakan klik back button jika andah nggak mau melihat spoiler. Nama MC P3 adalah Arisato Minato dan nama MC P4 adalah Seta Souji, dua-duanya merujuk kepada nama mereka berdua yang ada di manganya dan digambar oleh Shogabe Shuji. Arigato, karena Shogabe Shuji-san, saiah semakin menyukai Souji ketika P4 chapter pertama keluaaaarrrr!!! Omigot, he's so cooool!!! Nama Kuma di sini adalah Teddie, nama dari P4 USA version. But I prefer Kuma than Teddie…

* * *

**Persona 4.3.**

**Chapitre 2 : The first ordeal**

"!!! K…Kau…?!"

"E…Eh…?"

"Naoto-chan! Ayo! Kita bakal mesan tiket bioskop sekarang! Kamu mau nonton a… Hah?", kata Chie yang menghampiri Naoto yang sedang ditatap oleh Aigis di toko bunga tersebut.

"Eh, sebentar Chie-senpai! Eh… Ma…maaf, ada apa, ya…?", tanya Naoto kepada Aigis setelah berkata ke Chie.

"Siapa ini, Naoto-kun? Kenalanmu?", tanya Chie kepada Naoto.

Naoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mmm… Bukan, Chie-senpai, maaf, tapi kenapa, ya?", dan kembali bertanya kepada Aigis.

Aigis tak menjawab, hanya terus melihat kearah muka Naoto. Setelah memperhatikan wajah Naoto baik-baik, kemudian dia pun tersenyum.

"Namamu Naoto, ya…?", tanya Aigis.

"Eh? I…iya… Kenapa?", balas Naoto. Aigis pun kemudian memberikan senyuman malaikatnya kepada Naoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau kamu mau membeli bunga di sini, satunya kira-kira 1000 yen…", kata Aigis sampai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah, iya, terimakasih! Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja di sini…!", kata Naoto. Dan Aigis pun menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan di sana.

"Hmmm… Cewek itu sedikit aneh… Sudahlah, ayo, Naoto!! Yang lain sedang memesan tiket di bioskop sana!!", kata Chie sambil menarik tangan Naoto.

"Eh…Eh? I, iya, Chie-senpai!", kata Naoto sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Chie.

* * *

**-Shirakava Boulevard-**

**-Third floor, room 315-**

Aigis melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah suit room di lantai 3 Shirakava Boulevard. Dan kemudian, dia bertemu dengan sekelompok orang yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ya, anggota kelompok S.E.E.S yang terdiri dari seorang perempuan berambut coklat muda yang memakai jaket warna pink dan memakai choker di lehernya, cowok yang memakai topi , seorang perempuan berambut keriting dan berwarna merah, cowok berambut abu-abu, seorang cowok yang jauh lebih kecil di antara semuanya dan berumur kira-kira 12 tahun, seorang cewek yang terlihat malu-malu dan memiliki rambut berwarna hijau lumut, dan yang terakhir seorang… bukan, seekor anjing… **(Helllooo?? Anjing bisa masuk hotel???)**

"Oh, Ai-chan! Kau sudah datang!", kata cowok yang memakai topi tersebut.

"Ya, Junpei-san. Maaf aku terlambat…", kata Aigis sambil memberikan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ai-chan! Sampai jam 12 malam pun pasti akan kutung… Aw!!! Yuka-tan!!!", teriak Junpei kepada Yukari yang memukulnya tadi.

"Stupei!! Kau tau kita di sini ada dalam masalah yang sangat serius!! Berhentilah bercanda!!", sewot Yukari. Mitsuru pun tertawa melihat ulah kekanak-kanakan Junpei.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa, Yukari, terkadang tertawa juga bisa menghilangkan stress, loh?", kata Mitsuru sambil tertawa.

"Mitsuru-san… Tapi ini masalah yang serius, kan…", kata Yukari sambil menghela napas.

"Hey, Aigis, kau sedikit terlambat hari ini. Ada apa?", tanya Fuuka kepada Aigis.

"Aah… Tadi aku berhenti untuk berbicara sebentar dengan orang yang kutemui di toko bunga…", balas Aigis.

"Oh… Kenalanmu, Aigis-san?", tanya Ken.

Aigis menggeleng, "Bukan… Aku hanya berpas-pasan dengannya…", kata Aigis.

"Baiklah kembali ke permasalahan semula yang menjadi alasan kita berada di sini…", kata Akihiko to te point.

"Ya…", kata Junpei lesu. Yukari pun menghela napasnya.

"Heh… Kuharap ini tidak akan terus berlanjut selama 1 tahun seperti dulu lagi…", kata Yukari sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Kita tidak akan tau, Yukari… Kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah 2 tahun, ya, kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini…", lanjut Mitsuru sambil menghela napasnya.

"Tak terasa… Lusa kemarin itu hari 'itu', ya…", kata Ken lesu. Semuanya hanya bisa diam mendengar pernyataan dari Ken. Langsung saja Yukari melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah… Aku tidak mau mendengar tentang hal itu lagi… Kita mulai saja Mitsuru-san…", kata Yukari kepada Mitsuru.

"Baiklah, Fuuka…", kata Mitsuru sambil berbalik ke arah Fuuka yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"A…Ah, ya. Ini tentang Dark Hour yang kembali ada setelah 2 tahun lamanya menghilang…"

* * *

**-In front of Iwatodai's movie teather-**

"Aaaaah… Film Power Rangernya bagus, ya, Chie…!! Untung kamu kalah suit denganku yang mau nonton film Bruce Lee!! **(Kenapa? Silakan lihat model** **persona pertama milik Chie yang bernama Tomoe-Gonzen)**", kata Yosuke sambil menghela napas.

"Ikh! Bener-bener nggak bagus nonton film begituan, tau!! Kamu ini anak TK atau apa, siiih?!!", sewot Chie.

"Iiiih… Padahal kamu menikmatinya juga, kan… Apalagi waktu monsternya itu mati, kamu sampe teriak-teriak, "Power Ranger, go, go!!!" begitu, kan…", ejek Yosuke. Spontan saja muka Chie langsung memerah.

"Ng…Nggak, kok!! Itu mah kupingmu yang budeg ajah!! Nggak menarik nonton begituan, kan? Semuanya…!!! Film seperti itu nggak menarik, kan?!!!"

"Hah?"

Mari kita lihat status dari mereka yang menonton film Power Ranger ini :

Souji = Terus berbicara dengan Rise selama film

Yosuke = Memang menikmati

Chie = Sebenernya menikmati, namun malu untuk mengakuinya. Heboh sendiri

Yukiko = Tertawa setiap saat Power Ranger berubah menjadi robot raksasa

Kanji = Mimisan selama film berlangsung karena terus melihat Naoto

Rise = Menikmati berbicara dengan Souji selama film

Naoto = Tidur **(oooh… Wajah manis Naoto ketika tidur… Tidak aneh Kanji mimisan hebat…)**

Teddie = Asik berkutat dengan popcorn dan hotdog yang dibelinya sebelum film dimulai

Intinya, yang benar-benar melihat film hanya ada 3 orang.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!! Aku masih tidak tahan melihat robot raksasa ituu! Hahahahaaha!!", tawa Yukiko yang semakin hari semakin besar saja. Spontan semua orang langsung sweatdropped.

"Heh… Sudahlah… Sudah puas nonton bioskopnya, kan? Lebih baik kita check-in dulu… Nanti bisa-bisa kamarnya diambil oleh orang lain saja…", kata Souji sambil menghela napas setelah melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Iya, aku sudah capek, senpai…", kata Kanji melanjutkan sambil memegang lehernya.

"Aku ingin makan, Teddie, yo…", kata Teddie sambil memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Teddie!!!! Kamu baru saja makan 8 popcorn dan 5 hotdog tadi!!! Masih mau makan lagi?!!!!!!!!", sewot Yosuke dan Chie berbarengan. Spontan, Teddie langsung berlindung di balik tubuh Souji saking takutnya. Tawa milik Yukiko pun tak terelakkan lagi. Semua orang sweatdropped setelah itu pun sudah biasa…

* * *

**-Shirakava Boulevard-**

-**Room 279 and room 280-**

**-Pukul 10.00 malam-**

**-Boys room-**

Tampaknya, keluarga hebat Amagi sudah memesan 2 buah kamar yang saling bersambungan dengan sebuah pintu. Kenapa harus 2 buah kamar? Ya, tentu saja ini untuk menghindari kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan untuk diingat sewaktu mereka berada di onsen milik keluarga Amagi itu. Dan kemudian, padahal mereka keluar dari bioskop jam 6 sore. Kenapa baru sampai di hotel jam 10 malam?

"Aaaaah… Souji… Kenapa kamu ngajak ke Escapade, sih…? Akhirnya kita harus membangunkan Yukiko dan Rise yang tertidur karena mabuk lagi, deh… Kamu masih inget kejadian tahun lalu, kan… Loh, rasanya déjà vu…?", kata Yosuke sambil merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

"Eh… Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahan diri…", kata Souji dengan muka memerah sambil melepas bajunya, hendak untuk mandi **(Omigot!! Badannya lebih keren dari Minato!! –dilempar Amo-no-nobuko punya Izanagi-)**.

"Uwwaaaah… Kamarnya dingin, Teddieeeee…!!!", kata Teddie sambil berdiri di bawah AC. Spontan ke-tiga cowok itupun sweatdropped.

"Oi, Teddie, kalau berdiri di bawah AC begitu nanti kamu bisa masuk angin, loh!!", kata Kanji mengingatkan Teddie.

"Tidak apa-apa, Teddiee, ne…", balas Teddie sambil tetap menikmati hawa dingin AC.

"Eh, aku mau mandi dulu, ya…", kata Souji sambil mengambil handuk yang disiapkannya dari dalam tasnya.

"Heh… Kamu rajin sekali, Sou… Malam-malam begini masih mau mandi… Oh, ya, Kanji, Teddie, kita main kartu dulu, yuk!", kata Yosuke sambil mengambil 1 dek kartu Yu-gi-oh… Halah! Kartu remi dari tasnya.

"Mau, mau, Teddieee!!! Sensei!! Kami main dulu, yaaa!!", kata Teddie kepada Souji.

"Ya, ya…", balas Souji lemas dari arah kamar mandi.

* * *

**-Girls room-**

Chie merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang ada di dalam kamar itu lalu berbicara kepada Yukiko, "Aaaah… Shirakava ini memang hebat! Terimakasih Yukiko! Sudah memesankan hotel sebagus ini untuk liburan kita!", kata Chie sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Oh, ya, siapa yang mau mandi duluan?", tanya Yukiko kepada yang lain.

'BRAAAAK!!'

'SRSSS….'

"Siapa yang masuk ke kamar mandi tadi?", tanya Chie.

"Oh, itu Rise", jawab Naoto singkat.

………………

"RISSEEEEE!!! SIAPA BILANG KAMU BOLEH MANDI DULUAAAN!!!!", sewot Chie yang berteriak ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hng? Oh, Chie-senpai? Habisnya tadi tidak ada yang memakai kamar mandi, sih. Jadi kupikir Rise boleh pakai kamar mandi ini duluan… Sudah terlanjur, sih… Aku mandi duluan, ya!! Terimakasih senpai!!", kata Rise seenak udel dari dalam kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi, darah Chie sudah naik kembali ke kepala.

"Sudahlah, Chie… Kan, Rise sudah memakai kamar mandinya duluan…", kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan Chie.

"KIIIIIKKKH…!!"

* * *

**-Shirakava Boulevard-**

**-Pukul 11.55 malam-**

"Yosuke, nee!!! Aku punya Ace hati, teddie!!!", kata Teddie senang.

"Gyaaaa!!! Kenapa dari tadi Teddie menang mulu, sih!!!!", sewot Yosuke.

"Kalau begitu, ne, bento-set milik sensei jadi punyaku besok, Teddie!!", balas Teddie dengan muka senang. Tampaknya mereka main kartu remi dengan taruhan bento-set milik Souji…

"Heh… Kenapa main kartu remi harus memakai taruhan bekal makananku, sih…?", tanya Souji sambil menghela napas.

"Habisnya makanan senpai memang enak, sih!", kata Kanji sambil mengambil keripik kentang yang dipersiapkan untuk begadang malam ini.

"Oi, oi… Sudah hampir jam 12 malam, nih… Kita ke sini cuman 3 hari, loh… Besok kita bangun kesiangan ajah… Heh… Mau dipukul Chie lagi, apa?", kata Souji sambil menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apalah, Sou! Kau nikmati hari-hari bersama kami selama 3 hari ini saja selagi kau bisa! Habisnya sekarang kita sudah kelas 3, sih… Yukiko saja menyuruhku dan Chie untuk belajar lebih keras lagi…", kata Yosuke sambil mengambil keripik kentang layaknya Kanji.

"Lebih baik kamu belajar saja, loh… Kulihat nilaimu lumayan parah tahun lalu…", lanjut Souji.

"Huh… Memang gampang orang yang selalu ada di urutan 1 se-angkatan tiap semester bicara begitu!!", ejek Yosuke yang dilanjutkan oleh Souji yang tertawa malu **(SFX : Wah, senpai hebat, deh!)**.

"Oh, ya, sensei! Tahun ini Teddie bakal masuk sebagai anak kelas 1, loh, ne! Tahun ini

Teddie bisa sekolah, yo! Teddie senang!!", kata Teddie sambil berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

"W…Woi! Te…Teddie! Jangan teriak-teriak! Sudah malam, atuh! Menganggu tetangga!!", kata Kanji menenangkan Teddie.

* * *

**-At the other place inside Shirakava Boulevard-**

"Akihiko, berhati-hatilah", kata Mitsuru.

"Yeah, aku tau. Kemungkinan para shadow itu akan datang lagi, kan?", tanya Akihiko sambil memasang sarung tinju miliknya.

Mitsuru hanya menghela napas mendengar pernyataan itu, lalu dia berbicara lagi, "Akihiko, apa kau masih menganggap ini adalah sebuah permainan?", tanya Mitsuru sambil mengeluh. Cukup lama Akihiko terdiam, lalu dia pun berkata.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan berjuang sampai hari itu tercapai! Makanya kau tetap menyimpan evoker kami, kan?", kata Akihiko sambil mengangkat evokernya.

"……Ya, aku tau", kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

"Mitsuru-san! Sebentar lagi waktu hampir menunjukkan jam 12!", kata Yukari mengingatkan.

"Guk!", gonggong Koromaru.

"Baiklah, semuanya, bersiap-siap! Fuuka, cepat keluarkan Juno begitu Dark Hour mulai!", perintah Mitsuru kepada Fuuka yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Em! Baik!", kata Fuuka yang sudah bertambah keberaniannya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"Baiklah… Tinggal sebentar lagi…", kata Akihiko sambil melihat jam tangannya.

**11 : 59 : 57**

**11 : 59 : 58**

**11 : 59 : 59**

PZZZZZT!!

Semua listrik, elektronik dan lain-lainnya mati. Yang ada hanyalah ke-8 anggota S.E.E.S yang tersisa dalam jam tersembunyi itu, dengan kata lain Dark Hour. Tentu saja mereka tidak ketakutan karena sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan tersebut. Bercak-bercak darah di mana-mana… Orang yang berubah menjadi lumpur dan peti mati… Tapi, bagaimana dengan anak-anak SMA yang tidak mengetahui tentang jam tersembunyi tersebut? Apakah mereka akan berubah menjadi sejenis lumpur yang menjijikan atau berubah menjadi seperti peti mati itu?

* * *

**-Girls room-**

"Gyaaaaaa!!! Mati lampu!! Mana batere?! Mana batere?!! BATERE!!!!", teriak Chie yang sudah heboh sendiri. Buat apa baterei kalau misalkan nggak ada senter?

"Eehehehe… Rise sudah menyiapkan senter jika hal ini terjadi… Hyaa…!", kata Rise sambil menyalakan lampu senter yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari tas miliknya. Yang terjadi adalah… Lampu senter itupun tetap tidak menyala.

…………

"Mmm… Mungkin batereinya habis…?", tanya Yukiko kepada Rise.

"U…Uweee… Rise sudah mengganti batereinya tadi pagi… Nggak mungkin nggak nyala… Huweeee… Rise takut geyaaaaap…", kata Rise mulai merengek. Naoto yang daritadi diam pun menyadari keanehan yang terjadi. Matanya yang awas itu menemukan bercak-bercak darah yang ada di lantai.

"Oi… Lihat ini… Ini…darah, kan…?", kata Naoto sambil memegang cairan berwarna merah tersebut.

"Mana, mana?", tanya Chie. Dan dia pun juga melihat bercak-bercak darah yang ada di kamarnya itu. Spontan saja dia ketakutan berikut dengan Rise dan Yukiko yang sudah saling berpelukan layaknya teletubbies.

"E…eh… Aku…aku tahu… pasti co…cowok-cowok…i…itu… Mere…ka mau menger…jai kita… Makanya mere…ka mela…kukan… i…ni…", kata Chie terbata-bata karena ketakutan.

"Tidak… Seta-senpai pasti menolak jika ada rencana jahil seperti ini. Lagipula, darah ini asli… Rise! Coba keluarkan Kanzeon! Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai! Panggilkan yang lain di kamar sebelah!", kata Naoto dengan sikap waspada sambil memakai kacamata miliknya yang diberikan oleh Teddie dari sakunya.

"Eee? Tapi kita cuman bisa mengeluarkan persona di Mayonaka TV, kan…?", tanya Rise bingung.

"Ya… Tapi, sudahlah! Coba saja! Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai! Cepat!", kata Naoto.

"Ng!"

Selagi Yukiko dan Chie pergi ke kamar sebelah melalui pintu penyambung, Rise pun mencoba mengeluarkan personanya seperti yang dibilang oleh Naoto. Muncullah sebuah persona yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang mempunya antena di kepalanya. Dia memegang sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti mahkota di kedua tangannya.

"!! Bisa…dipanggil…?", tanya Rise kebingungan.

"…Sudah kuduga…"

* * *

**-Boys room-**

"OIIIII!!!! BANGUUUUUN!!!!!", teriak Chie sambil mendobrak pintu. Terlihat keempat cowok itu masih asyik bermain kartu remi di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Chie pun sweatdropped.

"Ka…kalian ini… Masih tenang-tenangnya main kartu gelap-gelap begini…?! Kiiiiikh!!!!!", teriak Chie sewot. Ke-4 cowok itu pun langsung ketakutan melihat Chie kalau udah marah itu susah untuk ditenangkan. Yukiko pun langsung ambil alih.

"Su…sudahlah! Semuanya! Cepat ambil sesuatu untuk dijadikan senjata!! Rise bisa mengeluarkan personanya!!", teriak Yukiko. Spontan saja keempat cowok itu langsung bersiaga.

"Te…Teddie! Apa yang terjadi?!", kata Yosuke kepada Teddie yang masih berwujud manusia.

"Nya, nya, Te…Teddie! Aku tidak tau, Teddie! Tapi aku merasakan… segerombolan shadow di sini, Teddie!!!", teriak Teddie ketakutan.

"!! Bukannya sudah tidak ada shadow setelah kita mengalahkan Izanami…?!", kata Souji bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Teddie… Sebenarnya sejak kita mengalahkan Izanami no Ookami, Mayonaka TV pun ikut menghilang, sensei…!", kata Teddie lesu.

"Senpai! Sebaiknya kita cari senjata dulu! Aku sudah menemukan ini!", kata Kanji sambil mengangkat kursi sofa yang dia duduki. Spontan semua orang langsung sweatdropped dan bertanya-tanya, _'Sebenernya ini orang sekuat apa, sih?'

* * *

  
_

**-S.E.E.S. Member-**

"Bagaimana Fuuka?", tanya Mitsuru.

"_**Tunggu sebentar…"**_, kata Fuuka dari dalam Juno.

"_**!!"**_, Fuuka terbelalak. Spontan saja semua orang pun ikut kaget.

"Fuuka… Apa yang kaulihat…?", tanya Yukari.

"_**Aku melihat… Seekor shadow yang sangat besar di sini…"**_, kata Fuuka lesu.

"!!!", semua orang pun ikut kaget mendengarnya. Dan kemudian, Akihiko lalu tersenyum.

"Heh, shadow atau apapun itu pasti kita akan menghancurkannya. Bagaimana Mitsuru?", tanya Akihiko sambil tersenyum ke arah Mitsuru.

"Kupikir kita semua sudah setuju, ya… Aigis… Kau kutunjuk untuk menjadi ketua untuk misi kali, ini. Kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan multi personamu, kan?", tanya Mitsuru.

"Ya. Aku sudah siap…", kata Aigis yang sudah berganti baju menjadi baju tarungnya yang berwarna putih itu.

"Ok! Ayo kita mulai!", kata Junpei senang.

"_**Tunggu!"**_, teriak Fuuka.

"Ada apa, Fuuka?", tanya Yukari lagi.

"_**Aku juga merasakan… Beberapa orang di sini…yang bisa memakai persona!"**_, kata Fuuka.

"!! Tidak mungkin!! Apakah itu Strega?!", kata Mitsuru tersentak kaget.

"_**Aku tidak tau… Mereka ber-enam… Eh, tujuh… Mereka ada tujuh orang!"**_, kata Fuuka sekali lagi.

"Kiits… Strega, atau siapapun itu, kalau mereka yang menjadi penyebab Dark Hour yang muncul sekali lagi, aku takkan membiarkannya!", kata Junpei kesal mendengar kata Strega.

"Junpei-san…", kata Aigis. Semua orang pun terdiam, dan kemudian Mitsuru kembali berbicara.

"Ya, Iori benar. Baiklah, semua orang sudah memiliki senjatanya masing-masing, kan?", kata Mitsuru sambil memegang evoker di tangan kirin dan pedang di tangan kanannya. Spontan semua anggota S.E.E.S **(kecuali Fuuka)** pun mengangkat senjatanya masing-masing.

"Em! Sama seperti 2 tahun lalu, ya! Kalau begitu, ayo, mulai!!", teriak Junpei senang sambil berlari.

* * *

**-Souji and the others-**

"Bagaimana? Semua orang sudah memegang senjatanya masing-masing?", tanya Naoto. Souji pun mengangkat batang bambu yang diputuskannya di pot terdekat **(tidak cinta lingkungan)**, Yosuke yang mengambil 2 buah obeng, Chie yang, seperti biasa, memakai tendangannya, tetapi sekarang dia sudah memakai celana ketat di balik roknya, Yukiko yang memakai kipas yang selalu dibawanya, Kanji yang memakai…em…kursi yang diangkatnya tadi, Kuma yang memakai bola basket **(?)** yang ditemukannya, dan terakhir pistol yang memang selalu di bawa oleh Naoto.

"Ya, kupikir semua orang sudah mempunyai senjatanya masing-masing…", kata Naoto sambil menghela napas.

"Kalau begitu, satu orang menjaga Rise di sini. Dan yang lainnya coba berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini dulu, jika menemukan sesuatu, cepat laporkan kepada Rise. Dan Rise, jika menemukan sesuatu, cepat laporkan kepada orang yang terdekat dengan sesuatu itu", kata Naoto menjelaskan rencananya.

"Baik!!", jawab mereka semua berbarengan.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjaga Rise di sini. Yang lainnya, kita bergerak dengan formasi 1 kelompok 2 orang! Seta-senpai dengan Hanamura-senpai, Chie-senpai dengan Yukiko-senpai, dan terakhir Kanji dengan Teddie. Bagaimana?", kata Naoto tegas.

"Kupikir itu sudah bagus, dengan 1 kelompok memiliki kira-kira 1 penyembuh. Itu sudah cukup", kata Souji tegas.

"Ya, kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai!", kata Naoto. Dan kemudian, ke-enam orang itupun keluar dari kamar tersebut bersamaan diiringi oleh suara Naoto.

* * *

**-Kanji and Teddie-**

Kanji dan Teddie berjalan pelan-pelan di lantai 2 ruangan itu. Mereka tidak mau membunuhi shadow-shadow tersebut karena hanya membuang tenaga, dan kemudian, Teddie bertanya kepada Rise.

"Ng… Teddie… Bagaimana, Rise-chi?", tanya Teddie kepada Rise.

"_**Sabar, ya, Teddie… Aku kurang jelas melihat di sini… Auranya memang sama seperti Mayonaka TV, tapi ini di dunia nyata…"**_, kata Rise yang dari tadi tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Aku tau, Teddie… Buktinya akupun tidak berubah, Teddie…", kata Teddie sambil melihat tangannya yang masih berwujud manusia.

"Hm, sudahlah. Teddie, Rise, konsentrasilah dulu. Kita bisa berbicara nanti, kan?", kata Kanji.

"_**I, iya! Sebentar…"**_, kata Rise sambil mulai berkonsentrasi.

"_**!!! Semuanya, berhati-hatilah!!"**_, teriak Rise.

"Eh…?! A…ada apa…?!", tanya Kanji.

"_**Aku merasakan… perasaan yang sama… bukan… ada…pemakai persona selain kita dan Adachi di sini!!"

* * *

  
**_

**-Souji and Yosuke-**

Souji dan Yosuke yang daritadi sedang membunuhi shadow itupun langsung terhenyak.

"Yang benar, Rise?! Apa itu?!", teriak Souji sambil memukul sebuah shadow dengan tongkat bambunya.

"_**Reaksinya aneh… Reaksi ini… Mirip seperti…kekuatan Souji-senpai…"**_, kata Rise lesu.

"Rise, reaksinya keluar dari mana?", tanya Souji.

"_**Reaksi ini…dari arah lantai 3…"**_

"Lantai 3?! Kita berada pas di bawah tangga! Eh, tunggu sebentar… Hyeaaah!!!", teriak Yosuke sambil memukul seekor shadow dengan obengnya.

"Kiiiiiiik…!!!", shadow itu berteriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"_**Kalau begitu, Souij-senpai, Hanamura-senpai! Tolong lanjutkan ke lantai 3! Semuanya, tolong secepat-cepatnya menuju lantai 3! Dan, lanjutkan dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Kuulangi, lanjutkan dengan kewaspadaan tinggi!!"**_, kata Rise memperingatkan mereka.

"Baik!!", kata Souji dan Yosuke bersamaan sambil berlari menaiki tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 3.

* * *

**-Chie and Yukiko-**

"Rise… Ada berapa orang pengguna persona itu?", tanya Yukiko sambil berlari ke arah tangga.

"_**Eh… Kurasa… 8 orang…"**_, kata Rise.

"!!! Eh?! 8 orang?!", kata Chie kaget.

"_**Em, makanya itu, lanjutkan dengan kewaspadaan tinggi!"**_, kata Rise tegas.

"Ok!! Aku akan menghajar mereka dengan kungfu milikku!!! Hiaaaatt!!!", teriak Chie sambil menendang beberapa shadow di sepanjang lantai 2 itu.

* * *

**-S.E.E.S. Member, Yukari and Junpei-**

"Uuh! Yukari, sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertarung seperti ini!", kata Junpei bersemangat.

"Stupei!! Kita harus waspada! Ada 7 orang persona-users selain kita!", kata Yukari sedikit sebal dengan sikap Junpei.

"Iya, aku tau…", kata Junpei yang langsung cemberut layaknya anak kecil.

"_**Yukari! Junpei! Hati-hati! Ada 1 orang yang mendekat ke arah kalian!!"**_, teriak Fuuka mengingatkan mereka berdua.

"Satu orang?! Tapi setidaknya kita 1 orang lebih banyak, kan?!", kata Yukari mulai memasang kuda-kudanya.

"_**Ya, tapi berhati-hatilah! Orang itu ada di perempatan lantai 3 tepat di depan kalian! Dia berada di koridor sebelah kiri!"**_, teriak Fuuka.

"Ok, baiklah. Kalau hanya 1 orang aku tidak akan takut! Hyaaaaaaaa!!!!!", teriak Junpei sambil berlari ke arah kiri koridor.

* * *

**-Souji and Yosuke-**

"Rise… Apa yang kau lihat…?", tanya Souji.

"_**Hati-hati… Ada 2 orang di sebelah kanan perempatan di koridor di depan kalian! Berhati-hatilah!"**_, kata Rise.

"Baiklah, Rise. Souji, kau tunggu di sini saja, aku yang akan memberikan kejutan bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan 'Player Advantage'!! Siiip!", kata Yosuke sambil mengacungkan jempol

"Ya, ya… Pokoknya berhati-hatilah… Aku akan menunggu di belakangmu… Rise, tolong dianalisa musuh yang akan kita hadapi selagi bertarung ini", kata Souji tenang sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke arah Yosuke.

"Cih… Reaksi yang biasa sekali…", kata Yosuke sambil mencibir.

"_**Hanamura-senpai!"**_, kata Rise mengingatkan Yosuke. Kemudian Yosuke pun mengangguk, lalu mempersiapkan kedua obengnya.

"Ok!!! Ayooooo!!!", teriak Yosuke mantap sambil berlari ke arah kanan.

'SYAAAAT!!'

'TRAAAAANG!!!!'

"Ekh, eh… A…apa…?!", kata Yosuke, kaget melihat Junpei yang berada di depannya yang sedang beradu pedang dengannya. Spontan saja Junpei juga ikut kaget. Tetapi mereka berdua tetap tidak gentar berhadapan dengan masing-masing.

"Eh?! Anak kecil?! Aku tidak akan kalah!!", teriak Junpei sambil mengenggam erat-erat pedangnya. Kemudian Junpei melompat mundur dari Yosuke yang tadi beradu pedang dengannya dan kemudian melancarkan serangan selanjutnya. Dia menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah perut Yosuke. Untunglah Yosuke berhasil menghindar ke arah kanan walaupun sebenarnya dia masih kaget menghadapi orang yang tidak dikenalnya ini. Kemudian, Yosuke mencoba memukul Junpei dengan obeng miliknya, tetapi, hal itu sudah diwaspadai oleh Junpei sehingga dia melindungi kepalanya dengan pedang miliknya. Dan sekali lagi, mereka berdua kembali beradu pedang, di mana Junpei berada di sisi bawah Yosuke yang mencoba memukul kepalanya.

"Ekh… Ukh…", kata Junpei terengah-engah, yang dari tadi menahan obeng milk Yosuke.

"Ngh…", kata Yosuke yang juga terengah-engah dari tadi.

"_**Yukari!! Orang ini tidak memiliki kelemahan apa-apa! Cukup dengan mencoba menyerang menggunakan panah milikmu saja!!"**_, teriak Fuuka kepada Yukari yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Baiklah…!", teriak Yukari mantap.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yukari yang tadi bersembunyi di balik dinding lalu melepaskan panahnya ke arah Yosuke. Spontan saja, Yosuke pun kaget dan melompat mundur dari Junpei. Karena Yukari sudah mengantisipasi hal itu, kembali dia melepaskan panah yang ke-2 ke arah Yosuke. Yosuke pun tak bisa mengelak, dan…

"Awas, Yosukee!!", teriak Souji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik dinding untuk melindungi Yosuke. Souji segera melindungi badannya dengan bambu miliknya untuk menahan serangan panah tersebut.

'JLEEEEEB!!!!'

Panah yang dilepaskan Yukari tepat mengenai bagian tengah-tengah bambu tersebut. Souji sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin daritadi, kalau misalkan sampai-sampai panah itu menancap ke salah satu bagian badannya…

"Ah…?! Apa?! Fuuka!! Katanya tadi hanya ada 1 orang?!", teriak Yukari.

"_**Eh?! Anak ini… Aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya sampai tadi dia muncul! Maaf, tapi, berhati-hatilah! Yukari, Junpei!"**_, teriak Fuuka kepada Yukari dan Junpei yang kemudian langsung mengangguk.

Kemudian, Yukari segera melepaskan busurnya ke arah Souji. Dengan cepat, Souji pun mengelak dari serangan itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Junpei sudah berada di sebelahnya, mengambil kesempatan dari Souji yang perhatiannya tertuju ke panah yang baru saja dilepaskan Yukari.

"Heeeeeaaaaah!!!!", teriak Junpei sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Souji.

Souji pun tak sempat mengelak, hanya bisa mencoba menahan serangan dari Junpei dengan bambu miliknya. Tetapi, tentu saja sebuah pedang asli, catet, ASLI **(harusnya di Jepang ilegal bawa-bawa pedang kaya gitu)**, bisa dengan mudahnya mematahkan sebuah pedang bambu. Pinggiran pedang itu pun mengenai pundak Souji, membuat pundaknya mengeluarkan darah.

"Arrrrgh!!!", teriak Souji kesakitan. Junpei yang kaget karena telah melukai seorang anak kecil pun menahan pedangnya dan melompat mundur. Tetapi dia tetap memasang kuda-kuda miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja…

"APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP SOUJI CINTAKU!!!", teriak Yosuke dengan kesal sambil menjegal kaki Junpei ala pemain sepak bola profesional.

"U…uwaaaaa!!!", teriak Junpei **–sedikit sweatdropped juga-** sambil terjatuh. Mengambil kesempatan ini, Yosuke pun membantu Souji untuk berdiri.

"Sou! Hati-hati!!", kata Yosuke sambil memberikan tangannya ke arah Souji.

"Te…Terimakasih, Yosuke…", kata Souji sambil berdiri kembali.

Kemudian, Yosuke langsung meremas kartu tarot miliknya, "Susano-o…!", dan muncullah sebuah persona dengan bulatan kaya' kipas angin di sekitar tubuhnya dan menyembuhkan luka di pundak Souji. Seketika itu juga, luka di pundaknya menutup dan tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

"Terimakasih…", kata Souji sambil kembali mempersiapkan dirinya. Kemudian, Yukari yang tersisa pun segera mempersiapkan serangannya yang berikutnya.

"Huh…! Junpei, kau tak pernah bisa diandalkan!! Aku akan menyerang kalian sekarang!!", teriak Yukari sambil mengarahkan evoker ke kepalanya. Spontan saja Souji dan Yosuke kaget dengan perilaku menodongkan pistol sendiri ke kepala itu.

"Hegh?!! What the hell?!!! Wanita itu mencoba untuk menembak kepalanya sendiri?!!", teriak Yosuke sok bahasa Inggris.

"Isis!!", teriak Yukari sambil menembakkan evoker ke arah kepalanya, dan muncullah persona yang berbentuk seorang perempuan setengah badan yang melancarkan magaru ke arah Yosuke dan Souji.

"Ukh…!!"

"Sou!! Kau tidak apa-apa?!", teriak Yosuke, khawatir dengan keadaan Souji.

"A…aku tidak apa-apa…", kata Souji lemas. "Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian, Strega!!", teriak Yukari sambil kembali bersiap-siap untuk melepaskan panahnya. Souji dan Yosuke pun langsung memasang kuda-kudanya kembali.

Seketika itu juga, Yukari kembali melepaskan panahnya ke arah Yosuke. Yosuke pun kaget dan mencoba menghindar, tetapi panah itu menyerempet kaki kiri Yosuke dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Uaaah…!!", teriak Yosuke sambil terjatuh. _**"Hanamura-senpai!!"**__, _teriak Rise. Souji pun melihat ke arah belakang dan hendak menolong Yosuke. Tetapi gerakannya dihentikan oleh ucapan Yosuke.

"Bodoh!! Fokuskan dulu kepada wanita itu!! Aku tidak apa-apa!!!", teriak Yosuke ke arah Souji sambil menunjuk Yukari yang sedang bersiap-siap melepaskan panahnya lagi.

"_**Senpai!! Gunakan serangan zio kepada wanita itu!! Dia memiliki kelemahan listrik!!"**_, teriak Rise memberi Souji instruksi.

Walau dengan perasaan was-was, Souji pun mengangguk. Dia segera berlari ke arah Yukari, membuatnya Yukari langsung melepaskan panah miliknya. Souji menghindari panah itu dengan mudah, kemudian dia berteriak.

"Persona change!!!"

"A…apa?!!", teriak Yukari dan Junpei **(yang masih ada di lantai)** kaget bersamaan.

"_**Tidak mungkin… Multi-persona user…?"**_, kata Fuuka yang tak mempercayai apa yang telah dilihatnya. Souji pun memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengalahkan Yukari dengan memakai zio.

"Izanagi no Ookami!!!", teriak Souji sambil meremas kartu tarot tersebut. Lalu, muncullah sebuah persona yang memakai jaket putih dan memegang sebuah tombak di tangan kanannya. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah serangan listrik yang muncul dari atas dan langsung mengenai Yukari dengan tepat yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat Souji yang bisa mengganti persona tersebut.

"Aaaah…!!", teriak Yukari kesakitan yang terkena serangan listrik dari Souji dan kemudian langsung tergeletak di lantai.

"Yo! Way to go, Sou! Jadi bagaimana? Kita akan melancarkan all out-attack?!", teriak Yosuke bersemangat yang langsung berdiri dari lantai sambil menyiapkan kedua obengnya.

"…Tidak…"

Yosuke pun terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan Souji, lalu berteriak, "…Heh?! Apa maksudmu?! Orang-orang ini hampir saja membunuh kita!!", teriak Yosuke sambil menunjuk ke arah Yukari dan Junpei yang tergeletak.

"Kita harus tanya apa alasan mereka menyerang kita, kalau memang sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Rise, ada 6 orang lagi di sini selain kita dan mereka berdua. Kita harus hati-hati di sini", kata Souji tegas.

"Yah… Baiklah…", kata Yosuke sambil menurunkan obengnya. Sekejap kemudian, tiba-tiba saja lantai tempat mereka berdiri bergoyang dengan hebat.

'GRAAAAK, GRAAAAK, GRAAAAK, GRAAAAAK!!!!'

"Ekh?! A…apa ini?!", kata Yosuke yang kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja lantai tempat mereka berdiri berguncang hebat.

"_**!! Souji-senpai! Hanamura-senpai!! Hati-hati!! Ada shadow yang besar sekali muncul dari arah bawah!!!"**_, teriak Rise mengingatkan mereka berdua.

"Aaah… Apa…?", kata Yukari yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"_**Yukari, Junpei! Cepatlah berdiri! Ini shadow yang kubilang tadi!! Berhati-hatilah!!"**_, teriak Fuuka.

"Eh…? Sial… Setelah 2 anak itu, ada 1 shadow yang lebih besar lagi…?", kata Junpei kesal sambil berdiri.

"Rise… Cepat panggil yang lain untuk segera ke sini…!", kata Souji tegas sambil terus melihat sesuatu yang tampak keluar dari arah bawah.

"_**Baik! Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, Kanji, Teddie, cepat susul Souji-senpai dan Hanamura-senpai!"**_, kata Rise kepada semuanya.

'DRAAAAAK!!!'

Dari suara itu, setelah debu-debu itu menghilang, muncullah sebuah tangan yang cukup besar dari lantai bawah. Shadow itu hanya memiliki sebuah topeng dan 3 buah tangan yang masing-masing memegang sebuah pedang yang besar. Souji, Yosuke, Junpei dan Yukari hanya bisa memandangi shadow tersebut dengan perasaan was-was.

"_Dan ini pun akan dimulai…"

* * *

  
_

_**To be continued**_

Huweeeeh… Aku buat karakternya pada OOC, nggak, sih? Apalagi si Rise, aduh… Rasanya itu anak aku buat terlalu lebai… Hehehehe… Maap, maap. Abisnya menurut saiah Rise cocok punya karakter kaya gitu, sih… Oh, ya, thanks for Salary Dam, Shara Sherenai, dan StarGuy yang udah ngereview chapter 1! Pendapat dari kalian semua bisa jadi sebuah masukan yang bagus bagi saiah untuk terus membuat cerita yang enak dibaca! Aku bakal updet secepatnya! Chapter 3 is coming!! Thanks for reading chapter 2!!

* * *

Now, Mayonaka TV talkshow!!!!

Teddie : Halo, Teddie! Kembali dengan Teddie di Mayonaka TV talkshow di chapter 2, neee!!! Sekarang kita sudah memanggil MC dari P3 FES yaitu, Aigis-chan!!!! Wowowowo!!!

Aigis : Kau…berbahaya… **-menodongkan pistol ke arah Teddie- (ucapan ala pertama kali bertemu Ryoji)**

Teddie : Teddie, nooooo!!! Teddie seekor shadow yang baik, Teddie seekor shadow yang baik, neeee!!!

A black figure : ……

Aigis : !!! Kau!!! Jangan-jangan…?! **–beralih dari Teddie ke bayangan hitam tersebut-**

A black figure : …… **-berjalan menjauh-**

Aigis : Tunggu, Minato-san…!! **–berhasil memegang pundak bayangan hitam tersebut-**

A black figure : **-berbalik melihat Aigis dan mencopot kepalanya-**

Aigis : ?!!!!

A black figure : Baaaa!! Kena, ya, Teddie!!! **(dalam bentuk manusia)**

Aigis : Kau…!!! **–menodongkan pistol ke arah Teddie-**

Teddie : Teddie, nooo!!! Teddie cuman bercanda…!!! Teddie cuman ingin mempraktekkan jadi bayangan hitam, yooo!!!!

'DOOOOR' 'DOOOOR' 'DOOOOR' 'DOOOOR'!!!!!


	3. Meeting with the SEES member

Chapter 3, mina-san!! Apakah updetnya lama? Semoga saja tidak… Hahahaha… Siap-siap buat ulum kemarin, sih. Uwaaaah… Akhirnya hari yang dinanti-nanti datang juga…!!! Hanya 1 hari lagi!!! P4 USA version!!!! GYAAAAA!!!!

Summary : Souji berhadapan dengan ordeal pertamanya!! Setelah melihat kekuatan Souji, akhirnya Yukari jatuh cintrong kepada Souji pada pandangan pertama!! Weeek… Emangnya Souji itu Minato apa? Chapter 3 updet. R&R. SPOILER.

Disclaimer : Yeah, you know. If Souji is mine, I will married him. Sadly, he is a properties own by ATLUS. So, either P3 or P4 isn't mine, and for all MegaTen series **(sok pake bahasa Inggris…)**.

Warning : SPOILER

* * *

**Persona 4.3.**

**Chapter 3 : Meeting the S.E.E.S. member**

"A…apa itu…?!!", teriak Yukari sambil melihat ke arah shadow tersebut.

"Shadow…yang besar sekali…", kata Junpei.

"Ri…Rise… Analisa shadow ini!!", teriak Yosuke.

"…_**Senpai…Aku tidak bisa melihat status dari shadow ini… Senpai!! Tolong tahan shadow itu sampai kami semua menyusul ke sana!!",**_ teriak Rise.

"Itu tidak perlu…", kata Souji sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot. Spontan saja Yosuke pun kaget melihatnya.

"Sou!! Apa yang kaulakukan?! Jangan sok gaya mau mengalahkan shadow itu sendirian!! Seperti apa yang Rise bilang tadi, kita harus mencoba menahan shadow ini!! Memangnya kau yakin bisa mengalahkan shadow ini sendirian?!", teriak Yosuke. Souji pun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Yosuke… Tidak bertarung pun aku sudah gaya, kok… Jadi kamu tenang aja, deh… Persona change!!", teriak Souji sambil berlari ke arah shadow tersebut diikuti dengan Yosuke yang sweatdropped.

"Jack Frost…!!", teriak Souji sambil meremas kartu tarot tersebut, lalu keluarlah sebuah persona seperti sebuah boneka salju. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah balok es kecil dari tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah shadow tersebut.

"KYAAAAAAAKH!!!!!!!", teriak shadow tersebut kesakitan. Dan teriakannya langsung berhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja tangannya mengangkat ke atas, hendak mengayunkan pedang besarnya itu.

"…?!!"

Souji terhenyak kaget, sekejap kemudian, shadow tersebut langsung mengarahkan pedang besar miliknya ke arah Souji.

'DRAAAAAAAAK!!!'

"Uwaaaaah…!!", teriak Souji kesakitan ketika terkena bagian tumpul pedang tersebut. Tapi tetap saja sebuah tubuh kecil takkan bisa menahan pukulan dari sebuah pedang yang sangat besar seperti itu. Tubuh Souji terpelanting ke arah Yukari dan Junpei. Spontan saja mereka berdua langsung kaget.

"Wu…Wuaaa!!!!", teriak Junpei. Tidak seperti Junpei, Yukari langsung sigap dengan segera menahan tubuh Souji sehingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh, diikuti dengan Junpei dan Yosuke yang kaget melihat mereka.

"Souji…!!!", teriak Yosuke, hendak berlari ke arah Souji dan Yukari yang terjatuh. Tetapi tiba-tiba shadow tersebut kembali mengayunkan pedangnya, Yosuke pun melompat ke belakang, sehingga pedang itu tidak mengenainya, tetapi langkahnya pun terhalang oleh pedang tersebut.

"Ukkh… Tampaknya aku harus menghadapimu dulu, besar…!!", kata Yosuke kepada shadow itu.

Sementara itu, Souji masih berada di atas Yukari yang menahannya tadi. Tampaknya dia tak bisa bergerak karena serangan sebelumnya.

"Uh… Si…al… Rrrg…!", kata Souji kesakitan yang mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya **(dia juga tau dirilah, ada di atas seorang cewek gitu, loh)**.

Yukari diam untuk sementara waktu, melihat Souji yang berada di atas kakinya. Dia pun menutup matanya, dan dengan yakin, menodongkan evoker ke arah kepalanya. Junpei pun kaget.

"Yu… Yuka-tan?! Apa yang kaulakukan?!", kata Junpei.

"Menolongnya…", kata Yukari sambil menarik pelatuk evoker miliknya dan mengeluarkan Isis. Cahaya terang tampak menyelubungi Yukari dan Souji. Seketika itu juga sakit di tubuh Souji menghilang dan dia akhirnya bisa menggerakan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ah…"

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?", tanya Yukari sambil membantu Souji untuk bangun.

"I…iya… Tapi, kenapa kau menolongku…?", tanya Souji.

Yukari hanya diam. Memalingkan kepalanya dari tatapan Souji, dan kemudian dia berdiri dan berbicara, "Tidak… Aku hanya…hanya… Aku tau kalian bukan orang jahat… Makanya aku menolongmu… Buktinya kau juga melawan shadow itu, kan…?"

Souji diam untuk sementara waktu, dan kemudian, langsung berbalik melihat shadow tersebut yang sedang dihadapi Yosuke sendirian dan segera memasang kuda-kudanya. "Ya, kalian juga melawan shadow itu juga…?", tanya Souji, diikuti dengan Yukari yang mengangguk. "Aku akan membantumu…", kata Yukari sambil kembali menyiapkan panahnya, diikuti dengan Souji dan Junpei yang kaget.

"Tunggu sebentar!! Yuka-tan! Bagaimana kita bisa mempercayai mereka, sih?! Siapa tau mereka ini salah satu dari Strega!!", teriak Junpei kepada Yukari dengan sikap curiga.

"Junpei… Kurasa mereka bukan orang jahat… Mereka juga melawan shadow, seperti kita, cobalah untuk percaya padaku, ya?", kata Yukari mencoba menenangkan Junpei.

"Tapi… Ck…! Baiklah!! Pokoknya, aku akan menginterogasi mereka berdua begitu shadow itu menghilang!!", teriak Junpei sambil kembali memasang kuda-kudanya.

Souji kemudian berlari ke arah Yosuke yang sedang mencoba melawan shadow tersebut, diikuti dengan Yukari yang menyiapkan panahnya. Dan Junpei yang ikut berlari di belakangnya.

"Yosuke, kau tidak apa-apa…?", tanya Souji yang sudah berada di sebelah Yosuke.

"Eh… Sou? Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kau ditolong oleh wanita itu?", tanya Yosuke sambil memukul tubuh shadow tersebut dengan salah satu obengnya.

"Mereka akan membantu kita…", kata Souji sambil berbalik ke arah shadow tersebut berada.

"Heh?!! Apa maksudnya?!! Dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?!!", kata Yosuke kaget.

"Ya, kupikir mereka tidak jahat, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita fokus kepada shadow ini dulu…", kata Souji. Dan kemudian Junpei pun menyusul mereka berdua dan segera menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Kuharap kalian tidak akan mengacaukan pertarungan ini…", kata Junpei dengan wajah kesal ke arah Yosuke dan Souji. Spontan saja Yosuke pun sewot.

"Apa-apaan kau! Kami juga bisa bertarung, ya!", teriak Yosuke sambil mengacungkan obengnya ke arah Junpei.

"Stupei!!! Awas!!!!", teriak Yukari kepada Junpei.

"Hm…? Wo…Woaaaaaa!!!!", teriak Junpei kaget ketika salah satu tangan shadow tersebut mengayunkan pedang ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Junpei menahan pedang besar itu dengan pedang miliknya, tapi tetap saja dia terdorong ke belakang karena kekuatan shadow tersebut.

"Gyaaaaaaa…!!!!", teriak Junpei sambil jatuh terguling-guling ke belakang. Spontan saja Souji, Yosuke dan Yukari sweatdropped melihatnya. Yukari pun menghela napasnya.

"Hah… Sebenarnya siapa yang mengacaukan pertarungan, sih…?", kata Yukari kepada sambil memegangi dahinya. Dan kemudian, dia kembali mengarahkan evoker ke kepalanya.

"Heaaaah…!!", teriak Yukari sambil menarik pelatuk evoker tersebut dan mengeluarkan Isis. Isis kemudian mengeluarkan sekumpulan angin yang diarahkan ke shadow tersebut lalu kembali menghilang. Selagi shadow tersebut terhantam oleh serangan garu yang dilancarkan Yukari, Yosuke melompat ke samping shadow tersebut dan menyabet pinggiran tubuh shadow dengan obeng miliknya.

Souji kemudian segera meremas kartu tarot miliknya dan kembali mengeluarkan Jack Frost, dan melancarkan bufu ke arah sahdow tersebut.

Shadow tersebut mulai lemas, tapi tanpa kehabisan akal, dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah samping dan mengenai Yosuke.

"Gh!!!", teriak Yosuke kesakitan ketika pedang tersebut mengenainya. "Yosuke!!!", teriak Souji. Yosuke mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan kemudian kembali bangkit berdiri.

"Tenang saja, Sou… Aku tidak apa-apa… Ukh, makan ini besar!!", teriak Yosuke sambil meremas kartu tarot miliknya dan mengeluarkan Susano-o. Susano-o kemudian menendang bulatan kipas angin miliknya dan tepat mengenai shadow tersebut. Shadow tersebut meraung kesakitan.

Setelah kembali menstabilkan tubuhnya, shadow tersebut kemudian mengangkat pedangnya lalu menyabet Yukari dan Souji sekaligus dalam 1 serangan.

"Yuka-tan!!", teriak Junpei sambil mencoba berdiri. "Tenang saja… Aku tidak apa-apa…!", kata Yukari. Tak lama kemudian Mitsuru dan yang lain sudah menyusul ke tempat itu.

"Ah… Mitsuru-san…!", kata Yukari sambil menoleh ke arah Mitsuru dan yang lainnya.

"Mitsuru! Lihat itu!!", kata Akihiko sambil menunjuk shadow tersebut.

Mitsuru kaget melihat Souji dan shadow tersebut "Fuuka!!", Fuuka pun menjawab, "Sh-shadow itu!!! Ini shadow yang kudeteksi tadi!!", teriaknya.

"Ternyata memang ada, ya… Hm…? Siapa anak-anak itu…?", tanya Mitsuru begitu melihat Souji dan Yosuke.

"Senpai, aku merasakan…kekuatan persona dari arah mereka berdua…", kata Fuuka ketika dia memfokuskan pikirannya. Dan spontan saja semua orang terhenyak.

"Jadi itu mereka…?", tanya Aigis. Lalu kemudian Fuuka berteriak lagi. "Semuanya!! Ada pengguna persona lain yang sedang mendekat ke sini!!", teriak Fuuka ketika merasakan kehadiran pengguna persona yang lain.

"Apa?!", teriak Ken kaget.

"Woof, woof!! Grrr… Guk!!", gonggong Koromaru yang merasakan kehadiran orang asing di sana. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naoto dan yang lain menyusul ke tempat kejadian itu pula.

"Senpai!!!", teriak Naoto. Souji pun menoleh, melihat Naoto yang berlari mendekati dirinya. Belum sempat Naoto apapun, matanya menangkap bentuk shadow yang besar yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ah… Itu…"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, dia kemudian melihat Yukari mengarahkan panahnya ke arah shadow tersebut lalu melepaskannya. Shadow itu langsung sigap dengan segera menahan serangan panah tersebut dengan pedangnya. Dan selagi perhatiannya berada pada panah itu, Souji kemudian melompat ke arah shadow tersbut dan mengeluarkan kartu tarot.

"Persona change!!"

"Apa…?!!", teriak Mitsuru tak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin…", kata Akihiko.

"Multi persona-user…?", kata Fuuka terbata-bata.

"Aigis-san… Di…dia…punya kekuatan yang sama denganmu…?", tanya Ken.

"……", Aigis pun hanya diam tak percaya juga dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ya, seseorang yang punya kekuatan sama dengannya. Ah, bukan, dengan 'dia'.

"Izanagi no Ookami!!!!", teriak Souji sambil meremas kartu tarotnya dan mengeluarkan Izanagi no Ookami. Izanagi no Ookami kemudian mengarakan tombaknya ke shadow tersebut dan berhasil mengenainya dengan tepat dan membuat shadow tersebut berteriak kesakitan dengan suara yang sangat keras, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di dalam kegelapan Dark Hour. Souji pun menghela napasnya, lega karena sudah mengalahkan shadow tersebut dengan bantuan orang yang tak dikenalnya ini.

"Souji-senpai!!! Kau selamat!!!", kata Rise senang sambil memeluk Souji.

"Ah… Syukurlah, Seta-kun…!", kata Yukiko sambil mendekati Souji, dan kemudian dia melihat para anggota S.E.E.S. yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat kejadian tersebut. "Seta-kun, siapa mereka?"

"Ah… Mereka…mereka membantu kita untuk melawan shadow itu… Mereka juga pengguna persona juga…", kata Souji.

"Adududuh… Sakit sekali, nih…", kata Junpei sambil membersihkan bajunya dari debu dan kembali bangkit. "Uuh… Kalau begitu saatnya menginterogasi kalian…!", kata Junpei sambil berjalan dengan gaya preman ke arah mereka semua.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa kalian! Kau tidak punya hak untuk menginterogasi kami seenaknya! Kau harus punya surat bukti lulus ujian detektif, tanda kepolisian, surat bukti izin menangani kasus, SIM, STNK, BPKB, ijazah… **(lah ngawur…)**", kata Naoto sambil menghalangi jalan Junpei yang memang sudah terbiasa menangani kasus.

Tiba-tiba saja Junpei kaget melihat muka Naoto. Naoto pun langsung bingung.

"Aaa-aaaa, aaaaaah…"

"Stupei!! Hentikan itu!! Lebih baik kita…"

Ucapan Yukari terhenti ketika dia melihat muka Naoto yang makin bingung diliatin sama fanboy dan fangirl, eh, Junpei dan Yukari.

"Yu-yukari…?", kata Mitsuru sambil mendekati Yukari, dan akhirnya dia melihat muka Naoto juga. Dan akhirnya anggota S.E.E.S. melihat muka Naoto juga.

"Minato-kun…?", kata Yukari dengan suara kecil sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"Eh, eh, ah, a-ada apa, ya…?", tanya Naoto terbata-bata. Secara, dia merasa nggak enak juga, kan, semua orang ngeliatin dia.

"Eh… Maaf… Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya…", ucapan Souji dihentikan oleh tatapan tidak percaya yang dilancarkan oleh para anggota S.E.E.S. itu ke arah Naoto. Souji dan yang lain pun sweatdropped, Naoto makin merasa nggak nyaman diliatin mereka semua. Di situ, ada beberapa saat keheningan yang terjadi, sebelum akhirnya Aigis kembali berbicara.

"Ah? Kau, kan, anak yang kutemui tadi siang di toko bunga?", tanya Aigis.

"Eh…? Orang yang tadi membeli bunga lily?", balas Naoto. Spontan saja anggota S.E.E.S. pun langsung sadar. Muka Mitsuru pun memerah karena malu sudah menunjukkan sikap yang tak wajar bagi seorang Kirijo Mitsuru.

"Uhuk, uhuk… Ma…maafkan sikap kami yang tadi……", kata Mitsuru.

"Aaah… Maaf, tapi kalian ini siapa, ya?", tanya Yukiko.

"Kami…"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kirijo-san!! Kita tidak tau mereka ini baik atau jahat, kan?", sela Junpei. Mitsuru hanya diam, lalu Yukari langsung menyela, "Stupei!! Diamlah!! Daritadi kau ini malah mengacaukan saja tau, nggak? Jadilah anak baik dan diamlah!!", teriak Yukari. Akhirnya, Junpei pun duduk di sisi tergelap dinding dan menghisap jempolnya, mengeluarkan sebuah muka melas. Spontan saja semua orang pada ber-sweatdropped ria melihatnya.

"Jadi, kalian pengguna persona juga?", tanya Mitsuru. Walaupun dengan perasaan was-was, Souji pun mengangguk. Mitsuru kemudian ingin berbicara lagi, tetapi tiba-tiba dia teringat akan suatu hal dan menutup pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini, tapi tampaknya kalian masih memakai piyama, jadi…", kata Mitsuru, diikuti Souji dan yang lain yang kaget dan baru menyadari bahwa mereka masih memakai piyama! Itu tidak aneh karena sebenarnya mereka ingin tidur sebelum Dark Hour dimulai. "Dan tampaknya Dark Hour sebentar lagi juga akan selesai…"

"Dark Hour?", kata Kanji bingung. Sekejap kemudian, lampu-lampu di Shirakava Boulevard kembali menyala, orang-orang sudah berlalu lalang kembali di sana **(dan pada kaget karena tiba-tiba saja banyak kerusakan di sana-sini yang disebabkan oleh shadow tersebut)**. Spontan saja Souji dan yang lain terkejut.

"He? Lampunya kembali menyala?!", kata Chie bingung.

"Berarti, kalian sudah tau tentang gejala aneh ini, ya?", tanya Yosuke kepada Mitsuru.

Mitsuru mengangguk, dan kemudian dia berbicara, "Kalau kalian ingin tau tentang hal ini secara rinci… Ah, tidak, aku ingin kalian datang ke kamar no 315 di lantai 3 Shirakava Boulevard ini. Aku ingin menanyakan kalian beberapa pertanyaan"

"Heh? Kamar no 315? Suit room itu?", tanya Yukiko.

"Kalau kami datang ke sana, kau akan menjelaskan hal aneh ini?", tanya Yosuke.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Kuharap kalian mau datang nanti", kata Mitsuru sambil melangkahkan kakinya diikuti semua anggota S.E.E.S. Yukari berhenti sebentar, dan kemudian dia menengok ke belakang dan melihat Naoto, lalu berbalik ke arah Souji.

"…Terimakasih…", kata Yukari singkat dan kemudian segera berlari mengikuti semua anggota S.E.E.S. "Eh, a-aku…?", kata Souji bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?", tanya Souji kepada Yosuke. Yosuke hanya mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei… Apa kita bisa mempercayai mereka, nee…?", tanya Teddie.

"Aku tidak tau…", kata Souji sambil melihat kartu nama tersebut.

"……"

_Sementara itu…_

"Mitsuru-san… Anak cowok yang memakai topi itu…", kata Yukari.

"Yukari…", kata Mitsuru dengan muka lesu. Aigis pun langsung menjawab.

"Itu bukan Minato-san…", jawab Aigis. Semua orang pun terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari Aigis.

"Ai-chan…", kata Junpei dengan muka lemas.

"Yang harus kita pikirkan adalah anak pengguna multi-persona itu", kata Akihiko.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka itu musuh kita? Walaupun tampaknya mereka tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Dark Hour?", tanya Ken.

"Kita akan tau pagi ini, Amada. Lebih baik kita beristirahat dulu malam ini…", kata Mitsuru sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"……"

Aigis pun berpikir di dalam hati, _'Anak itu… Tidak, tidak… Dia bukan Minato-san… Kalau dilihat baik-baik, dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Minato-san… Aku tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu… Memang seperti apa kata Akihiko-san, yang harus dipermasalahkan adalah pengguna multi-persona itu…'_

_

* * *

  
_

**-3 April 2012-**

**-Pukul 8.30-**

"Hueeeeeeh… Tidurku nyenyak sekali…", kata Chie sambil menguap lebar.

"Hm, Chie-senpai, lebih baik kau mandi sekarang", kata Naoto yang sudah duduk di kasur yang ditiduri Chie, dengan muka yang, entah kenapa, sedikit sebal.

"Nggh…? Mandi…? Ini, kan, masih pagi…", kata Chie lesu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Iya, tapi, kan, kita ada janji jam 9 nanti…", kata Yukiko.

…………

"Heh…?! I…ini sudah jam berapa…?! Egh?! Setengah sembilan?! Yukiko, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, sih?!", teriak Chie sambil bangun dari kasur dan cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah mencoba membangunkan Chie-senpai, tetapi Naoto ditendang-tendang olehmu jadi kami menyerah…", kata Rise sweatdropped, melihat Naoto yang masih mengelus-elus mukanya yang tampak merah.

"Hegh?! Aduh, maaf, Naoto-kun!! Aku tidak sengaja!!", teriak Chie dari arah kamar mandi.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, senpai… Aku tidak ada maksud memaafkan senpai, kok…", kata Naoto sambil menahan amarah.

* * *

**-Pukul 9.00-**

**-Third Floor Shirakava Boulevard, in front of room 315-**

"Di sini, ya?", kata Yosuke.

"Ya…", kata Souji sambil mengetok pintu kamar tersebut.

'Tok, tok, tok, tok!'

Setelah Souji mengetok pintu kamar tersebut, pintu itu dibukakan oleh seorang anak berumur 13 tahun yang membawa tombak tadi malam, rambutnya berwarna coklat susu seperti Yosuke.

"Silakan masuk…", kata Ken sopan plus sikap berwibawa miliknya itu sambil membukakan pintu.

Dengan perasaan was-was, mereka semua masuk ke kamar tersebut dan menemukan bahwa semua anggota S.E.E.S. sudah ada dalam kamar itu**.**

"Selamat pagi. Terimakasih kalian mau datang, dan carilah tempat duduk yang menurut kalian enak", kata Mitsuru, diikuti dengan Souji dan yang lain segera duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan.

"Eeee… Kalau begitu, bolehkah kami bertanya, eeng…", kata Souji.

"Ah! Seharusnya aku mengenalkan diriku dulu, ya. Maaf atas sikapku yang tidak sopan ini. Namaku Kirijo Mitsuru", kata Mitsuru mengenalkan dirinya.

"Kirijo? Jangan-jangan kau, Kirijo Mitsuru, presiden direktur persuhaan Kirijo yang katanya masih berumur 19 tahun itu?", tanya Naoto.

"Ternyata kau mengetahuinya, ya? Ya, aku memang Kirijo Mitsuru yang kausebutkan itu", kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum. "Dan mereka adalah…", kata Mitsuru sambil menunjukkan anggota S.E.E.S. lainnya.

"Namaku Sanada Akihiko", kata Akihiko.

"Aku Iori Junpei, umurku masih 18 tahun dan sedang menjalani kuliah. By the way, anyway, busway, setelah kuperhatikan, kalian ini lumayan cantik juga, ya! Mau kencan dengak… Aaaaaarrrgh!!!!", teriak Junpei setelah Yukari memukulnya. Spontan semua orang langsung sweatdropped, melihat sikap Junpei yang berbeda 180 derajat dari kemarin malam.

"Seriuslah, Stupei! Kita sedang menjalani masalah serius kali ini! Maafkan dia, ya… Sikapnya memang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini… Dan namaku… Takeba Yukari…", kata Yukari dengan muka lesunya seperti biasa.

"Aku Yamagishi Fuuka, kuliah jurusan teknik mesin", lanjut Fuuka sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya dia masih membawa laptop kesayangannya itu ke mana-mana. Terbukti dari tangan kanannya yang sedang membawa sebuah tas kecil.

"Aku Amada Ken. Umurku masih 13 tahun dan sekarang aku masih kelas 1 SMP. Oh, ya, dan ini Koromaru", kata Ken melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Koromaru yang duduk di bawahnya.

"Guuk!!", gonggong Koromaru.

"Anjing?", kata Rise bingung.

"Hmhm, Koromaru ini sedikit spesial, dia seekor anjing yang bisa mengeluarkan persona", kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

"Heh…?!", kata Chie bingung.

"Dan aku… Aigis…", kata Aigis. Kemudian, Naoto pun memandangi Aigis untuk waktu yang cukup lama, spontan saja Aigis sedikit bingung.

"A…ada apa, ya…?", tanya Aigis.

"Kau…gynoid?", tanya Naoto. Spontan saja semua orang langsung terhenyak dengan pertanyaan dari Naoto itu.

"Ng? Teddie? Gynoid itu apa, sensei, nee?", tanya Teddie kepada Souji.

"Ah… Gynoid itu semacam robot atau android wanita yang biasanya ada di film fiksi-ilmiah, tapi… Dia? Gynoid?", tanya Souji tak percaya sambil menunjuk ke arah Aigis.

"Hm, ya, dia memang robot yang diciptakan oleh perusahaan Kirijo 12 tahun yang lalu, tapi dia memiliki emosi seperti manusia. Aigis pun bisa menggunakan persona, jadi kalian tak usah khawatir dengan hal seperti itu", kata Mitsuru menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Heh? Tapi dengan teknologi yang ada sekarang tidak mungkin bisa membuat semirip manusia seperti ini, kan?", tanya Naoto lagi. Kali ini, Aigis pun yang menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, perusahaan Kirijo sudah merencanakan pembuatan gynoid sejak 20 tahun yang lalu. Sumber tenaganya juga sedikit dirahasiakan", jelas Aigis, diikuti dengan Naoto dan yang lain mengangguk walaupun selain Naoto banyak yang tidak mengerti a.k.a. cuman sok bersikap serius dan mengerti aja.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian?", kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Hanamura Yosuke", kata Yosuke.

"Aku Satonaka Chie", lanjut Chie.

"Seta Souji", jawab Souji singkat.

"Shirogane Naoto", kata Naoto, dilanjuti dengan Ken yang berkata.

"Shirogane? Keluarga detektif yang terkenal itu? Berarti kau, Detective Prince yang sering memecahkan kasus dulu?", tanya Ken takjub.

"Ah… Aku tidak sehebat itu…", kata Naoto dengan muka yang memerah.

Kemudian Junpei pun berbisik kepada Yukari.

"Hah… Yuka-tan, kau terlalu cemas, huh? Kalau dilihat baik-baik, dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Minato tau!", bisik Junpei. Diikuti dengan Yukari yang memalingkan muka.

"Aku Kujikawa Rise", lanjut Rise, diikuti dengan Junpei yang langsung terbelalak mendengar kata 'Rise'.

"Apa?! Jangan-jangan kau, Risette, idola terkenal yang ada 1 tahun yang lalu itu?! Pantas pernah kulihat mukamu di mana!! Aku koleksi semua foto albummu loh! Kalau bisa, ayo kita kenca… Gyaaaaaa!!!", teriak Junpei setelah dia kembali dipukul oleh Yukari, Rise dan yang lain pun langsung sweatdropped melihatnya.

"Risette hanya untuk Souji-senpai! Aku tidak mau denganmu! Weee! Dasar jelek!!", kata Rise sambil memeluk Souji yang duduk di sebelahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Junpei. Spontan saja Junpei terhenyak mendengar dia langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh cewek yang baru dia temui pertama kali.

"Keh… Junpei… Kupikir kamu sudah tau akibatnya kalau mengajak seorang perempuan kencan di pertemuan pertama… Pft… Hahahahaha!!", tawa Akihiko yang semakin menambah syok Junpei.

"A…aku… Akh… Ah…", kata Junpei tak jelas, syok.

"Ehehe… Na…namaku… Amagi Yuki…ko… Ahahahahahahahaha!!!!", tawa Yukiko yang tampaknya sudah dia tahan daritadi. Spontan saja semua orang langsung sweatdropped.

"Eh… Maaf, ya… Dia ini memang suka sekali tertawa… Kanji-kun, lanjutkan", kata Chie sambil menghela napas.

"Heh, ya, namaku Tatsumi Kanji", kata Kanji.

"Dan aku Teddie, ne!", kata Teddie mengakhiri perkenalan itu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya? Sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud tentang Dark Hour itu?", tanya Chie.

"……Apa kalian percaya, bahwa waktu dalam 1 hari ada lebih dalam 24 jam?", tanya Mitsuru.

"…Hah…?", kata Kanji bingung, diikuti dengan yang lain yang ikut bingung pula.

"Heh, tidak aneh kalau muka kalian jadi seperti itu", tawa Akihiko.

"Uuum… Apa maksudnya?", tanya Yukiko.

"Dark Hour adalah waktu yang bersembunyi di antara hari yang satu dan hari yang lain. Tempat di mana shadow bisa berkeliaran dengan bebas. Orang-orang biasa yang mengalami Dark Hour akan berubah menjadi benda seperti peti mati dan tidak menyadarinya", jelas Mitsuru.

"Peti mati… Maksudnya, benda seperti kotak yang ada waktu itu?", tanya Yosuke.

"Ya, lalu, ada beberapa orang yang tidak berubah menjadi seperti itu. Orang-orang itu dibedakan menjadi 2, yang memiliki potensi dan yang tidak", lanjut Mitsuru.

"Potensi?", tanya Yukiko.

"Yang dimaksud potensi adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan untuk memanggil persona, seperti kita semua. Dan orang yang tidak berubah menjadi peti mati itu tetapi tidak memiliki potensi, bisa berubah menjadi shadow ataupun menjadi 'mangsa' mereka", kata Mitsuru.

"Mangsa…?"

"Shadow tersebut akan memakan pikiran orang-orang tersebut", kata Akihiko.

"Memakan pikiran…? Berarti…", kata-kata Rise terputus di situ.

"Hm? Kalian mengetahui sesuatu tentang itu?", tanya Fuuka.

"Ah, ah, ti-tidak, kok!", sangkal Rise, dan tentu saja yang lainnya terdiam, kembali mengingat tentang 'diri mereka yang lain'.

"Lalu, tampaknya kalian nggak mengetahui sama sekali tentang Dark Hour, ya? Kalau begitu, darimana kalian tau tentang shadow tersebut?", tanya Junpei.

"Tumben pinter…", ejek Yukari. "Yu-yuka-tan!! Jangan ngomong yang nggak perlu, deh!!", kata Junpei dengan muka memerah, diikuti oleh yang lain tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, kami tidak mengetahui tentang adanya Dark Hour, kami menemukan shadow-shadow tersebut di dalam Mayonaka TV", kata Souji. "Mayonaka TV?", tanya Junpei.

"Mayonaka TV adalah siaran di televisi tepat tengah malam, jam 00.00, orang yang melihat siaran tersebut dalam malam hari akan melihat dirinya sendiri di dalam siaran itu", jelas Souji.

"Heh? Dirinya sendiri? Bukan pantulan kaca, ya?", kata Junpei.

"Nggg… Bukan, ne…", kata Teddie dengan sweatdropped.

"Tapi kalian bilang orang yang memiliki persona akan mengalami Dark Hour, kan? Kenapa kami tidak mengalaminya dulu?", tanya Yukiko. Mereka terdiam sebentar, lalu Mitsuru mulai berkata lagi.

"Sebenarnya Dark Hour sudah menghilang selama 2 tahun, tapi entah kenapa… Sejak kira-kira 1 minggu yang lalu Dark Hour kembali muncul…", jelas Mitsuru.

"1 minggu…? Hei, hei, Yosuke, berarti waktunya kira-kira pas sewaktu kita mengalahkan Izanami, dong?", bisik Chie kepada Yosuke.

"Heh?! Memang iya, sih… Tapi masa' itu penyebabnya, sih?! Nggak mungkin, dong?!", teriak Yosuke dengan suara kecil ke telinga Chie.

"Kenapa Dark Hour itu bisa menghilang? Berarti kalian sudah bisa menggunakan persona lebih dari 2 tahun yang lalu?", tanya Naoto. Mitsuru mengangguk.

"Dulu kami berkumpul di satu asrama untuk mencoba mengalahkan shadow-shadow tersebut, dan kami menamakan diri kami S.E.E.S. ; Special Extracurricular Execute Sector", jelas Mitsuru.

"Heh? Bukan Super powEr rangEr Special edition, ya?", tanya Yosuke sok bego. Dan langsung saja dipukul oleh Chie, diikuti semua orang sweatdropped.

"Dan kami sudah mengalahkan semua biang keladi di balik Dark Hour itu…", lanjut Mitsuru.

"Biang keladi?", tanya Kanji.

"Nyx… Dan kami sebenarnya tidak mengalahkannya…", kata Aigis dengan muka lesu.

'_Nyx…?'_, kata Souji dalam hati. Tiba-tiba kepalanya kembali sakit. Dia lalu segera memegang kepalanya.

'_Ukh…! Si-sial…'_

"Hm? Senpai? Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Rise.

"Ah, a-aku tidak apa-apa…", kata Souji. "Pokoknya kalau senpai kenapa-kenapa ngomong, ya!", kata Rise dengan nada memerintah. Diikuti dengan Souji yang hanya mengangguk.

"Tampaknya yang di sana menjadi sakit, ya?", kata Akihiko. Dengan muka bingung, Yukiko berkata, "? Apa maksudnya?"

"Bertarung di dalam Dark Hour memang membuat kita lebih cepat lelah, atau mungkin menjadi sakit, kalau begitu lebih baik pembicaraan ini dipercepat saja, ya", kata Mitsuru.

"Dipercepat?", tanya Yosuke.

"Maukah kalian membantu kami di sini melawan shadow-shadow tersebut?", tanya Mitsuru.

"HEEEGGH?!!!"

"Apa?! Maksudmu kita harus melawan shadow-shadow itu lagi?!", teriak Chie sambil berdiri.

"Aku tau ini sangat tiba-tiba, tapi kami butuh bantuan kalian. Lagipula kalian sudah berpengalaman dalam melawan shadow, kan?", kata Mitsuru. Yukari hanya melihat Mitsuru kembali dengan muka yang sedikit tidak senang.

Dan kemudian, Souji dan yang lainnya pun terdiam, berpikir sebentar, lalu Rise berkata kembali.

"Kami mau saja membantu, tapi kami hanya berada di sini selama 3 hari 2 malam untuk liburan saja, lusa kami harus kembali ke kota asal kami untuk melanjutkan semester baru…", kata Rise.

"Hm, aku mengerti, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kalian pindah ke sini saja dan bersekolah di Gekoukkan?", kata Mitsuru to the point.

"HEEEH?!", spontan saja semua orang kaget dengan pernyataan Mitsuru tersebut.

"Pi…pindah? Tapi, kan, susah jika waktunya sudah mepet seperti ini? Lagipula belum tentu orangtua kami memperbolehkan?!", tanya Kanji.

"Aku bisa mengatur waktunya agar kalian bisa masuk ke Gekoukkan dengan mulus. Kalau kalian menerima, aku bisa bicara dengan orang tua kalian", kata Mitsuru.

"Ta…tapi…", kata Chie.

"Heh… Seperti biasa, ya, Mitsuru? Lengkap, singkat, padat dan berisi", kata Akihiko sambil tertawa.

"Ah…", kata Yukiko sedikit bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau ini sedikit tiba-tiba, kalian bisa memikirkannya dulu hari ini. Kalau kalian setuju, telpon saja dengan nomor yang ada di kartu namaku yang kuberikan tadi malam", kata Mitsuru.

"Baiklah, kami akan memikirkannya dulu…", kata Souji sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kami juga akan pergi dulu. Terimakasih atas pembicarannya kali ini. Aku tunggu jawaban dari kalian", kata Mitsuru sambil berdiri.

Kemudian setelah hampir semua orang keluar dari kamar itu, Aigis hanya duduk diam di kamar itu sendirian, dan kemudian dia berdiri lalu memegang tangan Souji yang mau keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Souji-san! Boleh aku bicara sebentar?", tanya Aigis kepada Souji sambil memegang tangannya. Spontan saja Souji langsung kaget.

"Eh? A…ada apa tiba-tiba?", tanya Souji sedikit kaget plus muka merah, secara tangannya dipegang gitu, loh. Sama cewek cantik lagi. Spontan saja semua orang langsung berbalik melihat Aigis dan Souji.

"Wuoooh… Ternyata Souji laku, ya… Setelah Rise, sekarang gantian sama robot cewek yang bernama Aigis itu…", kata Yosuke sambil berbisik dengan devil smile miliknya ke Kanji.

"Se-se-senpai!!!!", teriak Rise dengan air mata buaya sambil mencoba memeluk Souji **(tapi dihentikan oleh Chie)**, spontan semua orang **(kecuali anggota S.E.E.S. yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana)** langsung sweatdropped.

"Eh… Ada apa, ya?", tanya Souji.

Aigis terdiam sebentar, "Aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu, berdua saja…", katanya sambil menunduk yang langsung membuat anak-anak SMA itu pada kaget setengah mati denger kata 'berdua saja'. Spontan saja muka si Souji makin merah denger kata kaya' gitu.

"Eee, eee, uuh… A-apa nggak bisa di sini saja…?", tanya Souji sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kumohon…", kata Aigis sambil mendongak ke atas dan menatap mata berwarna abu-abu milik Souji itu dengan muka mengharap. Souji yang mengerti pun kemudian langsung mengangguk.

"…Baiklah… Hei, kalian pergi ke Paulownia Mall saja duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul, kok! Ada sedikit urusan di sini!", kata Souji sambil masuk kembali ke kamar itu bersama dengan Aigis.

"A-aa…! Se-senpai!!", teriak Rise yang mau mengikuti Souji yang masuk ke dalam bersama Aigis.

"Ayolah, Rise… Jangan ganggu 'kesenangan' mereka berdua di dalam… Heheheheheh…", kata Yosuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rise.

'_BRAAAK!!'_

"Hehehe… Lalu, keluar-keluar, keperawanan Souji sudah menghilang…", kata Yosuke sambil terkekeh-kekeh setelah pintu itu ditutup. Spontan saja yang lain, apalagi Rise, langsung sweatdropped.

"SOUUJIIIIIIII-SEEEENPAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!! COME BAAAACK TO RISETTEEEEE!!!!!!"

* * *

**-Inside the room-**

"Eh, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, ngg, Aigis-san…?", tanya Souji.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bermacam-macam persona, kan?", tanya Aigis.

"Eh? Iya…? Kenapa?", kata Souji.

Aigis pun terdiam untuk beberapa waktu, dan kemudian dia langsung berbicara lagi, "Apa kau mendapatkan bantuan dari seseorang yang bernama Igor dan Elizabeth yang berada di Velvet Room?"

"?!"

_**To be continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter 3 selesai…! Ahahahaha… Nao-chan bener-bener bingung diliatin ama anggota S.E.E.S. begitu… Apa ada yang sadar aku sedikit merubah gaya bertarungnya? Cara nyerangnya terutama bufu-nya Jack Frost, yang nggak langsung keluar balok es begitu aja di tubuh musuh… Kaya' di chapter lalu yang Izanagi no Ookami ngeluarin zio dan tiba-tiba nyamber gitu aja di kepalanya Yukari. Hahahaha… Soalnya P3 tuh RPG yang gaya battle-nya turn-based, sih. Aku coba ngambil sedikit **(ato mungkin banyak)** gaya battlenya dari Devil Summoner : RK vs SA yang TERNYATA action-RPG… Aku kira semua game SMT turn-based semua… **(padahal baru main P3, P4, sama Devil Summoner doang! Aku ada rencana beli Nocturne yang katanya bagus sama DDS 1 dan DDS 2. Ato download SMT : Imagine dari internet ajah? Kalo nyari P1 ma P2 masih ada nggak, ya? Secara itu game udah jadul banget dan waktu tuh game keluar, umurku masih di bawah 5 tahun…)** Oh, ya. Tengkyu yang ngeripiu chapter 2 kemarin!! Mulai dari Salary Dam, Shara Sherenia, StarGuy, MizuXyosuke, dan Silvermoonarisato! Makasih, ya!! **–menundukkan kepala-** Aku bakal updet chapter 4 secepatnya!! Ok, deh, bah-bye!!

* * *

Time for Mayonaka TV talkshow!!!!!

Teddie : Konnichiwa, Teddie!! Kita kembali di Mayonaka TV talkshow, nee! Kali ini kita bakal mewancarai 2 orang sekaligus dari P3 dan P4, ne! Inilah dia, Iori Junpei dan Shirogane Naoto!! Horeeeee!!!!

Junpei : Halo, semuanya!!! Hau ar yu tudai??? Masih di acara, "Junpei, believe it or…"

Yukari : Dasar Junpei bodooooh!!!! **–memukul Junpei-**

Junpei : Aw!!! Yuka-tan!!!

Naoto : **-sweatdropped -**

Junpei : Oke, oke, Teddie!! Cukup berantemnya!! Nah, sekarang, mari kita bacakan pertanyaan pertama!! Kepada Iori Junpei! Benarkah Junpei sekarang sedang menyukai seseorang???

Junpei : Heh?!! Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba sekali… Uhuk, uhuk…! Memang susah sekali menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu, ya… Hm… Bagi seorang selebritis seperti Iori Junpei ini… Tidak ada wanita yang menarik perhatianku… **-menghisap cerutu yang entah datang dari mana-**

Akihiko : Kau kurang ajar!! Bisa-bisanya kau mengkhianati dia?! Junpei!! Kau tak punya hati!!!

Junpei : Wuaaa!! Akihiko-senpai?!!! Ta…tapi… Aku malu mengatakannya!!!

Akihiko : Kalau aku, aku takkan malu berkata tentang Shinji dan Miki!! Karena ada mereka berdua, aku bisa maju dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini!!

Junpei : Aku bukan kau, Akihiko-senpai!! Aku tau senpai ini yaoi-an dengan Shinjiro-senpai dan seorang sister complex!! Tetapi tetep saja senpai tak bisa memaksaku berkata tentang Chidori!!

Akihiko : Tapi tetap saja kau harus mengatakannya!! Dan juga, aku nggak homo dan bukan sister complex!!

'GYAAAAA!!! GYAAAAA!!! GYAAAA!!!'

Semua : **-sweatdropped-**

Teddie : Uuum… Ok, Teddie… Mari kita lewatkan pidato super panjang dari Akihiko-san tentang orang bernama Shiki dan Minji itu… Dan si narsis Junpei yang entah ngomong apapun itu… Kita lanjut kepada pertanyaan untuk Naoto-kun, nee!! Apa ada orang yang Naoto-kun sukai???

Naoto : **-memerah-** Eh?! Aku juga diberi pertanyaan yang sama?!

Teddie : Tentu saja, Teddie! Lalu, jangan menembakku karena kesal seperti apa yang dilakukan Aigis-chan, nee!! Kalau kesal, harusnya menembak author gila itu yang memberi pertanyan seperti ini!!

Naoto : Uuuuh… Uuuuuh… Aku…aku…aku suka dengan Nanako…!!

Semua : ………

Teddie : Uuuuum… Teddie… Ternyata Naoto-kun nggak pintar berbohong, ya…? Jujurlah Naoto-chan… Siapa…?

Naoto : Uuuh… Ah… Ah!! Aku baru ingat!! Aku ada kasus perampokan yang harus kutangani dulu dalam daftar tugasku!! Su…sudah dulu, ya!! **–mencoba lari-**

Teddie : Waaaagh!!!! Teddie!! Kau curang Naoto-kun!!! Jangan lari!!!

Rise : NAAAA-OOOOO-TOOOOOOO!!!! **–melompat-**

Naoto : Aaa… Aaaah…?! Rise… Aaaaah!!!! **–jatuh terguling-guling-**

Rise : Tentu saja yang disukai Naoto cuman aku!! Naoto-kun suka padaku, kan…? Hehehehehe!! Tapi aku juga suka dengan Souji-senpai!!! Aku suka Naoto-kun dan Souji-senpai!!! **–sambil memeluk Naoto-**

Naoto : Seta-senpai… **-memerah-**

Semua : ………

Teddie : UWAAAAAA!!! TEDDIEEEE!!! Naoto-kun suka dengan sensei, neee?!!!!

Rise : Ah… Benarkah Nao-chan?! Aku tidak tau kalau kau suka dengan Souji-senpai juga!!

Naoto : Aaah… Aaah!! Bu…bukan!!

Rise : Tapi benar juga, ya… Sewaktu senpai ingin pulang ke Tokyo… Muka Naoto memerah dan ingin ikut pergi bersama senpai…

Teddie : Waaaah!!! Sensei emang hebat, deh!!! Banyak orang yang suka walaupun punya model rambut pas-pasan seperti itu!! **(termasuk author! Hahahaha!)**

Naoto : Teddie!! Kau jangan menambahkan propaganda seenaknya!!! **–menodongkan pistol ke arah Teddie-**

'DOOOR, DOOOOR, DOOOOOR, DOOOOOR!!!!'

Teddie : Dejavu, Teddie… Apes…


	4. Old Man and His Assistant

Apakah updetnya lama? Kalau lama itu karena kemaren saiah sibuk menamatkan P4, mwahahahaha **-dilempar baskom-** Fuuuuh, maaf, well chapter 4 udah keluar, loh! Enjoy, ya, mina-san! Dan saiah minta maaf soalnya chapter ini nggak ada Midnight TV... Otak mentok, lagi gejhe gara-gara otak dipenuhi sama Izanami. Hahahaha. Daripada ngomong yang macem-macem lagi, enjoy, ya!!

Summary : Aigis bertanya kepada Souji tentang Velvet Room. Dan apakah mereka akan menerima tawaran masuk ke Gekoukkan High School? Chapter 4 updet. R&R.

Disclaimer : Kalo dunia MegaTen itu punya saiah, apalagi seri Persona, saiah bakal buat remake P1, P2 : EP dan IS di pe-es2, di P3 Yukari itu mati ke laut dan Jin nggak bakal punya persona cacad kaya' gitu, trus P4 ada seri Festivalnya, tapi ampe sekarang tetep nggak ada, membuktikan seri Persona itu masih punya ATLUS.

* * *

**Persona 4.3.**

**Chapitre 4 : Old Man and His Assistant**

"……?!"

"Jadi benar… Souji-san juga dibantu oleh orang yang bernama Igor itu, ya…",

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?", tanya Souji kepada Aigis.

"Aku juga bisa menggunakan bermacam-macam persona, sama seperti Souji-san…", kata Aigis.

"Hah? O-ooh…"

Dan mereka berdua terdiam dan terhanyut dalam keheningan di dalam kamar tersebut. Aigis tetap memegang tangan cowok berambut abu-abu itu dengan erat. Souji tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mukanya merah padam. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak kecil, tetapi dia tampak tak bisa mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

'_Uuukh, uuukh… Kau bodoh, Souji!! Cepat katakan sesuatu!! Pita suara, pita suara, PITA SUARAAAAAA!!!!!'_, teriak Souji dari dalam hati.

"Souji-san…"

"Ghaa…!! A-ada apa?!!", kata Souji kaget.

"Tentang Midnight Channel yang kau bilang tadi… Apa tempat itu masih bisa dimasuki?", tanya Aigis.

"Hah? O-oh, bisa, ta-tapi sudah tidak ada shadow di dalamnya", kata Souji. Aigis terdiam, gengamannya semakin erat, menunjukkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Kemudian Aigis hanya menggelengkan mukanya, "Terimakasih. Maaf sudah mengambil waktu Souji-san", kata Aigis sambil melepaskan gengamannya.

"Eh, ya, ti-tidak apa-apa", kata Souji dengan muka merah. Dalam hati dia berpikir, _'Loh? Apanya yang rahasia banget, sih? Kalau tentang Velvet Room, yang lain, sih, memang sudah mengenal Margaret. Tapi… Ah, sudahlah…'_

Aigis pun keluar dari kamar itu berikut dengan Souji.

* * *

**-Paulownia Mall-**

-**Pukul 11.00-**

"Sou! Lama sekali kau! Ngapain dengan anak yang bernama Aigis itu? Asyik sekali! Sekarang Souji sudah punya cewek 2, ya!", kata Yosuke menggoda Souji yang sudah menyusul ke Paulownia Mall.

"Berisik…", kata Souji sambil memukul muka Yosuke. **(SFX : Arrrrgggh!!! Berdarah, berdarah!!! –memegangi hidung yang mimisan-)**

"Huwaaaaa!! Souji-senpai!!! Apa yang kalian bicarakan di sana…?!!! Risette diseret sama Chie-senpai… Jadi Risette tidak bisa mendengarnya…", kata Rise sambil menangis dan memeluk Souji.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok… Hanya berbicara sebentar saja…", kata Souji sambil memalingkan muka.

"Huweeee… Pokoknya Rise tetap milik Souji-senpai… Ya, Souji-senpai…? Ehehehe…", kata Rise sambil tertawa.

"Uuum… Senpai… Tentang pindah ke Port Island itu…", kata Kanji mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana, Souji? Kau yang terakhir berbicara dengan mereka. Jadi bagaimana?", tanya Yosuke.

"……Aku juga tidak tau……", kata Souji. Dan kemudian, mereka semua kembali diam.

"Aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan shadow-shadow seperti itu lagi! Aku sudah muak berhadapan dengan mereka selama 1 tahun ini!", teriak Chie kesal.

"Chie…", kata Yukiko lemas.

"Hei, lebih biak kita memikirkannya saja dulu di Escapade sambil bersenang-senang, bagaimana?", kata Souji sambil menunjuk ke arah Escapade.

"ITU, SIH, MAUNYA KAMU!!!!!!", teriak semua orang ke arah Souji. Spontan saja Souji langsung pingsan mendengar toa dari mereka semua.

"Kenapa, sih? Aku cuman bercanda doang! Tapi boleh juga, sih… Heheh…", kata Souji sambil tertawa mesum.

"Souji!!", teriak Yosuke menyadarkan Souji.

"Ya, ya, aku akan berjalan-jalan dulu di sekitar sini untuk melegakan pikiran…", kata Souji sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka ber-enam **(minus Rise yang nempel sama Souji)**

"Souji-senpai! Rise ikuuut!!", kata Rise senang sambil memeluk tangan Souji dan mengikutinya pergi.

* * *

Tak lama kemudian, Souji yang sedang melihat-lihat toko di Paulownia Mall menemukan sebuah jalan di sebelah kantor polisi. Jalan yang terasa aneh, dan intuisi Souji pun menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke sana.

"Souji-senpai? Ada apa?", kata Rise sambil mengikuti Souji.

"Aku ingin ke sini sebentar…", kata Souji singkat sambil terus berjalan, dan setelah berjalan beberapa meter, dia menemukan sebuah pintu berwarna biru yang berada di ujung jalan yang buntu itu.

"Hm? Di sini cuman jalan buntu, kan, senpai? Ada apa?", tanya Rise.

"……", Souji tidak menjawab, tetapi hanya berjalan menjauhi Rise dan mendekati pintu tersebut. Lalu dirinya teringat akan kunci yang diberikan anak bernama Pharos 2 hari yang lalu. Kemudian dia mengambil kunci tersebut dari kantong bajunya dan kemudian membuka pintu tersebut dengan kunci itu.

'_KRRRRIEEEEET…'

* * *

  
_

**-Velvet room- **

………

………

Matanya tertutup, tapi Souji bisa merasakan sebuah udara dingin yang terasa menusuk kulitnya. Perasaan aneh yang mirip seperti kabut, dan bau alkohol yang datang dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Souji mencoba membuka matanya. Dan dilihatnya suasana limosin yang penuh dengan minuman beralkohol milik entah siapapun itu, tetapi suasana ini sedikit berbeda, ya, di mana suasana limosin yang misterius itu disatukan dengan ruangan yang menyerupai elevator dengan semacam lingkaran seperti jam yang ada di tengah-tengahnya. Di depannya duduk seorang kakek-kakek tua berhidung panjang yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa yang terlihat cukup mahal. Di sampingnya, duduk seorang wanita cantik yang lebih mirip tante-tante daripada kakak-kakak **–dilempar megidolaon-** yang memiliki rambut yang bergelombang, dihiasi dengan sebuah bando berwarna biru. Tangannya sedang memegang grimoire yang cukup tebal. Dan kemudian, wanita itu menoleh ke arah Souji dan tersenyum.

"Tampaknya kita bertemu lagi, ya, anakku?", kata Igor sambil tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang misterius itu.

"Selamat siang, Souji-san", kata Margaret sambil menundukkan mukanya ke arah Souji.

"Hah…? Jadi pintu itu mengarah ke sini?", tanya Souji. Igor pun mengangguk.

"Hmhmhmhm, benar sekali. Aku membawamu ke sini untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting untukmu", kata Igor. Dilanjutkan dengan Igor mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tarot entah dari mana berwarna biru.

"Tampaknya kau sudah bertemu dengan ujian pertamamu, hm? Perjalanan baru akan segera dimulai bagimu. Dan untuk itu, kau membutuhkan bantuanku sekali lagi untuk menyelesaikan ujianmu…", kata Igor, diikuti dengan Margaret yang hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu kemudian, Igor melihat kartu yang ada di tangannya itu lalu berbicara kembali.

"Kekuatan Wild Card milikmu, hmhmhmhm, ternyata begitu, ya, ya, aku mengerti sekarang…", kata Igor tak jelas sambil terkekeh-kekeh layaknya hantu sambil memgang kartu tarot tersebut. Margaret hanya terdiam, diikuti dengan Souji yang bingung.

"Hah…? Apa…maksudnya…?", kata Souji tidak mengerti.

"Kekuatan Wild Card milikmu, resonansi sinarnya sudah berbeda sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, menandakan kau mempunyai kekuatan baru dalam dirimu, anakku, hmhmhmhmhm…", jelas Igor.

"…Aku…tidak mengerti… Nggh…!", kata Souji sambil memegangi kepalanya. Igor hanya terdiam melihat Souji yang kesakitan itu, lalu kemudian dia berbicara kembali.

"Itu tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengerti sekarang. Dan perjumpaan kita yang ini cukup sampai di sini dulu. Dan ingatlah satu pesanku ini, anakku, kunci akan membuka pintu", kata Igor.

"Kunci…akan membuka…pintu…?", kata Souji terbata-bata sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Benar… Kalau begitu, sampai kita bertemu kembali…", kata Igor, di mana kemudian pandangan Souji mulai dihalangi kabut, diikuti dengan kesadarannya yang makin menghilang.

"Tu…tunggu…"

………

………

* * *

**-Paulownia Mall-**

………

………

…ji…

…Souji…

"Souji-senpai!", teriak Rise.

"Agh? Hah?", kata Souji kaget.

"Kau melamun lagi! Dulu senpai juga sering melamun di depan toko senjata itu! Memangnya melihat apaan, sih?!", kata Rise.

"Ah… Nggak, kok…", kata Souji sambil memalingkan muka.

Tiba-tiba Chie dan Yosuke datang lalu langsung menyeret kedua orang tersebut keluar dari jalan kecil itu.

"Oi, oi…!! Yosuke, kami mau dibawa ke mana?!", kata Souji kesal.

"Dasar, pacaran mulu! Kita mau ke Escapade buat membicarakan hal itu, nih! Seneng, kan?!", kata Yosuke sambil terus menyeret Souji ke pintu Escapade.

"Gyaaahahahaha… Escapade… Aku mau minum anggur putih! Champagne! Vodka! Hahahahaha!!!", kata Souji yang sudah terbuyar dengan lamunan mesumnya sendiri.

"Souji-senpai!! Nggak baik minum begituan, tau!!", teriak Rise menasehati Souji.

* * *

**-Escapade-**

'GLLUUUK, GLLLUUUUK, GLUUUUK, GLUUUUUK'

"Fuuuaaaahh…!", kata Souji lega sambil menaruh satu botol vodka yang dihabiskannya sendirian **(!)** di atas meja. Tapi anehnya Souji nggak mabuk-mabuk juga… Spontan semua orang yang melihat tingkah laku 'main character' kita ini langsung sweatdropped.

"Souji… Sebenarnya kamu punya hobi minum alkohol itu dari siapa, sih…?", tanya Yosuke.

"Hm? Ah… Aku cuman pernah ditawari oleh seorang kakek-kakek tua saja, kok! Hahahaha!", kata Souji sambil tertawa lepas. Apakah dia sudah mabuk? No one knows… Dalam hati, Yosuke berpikir, _'Ka…kakek-kakek tua? Si…siapa dia…?! Udah bau tanah masih minum alkohol? Nggak baik buat kesehatan…'_, lalu tiba-tiba, ada suara seseorang entah dari mana menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, _'Kau anak muda kurang ajar!! Gini-gini gue masih sehat, segar bugar, dan ditemani cewek cantik, tau nggak?!! Emangnya kamu yang nggak laku-laku?!!!"_, spontan saja Yosuke langsung kaget dan sweatdropped, _'Su-suara menyebalkan itu datang dari mana, sih?!!!'_

"Senpai, sebaiknya kita bicarakan tentang tawaran yang diberikan oleh mereka, jadi bagaimana?", tanya Kanji.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak mau. Aku sudah lelah menghadapi shadow-shadow tersebut…", kata Chie sambil menghela napas.

"Chie… Uuum, kalau aku tidak tau kalau ibuku memperbolehkan belajar di kota lain, karena aku juga harus belajar untuk mengambil alih penginapan", kata Yukiko melanjutkan.

"Hmm… Bagaimana dengan kalian? Rise, Kanji, Naoto, Souji, Teddie?", tanya Yosuke sambil melihat mereka ber-lima.

"Mungkin jika senpai semuanya sudah setuju, aku setuju dengan apapun pilihan senpai", kata Kanji.

"Aku ikut apapun pilihan Souji-senpai… Aku bisa saja memundurkan kemunculanku di TV lagi, kan? Hehehehe…", kata Rise sambil memeluk Souji dengan senang.

"Aku juga ikut dengan Souji-sensei, Teddie!", kata Teddie sambil tersenyum.

"Heh… Kalian berdua ini… Ya, sudahlah, Naoto, Souji? Apa pilihan kalian berdua?", tanya Yosuke. Naoto dan Souji hanya terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, dan kemudian Naoto berbicara kembali.

Naoto terdiam, lalu dia tersenyum, "Kurasa aku akan tinggal di sini"

"Naoto-kun?!", kata Yukiko kaget. "Ke-kenapa?!", tanya Chie.

"Mungkin kalian akan tertawa, tapi intuisi detektifku mengatakan seperti itu. Bukankah ini juga sebuah kesempatan bagus untuk mempelajari hal-hal baru di sini, senpai?', kata Naoto sambil masih tersenyum. Semuanya terdiam, kemudian tiba-tiba Yosuke berdiri.

"Sudah kuputuskan!! Aku juga akan berada di sini!!", teriaknya. Chie langsung kaget, "Yo-yosuke?!!". Yosuke kemudian berkata, "Ini sebuah petualangan baru bagi kita, kan? Kita nikmati saja 1 tahun terakhir ini kita berada di SMA. Yah, mungkin masalahnya ayahku bakal marah-marah karena nggak ada yang membantu di Junes, sih", kata Yosuke. "Jadi bagaimana, ketua?", tanya Yosuke ke arah Souji. Souji cuman tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Apapun pilihan kalian…"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut dengan senpai!!", kata Rise sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Teddie akan membantu, nee!!!", kata Teddie sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke langit.

"Hm, aku selalu siap membantu senpai!", kata Kanji.

"Chie, bagaimana denganmu?", tanya Yukiko. Semuanya pun menjadi hening, karena memang Chie menolak tawaran dari mereka itu. Chie kemudian menoleh ke arah Yukiko, lalu tersenyum.

"Ahahahaha. Seperti aku punya pilihan, Yukiko!", katanya sambil tertawa. "Chie…", kata Yukiko lega sambil tersenyum.

"Tampaknya semua sudah setuju kalau begitu kan? Souji, kau masih punya kartu yang diberikan Kirijo-san?", kata Yosuke sambil beralih ke arah Souji yang langsung mengambil handphone miliknya.

* * *

'TRIIING, TRIIIING, TRIIIING, TRIIIING', handphone milik Mitsuru berbunyi. Dengan cepat dia segera mengambil handphone miliknya yang berada di kantong bajunya itu.

"Halo?"

"_Ah… Kirijo-san, ini aku, Seta Souji, kami akan menerima tawarannya… Kami semua sudah setuju di sini"_

"Ah, benarkah? Terimakasih sekali, bantuan kalian akan sangat diharapkan di sini. Aku akan segera mengambil seragam yang cocok untuk kalian dan kupikir kalian sudah bisa mulai sekolah tanggal 7 bulan ini", kata Mitsuru sambil tersenyum.

"_Eh? Secepat itu? Tapi kami belum memberitahukannya kepada orangtua kami…",_ kata Souji khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku akan segera menelpon orangtua kalian masing-masing dan memberitahukannya segera. Akan kuyakinkan mereka bahwa kalian tidak akan apa-apa di sini. Kalian cukup berada di sini saja, asrama kalian akan siap kira-kira besok pagi", kata Mitsuru.

"_Eh… Baiklah… Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa? Karena belum tentu mereka akan menyetujuinya kalau bukan kami yang berbicara, dan, apa Kirijo-san tau nomor telepon orangtua kami masing-masing?"_, tanya Souji khawatir.

"Ya, aku yakin mereka akan menyetujuinya, mungkin mereka akan menelpon kalian dulu untuk konfirmasinya. Aku sudah mencari nomor telepon rumah kalian masing-masing. Tapi kalian tenang saja di sini, sekali lagi, kuucapkan terimakasih banyak. Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Dan aku akan menjemput kalian di depan Shirakawa Boulevard besok pagi", kata Mitsuru.

"_Uhm, terimakasih, Kirijo-san"_, kata Souji mengakhiri pembicaraan sambil menutup teleponnya.

Setelah Souji juga menutup teleponnya, kemudian dia berpikir, _'Asrama kalian akan siap kira-kira besok pagi… Aku yakin mereka akan menyetujuinya… Heh… Omongan orang yang punya kekuasaan… Sudahlah… Semoga Nanako tidak sedih…'_

Kemudian Mitsuru yang sudah menutup teleponnya langsung dihampiri oleh Yukari.

"Mitsuru-san… Mereka menerimanya?", tanya Yukari.

"Ya, beruntung sekali. Kupikir kita punya orang yang cukup untuk menyelidiki Dark Hour yang kembali muncul", kata Mitsuru. Yukari terdiam, lalu berbicara lagi, "Mitsuru-san, apa kau pikir, kejadian ini ada hubungannya dengan Nyx…?"

Mitsuru tak menjawab, dia melihat ke langit-langit. "Aku tak tau…"

Yukari pun tak melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi dan berjalan menjauh dari cewek berambut merah itu.

* * *

**-That night-**

"_Souji-chan, aku mendapatkan telepon dari seseorang yang bernama Kirijo Mitsuru. Uuhm… Apa tentang masalah beasiswa bersekolah di Gekoukkan itu benar?"_, tanya ibu Souji dari arah telepon.

"Iya, itu benar, kok. Okaa-san tenang saja, aku bersama-sama dengan teman-temanku, kok"

"_Benar kau tidak apa-apa, ya? Kalau kau ada masalah, kamu telepon Ryoutaro saja. Maaf, ya, tampaknya aku harus pergi ke luar negeri lagi menyusul ayahmu"_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri, kok, kaa-san", balas Souji.

"_Huuum… Pokoknya kalau kau ada masalah langsung telepon Ryoutaro, ya. Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa di sana. Ya, sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Amerika besok. Hati-hati, ya, Sou-chan. Aku selalu menyayangimu"_, kata ibunya sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Ya, okaa-san. Selamat bekerja", kata Souji sambil menutup teleponnya. Setelah itu dia kembali duduk di atas kasur di mana ketiga cowok lainnya sedang bermain kartu. Kanji pun bertanya kepada Souji.

"Senpai, kau juga diperbolehkan, hah?", tanya Kanji, diikuti dengan Souji yang mengangguk.

"Wow, tampaknya Kirijo-san benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya, ya. Dengan alibi sebuah beasiswa, kita semua bisa tinggal di Port Island selama 1 tahun ini", kata Yosuke sambil mengambil sebuah kartu dari tumpukan kartu yang ada di atas kasur.

"Nyaa… Teddie, tapi Teddie paling kaget dengan orangtua Yuki-chan, nee. Hebat sekali memperbolehkan anak semata wayangnya yang mau menjadi pemilik penginapan yang baru bersekolah di tempat yang jauh, nee", kata Teddie.

"Oh, ya… Benar juga kau, Ted. Oh, ya, as sekop!! Aku menang!!! Wahahahahaha!!!! Kalian harus mentraktirku makan besok!!!", tawa Yosuke yang mengelegar seantero Shirakawa Boulevard. 3 cowok itu tertunduk lesu, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara Chie dari kamar sebelah.

"YOSUKEEEE!!!!! DIAAAM!!!! Kalo nggak diam, kamu harus mentraktirku steak besok!!!!!", teriak Chie suaranya menembus dinding. Spontan saja Yosuke langsung sweatdropped, diikuti 3 cowok lainnya tertawa kecil.

Dan malam itu berlalu dengan tenang dan semuanya sudah tertidur lelap sebelum Dark Hour dimulai.

* * *

**-4 April 2012-**

Pagi itu, Souji dan yang lainnya segera check out dari Shirakava Boulevard setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari Mitsuru yang sedang menunggu di luar. Setelah keluar, mereka menemukan Mitsuru yang sudah menunggu di luar yang sedang membawa sebuah mobil yang cukup besar dan MAHAL, sebut saja mobil itu… Limosine…

"Kalian sudah datang. Aku sudah menunggu kalian, ayo, masuklah ke dalam mobil, aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke asrama yang sudah kusiapkan", kata Mitsuru sambil masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibukakan oleh sopir pribadinya. Spontan saja Souji dan yang lain terbengong-bengong melihat kehebatan dari presdir Kirijo corp. itu, sebuah mobil limosine yang nggak bisa dibilang MURAH… Seorang sopir pribadi yang siap mengantarkan anda selama 24 jam kemanapun anda mau… Suasana di dalam limosine yang bertabur emas perak dimana-mana… Minuman beralkohol yang ada di sisi kanan mobil, buah-buahan yang ditaruh di sebuah wadah emas murni 80 karat **(emang ada?)** di sisi kiri mobil… Loh, kok, jadi ngawur, ya… Bodo, ah.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar, di depan bangunan tersebut langsung terlihat jalan raya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh orang dan mobil yang berlalu lalang di sana. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan asrama tempat anggota S.E.E.S. dulu tinggal?

Kemudian, Mitsuru membuka pintu asrama tersebut dengan kunci yang dibawanya. Lalu berkata kepada Souji dan yang lain.

"Ini asrama yang akan kalian tempati mulai hari ini. Semoga kalian menyukainya, dan juga, kami juga akan tinggal di sini sehingga memudahkan kami untuk berkomunikasi dengan kalian", kata Mitsuru menjelaskan.

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar… Asrama ini…campur?", kata Kanji sedikit gugup, diikuti dengan Mitsuru yang memberikan senyum simpul.

"Hmhmhmhm… Ya, dulu asrama ini menjadi tempat kami semua bertarung dengan shadow-shadow tersebut 2 tahun yang lalu. Yah, karena kepindahan kalian, aku sudah menambahkan 8 kamar di asrama ini, jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir", jelasnya. Spontan saja Souji dan yang lain langsung sweatdropped. _'8 kamar dalam 1 malam? Ini orang sehebat apa, sih?'_

"Ayo, akan kutunjukkan kamar kalian semua", kata Mitsuru sambil berjalan menuju tangga yang mengarah ke lantai 2 dan diikuti oleh Souji dan yang lain.

* * *

**-Second floor, dorm-**

Begitu Souji dan yang lain sampai di lantai 2, ditemukanlah 5 buah pintu di sisi koridor kanan, dan 4 pintu lainnya di sisi depan mereka semua, di depan 4 pintu itu ada sebuah meja kecil dan 3 buah kursi dan sebuah vending machine di sisi kirinya.

"Ini lantai untuk kamar laki-laki, di depan kalian adalah 4 kamar milik Seta, Hanamura, Tatsumi, dan Teddie, lalu di sebelah kirinya, seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, ada 3 kamar milik Iori, Amada dan Akihiko", jelas Mitsuru.

"Ini kunci kalian semua", kata Mitsuru sambil memberikan 4 buah kunci ke tangan Souji.

"Hm? Bukannya masih ada 2 kamar lagi di sebelah sana?", tanya Yosuke sambil menunjuk kamar di sebelah kanan koridor. Mitsuru terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab, "Tempat itu tidak dipakai dulu, ayo, mari kita ke lantai tiga", kata Mitsuru yang kemudian tampak terburu-buru. Semua orang hanya mengeluarkan tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka lalu mengikuti Mitsuru menaiki tangga.

* * *

**-Third floor, dorm-**

"Dan ini, lantai untuk perempuan, strukturnya sama dengan lantai ke-dua, di depan kalian, 4 kamar untuk Amagi, Satonaka, Kujikawa, dan…Shirogane…", kata Mitsuru sambil menghela napas dalam kata 'Shirogane'. Ya, sebuah fakta yang sangat mengejutkan mengetahui bahwa Naoto yang mirip 100 persen cowok itu adalah seorang 'cewek'

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**-The night before today-**

"Halo? Apakah ini kediaman keluarga Shirogane?", tanya Mitsuru.

"_Hm? Oh, iya, ini keluarga Shirogane, mau bicara dengan siapa, ya?"_, jawab sebuah suara yang tampak berasal dari seorang manula.

"Oh? Apakah saya bisa berbicara dengan orangtua dari Naoto?"

"…… _Ini siapa, ya?"_, balasnya.

"Oh, saya Kirijo Mitsuru dari pihak sekolah Gekoukkan di Port Island"

"_Saya wali dari Naoto di sini. Saya kakeknya, ada apa non Mitsuru menelpon ke sini?"_, balas kakek tersebut.

"Walinya, ya? Begini, kami melihat potensi yang besar ketika Shirogane Naoto bersekolah di Yasogami High School. Gekoukkan High School memiliki hubungan erat dengan Yasogami dan kami melihat potensi yang besar pada Shirogane. Oleh karena itu, kami memberikan beasiswa untuk sekolah di Gekoukkan selama 1 tahun ini", jelas Mitsuru.

"_Oh?! Begitukah? Tapi sekarang Naoto tidak berada di sini"_

"Ya, dia ada bersama saya di Port Island, anaknya sendiri sudah menyetujuinya, hanya tinggal meminta persetujuan dari anda saja", katanya.

"_Huuum… Yah, sebenarnya pilihan untuk itu dia boleh menetapkannya sendiri"_, jawab kakek tua itu.

"Hmhmhmhm, tapi tetap saja saya harus meminta persetujuan dari anda, kan?", kata Mitsuru sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Ya, baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan barang-barangnya, tempat tinggalnya, makanannya, dan kebutuhannya sehari-hari?"_, tanya kakek itu.

"Tenang saja, program beasiswa ini sudah dilengkapi dengan asrama sebagai tempat tinggal anak anda. Anda tidak perlu khawatir", jelas Mitsuru.

"_Oh, asrama, ya? Kalau begitu baiklah, tapi satu hal lagi. Tentang tempat tinggalnya, tempatkan dia di asrama putri, ya"_

"Ya, saya mengerti, kalau begitu… Heh…? Uuum, ma-maaf…?", kata Mitsuru ketika dia sedikit menghentikan perkataannya ketika kakek itu berkata 'asrama putri'

"_Hohohohohoho!! Ternyata Naoto memang masih bisa mengelabui orang-orang, ya? Sebenarnya, dia seorang perempuan, loh! Hohohohohoho!!!"_, tawa kakek itu udah bagaikan Sinter Klas di hari natal. Mitsuru terdiam, mulutnya nganga nggak percaya, sampe-sampe ada lalat masuk ke mulutnya.

"Ohoook!! Ohoook!!!! Ohoookk!!!!", Mitsuru batuk-batuk. Akihiko yang ada di dekatnya langsung kaget.

"Wakh!!! Mitsuru!!! Kenapa loe?!! Batuk-batuk sendiri?!", kata Akihiko sambil mendekati Mitsuru.

"Ba…bantuin gue… A…Aki… La…lat…", kata Mitsuru sambil megangin lehernya.

"Kenapa…? Lalatnya kenapa, sih? Kesedek apa?", kata Akihiko ke arah Mitsuru yang udah gelepar-gelepar kaya ikan di tanah.

"Ce...cepet… Ka..klo nggak…gu…e ekseku…si…", kata Mitsuru sekarat.

"Hah…? Beneran, ya…?", tanya Akihiko makin bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Be…beneran… Nggak…kuat…lagi…"

'BLEEEEEEEK!!!'

"Oi, oi, Mitsuru!!! Sadar, oi!!!"

……

PEEEEEET!!!

Teddie bentuk beruang muncul di layar TV, kemudian beralih kepada pembaca.

"Dan itulah akhir riwayat dari Kirijo Mitsuru. Semoga dia bisa beristirahat bersama dengan ayahnya di sana… Uhuuk, uhuuuk, Teddie sedih, nee…", kata Teddie sambil mengelap air mata yang keluar.

"Apa-apaan kau, beruang sial!!! Aku masih hidup!!!! Eksekusi!!!!!!", teriak Mitsuru sambil menghempaskan pedangnya ke arah Teddie.

"Teddie, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

* * *

**-End of Flashback-**

"Ada apa, Kirijo-san?", tanya Yukiko kepada Mitsuru yang tampak membatu.

"Akh!!! Eheem… Eheeem… Maaf, aku terbuyar di lamunanku sendiri…", kata Mitsuru sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Kalau begitu, kupikir itu semua yang berada di asrama ini. Lantai 4 adalah ruang pertemuan, dan lantai 5 ada pintu untuk menuju ke atap. Ini kunci dari kamar kalian berempat. Aku akan pergi dulu untuk mengurusi perusahaan dulu. Sebentar lagi Amada akan datang. Bertanyalah padanya jika kalian tidak tau tentang sesuatu, ya", kata Mitsuru sambil memberikan 4 buah kunci dan kemudian berlari menuruni tangga. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang penting di Kirijo Corp.

"Well, that's it. Ayo, Sou, Kanji, Ted, kita kebawah untuk melihat kamarnya", kata Yosuke sambil berjalan menuju tangga diikuti oleh ketiga cowok lainnya. Teddie kemudian berbalik melihat keempat cewek itu lalu berkata.

"Ok, baby!! Kalau kalian butuh Teddie, Teddie ada tepat di bawah kalian, ya!! Dah-dah, Yuki-chan, Chie-chan, Rise-chan, Naoto-chan!!!", katanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Langsung saja keempat cewek itu sweatdropped.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk ke kamarku dulu, senpai", kata Naoto sambil tersenyum lalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Dah-dah, Chie dan Yuki-senpai!! Rise mau mendekorasi kamar Rise dulu!!", kata Rise dengan riang sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

"Wow, mereka tidak berubah, ya", kata Chie.

"Yah, mungkin semuanya senang karena kita masih bisa bersama-sama seperti ini Chie. Hm, mari kita berusaha, ya?", kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum diikuti Chie yang mengangguk dan kemudian mereka memasuki kamarnya masing-masing.

**To be continued

* * *

  
**

Ooh, Igor… Kakek-kakek tua ini saiah buat jadi pemabuk, atuh… Maap, maap, bagi Igor FC **(emang ada?!!)**. Kalo ngomong tentang Igor jadi inget sama Persona : Trinity Soul episode yang pertama… Khukhukhukhu… Sejak kapan idungnya bisa muat di topeng super tipis kaya' gitu… Hahahaha… Well, thanks buat yang ngeripiu kemaren!! Mulai dari Salary Dam, StarGuy, Silvermoonarisato, sama Shara Sherenia!! Makasih banged dah rajin-rajinnya ngeripiu fic saiah yang ancur ini… **-menundukkan kepala- **Btw, sori buat chapter ini nggak ada Midnight TV Channel!! Lagi mentok kepala… Maaph, maaph, ato mungkin nanti saiah buat Midnight TV Channel 3 chapter sekali, ya? **–digebukin pembaca yang nggak puas-** Oh, well, thanks for reading! Chapter 5 coming soon!!


	5. Tartarus

Chapter 5! Oh, ya, btw, ini koreksi buat kemaren. Souji dan kawan-kawannya tercinta masuk ke Gekoukkan tanggal 10 April, bukan 7 April. Baru bikin kalendernya kemaren dan… tanggal 7 April itu hari Jumat!! Masa' mau masuk sekolah nanggung begitu, sih!! Well, kolom basa-basi saiah yang nggak penting di chapter 5 ini diisi dengan saiah menceritakan kalo kemarin melihat kejadian salah satu max **(ato mungkin waktu ngomong goodbye perpisahan, nggak merhatiin)**. …… Saiah speechless, pipi langsung merah. Dalam hati bilang, '_OMG, OMG, OMG, gue juga mau… Gue juga mau…_ _Rise aja nggak sampe kaya' gitu…'_ soalnya blum dapet max dia, sih… Mwahahaha… Pokoknya di playtrough yang ini harus dapet!!! **–keluar api dari arah mata- **Enjoy!

Summary : Souji akhirnya menyetujui untuk pindah ke Gekoukkan. Kehidupan sekolah mereka yang panjang dimulai! Dan malamnya, mereka bakal pergi ke Tartarus! Chapter 5 updet. R&R

Disclaimer : Saiah ingin menjadi pemilik Souji, Minato, maupun Naoto, I love those three… Tapi sayangnya, mereka bertiga adalah milik ATLUS, jadi saiah tak bisa memiliki mereka bertiga… Cape, deh…

* * *

**Persona 4.3.**

**Chapitre 5 : Tartarus**

**-10 April 2012-**

**-Gekoukkan High School, Front Gate-**

"Hello, baby… May I know your name, jeune fille…?", tanya Teddie ke beberapa siswi kelas 10 di depan pintu masuk sekolah Gekoukkan sambil mengeluarkan feromon aneh tapi ajaib miliknya. Tentu saja cewek-cewek itu pada teriak-teriak kesenengan, kalau diingat-ingat udah kaya cewek-cewek yang ngerubungin Akihiko yang bagaikan lalat-lalat ngerubungin sampah **–digebuk Akihiko-** Yosuke yang berada di belakang Teddie langsung sweatdropped.

"Jin ngepel…? Dia ngomong apa tadi…?, tanya Yosuke bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Yukiko langsung ketawa begitu denger Yosuke ngomong begitu, yang lainnya cuman bisa bersweatdropped ria.

"Itu bahasa Perancis… Artinya wahai gadis-gadis cantik…", jawab Souji yang sekarang sedang dipeluk oleh Rise. Yosuke langsung melongo bingung plus kaget.

"…Kamu tau dari mana, Sou…? Terlebih lagi, darimana beruang sial itu tau bahasa planet seperti itu…?!"

"Uum… Kudengar Seta-kun bekerja part-time sebagai penerjemah dulu, kan?", kata Yukiko, diikuti dengan Souji yang mengangguk. Rise langsung tertawa bangga.

"Ahahahaha…!! Ternyata Rise memang tidak salah menyukai Souji-senpai!! Iya, kan, senpai…", kata Rise manja dengan intonasi menggodanya. Souji cuman diem aja.

"Yah, bagaimanapun juga, senpai, kita sekarang berada di Gekoukkan", kata Naoto sambil membenarkan topinya. Cewek-cewek di sekitarnya pada ngeliatin sang 'Detective Prince' dengan muka merah. Yosuke langsung sweatdropped juga. Dalam hati, dia berpikir, _'Naoto yang cuman diem begitu aja banyak yang suka… Apa emang bener apa kata orang yang tiba-tiba teriak di Escapade itu, ya… Hiiks, hiiiiks… Padahal gue, kan, ganteng…'_

"Yosuke? Ada apa?", tanya Chie. Yosuke cuma menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Chie pun sweatdropped.

"Oh, ya, senpai. Senpai cakep, deh, pake seragam Gekoukkan!", kata Rise sambil mendongak melihat muka milik senpainya tercinta. Ya, sekarang Souji dan yang lain sudah memakai seragam Gekoukkan. Souji yang, seperti biasa, memakai jaket Gekoukkan yang tidak dikancing, membuat penasaran siswi-siswi Gekoukkan yang kesepian **(harusnya dalemnya juga nggak dikancing –ditonjok InO-)**, beda dengan Yosuke yang selalu berperilaku sebagai anak rajin **(tapi dalemnya busuk juga –dihajar Susano-o-) **yang memakai jaket yang selalu rapi dikancing setiap hari. Chie dan Yukiko, seperti biasa, masih tetap memakai jaket kesayangan mereka masing-masing, dan tetap saja memakai rok yang 'terlalu panjang' sampai-sampai tadi pagi waktu Kanji liat langsung mimisan **–digebukin Amaterasu sama Suzuka-Gongen-**. Kanji juga masih sama dengan style lamanya, mengaitkan jaket Gekoukkan ke pundaknya **(yang walaupun udah dibawa lari-lari tetep nggak jatuh, aneh bin ajaib **–**disambit kumis Rokuten Mao-)**. Rise juga sama, masih memakai dalaman warna putih miliknya yang mencuat sampai ke lehernya, mirip seperti Fuuka dulu, bedanya ini lebih 'ketat' **–dilempar satelit Kanzeon-**. Begitu pula dengan Naoto yang masih lengket dengan topi kesayangannya. Mungkin udah dikasih lem kali, ya? **–ditebas Yamato-Takeru-** Sedangkan Teddie, yang baru pertama kali terlihat memakai seragam sekolah, jaketnya dikancing, dan lalu di sela-sela kancingnya diselipkan bunga mawar merah miliknya. Yah, anda semua taulah, untuk menebar feromon, siapa tau malah banyak cowok yang suka **–disambit Kamui- **Lah, kok, saiah jadi digebukin, ya?

"Hah, senpai. Ayo kita masuk sekarang!", kata Kanji sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk sekolah, diikuti dengan yang lain. Sedangkan Teddie yang ditinggalkan masih mengaktifkan magnet miliknya untuk menarik cewek-cewek maupun banci-banci **–digebuk Teddie-**.

* * *

-**Main Hall-**

**-In front of Announcement Board-**

"Hm… Ah! Ini dia!! Kelas 12-3, uuuum… Amagi Yukiko… Uuum… Hanamura Yosuke… Satonaka Chie, Seta Souji…! Hei, kita berempat sekelas lagi!!", kata Chie sambil melihat papan pengumuman di sisi kanan ruangan utama di sana.

"Baguslah, kudengar Kanji-kun, Rise-chan dan Naoto-kun juga berada di kelas yang sama, kupikir mereka di kelas… 11-2?", kata Yukiko sambil menaruh jarinya di dagu.

"Ya, ternyata Kirijo-san benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya, ya", kata Yosuke sedikit kaget. "Dan tampaknya Teddie ada di kelas 10-3, kan? Kulihat anak-anak cewek yang sekelas dengannya sudah menyeretnya ke ruang kelasnya…", kata Yosuke sambil menghela napas.

"Oh, ya, lalu siapa wali kelasnya, berharaplah bukan seseorang yang mirip dengan (almarhum) King Moron ataupun Tante Kashiwagi!!!!! AAAARGGGGH!!!!!", teriak Yosuke yang menggelegar seantero Gekoukkan mengingat perlakuan guru yang sama sedengnya itu. Spontan saja semua orang langsung ngeliat Yosuke dengan muka sebal.

"Uuuum… Kashima… Ibu Kashima?", tanya Chie begitu melihat nama wali kelas mereka.

"Oh, ya, Kashima, Kashiwagi, mirip, oh, tidak, matilah kita…", kata Yosuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menundukkan mukanya. Yang lainnya langsung pada sweatdropped ngeliat Yosuke begitu.

"Yah, pokoknya kita sudah tau nama wali kelasnya. Oh, ya, pidato dari kepala sekolah sudah mau dimulai, ayo!", kata Yosuke sambil menarik tangan Chie dan membawanya ke aula sekolah. Souji dan Yukiko pun mengikuti mereka berdua di belakangnya.

* * *

"Ya, dan itulah pidato dari kepala sekolah kita kali ini. Dan sekarang, pesan-pesan dari wakil murid baru…", kata Miss Toriumi sambil menyerahkan mike ke arah seorang siswa di atas panggung.

"Huuuuuuuaaaaaaayeeeem…"

"Yosuke!! Tutup mulutmu!!!", bisik Chie dengan intonasi yang sedikit keras ke arah Yosuke yang dari tadi sedang bernguap-nguap ria.

"Akkh… Chie… Ayolah… Tidak ada henti-hentinya pidato ini!!! Aku bisa mati karena bosan…", keluh Yosuke. Chie langsung mendecak, "Ck!! Ayolah! Setidaknya tirulah Naoto di sana!", katanya sambil menunjuk Naoto yang duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang tidur. Yosuke langsung sweatdropped. Sebenarnya tadi di sebelah Naoto duduk sang penjahit jalanan, Tatsumi Kanji **–dilempar kursi-**, tapi karena sebuah masalah yang 'mendesak' akhirnya Kanji dibawa ke UKS dengan hidungnya yang disumpel tissue, meninggalkan semua murid-murid di sana dengan sweatdropped di atas kepalanya.

"Errr… Chie, dia tertidur, apa bedanya denganku?", kata Yosuke dengan muka sedikit kesal. "Tapi setidaknya dia, kan, nggak berisik, bodoh!", kata Chie. Pertengkaran pun tak terelakkan lagi. Yukiko sweatdropped. Souji nguap. Teddie pasang muka manis. Rise asyik nempel sama Souji. Dan Naoto ngiler.

Tiba-tiba pertengkaran mereka dihentikan ketika Miss Toriumi kembali berbicara setelah pidato sebelumnya selesai, "Dan baiklah, kita menuju sesi terakhir untuk acara pertama kita di sekolah ini, mari kita sambut, pemilik sekolah sekarang, Kirijo Mitsuru!!"

Naoto langsung melek, Souji berhenti nguap, Chie dan Yosuke langsung berhenti bertengkar begitu melihat Mitsuru menaiki panggung itu dengan baju putih ketat yang mirip seperti miliknya dulu. Bedanya, bajunya yang ini memiliki lengan yang dilengkapi dengan bulu-bulu berwarna coklat muda, begitu pula dengan bagian lehernya.

"Selamat datang di Gekoukkan High School! Namaku Kirijo Mitsuru, semoga kalian semua bisa belajar dengan baik di sini! Kami pihak sekolah, akan mencoba sekuat-kuatnya untuk membantu kalian semua belajar di sini", kata Mitsuru mengawali pidato miliknya.

"Dan juga, kami harap kalian semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dengan guru-guru yang ada sini. Aku ingatkan, tahun ini akan menjadi waktu yang keras bagi kalian semua. Jangan bermain-main saja, belajar juga sangat penting bagi kalian"

"Wauw, Kirijo-san memang benar-benar keras, ya. Dia memang hebat bisa mendirikan sekolah dalam umur semuda ini. Tapi, kapan dia kembali dari kuliahnya di luar negeri? Dan bukannya sedikit dipaksakan jika dia mengikuti pidato sekolah seperti ini?", bisik seorang cewek kepada temannya yang duduk di depan Souji.

"Ah, katanya ada sedikit masalah di Kirijo Corp. Dan juga, kudengar bukan dia yang mendirikan sekolah ini. Kata ibuku, katanya ayahnya yang membuatnya, pemilik Kirijo Corp. yang dulu!", balas teman di sebelahnya.

'_Ayah dari Kirijo-san? Pemilik Kirijo Corp.? Kuliah di luar negeri?'_, tanya Souji dari dalam hatinya, bingung.

Pertanyaan yang ada di hatinya, tiba-tiba saja langsung dijawab oleh Detective Prince kita, "Kirijo Takeharu, pemilik Kirijo Corp. sebelum Kirijo-san. Meninggal karena sakit secara tiba-tiba tanggal 5 November 2009 tepat di Port Island ini. Gekoukkan sekarang ini dibuat kira-kira 12 tahun yang lalu olehnya tanpa ada perubahan sama sekali sampai sekarang. Dulu Kirijo-san juga bersekolah di sini, tetapi setelah menyelesaikan masa SMA-nya, dia langsung mengambil kuliah di luar negeri selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Dan dalam 1 minggu terakhir, beritanya sudah tersebar ke seluruh penduduk umum bahwa Kirijo-san kembali secara tiba-tiba dari kuliahnya di luar negeri", jelasnya secara padat, jelas, tapi kepanjangan **–ditembak Naoto-** Souji langsung melongo begitu mendengar penjelasan dari Naoto.

"Na-Naoto…? Darimana kau tau tentang hal seperti itu?!", tanya Souji sedikit kaget. Naoto hanya tersenyum simpul, "Hmhmhmhm, kau masih ingat kalau aku detektif, kan, senpai? Tentu saja aku sudah mencari tau sedikit tentang Port Island ini, kan?"

"Eh, tadi kau bilang, ayahnya meninggal karena sakit?", tanya Souji lebih lanjut sambil menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu. Naoto memalingkan mukanya, "Ya, penyebabnya tidak diketahui secara pasti, banyak yang mengatakan dia mendapat serangan jantung secara tiba-tiba, tapi tak ada narasumber yang bisa benar-benar terpercaya", jelasnya. Souji terdiam untuk sementara waktu, lalu kembali bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan ibu dari Kirijo-san?"

"Naoto menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "Yah, untuk yang itu, aku tak mendapatkan informasi sama sekali. Aku hanya mencari di beberapa situs pencarian selama beberapa hari ini setelah berada di sini, dan tak ada yang menyebutkan tentang ibunya sama sekali. Aku memang mendapatkan artikel kalau almarhum ayahnya menikahi seorang perempuan, tapi setelah itu, yah, nihil", katanya sambil mengangkat pundaknya. Souji terdiam, lalu memberi suatu spekulasi.

"Jadi maksudmu…"

"Ya, Kirijo-san… seorang yatim-piatu…", kata Naoto dengan intonasi yang kecil dan nada yang lemah. Dia mengerenyitkan alisnya, dan terdiam seribu bahasa.

Souji langsung mengerti, dia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan tersenyum simpul, lalu memegang kepala Naoto dan mengucek-ngucek rambutnya yang tertutup oleh topi. Spontan saja Naoto jadi sedikit kesal.

"A-aku bukan anak kecil, senpai…!", katanya kesal dengan muka semerah tomat sambil menghalau tangan cowok berambut putih itu.

Souji tersenyum simpul, "Kau masih anak kecil, Naoto. Dan begitu juga kita semua", katanya sambil melepaskan kepala Naoto dari genggamannya. Naoto tersenyum lega, mukanya memerah, dan dia berkata, "Terimakasih, senpai…"

Ketika Souji selesai berbicara dengan Naoto, selesailah pula pidato dari Mitsuru yang cukup panjang tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, sekian pesan-pesan dari ku… Dan, satu pesanku lagi…"

"Mari kita jalani tahun ini dengan menyenangkan…", katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan itulah pidato dari Kirijo Mitsuru, dan kalau begitu, sekolah akan dibubarkan untuk hari ini. Dan kita akan memulai sekolah seperti biasa untuk besok. Sekian!", kata Miss Toriumi mengakhiri seluruh pidato berikut sekolah untuk hari ini. Setelah itu dia menuruni tangga panggung diikuti semua murid-murid di sana langsung berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya.

"Wew, akhirnya… Hoaaaaaayeem…", Yosuke kembali menguap dengan lebar.

"Hari masih pagi sekali, loh. Mau pergi sebentar?", tanya Souji sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 12.

Yosuke langsung melirik Souji dengan tatapan tajam, spontan saja Souji langsung kaget.

"Ke-kenapa, Yosuke?", tanya Souji sedikit takut dengan pandangan Yosuke itu. Yosuke langsung memalingkan muka, "Yang penting aku nggak mau pergi ke Escapade aja…", katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan gedung pertemuan tersebut. Souji langsung sweatdropped. Yukiko ketawa kecil. Chie langsung menghela napas. Rise tetep nempel sama Souji udah kaya perangko sama surat, nggak bisa pisah! Naoto cuma diam kaya biasa.

Ketika Teddie mau menghampiri mereka semua, tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan cewek-cewek dengan tanda hati di atas kepala mereka menghampiri Teddie dan langsung memeluknya. Malah banyak yang berasal dari siswi-siswi kelas 3 dan 2!! Yosuke langsung sweatdropped begitu melihat Teddie dikerumuni cewek-cewek cantik begitu.

"Kyaaaa!!! Teddie-chan!! Main, yuk!!", ajak seorang cewek kelas 3 dengan dandanan menor. Lipstick kemana-mana, pake eyelashes lentik 75 derajat!! Dan terakhir tercium bau seperti minyak nyong-nyong dari arah cewek ga jelas itu.

"Iya, iya, kakak-kakak tau tempat-tempat yang asyik, loh…!", kata cewek lainnya. Bibirnya sedikit dimonyong-monyongkan, siapa tau, lagi beruntung bisa dapet ciumannya Teddie. Samar-samar tercium bau pengharum ruangan, eh, salah, maksud saiah parfum dari cewek edan lainnya.

"Hmph, hmph, temphat makhan yang enhak jugah, loh!!", kata cewek yang lain dengan model mirip-mirip Hanako, bedanya bibirnya lebih dower sambil melahap 1 tusuk takoyaki yang dipegangnya.

"Oh, jeunne fille… Just wait for a moment, ok, baby…?", kata Teddie pake bahasa planet. Souji sama Naoto diem aja, Chie melongo, Yukiko sweatdropped, Rise tetep lengket, Yosuke makin kesel.

'JDAAAAAK!!!!!'

Pantat Teddie langsung ditendang oleh Yosuke dengan mulus, urat-urat amarah udah pada muncul di kepala Yosuke saking jealousnya.

"Pergi aja sama harem-harem milikmu, beruang sial!!! Ayo kita pergi!!!", kata Yosuke kesal sambil menyeret Souji ke luar gedung. Yang lainnya langsung ninggalin Teddie begitu aja yang lagi kesakitan sambil megangin pantatnya.

* * *

**-Outside-**

"Urrrgg… Beruang itu… Nggak di Inaba, nggak di sini, banyak banget yang suka sama dia, sih…?", kata Yosuke kesal.

"Sudahlah, Hanamura-kun. Lagipula ini tahun pertamanya dia berada di sekolah. Bukankah itu baik baginya untuk mencari pengalaman baginya?", kata Yukiko lembut.

"Ya, nanti gara-gara kesenangan dia bakal bilang 'scoring with me' atau sebagainya begitu…?"

'PLAAAK!!!!'

Yosuke langsung ditampar sama Yukiko yang kesal dengan 'scoring' thingy, menyisakan yang lainnya pada sweatdropped. Chie langsung menyela mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Yukiko… Hey, kita jemput Kanji di UKS dulu, yuk! Kan masih pagi ini?", kata Chie menyela dan sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kanji. Walaupun masih sedikit kesal, Yukiko akhirnya berhenti juga melihat Yosuke dengan tatapan maut miliknya. Yosuke pun langsung mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang tampak merah.

"Hm? Memangnya ada apa dengan Tatsumi?", tanya Naoto dengan muka innocent. Yang lainnya nggak bisa jawab, dan terjadilah saat-saat hening di sana untuk sementara waktu.

'_Kenapa yang lain pada diem, sih? Tinggal bilang mimisan aja kok, repot… Tapi gue juga diem, sih. Pasang tampang cool aja, deh'_, pikir Souji.

'_Dia meninggal, ups, maaf, mimisan gara-gara kamu tau, Naoto …'_, pikir Yosuke.

'_TIDAAAK, TIDAAAK!!! Terlalu menyeramkan untuk diulas ulang kembali, Naoto-chan!!!'_, teriak Rise dalam hatinya.

'_Snnrrk… Ukkh… Nggak kuat… Yu-Yukiko, tahan… Tah…Uph!! Gi-gimana, nih… Abisnya darahnya ampe mblobor kaya air terjun, sih… Snnrk!!'_, tahan si 'selera humor aneh' Yukiko.

'_Wow, Yukiko bisa menahan tawanya. Baguslah, tapi…'_

"KENAPA SEMUANYA PADA DIEM, SIIIIH?!!!!!", teriak Chie yang menggelegar seantero Gekoukkan. Murid-murid lainnya pada ngeliatin Chie dengan muka bingung dan sweatdropped pula.

Yosuke langsung mendorong mereka semua dan meninggalkan Chie, "Udah, udah, nggak usah diliatin. Pura-pura nggak kenal aja…"

"Memangnya ada apa, sih, senpai?", tanya Naoto yang beralih ke Souji. "Dia mimisan…", jawab Souji singkat.

"…Oh… Kenapa?", tanyanya lagi. Souji mengangkat pundaknya, sedikit berbohong, tapi itu lebih baik bagi Naoto daripada dia mengetahui ada gay yang menyukainya.

Ketika mereka semua mau menjemput Kanji yang berada di UKS, tiba-tiba datanglah Mitsuru dari arah gedung tersebut.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan hari pertama di sekolah?", tanya Mitsuru sambil mendekati mereka semua.

"Tempatnya bagus sekali, Kirijo-san! Oh, ya, pidatonya tadi hebat, loh!", kata Chie memuji Mitsuru.

"Hmhmhm, itu bukan apa-apa, kok. Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau kalian kembali ke asrama dulu. Yang lainnya sudah berada di asrama, dan juga aku ingin kalian bersiap-siap untuk malam ini", kata Mitsuru.

"Malam ini? Oooh… Yang tentang Dark Hour itu, ya?", tanya Chie, diikuti dengan Mitsuru yang mengangguk.

"Ya, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan kembali ke asrama malam ini", kata Mitsuru sambil melewati mereka dan meninggalkan sekolah Gekoukkan.

"Malam ini…", kata Rise lesu. Semua orang pun terdiam.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang. Mau bersiap-siap, kan?", kata Naoto kepada yang lain. Naoto segera berjalan ke luar gerbang Gekoukkan diikuti oleh Souji dan Rise, meninggalkan Yosuke, Chie dan Yukiko.

"Eeer… Udah pada lupa dengan Kanji, ya?", tanya Yosuke. "Bagaimana dengan Teddie?", tanya Yukiko melanjutkan. Chie cuman angkat tangan, Yosuke langsung pergi ke arah UKS.

"Aaaah… Beruang itu pasti bisa mencium bau, kan? Pasti dia bisa menemukan jalan pulang, lah. Ayo, Yukiko!", aja Chie sambil menarik tangan Yukiko.

"Baiklah…", kata Yukiko sambil sweatdropped.

* * *

**-Dormitory-**

"Eeerrggh… Be-berat banget… Eeeer-u-uwaaaaaaaa!!!!"

'GEDUBRAAAAK!!! GABRRRUKK!! BRUUUK, BRRRRUUUUK!!! NGEEEOOOONGG!!! AUUUUNG, AUUUUNG!!'

Mantan anggota S.E.E.S. kecuali Akihiko dan Aigis yang berada di kamarnya masing-masing langsung sweatdropped begitu ngeliat Junpei jatuh jungkir balik dari tangga waktu mau mendorong barang-barang miliknya yang selalu banyak setiap tahun.

"Dasar bodoh…", kata Yukari sambil menghela napas, lalu kembali membolak-balik majalah fashion yang dibelinya tadi.

"Yuka-tan!! Jangan malah bilang bodoh!! Bantu aku, dong!!!", teriak Junpei yang tertumpuk tas miliknya.

Kemudian Koromaru datang mendekati Junpei yang tetimbun tas, lalu mencoba berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lalu mendorong tas yang menumpuk badut kelas kita itu sehingga membebaskan Junpei dari gunungan tas.

Junpei kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya terjatuh lalu menyapu bajunya yang terkena debu dengan tangannya, "Yo, Koro-chan! Thank you, ya! Kamu memang selalu baik, tidak seperti orang yang kukenal di sana…", kata Junpei sambil melirik Yukari yang duduk di atas kursi di dapur. Yukari memang tidak menjawab, tapi tampangnya merasa tidak suka dengan ejekan tersebut.

"Arf!", balas Koromaru.

"Dia berkata, 'ya'", lanjut Aigis si penerjemah ketika turun dari tangga. Spontan saja Yukari langsung marah.

"Ko-koro-chan! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan dong! Aigis juga! Junpei, mending kamu diam, deh!", teriak Yukari kesal.

"Maafkan aku, Yukari-san…", kata Aigis, diikuti dengan Koromaru yang menunjukkan muka bersalah dan kembali ke tempat 'nongkrong'nya yang berada di sebelah televisi.

"Sudahlah, Yukari. Tapi aku tak menyangka kita akan kembali tinggal di sini", kata Fuuka yang duduk di lounge sambil memberikan senyum yang terasa melegakan.

"Ya, dan juga, asramanya bakal lebih ramai dengan kedatangan mereka, kan?", kata Ken yang duduk di sebelah Fuuka, lalu menyeruput kopi yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Yup! Kau benar, Ken! Lagipula, lihatlah siapa yang akan tinggal di asrama ini!!! Risette, Risette, Risette!!! Woohoo!!! Aku punya kumpulan fotonya waktu sedang ada pemotretan di Hawai, loh!!!", kata Junpei bangga. Semua orang diem, pada sweatdropped.

"Guk, guk!", gonggong Koromaru. Aigis kemudian menerjemahkannya, "Koromaru-san berkata, 'aku juga mau liat, dong!'"

Semua orang tambah diem lagi. Aura di asrama makin nggak enak setelah Koromaru ngomong begitu. Apa bener Koro-chan kita tersayang ngomong sebegitu mesumnya atau Aigis yang lagi konslet?

"Eeer, ganti topik, ganti topik… Oh, ya, Aigis, kau masih bisa mengerti omongannya Koromaru, ya?", tanya Junpei, diikuti dengan Aigisi yang mengangguk dan kemudian menjelaskan, "Setelah Metis kembali, semua fasilitas dalam diriku kembali berfungsi juga"

Junpei pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu segera kembali mendorong tasnya, "Eeerr… Semuanya… Adakah yang sangat baik hati dan mau membantuku mendorong tas ini…? Uhuuuk, uhuuuk…", kata Junpei dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Yang lainnya pada sweatdropped, dilanjutkan Yukari berkata, "Sayangnya tidak ada, Stupei…", sambil menghela napas.

Tepat setelah Yukari selesai berkata begitu, pintu asrama yang besar itu pun terbuka. Terlihat Souji yang membuka pintu itu, dibelakangnya terlihat pula Kanji yang hidungnya masih disumpel tissue. Dan lengkap dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat itu, Yukari kembali melirik ke arah Naoto, dan Naoto tanpa sengaja akhirnya bertemu pandang dengan Yukari. Setelah itu Yukari langsung membuang mukanya dan berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga melewati Junpei.

"Uhuuuk, uhuuuk… Apakah di antara kalian ada yang mau berbaik hati membantuku meanikkan tas-tas ini ke kamarku…?", tanya Junpei kepada Souji dan yang lain dengan muka melas. Spontan saja mereka jadi ikut-ikutan sweatdropped. Tapi setelah itu Kanji langsung berjalan ke arah tangga dan mengangkat tas milik Junpei yang terberat udah kaya' kuli bangunan **–digebuk Kanji-**

"Sini kubantu, uuuum… Iori-san, kan?", kata Kanji memastikannya lagi.

Junpei yang sudah dibantu begitu langsung tersenyum girang udah kaya' anak kecil dikasih pujian dan segera kembali memperkenalkan dirinya, "Yup! Kau benar!! Iori Junpei yang hebat, at your service… Selalu siap membantu yang lemah, melawan Shadow-shadow jahat yang berkeliaran di Dark Hour, pembela kebenaran dan mencari jawaban di dalam kelamnya Dark Hour, mempunyai persona yang juga sama gantengnya dengan pemiliknya, tepat berada di depan kalian! Hahahahahaha!!", tawa Junpei bergaya ala pahlawannya Shinchan **(yang pake topeng biru, lupa namanya)** yang kedengaran ke seluruh asrama. Semua orang pun sweatdropped lagi.

"Eeerr… Iori-san, tasnya dibawa ke lantai berapa?", tanya Kanji.

"Oh! Bawa aja ke lantai 3!", balas Junpei. Fuuka dan Aigis langsung ngelirik Junpei dengan pandangan tajam. Junpei pun langsung bersimbah keringat dingin waktu dilirik seperti itu, dan mengkoreksi kata-katanya, "Eeeh… Maksudku, bawa ke lantai 3 dikurangi 1… Jadi lantai 4…", semua orang tambah sweatdropped lagi. Yukiko langsung nutupin mulutnya pake kedua tangannya.

"Snnrk… A…ahahahahahahaha!!!", tawa Yukiko yang tambah bikin sweatdropped orang-orang. Junpei yang diketawain langsung mengelurkan muka merah, "Arrrgggh!!! Ma-maksudku, la-lantai 3, eh, lantai 2, lantai 2!!!", teriaknya sambil berlari menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Kanji yang ditinggalin dengan tas segepok langsung mengeluarkan muka yang sedikit kesal, "Jadi ceritanya aku kuli angkut, nih?", katanya sambil memanggul tas-tas tersebut lalu membawanya ke lantai 2.

"Eeer… Yukiko, lebih kau hentikan tawamu sekarang, permisi, ya, Yamagishi-san, Ken-kun, Aigis-san", kata Chie sambil mendorong punggung Yukiko dan menyuruhnya menaiki tangga.

"Ta-tapi aku nggak…Snnrk!! Tahan…Chie…!!! Ahahahahahahaha!!!", tawa Yukiko sepanjang perjalanannya menaiki tangga.

"Kalau begitu, senpai, aku juga permisi dulu", kata Naoto. Rise langusung nyerobot, "Ah! Naoto-chan, aku ikut! Bye-bye, senpai! Rise ke atas dulu, ya!", kata Rise sambil mengikuti Naoto. Setelah itu Naoto dan Rise meninggalkan rombongan yang berada di pintu kemudian Naoto membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Fuuka, Ken, dan Aigis lalu berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Rise.

"Yah, begitulah mereka. Apa yang mau kaulakukan, Sou?", tanya Yosuke ke arah Souji yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Hah? Oh, paling hanya menunggu saja di kamar, aku mau baca buku", kata Souji sambil berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Oh? Eerrr… Ya, baiklah… Bolehkah aku ikut baca buku itu?", tanya Yosuke. Dan tiba-tiba muka Souji sedikit memerah dan mengelurkan keringat, dan langsung ditolak dengan tegas, "Tidak!"

Penolakan itu langsung membuat Fuuka dan Ken menoleh ke arah Yosuke dan Souji. Fuuka yang penasaran langsung bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang kau baca, Seta-kun?". Souji yang ditanya begitu mukanya langsung memerah, Ken yang menyadari reaksi Souji yang makin gelagapan langsung menebak secara asal-asalan, "Majalah PlayBoy?"

"Bu-bukanlah!!! Aku, kan, nggak mesum!!!", sangkal Souji. Ken pun langsung menunduk malu, diikuti Fuuka yang melongo begitu mendengar Ken ngomong begitu. Yosuke pun merasa ini merupakan saat yang tepat untuk mencoba mencari tau tentang buku yang mau dibaca Souji.

"Aduuuh… Kok, mukamu jadi merah begitu, sih…? Jangan-jangan benar majalah itu lagi…?", kata Yosuke sambil memeluk Souji dan menoel pipinya. Spontan aja Souji langsung merinding ngeliat Yosuke begitu.

"Nggaklah!!! Gue kan bukan loe, Yos!!!", sangkal Souji lagi.

"Ayolah… Ngaku…", kata Yosuke semakin mencolek-colek pipi Souji. Diikuti dengan Fuuka dan Ken yang tambah merinding ngeliat mereka berdua.

"Nggak!!! Nggak, nggak, nggak, nggak!!! Udah kubilang berapa kali, sih?!! Yang kubaca itu bukan majalah nggak bener kaya' gitu!! Yang kubaca itu buku mas…Uuph!!", Souji langsung nutupin mulutnya pake kedua tangannya.

Ken langsung nyerobot, "Oh! Aku tau! Buku mas-mas, kan?", katanya merasa benar. Fuuka, Souji, sama Yosuke langsung sweatdropped begitu denger Ken langsung ngomong begitu. Ken pun menunduk malu lagi.

Fuuka pun tertawa kecil begitu mendengarnya, setelah itu berbalik melihat Souji dan berkata, "Seta-kun, kalau kau mau baca buku masak, aku punya banyak, kok. Kau mau pinjam kapan-kapan?", tanya Fuuka dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Muka Souji langsung berubah merah, diikuti dengan Yosuke dan Ken meng'oooh'. Walaupun begitu, Souji yang mukanya merah pun menunduk perlahan dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga lantai 2 untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya **(Lah, kok, jadi kaya Kanji?)**

Fuuka pun tertawa kecil, lalu berkata kepada Yosuke, "Dia suka memasak?", "Ya, memang dia hanya memasak sekali dua kali, sih. Tapi makanannya enak banget…", balas Yosuke sambil berjalan ke arah lounge dan duduk di sebelah Ken.

Setelah itu, dia berbalik melihat ke arah Ken dan langsung bertanya, "Uuum, Ken? Kau suka baca majalah PlayBoy? Boleh pinjem?", Ken langsung kaget begitu ditanya begitu, diikuti Fuuka yang langsung melongo begitu mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Ken-kun… Kau…ternyata…"

"Ti-tidak, Fuuka-san!!! A-aku nggak pernah baca buku seperti i-itu!!! Be-bener, kok!!!"

* * *

**-Night time-**

**-Meeting room-**

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di tempat pertemuan itu seperti biasa. Semuanya kecuali Mitsuru. Akihiko duduk di kursi yang paling besar di sana, di mana sisanya duduk di kursi sana dan beberapa diharuskan berdiri karena kekurangan tempat duduk **(nggak modal loe Mitsy!! –dibunuh Mitsuru-)**

"Baiklah, semuanya selain Mitsuru sudah berkumpul, kan?", tanya Akihiko memulai pertemuan, diikuti yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Sekarang, aku akan sedikit lebih merincikan tentang tempat yang akan kita datangi malam ini saat Dark Hour datang, sebagai persiapan", lanjut Akihiko.

"Dark Hour seluruhnya tidak terlalu berbahaya, karena di saat itu kebanyakan orang tertidur dan berubah dan tak menyadarinya saat Dark Hour berlangsung, memang mungkin akan berbahaya bagi sebagian orang yang terpanggil oleh 'mereka' dan berhasil masuk ke Dark Hour ini", jelasnya.

"Terpanggil?", tanya Kanji.

"Terkadang, suara dari para shadow itu bisa beresonansi dan bereaksi di luar Dark Hour, memanggil mereka yang tak mempunyai persona dan menyebabkan orang itu masuk ke dalam Dark Hour. Di saat mereka yang terpanggil itu mengalami Dark Hour, shadow akan menyerang mereka, menghancurkan tubuh empunya, atau memakan pikiran mereka", lanjut Akihiko.

"Memakan pikiran, berarti maksudnya menyisakan yang mempunyai tubuh itu tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa?", tanya Rise, diikuti dengan Akihiko yang mengangguk. "Mereka akan berakhir menjadi seperti sebuah mayat hidup, hidup tetapi tidak merasakan apa-apa, jika dipanggil mereka pun tidak akan berakhir. Dan mungkin kalian pernah dengar ini, biasanya mereka disebut sebagai…"

"Penderita Apathy Syndrome, benar, kan, Sanada-san?", sambung Naoto, diikuti dengan Akihiko yang mengangguk lalu berbicara lagi, "Ya, kau benar, Shirogane. Namanya penyakitnya memang diberitahu secara umum sebagai Apathy Syndrome, tetapi secara harafiahnya kami menyebut penderitanya sebagai The Lost. Yah, lalu, The Lost…"

"Mulai keluar sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Di akhir tahun 2009 mulai merambah ke hampir seluruh penjuru Jepang dengan tingkat korban paling tinggi berada di Port Island ini. Sebelum itu, setiap 1 bulan sekali jumlah korban menurun secara drastis di sini. Dan 1 bulan sekali itu setiap terjadinya bulan purnama. Benar, kan?", lanjut Naoto. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya langsung mendengar spekulasi yang 100 persen bener ketika diucapkan Naoto.

"Aaah… Aku ingat sekarang. Yang dulu sering dimunculkan berita di TV, kan? Tapi aku tidak menyadarinya sampai sedetil itu…", kata Yukiko.

"Wow… Ken… Dia benar-benar sang 'Detective Prince', ya…! Walaupun aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mitsuru-san, tapi…", bisik Junpei ke telinga Ken, diikuti Ken yang mengangguk singkat. Akihiko yang disela begitu aja langsung sweatdropped mendengar Naoto ngomong begitu.

"U-uum… Y-yah, yang dikatakan Shirogane itu memang benar… Semuanya…", kata Akihiko. Di samping itu, Teddie berbisik ke arah Chie.

"Hey, hey, Chie-chan! Apa yang sedang dibicarakan di sini, sih, nee? Teddie tidak mengerti, yoo?", tanya Teddie.

"Di-diamlah, Teddie! Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti! U-uhm, baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk mengelurkan muka seriusku!", kata Chie sambil mengelurkan tampang serius walaupun sendirinya juga tidak mengerti.

Setelah itu Akihiko melihat handphonenya, dan menyadari bahwa waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dia kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, kita undur dulu pembicaraan ini untuk lain waktu. Kita akan pergi ke tempat itu sekarang", balas Akihiko.

"Hah? Tunggu, tunggu, mau ke mana?", tanya Yosuke.

"Ke tempat di mana semua shadow berada, Tartarus", jawab Yukari sambil berdiri.

"Ya, kita akan bersiap-siap sekarang, oh, ya, Fuuka, berikan mereka evoker", perintah Akihiko ke arah Fuuka. Setelah itu Fuuka segera mengeluarkan 1 tas besi dan membuka tutupnya. Di sana terletak 8 buah evoker yang bikin anak-anak yang baru pertama kali ngeliat evoker itu teriak.

"Yaaiikhs!!! Pi-pistol?!!!", teriak Chie bingung.

"Eeeh, kita melawan shadow itu dengan…pistol…?", tanya Souji sambil mengambil 1 buah evoker. Junpei pun sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan dari Souji tersebut.

"Hm? Kalau tidak begitu, dengan apa kalian memanggil persona kalian, hah? Kalian aneh!", kata Junpei. Dibalas dengan Yosuke yang berkata, "Uuum… Kami tidak membutuhkan pistol… Oh, ya, aku ingat sekarang, kalian memanggil persona kalian dengan… uuum… menembak kepala kalian waktu itu, kan?"

"Oh, iya, ya… Kuingat kalian tidak membawa evoker atau benda apapun yang mirip ini, ya… Kuingat kalian… uuum… memecahkan kaca…?", kata Junpei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, diikuti dengan yang lainnya pada sweatdropped.

'_Kenapa nggak makan kaca aja sekalian? Tapi emang kedengaran kaya' pecahan kaca, sih… Setidaknya mecahin kaca lebih aman daripada menembak kepala sendiri…'_, pikir Souji.

"…Tidak, itu bukan kaca. Kita seperti meremas kertas, err, atau itu kartu? Yah, whatever, dan menimbulkan suara kaca seperti itu, tidak menembak kepala kita dengan pistol atau evoker atau apalah itu", balas Kanji.

"Ya, kita selesai dengan pembicaraannya hari ini. Fuuka, simpan kembali evoker itu. Kita pergi ke Tartarus sekarang. Mitsuru akan menyusul nanti.", lanjut Akihiko.

* * *

**-In front of Gekoukkan-**

"Uuum… Katanya kita mau ke Bar-Bar, eh, Tar-Tar, eh, aaarggh!! A-apapun itu, deh! I-ini sekolah, kan?", tanya Yosuke bingung.

"Diam dan lihatlah sekarang", kata Akihiko sambil melihat ke arah waktu di handphonenya.

**23 : 59 : 57**

**23 : 59 : 58**

**23 : 59 : 59**

'PEEEEET!!'

Lagi, sekali lagi, Dark Hour kembali muncul. Waktu kegelapan yang muncul saat jam 12 tepat tengah malam. Waktu kegelapan yang dari namanya saja semua orang akan tau ini adalah waktu yang terlarang. Waktu kegelapan di mana sisi lain manusia terlepas dan bebas di sini, memberi mereka kebebasan untuk menjadi diri sendiri dan melakukan apapun yang mereka mau. Waktu kegelapan yang tersembunyi di dalam seluruh kebohongan dunia. Waktu kegelapan yang menyimpan seluruh kebenaran yang tersembunyi bersama waktu itu sendiri. Waktu kegelapan di mana di saat itu tertimbun sebuah bangunan yang menjulang tinggi ke atas langit, mencoba meraih langit dengan media sisi lain manusia yang tak terbatas.

Tartarus.

**To be Continued

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5!! Wew, Kennya OOC banget, tuh… Wahahahaha, maap bagi penggemar Ken, ya… Nulis rincian pas Dark Hour, mana nulis ni cerita waktu tengah malem lagi…!! Tiba-tiba Dark Hour keluar ajah… Btw, thanks lagi buat yang ngereview chapter kemaren…!! Mulai dari violinist9091, Silvermoonarisato, StarGuy, Lonely KOS-MOS, Rainvase, Salary Dam **(salut buat andah! Saiah ngakak waktu baca Naoto itu Grandpa Complex!!)**, dan Shara Sherenia!! Makasih banget dah mau review fic saiah ini!! Dengan bantuan review anda semua saiah bisa terus bereksperimen, eh, salah, menulis fic ini!! Well, that's all folks! Hope you enjoy your day! Saiah updet chapter 6 secepatnya!!


	6. Galactic Punt!

Maaf, saiah lagi nggak enak perasaannya waktu nulis ini, jadi saiah minta maaf dulu kalau chapter ini ditulis secara abal-abal.

Summary : Semua orang berada di Tartarus sekarang. Tiba-tiba, Chie malah ngilang! Chapter 6 update. R&R. Crossover P4 and P3

Disclaimer : MegaTen itu punya ATLUS

* * *

**Persona 4.3.**

**Chapitre 6 : Galactic Punt!**

"Wooow…", kata Yosuke kaget setelah melihat bangunan tinggi yang menjulang ke langit tersebut.

"Jadi ini yang namanya… Tartarus…?", tanya Yukiko, diikuti Akihiko yang mengangguk.

'_Tartarus… Memang mirip dengan Midnight Channel, ya… Ukh…!'_, erang Souji di dalam hati. Dia segera sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari rombongan dan kembali memegang kepalanya. Tampaknya sakit kepalanya kambuh lagi saat ini.

"Senpai…? Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Rise sambil mendekati Souji. Souji langsung cepat-cepat mencoba menyembunyikan sakitnya dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa, tadi hanya kencing di sana", balas Souji, diikuti Rise yang sweatdropped.

"Senpai…? Kencing…?", tanya Rise bingung. Souji langsung menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

'_Oh, sial… Aku dan mulut besarku… Sejak kapan kau jadi tak pintar berbohong seperti ini, Souji? Ah, kalau diingat-ingat Ryoutaro-san juga selalu tau kalau aku berbohong jika ditanya tentang kasus itu, ya. Ok, sekarang tampaknya aku sudah ketularan Adachi…'_

"Oi, senpai! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana!", tanya Kanji sambil melirik ke arah Souji dan Rise. Souji cepat-cepat kembali ke rombongan dengan sebuah muka merah yang tak terlihat oleh orang lain, "Uum… Ngobrol…"

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap? Kita akan masuk sekarang", kata Akihiko sambil membuka gerbang sekolah.

* * *

**-Inside Tartarus-**

**-Main Lobby-**

Setelah itu, mereka semua masuk ke dalam pintu masuk Tartarus, dan terkejut oleh suasana di dalamnya. Sebuah tangga tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan yang menyampaikan mereka kepada sebuah pintu yang mirip jam.

"Wow, ternyata di dalamnya dingin, ya…", kata Yukiko sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Amagi, kalau kamu kedinginan kau mau aku memeluk… Arrrrgggh!!!", teriak Junpei ketika tiba-tiba saja pantatnya ditendang oleh Chie.

"Kalau mau mendekati Yukiko, langkahi dulu mayatku!", tantang Chie sambil memberikan jempolnya yang diarahkan ke bawah, diikuti semua orang yang langsung sweatdropped melihat mereka berdua.

"Sanada-san, tempat apa ini?", tanya Souji kepada Akihiko.

"Ini lobi utama tempat untuk bersiap-siap di sini. Tartarus yang sebenarnya ada di balik pintu itu", balas Akihiko sambil menunjuk pintu berbentuk jam yang ada di atas tangga. "Lalu motor ini", lanjutnya sambil memegang motor milik Mitsuru yang masih mejeng di tempat biasa, "Kita memakai ini untuk mengantar obat atau membawa kembali yang terluka menuju ke sini, yah, walaupun jarang dipakai, sih", katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Aku juga sudah membawa beberapa senjata untuk kalian, pilihlah yang kalian suka. Fuuka", perintah Akihiko sambil menunjuk ke arah Fuuka, Fuuka langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. "Oh, ya, senjata apa yang kalian gunakan? Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang", tanya Fuuka dengan nada lembut.

"Pedang"

"Pisau? Kunai? Apapun jadi, deh"

"Kaki, hwataaah!!"

"Uum, kipas"

"Bangku"

"Cakar, yoo!"

"Pistol"

Anggota S.E.E.S. langsung pada diem semua denger pilihan senjata yang aneh-aneh itu. Fuuka langsung melongo karena yang mungkin bisa diambilkan cuman 4 buah saja. Akihiko langsung sweatdropped. Yukari cuek, Ken sama Junpei lagi asyik sama Koromaru.

"Uuum… Aku bisa membawakan senjata untuk Seta, Hanamura, Tatsumi dan Shirogane… Tapi, sisanya…", kata Fuuka sambil sweatdropped.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yamagishi-san, kami sudah membawa senjata kami masing-masing, kok", balas Yukiko.

"Kalau begitu sudah siap semuanya, kan? Aku tak bisa menunggu untuk menghancurkan beberapa shadow lagi!!", kata Junpei sambil membenarkan topinya.

"Haruskah kita menyusun strategi dulu? Apa kita semua akan masuk ke Tartarus bersama-sama? Lagipula sekarang ada 12 orang yang bisa bertarung di Tartarus?", tanya Ken.

"Hm, mungkin memang sebaiknya kita menyusun rencana dulu. Siapa yang akan tinggal di lobi untuk hari ini dan siapa yang akan masuk ke Tartarus", kata Akihiko seraya menyuruh semua orang untuk berkumpul.

Selagi mereka semua sedang berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana, Fuuka mendekati Rise sambil menyerahkan sebuah radio, "Rise-chan, apa kau membutuhkan ini?", tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan radio tersebut ke arah Rise. Rise menggeleng, "Ah, terimakasih, Fuuka-san! Tapi Rise tidak memerlukannya!", katanya girang. Fuuka sedikit kaget dengan jawaban dari Rise, "Oh? Kau tidak memerlukan radio untuk berkomunikasi dengan yang lain? Kau hebat sekali…", kata Fuuka, terkejut dengan kekuatan Rise. "Nah, Fuuka-san lebih berpengalaman daripada aku, kan? Mohon bantuannya, ya, Fuuka-san!", kata Rise sambil memberikan senyum cerianya, dibalas dengan Fuuka yang memberikan senyum.

Sementara itu, di kelompok pembagian tim…

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya, Akihiko-san…", kata Aigis sambil membawa sebuah kotak dengan bolongan di atasnya.

"Oh, ya, terimakasih, Aigis. Kita akan menentukannya, lewat lotere!!", kata Akihiko sambil menunjukkan kotak tersebut ke semua orang. Souji dan yang lain, kecuali Yukiko dan Teddie, langsung menunduk malu dengan muka memerah, soalnya kalo inget lotere, langsung inget… King's Game… Yukiko bengong-bengong sendiri dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya, sedangkan anggota S.E.E.S. yang lain pada sweatdropped ngeliatin mereka.

"A-ada apa?", tanya Ken bingung, dilanjutkan dengan Yosuke yang menggeleng lemah, "Eerr… Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok…". Di saat itu Yukiko yang kebingungan sendiri langsung bertanya kepada Chie, "Uum… Chie, apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan semuanya? Kenapa kau juga bermuka lesu seperti itu?", tanyanya.

Chie cuman bisa memandang temannya yang entah telmi, tulalit, ato o'on itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, lalu menghela napasnya, "Oh, ya, Yukiko… Kau tidak ingat, ya…", kata Chie lemas, Yukiko langsung bingung, "Hah…? I-ingat apa?", Chie hanya menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa…".

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Teddie langsung ngoceh lagi begitu melihat kotak lotere itu, "Uuuh!! Uuuuh!! Kita akan bermain raja dan ratu lagi?!! Teddie mau jadi rajanya, Teddie mau jadi rajanya!!!", katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan girang. Yang lainnya langsung sweatdropped, plus anggota S.E.E.S. yang nggak ngerti.

"Euuh… Apa…? Raja…?", kata Yukari tidak mengerti dengan muka sedikit kesal.

"Yup!! Teddie mau jadi rajanya, Teddie mau jadi rajanya!!", kata Teddie girang sambil memasukkan tangannya ke kotak itu. Spontan saja Akihiko yang memegang kotak tersebut langsung kaget, "Wakh!! Ja-jangan diambil dulu, Teddie!!!". Terlambat sudah, Teddie sudah mengacak-ngacak kotak lotere itu dan berhasil mengambil secuil kertas dari kotak tersebut. Souji dan Yosuke cuman bisa pasrah sambil megangin kepala mereka. Kanji langsung pura-pura kabur kalo nggak mau kena cium lagi. Teddie kemudian membuka kertas itu secara pelan-pelan, dan ternyata dia mendapatkan sebuah kertas dengan tanda hitam di bawahnya.

"Yooo!!! Teddie dapet yang ada tandanya, yooo!!! Teddie rajanya!!!", kata Teddie sambil mengangkat kertas itu tinggi-tinggi. "Eeem, Ted, itu untuk pembagian kelompok, bukan untuk menentukan rajanya…", kata Yosuke sambil menepuk pundak Teddie. Tapi Teddie tetep nggak mendengarkan, malah makin senang. "Raja, raja, raja!! Teddie rajanya!!"

"Raja…?", tanya Junpei bingung. Teddie pun langsung melirik ke arah Junpei. Junpei langsung kaget. "Raja sudah memberi perintah!!! Perintahnya adalah, mencium Junpeiiii!!!!!", teriak Teddie sambil menunjuk ke arah Junpei. Junpei langsung kaget **(dengan muka melongo kaya teriak yang kaya di sebuah lukisan itu, loh)**, Yukari melongo. Matanya Ken langsung ditutupin sama Aigis. Akihiko sweatdropped, tapi Koromaru langsung melompat-lompat senang.

"Arf, arf!!", gonggong Koromaru sambil melompat-lompat dari tempatnya. Aigis langsung menerjemahkannya, "Koromaru-san berkata 'cepat lakukan itu'", Yukari langsung kaget ngeliat reaksi Aigis sama Koromaru, "Ko-Koro-chan?!! A-Aigis!! Jangan berkata sesuatu yang jorok seperti itu, dong!!!", teriaknya dengan muka merah. Teddie malah makin semangat setelah disemangati seperti itu.

"Kau benar, Koro-chaaan, Ai-chaaan!!! Junpeiiii, bersiaplah… CHAAAAARGEEEEE!!!!!!", teriak Teddie sambil melompat ke arah Junpei. Junpei tak bisa melawan, dia hanya bisa menghadang Teddie dengan tangannya **(yang tentu saja nggak mungkin)** ketika serangan misil tubuh Teddie hampir mendekati Junpei, "Wakh!!!! Tunggu sebentar, apa-apaan ini?!!! Tunggu, Ted-GYAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

'GEDUUBRAAAAAAK!!!!!' 'Cuuuuuup…'

"Oh. My. Goat… Teddie… Iori-san…", kata Chie pelan dengan muka prihatin ke arah Teddie dan Junpei. Yang lainnya cuman bisa melihat Junpei dengan pasrah ketika menghadapi serangan maut milik Teddie. Akihiko yang masih sweatdropped mencoba untuk membenarkan kembali suasana, "Uum… Tolong semuanya diambil satu kertas masing-masing…"

* * *

Setelah semuanya mengambil lotere **(tidak termasuk Teddie yang sudah ngambil dan Junpei yang lagi pingsan karena trauma)**, dan akhirnya mendapatkan kelompok seperti berikut ini. Orang yang mendapat lotere dengan tanda hitam yaitu; Souji, Akihiko, Chie, Yukari, Teddie, dan Ken. Sedangkan orang yang mendapatkan lotere dengan kertas berwarna putih polos adalah; Aigis, Yosuke, Yukiko, Naoto, Koromaru, Kanji dan termasuk Junpei yang mendapatkan sisanya.

"Berarti pembagian kelompoknya sudah selesai, kan? Aigis akan memimpin di sana, di mana Shirogane akan memimpin jika Aigis terluka", jelas Akihiko. Junpei langsung cepet-cepet bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan tanda menolak karena nggak jadi ketua lagi. "Akihiko-san!!! Kenapa kau nggak memilihku menjadi ketua, sih?!!", kata Junpei sambil menunjuk dirinya. Yukari langsung nyamber, "Karena kau ini bodoh, bodoh…". Junpei yang dikatain begitu langsung nggak seneng, "Aku nggak nanya pendapatmu, Yuka-tan!!", Akihiko langsung menghela napasnya, "Junpei, aku tau dari dulu kamu ingin sekali menjadi ketua, tapi kupikir Aigis lebih berpengalaman darimu", jelas Akihiko. Junpei sedikit mendecak, lalu mengoceh lagi, "Ba-bagaimana dengan Na-eerr… Maksudku, Shirogane?!", Akihiko langsung membalas dengan, "Junpei, dia seorang detektif, pasti dia bisa mengambil keputusan lebih baik darimu", Junpei langsung mengerinyatkan alisnya, dan bergabung dengan kelompok Aigis dengan tak senang.

"Dan di sini, aku akan memimpin untuk sementara waktu, dan kau, Seta…", kata Akihiko beralih ke arah Souji dan menepuk pundaknya, "Ya?". "Sebenarnya aku ingin kau untuk menjadi ketuanya, tapi, yah, aku ingin melihat kemampuan bertarungmu dulu. Aku ingin kau benar-benar memberikan yang terbaik walaupun ini hanya latihan, ya?", kata Akihiko sambil tersenyum. Souji membalasnya dengan senyuman pula, dan berkata, "Baiklah, Sanada-san", sambil memasang kacamatanya.

"Ok, dan Yamagishi, Kujikawa, kalian bisa membantu kami?", tanya Akihiko sambil beralih ke arah Fuuka dan Rise.

"Tentu saja, Sanada-san!! Serahkan saja semuanya ke kami berdua!!", kata Rise sambil memberikan tanda peace ke arah Akihiko. Fuuka hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Rise. Akihiko kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga diikuti Souji dan yang lain, dan kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk itu.

"Sebelum masuk, aku akan memberitahu satu hal penting selama kalian berada di Tartarus Dan untuk kalian semua…", kata Akihiko sambil berbalik ke arah bawah tangga sebelum membuka pintu berbentuk jam tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan terpisah dari yang lain. Karena, kalau kalian terpisah…mungkin, hanya mungkin, kalian takkan bisa keluar selamanya…", kata Akihiko dengan senyuman sinis yang bikin anak-anak yang lain bergidik ketakutan.

"Baiklah, akan kubuka sekarang…", lanjut Akihiko sambil membuka pintu tersebut.

'Kreeeeek…'

* * *

**-Inside Tartarus, First Block-**

Kumpulan cahaya yang menyilaukan menyinari pandangan Souji dan yang lain sehingga mereka tak bisa melihat ke depan dengan jelas. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya itu meredup, sehingga akhirnya Souji berani untuk membuka matanya.

Souji dan yang lain pun membuka matanya, dan menemukan bahwa mereka sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang terasa asing, sekaligus aura yang seperti pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Ruangan dengan dinding dan lantai berwarna hijau yang terasa menyeramkan karena berlumuran darah, suara-suara shadow yang berdengung dari arah koridor yang tak terlihat di mana-mana, kumpulan tangga ke atas dan ke bawah yang tersebar dan tak berujung, Tartarus.

"Wuuuh… Jadi ini Tartarus yang sebenarnya…", kata Kanji sambil menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Aku tidak berpikir kita akan menapakkan kaki ke tempat ini lagi, iya, kan, Akihiko-san?", kata Ken.

"Yah, itu sudah sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, kan? Pokoknya, berhati-hatilah, musuh bisa datang dari mana saja. Fuuka, kau bisa mendengarku?", tanya Akihiko sambil membenarkan wireless yang dipasang di telinganya.

"_**Ya, semuanya, aku bisa mendengar kalian dengan sangat jelas. Kumohon berhati-hatilah selama berada di Tartarus, struktur tempat ini berubah setiap waktu sehingga mengharuskan kalian untuk tetap bersama selama kalian berada di Tartarus"**_

"Wha-Be-berubah setiap waktu?", tanya Chie sedikit kaget.

"_**Ya, Chie-chan, bahkan walaupun kalian bersama, masih ada kemungkinan untuk tersesat…"**_

"Uuuh… Tersesat, ya… Uuum… Eeh…? Wha-?!! Di-di mana yang lain?!!", teriak Chie kaget ketika dia menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terpisah dari yang lain.

"_**Seperti ini…"**_, kata Fuuka pelan dengan sedikit sweatdropped. _**"Baiklah, Chie-chan, aku akan membantumu bergabung kembali dengan yang lain, ikuti arahanku, dan untuk yang lain, tolong jangan bergerak untuk sementara waktu"**_, perintah Fuuka.

"Baiklah, dimengerti", kata Akihiko mengerti yang berada di tempat lain lalu memutuskan hubungannya. Dia lalu melihat ke arah Souji lalu bertanya, "Hm… Apa dia sedikit teledor seperti ini…?". Souji membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

'_Sebenarnya bukan 'sedikit' lagi, tapi 'banyak', sih, ya. Kalau diingat-ingat waktu di istananya Yukiko dia juga seperti ini…'_, pikir Souji dalam hati.

"_**Chie-chan, berbeloklah ke arah kanan!!"**_, perintah Fuuka kepada Chie yang sedang berlari di dalam Tartarus, Chie membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan tetap berlari dengan kencang hingga terlihat sebuah perempatan di depannya.

"_**!! Chie, hati-hatilah!! Ada 3 ekor shadow yang datang mendekatimu!! Mereka mencoba untuk menghadangmu dari ketiga sisi!!"**_, kata Fuuka memperingatkan Chie.

Chie mendecak, lalu mencoba mengerem lajunya tepat di depan perempatan itu, meninggalkan lautan debu yang tergesek-gesek terkena tanah di sepatunya. Tepat setelah dia berhenti, sebuah shadow mirip gagak muncul dengan sebuah topeng berwarna oranye dengan 1 mata. Chie yang dikagetkan oleh gagak itu langsung lengah dan kaki gagak yang memiliki kuku yang tajam itu menggores jaketnya yang berwarna hijau di bagian lengan dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"_**Chie-chan!! Kau tidak apa-apa?!! Shadow ini berarcana hermit!! Hati-hatilah!"**_

Chie mengerinyatkan alisnya kesakitan, lalu melompat mundur sambil memegangi lengannya yang tergores kecil. Chie tersenyum kecil setelah melihat luka goresan itu, lalu meludah ke lantai Tartarus yang ada dan menunjukkan senyum sinis ke arah Shadow tersebut.

"Heh…! Aku tidak apa-apa Fuuka-san… Aku tidak akan kalah oleh Shadow kelas teri seperti ini…!", kata Chie, yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

Kemudian Chie menjongkokkan badannya, lalu meregangkan kedua kakinya dan langsung melompat dan memberikan sebuah tendangan tepat di muka shadow itu.

"GALACTIC PUNT!!!!!!!"

'CLIIIING!!!!!' 'DRAAAAAK!!!!'

Shadow itu langsung menghilang, tampaknya diteleport oleh Chie ke planet Mars dengan Galactic Punt miliknya itu, menyisakan sebuah lubang di atap Tartarus yang sekarang sudah menjadi reruntuhan. Chie kemudian memberikan jempolnya ke arah lubang tersebut.

"Meh!! Jangan remehkan Satonaka Chie ini, ya!!"

"_**Chie-chan! Kau hebat sekali! Ah, hati-hatilah! Di belakangmu…"**_

Belum sempat Fuuka menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chie dengan sigap langsung menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan 2 buah Shadow di mana yang satu adalah jenis gagak yang tadi, memakai topeng Hermit, sedangkan yang satunya adalah sebuah Shadow yang mirip dengan onggokan lumpur dan memakai topeng berwarna pink. Shadow dengan arcana Priestess itu mencengkeram kaki Chie, membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah, Chie pun berteriak kesakitan.

"Aaah…!!", teriak Chie. _**"Chi-Chie-chan!! Gawat, seseorang, tolong Chie-chan!!"**_

Chie terdesak oleh 2 ekor Shadow yang mengerubunginya, gagak itu mencakar kulit milik Chie di sekitar mukanya, mencoba untuk mengenai kacamatanya. Chie menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengannya, sehingga kaki gagak itu hanya mengenai jaketnya saja, sedangkan Shadow yang satunya lagi merayapi tubuhnya yang terjatuh, mencoba untuk mencengkeram leher Chie dengan kedua tangannya.

Chie langsung menekuk kakinya sampai bagian pahanya menyentuh perutnya, lalu dengan segera menendang Shadow yang merayapi tubuhnya itu sehingga terlontar jauh ke langit, lalu jatuh sambil memberikan sebuah bunyi berdebam yang keras. Chie yang tidak memiliki beban apa-apa lagi di atas tubuhhnya langsung bangun dari tubuhnya sambil menghalangi gagak yang mencakar matanya. Dia mencoba mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya, dan tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah kartu tarot bergambar Suzuka-Gongen di depan matanya.

"C'mon, Suzuka!! Black Spot!!!"

Bersamaan dengan dia mengakhiri perkataannya, Chie langsung menendang kartu tarot tersebut, lalu muncullah sebuah persona dengan rambut putih panjang yang memegang sebuah naginata. Dengan cepat, Suzuka terbang ke arah Shadow yang terjatuh itu sambil memuatar-mutarkan naginata berwarna merah terang miliknya, kemudian menebas pedangnya ke arah Shadow tersebut, dan menghasilkan sebuah black hole kecil dan menghantam Shadow tersebut, dan akhirnya Shadow itu menghilang, menyisakan sebuah aura mirip asap berwarna hitam yang menghilang secara perlahan.

"_**Wow, Chie, kau hebat… Chie-chan!! Ah…!!! Chie-chan!!! Shadow yang lainnya akan menyerangmu lagi!!!"**_, teriak Fuuka.

Chie segera membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menemukan bahwa gagak itu mengarahkan kakinya ke arah matanya. Chie tak bisa mengelak, dia hanya bisa menutup matanya, pertahanan terakhir dari seseorang yang sudah terdesak, dan…

'DUAAAAAAK!!!!!!!'

Chie mencoba untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan, untuk menemukan bahwa seseorang dengan sweater berwarna merah dengan rambut putih sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia akhirnya berani membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa orang yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Akihiko yang memukul Shadow itu dengan glove berduri yang terpasang di tangannya dengan erat.

"Sa-Sanada-san!!"

"Satonaka, mundur!"

"Heh?! Tapi aku bisa…"

Belum sempat Chie menyelesaikan perkataannya, Akihiko kembali memukul Shadow itu dengan serangan bertubi-tubi khas miliknya. Pertama dia memukul sayap kanan milik Shadow itu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu melanjutkan dengan sayap kirinya dengan tangan kanannya, terakhir Akihiko membungkuk sedikit di bawah Shadow tersebut dan melompat, mengarahkan tinjunya ke atas, tepat ke kepala Shadow itu.

'_Hah…? Gaya itu… Rasanya aku pernah…'_

Shadow itupun ambruk ke tanah, dan kemudian berubah menjadi aura hitam seperti Shadow yang tadi dan kembali menghilang. Akihiko tersenyum puas, lalu mengoyangkan-goyangkan tangannya, mencoba untuk meregangkan otot-otot yang lama tak terpakai setelah 2 tahun tidak melawan Shadow. Dia kemudian berbalik ke arah Chie. Chie pun sedikit kaget dan langsung membungkuk.

"Ah! Te-terimakasih, Sanada-san…!", kata Chie. Akihiko kemudian mendekati Chie yang masih membungkuk malu. Chie masih tetap membungkuk, sebab dia tak bisa mencari alasan karena keteledoran miliknya itu.

"Hm, lain kali, hati-hatilah…", kata Akihiko pelan sambil mengarahkan evoker ke kepalanya. Suara tembakan terdengar melalui kuping milik Chie. Dia yang kaget pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan di belakang Akihiko sudah terdapat sebuah persona yang **(menurut saiah, termasuk persona dengan model terjelek di seluruh anggota S.E.E.S. –digebuk Akihiko-)** memegang pedang dan memiliki sebuah 'globe' di tengah-tengah perutnya. Caesar kemudian mengangkat pedangnya, dan tiba-tiba, bagian tubuh Chie yang terluka diselubungi oleh sebuah cahaya hangat yang secara perlahan, membuat luka goresannya menutup secara perlahan.

Chie melihat bagian lengannya yang sudah tak terluka, lalu menunduk dengan cepat, "Te-terimakasih, Sa-sanada-san!!", katanya dengan gagap. Akihiko lalu berbalik dan tersenyum kecil.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, lain kali berhati-hatilah jika berada di Tartarus", katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

Souji menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Shadow yang berada di depannya, setelah itu dia langsung meremas kartu tarotnya dan memunculkan Angel. Angel kemudian melebarkan sayapnya, lalu menghembuskannya dan membentuk sebuah tornado kecil dan mengarahkannya ke Shadow itu. Shadow itu terlontar ke atas, dan langsung dilanjutkan oleh Yukari yang melepaskan panahnya ke arah Shadow itu dan mengenainya. Shadow itu pun menghilang setelah terkena serangan beruntun itu.

"Wuuuuh…!! Mereka tak pernah ada habis-habisnya!!", kata Yukari sambil menurunkan panahnya.

"Ah…! Rasanya aku capek sekali…", kata Ken sambil duduk di lantai. "Seta, kau tidak kelelahan?", tanya Yukari sambil duduk mengikuti Ken.

"Hah? Tidak sama sekali…", katanya sambil menurunkan pedangnya. Ken dan Yukari pun kaget.

"Ini baru kedua kalinya kau berada di Dark Hour, tapi kau tidak kelelahan sama sekali?!", teriak Yukari tak percaya.

"Itu karena kacamatanya, yoo!! Kacamatanya juga punya efek untuk membuat daya tahan tubuh lebih besar, nee!!", kata Teddie yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang -Souji, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher cowok berambut abu-abu itu.

"Hm? Oh, iya, ya, aku ingat yang lainnya kelelahan ketika berada di Midnight Channel tanpa memakai kacamata", balas Souji. "Wow… Tampaknya kacamata itu berguna sekali, bolehkah kuminta satu, Teddie-san?", tanya Ken secara sopan. Teddie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hm… Teddie tidak tau tentang dunia yang ini, Teddie… Aku tak bisa mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat kacamatanya…". Ken hanya menghela napasnya walaupun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Oh, well. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita juga akan terbiasa lagi berkeliling di Dark Hour nanti"

Tepat bersamaan saat Ken menyelesaikan perkataannya, muncullah Akihiko dan Chie dari belokan di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Chie, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Souji mengkhawatirkan Chie. Chie hanya menggeleng, "Nah… Aku tidak apa-apa… Untunglah Sanada-san menolongku di sana. Kalau tidak… Meh, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang…", katanya sambil menghela napas lesu. Chie kemudian berbalik ke arah Akihiko dan berterimakasih lagi, "Terimakasih lagi, ya, Sanada-san!!".

Akihiko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sudah kubilang itu tidak perlu, kan? Baiklah, latihan hari ini selesai! Mulai besok, kita akan maju menaiki lantai-lantai di Tartarus sejauh yang kita bisa! Dan kupikir aku sudah puas melihat kemampuan kalian bertiga, Souji, Satonaka, dan Teddie", balas Akihiko sambil melihat ke arah mereka bertiga. Teddie langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika dirinya dipuji, "Yaaai!!! Teddie hebat, kan? Teddie hebat, kan? Hore!! Horee!!"

"Di samping itu, Fuuka, bisakah kau menunjukkan jalan keluar?", tanya Akihiko.

"_**Baiklah! Hmm… Jalan keluarnya ada di dekat sini! Majulah sampai kalian menemukan pertigaan, lalu belok ke kiri, di situ kalian akan menemukan mesinnya?"**_

"Mesin?", kata Chie bingung. Tetapi dia tetap mengikuti ke arah anggota S.E.E.S. berjalan.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka menemukan sebuah mesin aneh yang mengeluarkan sinar hijau.

"Apa ini?", tanya Souji.

"Sebuah mesin teleport, untuk mengembalikan kita ke lobi", jelas Yukari. Dia lalu menyentuh mesin tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja menghilang, membuat Souji dan Chie **(minus Teddie yang nggak peduli)** kaget setengah mati.

"Wakh!!! Wa, wa, wa, wa… Ke-ke mana Takeba-san pergi?!!!", teriak Chie kaget.

"Dia sudah diteleport ke lobby depan, aku pergi dulu, ya", kata Akihiko simpel sambil memegang mesin aneh tersebut dan menghilang layaknya Yukari.

"_**Tidak apa-apa semuanya, mesin ini dijamin aman!"**_, kata Fuuka mencoba menyemangati yang lain. Souji sedikit bingung, dia masih takut menyentuh mesin teleport itu. Tetapi akhirnya dia memberanikan dirinya juga dan akhirnya menyentuh mesin itu. Dia menutup matanya, dan begitu dia membuka matanya kembali, dia sudah berada di lobby depan bersama yang lain. Tiba-tiba Chie, Teddie dan Ken nyembul dari mesin teleport itu pula, dan langsung menabrak Souji hingga jatuh terguling-guling.

"Mudah, kan?", kata Fuuka sambil mendekati Souji, "Kalian hebat", katanya lagi sambil tersenyum dan membantu Souji, Chie, Teddie dan Ken untuk bangun.

"Huaaah… Setelah lama tidak bertarung, capek juga, ya…", kata Ken sambil duduk karena kecapekan.

"Di mana yang lain? Masih berada di Tartarus?", tanya Chie ketika menyadari bahwa kelompok yang lain sudah menghilang.

"Uuum, mereka sudah pulang duluan, tampaknya di sana sudah kecapekan semua", kata Rise sambil mendekati Chie. Chie membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Yah, tampaknya Mitsuru pun tak bisa menyusul ke Tartarus, kudengar dia masih ada dalam perjalanan pulang, kita sudahi dulu untuk malam ini, lagipula sebentar lagi Dark Hour akan selesai", kata Akihiko sambil mengarah ke pintu keluar Tartarus. Souji dan yang lain pun segera berjalan mengikuti Akihiko.

"Oh, ya, dan Seta", kata Akihiko sambil menepuk bahu Souji. "Besok kau langsung memimpin tim untuk menjelajahi Tartarus", jelas Akihiko singkat sambil berjalan keluar, Souji membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu berkata, "Baiklah, Sanada-san"

Sewaktu Souji akan berjalan keluar, tiba-tiba ekor matanya melihat sebuah pintu dengan warna biru terang di sebelah kanannya. Dia membalikkan badannya, dan melihat sebuah pintu yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya di dalam Paulownia Mall.

"Seta-kun?", tanya Fuuka yang bingung begitu melihat Souji berjalan kembali ke dalam Tartarus.

'KREEEEK…'

* * *

**-Velvet Room-**

Sekali lagi, Souji merasakan sebuah udara dingin bagaikan kabut yang menusuk kulitnya, tetapi hawa dingin itu mulai menghilang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Dia kemudian membuka matanya, dan sekali lagi menemukan 2 orang yang sedang duduk di atas sofa di dalam ruangan bernuansa biru itu.

"Selamat datang kembali, anakku…", kata Igor, masih ditemani dengan suara tertawanya yang aneh itu.

"Sudahkah kau melihat bangunan ini?", lanjut Igor. "Di dalam sini, tersembunyi seluruh jawaban dari hidup manusia, termasuk dirimu, dan juga, kunci yang akan membuka pintu pun tersembunyi di sini"

Souji terdiam untuk sementara waktu, mencoba untuk menyerap seluruh informasi yang diberikan oleh Igor, kemudian dia mencoba untuk bertanya, "Kunci… Kunci seperti apakah, yang kau maksud?"

"Itu adalah kunci yang akan membuka kegelapan abadi yang tersembunyi di sini", jawab Margaret.

"Kegelapan abadi…? Maksudmu tentang Nyx yang disebut-sebut dulu itu?", tanya Souji. Margaret memberikan sebuah anggukan, "Ya, tapi bukan hanya itu, pintu itu akan membuka kegelapan yang sebenarnya"

Souji semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Margaret yang terasa berulang-ulang, dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan kegelapan abadi atau semacamnya seperti itu.

"Itu tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mengerti sekarang", lanjut Igor. Margaret kemudian segera kembali memperlihatkan kamus tebal bahasa Indo, eh, salah, buku Compendium miliknya. "Seperti biasa, jika kau masih membutuhkan persona milikmu yang dulu, bebaslah bertanya padaku", Souji pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Dengan begitu, inilah percakapan kita untuk malam ini. Selanjutnya, kau akan datang dengan keinginan milikmu sendiri, selamat berjuang", kata Igor mengakhiri perkataannya, dan pandangannya mulai kabur karena disebabkan oleh kabut yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sana.

**-To be Continued-

* * *

  
**

Meh, chapter ini ancur **(lah, biasanya juga ancur)** tambah ancur lagi karena saiah lagi nggak niat nulis karena ada masalah sekarang. Saiah benar-benar berterimaksih karena udah baca fic saiah ini! Masukan selalu diterima untuk memperbaiki fic saiah ini. Dan terimakasih kepada Shara Sherenia, Lonely KOS-MOS, Silvermoonarisato, StarGuy, Salary Dam, BlazingFireAngelXXX, dan violinist9091 yang udah ngerepiu chapter yang lalu! Saiah bakal coba updet secepat-cepatnya! Ganbatte!

* * *

It's time for Midnight Channel hidden camera!!

Teddie : Selamat malam, yoo!! Masih bersama saiah, sang raja dunia televisi yang selalu ganteng ini dan disukai banyak cewek setiap hari!! Mwahahahaha!!

Yosuke : Brengsek!!! **–nendang Teddie-**

Teddie : Arrrgh!! Yosuke!!! Eeeerr… Pokoknya, sekarang kita berada di acara Midnight Channel hidden camera!! Sebuah acara di Midnight Channel yang menampilkan seluruh kejadian tersembunyi di dalam dunia ini!!

Yukari : Kok mirip sama kamera tersembunyi yang ada di asrama, ya…? Janga-jangan kamu yang masang dulu lagi…? **–mengeluarkan muak marah-**

Teddie : Lalalalalala!! Langit biru, ya!! **–nunjuk langit-langit- **Pokoknya, hidden camera ini sekarang berada di dalam Tartarus!! Enjoy!!

**-Zzzzzrrttt-**

Yukiko : Ayo! Amaterasu!!

Aigis : Persona Change!! Hua-Po!!

Rise : _**Ayo, senpai!!! Horeeee!!! Bunuh shadownya!!**_

Shadow : Astaganaga, cewek-ceweknya bohai!! Kalau begini, gue mati di tangan kalian juga nggak apa-apa, deh!!

Semuanya langsung pada diem. Shadownya tiba-tiba langsung ditampar Yukiko.

Yukiko : Dasar Shadow mesum!! **–langsung nabok-**

Junpei : Hey, kalian benar-benar hebat, loh! Jadi kalian memang memanggil persona kalian dengan menggunakan kartu, ya?

Kanji : Yeah, dan aku juga sedikit takut begitu melihatmu benar-benar menembakkan pistol ke arah kepalamu. Meh, sebuah cara yang 'ekstrim'

Junpei : Yah, habisnya kalau nggak memakai evoker, kami bakal merasakan sakit begitu mengeluarkan persona tanpa media apapun

Yosuke : Aduuuuuh!!! Sakit!!! **–gaya-gaya sok lebai sambil megangin lengan-**

Semua : **-sweatdropped-**

Aigis : Semuanya…! Aku mendeteksi beberapa shadow yang menuju ke arah sini! **–menyiapkan kuda-kudanya-**

Junpei : Okay!! Baiklah!! Aku tidak akan takut pada kalian

Naoto : Sekarang giliranku!! Ayo Yamato-Take… **-mengarahkan pistol miliknya ke kepala-**

Yosuke : Na-Naoto-kun?!!

'DOOORR!!!'

'CRAAAAAAT!!!!!'

Tiba-tiba keluar lagu Soundtrack 'Happy Tree Prenz' yang sedikit kocak, chic, bener-bener imut plus dengan suara tertawa yang dilebih-lebihkan **(yang entah kenapa author suka)**.

Nananananananana!! Nananananana!! Hahahahahaha!!!

**-Zrrrrrrrrrrrtttt!!!!-**

Teddie : …Oh, my, goat… I can't BEAR the pain!!!!! Naoto-chaaaan!!! Jangan mati!!!!**–teriak gejhe-**

Souji : Jadi itu kenapa kelompok mereka pulang duluan gitu…? **–sweatdropped-**

Rise : Tunggu dulu!! Kalau begitu, Naoto dibawa ke mana?!!! Tidak, Naoto-chan!!!!!! Jangan tinggalkan ane!!!!!! **–nangis-nangis gejhe-**

Junpei : Hueeeeeek… Da-darahnya banyak… Hooooeeeeeek… **-memuntahkan suatu cairan berwarna hijau-**

Souji : (Kau merasa berjuta-juta kali kau mandi pun takkan membersihkanmu)

Teddie : Aaaarrrrghh!!!!! Midnight Channel hidden camera selesai untuk hari ini!!!! Jangan ngeliat Junpei muntah, neee!!!!!

Junpei : Hoooooeeek… Huuueeeek… Huwwoooooeeeek…

**(P.s. : Bagi yang nggak tau Happy Tree Friends, silakan dicari di google, warning : You might find the video quite gory)**


	7. A Shadow?

Yoroshiku!! Selamat datang di chapter 7!! Di chapter ini nggak banyak ada kejutan heboh selain cameo dari game laen. Mwahahahaha, sebenernya karakter yang ini cuman mencuat gitu aja dari kepalaku, kali-kali kalau pake dia bisa mengentalkan aroma game SMT yang gelap ini **(gelap? Nyalain lampu ajah! –digebuk massa-)** Yah, tapi karakter ini cuman tak lain dari sebuah sub-character. Mungkin kalo ada ide lagi nih karakter jadi apa gitu, kek. Trus buat Shara-san, aku bukannya lagi nggak niat nulis ceritanya, soalnya di sekolah ada kejadian yang nggak niat nulis ceritanya aja. Makasih, ya! Dan sekarang, saiah sudah kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi! Ya, sudahlah, enjoy!

Summary : Sekolah di Gekoukkan! Begitu Souji dan ketiga anak lainnya masuk ke kelas, mereka menemukan sepasang mata berwarna kuning di depan meja belajar!! Chapter 7 updet. R&R. Crossover P4 and P3.

Disclaimer : Semua seri MegaTen punya ATLUS, saiah cuman sedikit mengotak-atik sikap dari karakternya saja a.k.a. OOC **–digebuk massa-

* * *

  
**

**Persona 4.3**

**Chapitre 7 : A Shadow? **

**-11 April 2012-**

"Hoaaaaaaheem…!! Ngantuk banget…!", kata Yosuke sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Memangnya kamu tidur jem berapa, sih…? Sudah tau kita habis bertarung di Dark Hour itu…", kata Chie sambil sweatdropped yang duduk di sebelah Yosuke.

"Owh? Yah, kemaren malem Teddie tidur di dalem te-ve, jadi aku bangun pagi-pagi buat membangunkannya di sana", balas Yosuke.

"Di dalam te-ve…? Jadi Teddie tidur ditemani kabel, mur, baut, dan lain-lain begitu?", tanya Yukiko telmi yang duduk di depan mereka berdua, diikuti oleh ketiga anak lainnya yang langsung sweatdropped.

"Uhm… Bukan begitu, Yukiko… Kemarin malam dia tidur di Midnight Channel… Jadi Yosuke bangun pagi-pagi untuk membangunkannya, begitu, loh…", jelas Chie secara singkat, padat dan jelas, diikuti dengan Yukiko yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Yah, pokoknya, ini hari pertama kita sekolah secara serius di Gekoukkan, mungkin kita bisa melihat ibu Kashima ini super duper cantik, nggak kaya ibu Kashiwagi, hah? Sou, bagaimana pendapatmu?", tanya Yosuke ke arah Souji, diikuti oleh Yukiko dan Chie yang sweatdropped.

"…Apapun jadi yang penting dia masih manusia, deh…", kata Souji simpel, diikuti yang lainnya pada sweatdropped.

"Masih manusia…? Yah, kau mungkin bisa bilang kalau (almarhum) King Moron itu bukan manusia, sih. Udah kaya kuda begitu tau ngga?!", kata Yosuke membicarakan kekesalannya kepada yang lain.

"Yah, Seta-kun tidak mungkin melihat cewek lain karena sudah punya Rise, sih, ya!", balas Chie yang diikuti oleh Souji yang memalingkan mukanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. "Ehehe, aku juga mau punya pacar yang baik, pintar dalam pelajaran, dan juga jago bertarung… seperti… Seta-kun…", kata Chie terbata-bata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah muka merah.

Yukiko tertawa kecil, Souji makin salah tingkah, sedangkan Yosuke hanya mencibir sambil berkata, "Ya, itu juga kalau kau BISA mendapatkan satu…"

'DUAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!'

Satu tendangan lainnya langsung diluncurkan ke arah bagian bawah milik Yosuke, membuat anak pemilik Junes itu langsung berteriak kesakitan, diikuti oleh murid-murid yang lainnya pada bersweatdropped ria melihat Yosuke dan Chie yang bertengkar.

"ARRRRGGGGH!!!! Chi-Chie, sudah ku-kubilang berapa kali jangan menendang yang 'itu'?!! Yang kemaren belum sembuh tau!! Masih biru!! Kalau misalkan gue udah sampe nggak perawan, eh, salah, perjaka gara-gara loe, loe emangnya mau tanggung jawab apa…?!!", bisik Yosuke secara keras sambil memegangi 'anu'nya.

"Duh! Itu karena kau selalu mengejekku! Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertanggung jawab?! Dasar Hanamura bodoh!!", teriak Chie kesal.

"Satu-satunya cara Chie untuk bertanggung jawab adalah menikah…", jawab Souji simpel. Mata dan Yosuke dan Chie langsung membelalak nggak percaya begitu denger Souji ngomong begitu, diikuti sama Yukiko yang langsung ketawa dashyat sambil megangin perutnya.

"Sou!! Loe ada di pihak siapa, sih?!! Emangnya gue mau nikah sama cewek edan penggemar berat Bruce Lee ini?!!!", teriak Yosuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Chie dengan tangan yang satunya lagi.

"Se-Seta-kun!! Kau kejam banget, sih?!! Siapa juga yang sudi nikah sama cowok kekanak-kanakan kaya' gini?!!", balas Chie sambil ikut menunjuk-nunjuk Yosuke.

Souji langsung tertawa kecil begitu mendengar komplain dari dua orang ini yang secara bersamaan, lalu kemudian membalas dengan nada mengejek, "Loh, loh, loh… Aku cuman bilang Chie doang, kok! Kalian, kok, udah langsung sewot kaya' gini, nih… Jangan-jangan emang jangan-jangan, nih…?", kata Souji dengan senyuman sinis tanda sudah berhasil mengejek kedua orang berambut coklat itu. Yosuke dan Chie pun tak bisa menjawab apapun, dan langsung duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dengan lemas begitu mendengar dering bel tanda masuk.

"Gue nggak nyangka kau sebegitu kejamnya, Sou…", kata Yosuke sambil tiduran di atas meja belajarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Souji cuman bisa membalasnya dengan tawa kecil lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kelas itu pun terbuka, semua anak di kelas itu langsung kaget begitu melihat penampilan dari guru baru tersebut.

Bukan karena dia memiliki dada yang super duper gede dan badan yang seksi layaknya Mitsuru, bukan juga karena dia memakai baju gothic ala Chidori di seluruh tubuhnya, bukan pula karena dia adalah idola lain layaknya Risette, bukan pula karena dia memiliki hidung yang super mancung layaknya Igor, tapi karena dia…

Adalah seorang cowok menyeramkan dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi tatto.

Yosuke dan Souji hampir tersedak setengah mati, anak-anak cewek lainnya langsung pada melongo **(begitu pula Chie dan Yukiko)** begitu melihat cowok yang bakal menjadi guru mereka selama 1 tahun ini.

"Kyaaaaa!!! Si-siapa itu?!!! Ta-Takaya?!!!", teriak seorang cewek di kelas itu sambil berteriak ketakutan melihat guru baru tersebut.

"Ta-Takaya itu siapa?!!", teriak cowok lainnya.

"Takaya itu… Loh, Takaya itu siapa, ya? Kok, rasanya aku bisa langsung ngomong tentang Takaya begitu aja, ya?", kata cewek itu lagi secara blo'on.

"Eehm… Takaya itu siapa, sih…?", kata Chie bingung sambil bertanya kepada Yosuke. Cowok berambut coklat itu hanya mengangkat tangannya.

"Takaya itu salah seorang anggota dari kelompok yang menamakan dirinya Strega. Kata Dojima-san, mereka sudah sering melakukan pembunuhan di sekitar Iwatodai Station di dekat sini, dan semua orang pada tau tentangnya karena pakaiannya yang mencolok. Wong dia nggak pake baju dan badannya penuh tatto semua!! Upss!! Oh, tidak, aku dan mulut besarku… Dojima-san akan membunuhku nanti", kata Adachi yang memakai baju hitam putih penjara yang tiba-tiba aja muncul seenaknya di layar tivi sambil megangin mulutnya.

Souji dan yang lainnya langsung ngeliatin Adachi secara sweatdropped yang tiba-tiba aja muncul seenaknya sendiri.

"Eer… Adachi-san…?", tanya Souji bingung.

"Penjelasan yang bagus sekali, tapi…", kata Chie bingung.

"Gimana caranya kau bisa nyampe ke sini…?!!", lanjut Yosuke.

"Hah? Oh, iya, ya. Harusnya, kan, aku ada di penjara Inaba! Kok, aku bisa nyasar ke sini, ya… Ya, sudahlah, dah-dah!!", kata Adachi sambil menaiki jendela yang terbuka, bikin anak-anak di kelas itu kaget, dan setelah itu langsung loncat keluar jendela sambil teriak, "Magatsu Izanagiiii!! Gunakan FLY!!!!"

……

Semuanya hening, langsung pada diem. Dalam hati, Souji berpikir, _'Dasar penjahat gila, emangnya ini Pokemon apa?'_

Tiba-tiba layar tivinya langsung jadi gelap, dan Teddie langsung keluar dari layar tivi.

"Maaf lagi pemirsa!! Entah karena ada gangguan teknis maupun kejiwaan, tampaknya Adachi sudah nyampe di Port Island secara ajaib!! Kami akan ulang lagi pertunjukkannya, maaf sekali lagi, ya pemirsa!!!", jelas Teddie sambil memberikan senyum jauh kepada pembaca **–digebuk massa-**.

ZZZZRRRRT, ZZZZZRRRRTT, ZZZZRRRRRT!!!

**-Replay-**

"Kyaaaaa!!! Si-siapa itu?!!! Ta-Takaya?!!!", teriak seorang cewek di kelas itu sambil berteriak ketakutan melihat guru baru tersebut.

"Enak aja!!! Jangan samain gue sama orang edan sok messiah complex itu!!!", teriak guru baru aneh bin ajaib itu sambil nendang meja yang ditempati anak itu sampe kebelah dua. Chie langsung terkesima melihat kekuatan orang itu, "Waaaau… Kekuatan yang hebat sekali…", diikuti anak-anak yang lainnya pada sweatdropped.

Souji pun lebih sedikit memperhatikan guru baru itu. Dia melihat sepasang bola mata warna kuning terang layaknya Shadow pada kedua matanya, tatto berwarna hitam yang memenuhi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rambutnya hitam cepak, tetapi dia memakai sebuah T-shirt warna putih yang ditemani dengan short pants warna hitam yang biasa dikenakannya. Souji pun langsung bergidik ketakutan sambil berpikir, _'Astaganaga!! Siapa, nih?!! Kok, matanya udah kaya' Shadow gitu, sih?!! Jangan-jangan dia emang shadow lagi?!!'_

Yosuke yang duduk di belakangnya langsung mencolek-colek punggung Souji untuk menarik perhatiannya. Souji pun langsung berbalik ke belakang, "Oi, oi, dia siapa, sih? Bu-bukan Shadow, kan?"

"Y-yah, kalau shadow sih dia udah pasti langsung membunuh orang yang ada di dekatnya, lagipula, daripada Shadow, dia lebih mirip sama King Moron… Dengan kekuatan yang lebih, waoo…", bisik Souji sambil bersweatdropped ria dengan Yosuke.

Guru itu langsung kembali ke depan mejanya dan mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Nama gue Kashima Naoki!!! Cukup panggil Kashima, untuk lebih sopan Bapak Kashima, atau kalau mau nyebut jabatan gue yang cuman ada satu di dunia, hahahahahahaaha!! Hebat, kan? Sebagai Hitoshura!!", teriak Pak Kashima dengan suaranya yang menggelegar seantero sekolah. Bikin kuping anak-anak pada budeg.

"Anjrit, nih, orang pita suaranya kaya apa, sih? Trus apa-apaan lagi Hipopotamus, Hipopotamus itu, pacarnya?", kata Yosuke sambil menutup kupingnya dengan kedua jarinya.

"Eeerr… Yosuke, namanya Hitoshura, bukan Hipopotamus…", kata Chie sambil sweatdropped. "Kaya' aku peduli…", kata Yosuke sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Aku akan menggebrak kalian habis-habisan selama 1 tahun ke depan ini karena kalian sudah kelas 3!! Sebentar lagi kalian akan memasuki masa ujian, maka dari itu, Bapak Edogawa sebagai wali kelas 3 yang kurang keras itu dimundurkan menjadi wali kelas 1 dan aku dicomot seenaknya sama author gila itu!! Jadi bersiap-siaplah, semuanya!! Aku nggak akan pandang bulu!!!", teriak Pak Kashima lagi.

"Wow… Dia benar-benar gila, ya…", kata seorang cowok di kelas itu.

"Ya, kupikir tidak ada yang lebih gila di sekolah ini selain Edogawa, ternyata masih ada si Kashima ini…", balas cewek lainnya. Souji cuman bisa sweatdropped denger omongan siswa lainnya.

"Uuurrggh… Aku nggak nyangka kita bakal bertemu dengan guru semacam (almarhum) King Moron lagi…", kata Chie sambil meletakkan mukanya di atas mejanya.

"Bagaimana caranya kita bisa tau, Chie…? Lagipula…", balas Yukiko. Chie langsung menengadah melihat temannya ketika Yukiko menghentikan perkataannya sambil memberikan tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"…Kupikir tattonya keren juga…", kata Yukiko dengan muka merah sambil tersenyum. Siswa-siswi yang denger omongannya Yukiko langsung hampir jatuh dari kursinya sendiri, nggak percaya dengan omongan Yukiko barusan. Diikuti dengan ketiga anak lainnya langsung sweatdropped mendengar perkataan Yukiko.

"Hah… Amagi-san… Kau selalu punya selera teraneh di antara kita semua, kau tau…?", kata Yosuke sambil memegang dahinya.

* * *

**-Break-**

**-Rooftop-**

"Waaaah… Langitnya terang banget!!", kata Chie yang duduk di sebuah kursi di atas atap sambil melihat ke arah langit di atasnya. Di tangannya dia memegang sebuah kotak berisi mie instan

"Wow, ada tempat pembangkit listrik tenaga angin di sana", kata Yukiko yang duduk di sebelah Chie sambil menunjuk ke arah turbin yang berada jauh di luar pagar atap.

"Hah, dulu di tempatku aku sering sekali melihat hal seperti itu. Oh, ya, ini pertama kalinya kalian berdua berada di kota secara bebas, ya?", kata Yosuke yang kemudian duduk di lantai sambil tertawa.

"Ya, sewaktu pergi ke Port Island dulu, kita cuman bisa ke Gekoukkan… Shirakawa Boulevard… Dan… Escapade…", kata Chie menghela napasnya sambil melirik ke arah Souji dan Yukiko. Souji langsung bergidik ketakutan, lain dengan Yukiko yang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Chie.

"A-ada apa, Chie…?", tanya Yukiko bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa…", kata Chie sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Heh… Chie, kenapa kalau berhubungan dengan Escapade selalu aku yang dilirik secara tajam…?", kata Souji sambil menghela napasnya. "Itu karena kau memang begitu tau…!!", kata Chie kesal.

"Po-pokoknya, lebih baik kita makan mienya dulu, yuk!! U-udah 3 menit, nih!!", kata Souji mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya! Kau benar! Mie instan selalu baik dimakan panas-panas!!", kata Yosuke sambil membuka tutup mie instan tersebut, lalu kemudian mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi 2 bagian.

"Mie instan memang selalu ditemukan dimana-mana, ya. Dan syukurlah mereka masih menambahkan tahu di dalam mienya", kata Yukiko yang memang penggemar tahu sambil mencomot tahu itu duluan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sayang kita tidak bisa makan steak lagi… Uuuuh… Fillet mignon…", kata Chie sambil mengerenyitkan alisnya. Yosuke langsung sweatdropped melihat ulah Chie yang maniak steak itu.

"Ayolah, Chie, tidak makan steak selama 1 tahun takkan membuatmu mati, kan?", kata Yosuke sambil meniup-niup mienya yang masih panas.

"Yah… Itu juga kalau kita benar-benar ada di sini selama 1 tahun… Untuk sekarang pun, kita masih belum mendapatkan detail yang lengkap tentang Dark Hour dan Tartarus itu, kan?", lanjut Chie sambil mencomot mie dengan sumpitnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Semuanya langsung terdiam mendengar pernyataan dari Chie, Yukiko pun langsung mencoba berkata, "Yah, mungkin mereka juga tidak mengetahui Dark Hour itu kali? Makanya mereka tidak menjelaskannya kepada kita?", kata Yukiko memberi spekulasi.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, bagaimana caranya mereka bisa memusnahkan Dark Hour berikut dengan antek-anteknya 2 tahun yang lalu? Tidak mungkin hanya dengan melawan shadow-shadow kelas teri itu mereka bisa mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, kan?", lanjut Chie.

"Atau mungkin secara tidak sengaja dan tidak menyadarinya mereka berhasil menghilangkan Dark Hour? Yah, mungkin ada tombol di Tartarus yang langsung menghilangkan Dark Hour dan Tartarus secara, 'wuuusssh' ilang gitu?", kata Yosuke, diikuti ketiga anak lainnya yang memberi sweatdropped tanda berbicara tak mungkin ada tombol ajaib seperti itu.

Selagi ketiganya berbicara mencari kemungkinan yang ada, Souji hanya berpikir sendiri sambil terus melihat ke dalam mangkok mie instannya yang sudah terbuka dengan asap mengepul-epul keluar darinya..

"_Di dalam sini, tersembunyi seluruh jawaban dari hidup manusia, termasuk dirimu, dan juga, kunci yang akan membuka pintu pun tersembunyi di sini"_

Souji mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang perkataan yang dikatakan oleh Igor kemarin malam di Velvet Room. _'Jawaban, jawaban yang tersembunyi di dalam sini, di dalam Tartarus…'_

"Hey… Kupikir jawaban itu bisa kita temukan semakin lama kita menaiki tangga di Tartarus itu", kata Souji, yang lainnya pun kemudian membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum senang.

"Hahahahaha! Pikiran yang selalu tenang dan optimis, ketua!!", kata Yosuke senang sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Kami akan selalu membantumu, Seta-kun. Yah, walaupun kami tak bisa berbuat banyak, sih…", kata Yukiko sambil tertawa kecil.

Souji membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, lalu berkata, "Kalian semua sudah membantuku, atau kubilang, aku bergantung pada kalian semua. Aku mohon bantuannya lagi untuk 1 tahun ke depan ini, ya"

Yosuke dan Chie langsung salah tingkah begitu Souji ngomong begitu. Yukiko cuman bisa tertawa kecil melihat kedua pasangan yang begitu cocok tersebut.

"Ha…hahahaha… Y-yah, seorang businessman takkan bisa berbuat banyak tanpa penasihatnya, ya… U-untuk itulah aku ada di sini…", kata Yosuke dengan muka merah sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hahahaha!! Yosuke… Jangan salah tingkah begitu dong! Kamu ini mah tidak cocok jadi dua-duanya kalah aku harus jujur! Habisnya, kamu payah dalam berpikir, kamu juga payah dalam mengorganisasi kelompok!!", tawa Chie. Yosuke langsung marah plus malu begitu dibilang begitu.

"Chi-Chie!! Tak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi keren hanya untuk sementara waktu saja?!! Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!!", teriak Yosuke.

"Hahahaha!! Masa' sih?", kata Chie sambil tertawa kencang. Yosuke yang kesal dan Chie yang mengejeknya pun membuat sebuah perang dunia lainnya dilancarkan lagi. Yukiko yang terbiasa dengan hal itu pun kembali berbicara dengan Souji, "Seta-kun, kau harusnya tak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu… Tentu saja kita akan saling membantu, kan?", kata Yukiko dengan senyuman merekah di bibirnya.

Souji hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, "Ya-yah, aku terlalu biasa untuk formal, sih…"

"Oh, ya, semuanya…", kata Chie sambil menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Yosuke, membuat seluruh mata yang ada di atas atap itu beralih ke padanya.

"Apa kalian tau acara tinju yang sering disiarkan jam 7 malam di sebuah stasiun televisi tiap hari Minggu?", tanya Chie sambil kembali duduk dengan benar.

"Acara tinju…? Tampaknya tak pernah melihat satu kalipun…", kata Souji mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil melihat ke atas.

"Oh, aku tau. Acara gulat yang orang-orangnya pada serem-serem semua dan boleh bawa kursi dan melemparkannya ke musuh yang ada di arena, kan? Yang orang-orangnya tipe-tipe seperti Kanji-kun begitu, kan? Aku sering melihat yang itu, loh!", kata Yukiko sambil tersenyum bangga.

Ketiga anak lainnya langsung pada sweatdropped denger penjelasan dari Yukiko yang jelas-jelas bukan harafiah dari arena tinju.

"Eerr… Yukiko, itu bukan tinju… Kalau maksudmu orang-orang yang sering berdandan seperti cosplay dan memakai pakaian serba ketat itu namanya WWE, ECW, WC, toilet **(Loh?!)**", jelas Chie membenarkan Yukiko, diikuti oleh Yukiko yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Amagi… Kau sering melihat hal-hal itu…?", tanya Souji sweatdropped, diikuti oleh Yukiko yang mengangguk bangga.

"Aaah… Lagipula hal itu cuman bohongan, kok. Jangan dipercaya, Amagi-san. Oh, ya, Chie, aku pernah menonton acara tinju itu beberapa kali, tapi tak pernah kuladeni lagi setelah pembunuhan itu muncul di Inaba, memangnya ada apa?", lanjut Yosuke.

"Hehehe… Mungkin kalian akan kaget… Tapi… eng, ing, eng!!!!", kata Chie bangga sambil memperlihatkan 4 tiket platinum nonton acara tinju tersebut ke arah ketiga anak lainnya.

"Wow!! Hebat sekali! Darimana kau mendapatkannya?!!", teriak Yosuke kaget sambil mencomot salah satu tiket tersebut.

"Sewaktu aku sedang berkeliling dengan Yukiko di sekitar sini, aku membeli majalah olahraga yang didalamnya dimuat kupon yang jika dikirimkan kita bisa dapat 4 buah tiket gratis menonton acara tinju itu! Dan aku mencoba mengirimkannya, lalu dapet, deh!!", kata Chie senang.

"Tapi tiketnya hanya ada 4 buah. Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?", kata Souji sambil kembali memakan mie instannya.

"Aku sudah bertanya kepada mereka berempat. Katanya Kanji sibuk menjahit, hihihi…", kata Chie menghentikan perkataannya sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, diikuti ketiga anak yang lain yang juga ikut tertawa mendengar kesibukan Kanji itu.

"La-lalu, katanya Rise tidak suka menonton acara yang banyak keringatnya seperti itu. Katanya bisa merusak kulit atau apalah begitu… Naoto-kun ada sudah ada rencana lain waktu hari Minggu, sedangkan Teddie… Yah, kau tau…", kata Chie menghentikan perkataannya.

"Sedang kencan dengan cewek-cewek kelas 2 dan 3 ke sebuah taman bermain…", lanjut Yosuke sedikit kesal, diikuti dengan Chie yang mengangguk dan Yukiko beserta Souji yang sweatdropped.

"Jadi tiketnya cukup untuk kita berempat!!", kata Chie senang.

"Tapi, Chie, bukannya kau spesialis main tendang-tendangan…? Kenapa malah nonton tinju?", kata Yosuke sweatdropped sambil menyelesaikan mie instannya.

"Yah, aku cuman mau coba cari pengalaman yang lain, kan? Aku, kan, nggak sebatas belajar di tae kwon do aja! Buktinya Seta-kun yang sering latihan denganku saja malah lebih jago di permainan sabet-sabetan!! Seta-kun, kan, juga tangguh!! Iya, kan?", jawab Chie sambil melihat ke arah Souji lalu kemudian menabok punggung cowok berambut abu-abu itu dengan keras. Souji yang lagi ngemut kuah di mulutnya langsung muntah dan langsung terbatuk-batuk sambil megangin dadanya.

………

Semuanya langsung pada sweatdropped. Yukiko langsung menawarkan sebuah botol berisi air putih ke arah Souji.

"Seta-kun, kau mau ini…?"

"Ya, terimakasih banyak…", kata Souji sambil menerima botol tersebut lalu meminumnya.

"…Chie… Kau ini cewek ato cowok, sih? Langsung maen tabok begitu…", kata Yosuke sambil sweatdropped.

"Ahahaha…!! I-itu, kan, yah, kau tau, itu, kan cuman sebuah salam dariku!! Cuman salam doang, kok!! Hahahaha…!! Aku, kan, cuman mau ngetes kekuatannya Seta-kun…!! Ya, ya? Be-benar, kan, Seta…? Hahahaha…!", jawab Chie salah tingkah sambil melihat ke arah Souji, yang kemudian dibalas dengan sebuah tatapan tajam dengan kedua matanya yang bikin Chie bergidik ketakutan

"Ah, bel istirahat sudah hampir selesai, nih. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas dulu", kata Yukiko kepada semuanya sambil berdiri dari kurisnya.

"Ah, iya, Yukiko, tunggu aku!!", kata Chie sambil berlari mengikuti Yukiko, mencoba berlari meninggalkan permasalahan yang sudah dibuatnya, meninggalkan Souji yang masih batuk-batuk dan Yosuke yang prihatin melihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sou…?", tanya Yosuke sambil sweatdropped.

"Apa kau pikir aku ini tidak APA-APA?!!", balas Souji dengan nada agak tinggi sambil kembali meminum air putih itu lagi untuk melegakan tenggorokannya. Yosuke cuman makin tambah sweatdropped itu ketika melihat temannya itu terbatuk-batuk udah kaya orang mau sekarat.

"Yah, maafkanlah si Chie itu… Dia memang kasar untuk anak cewek seumurannya. Lagipula, dia juga sudah memberi kita tiket, kan? Berbahagialah sedikit, ketua!!", kata Yosuke sambil kembali menabok punggung Souji. Souji malah makin TBC dan langsung ambruk ke lantai, diikuti dengan Yosuke yang langsung panik melihat seseorang pingsan seperti ini.

**To be Continued

* * *

  
**

Huaaaaaa… Ini chapter gejhe lagi… Chapter paling sedikit selama ini-_-" Nggak apa-apa, lah, sedikit-sedikit. **–digebuk massa-** Dan juga terimakasih buat yang sudah ngeripiu chapter 6!! Mulai dari! violinist9091, BlazingFireAngelXXX, Lonely KOS-MOS, Silvermoonarisato, Salary Dam, dan Shara Sherenia! Makasih lagi udah ngeripiu fic saiah yang gejhe ini. Aku bakal updet chapter 8 secepat-cepatnya **(kemungkinan hari Minggu, masih mungkin, loh)** Jadi tunggu chapter 8 aja, ya! Sampai jumpa lagi!

* * *

It's time for Midnight Channel Hidden Camera!!

Teddie : Selamat malam, Teddie!! Kembali bersama dengan Teddie di Midnight Channel Hidden Camera!!

Naoto : Kemaren apa-apaan masang kamera di Tartarus?!! Waktu gue lagi jelek-jeleknya lagi! **–nembak kepala Teddie pake pistol-**

'CRAAAAAAATT!!!!'

Dan sekali lagi, keluar lagu Happy Tree Prenz yang… **-digebukin orang-orang-**

Teddie : **-bangkit dari kematian dengan kepala penuh darah-** Hentikan radionya, hentikan radionya!!! **–mematikan radio dengan suara Happy Tree Prenz-** Pokoknya, pemirsa, sekarang Midnight Channel Hidden Camera berlokasi di Dorm!! Asrama tempat Teddie dan sensei dan yang lain tinggal, ne!! Enjoy!!

ZZZZZRRRRRT, ZZZZZRRRRT, ZZZZZRRRRT!!!!

Terlihat keempat cowok SMA itu sedang berkumpul di kamar milik Souji di asrama yang waktunya ada di saat-saat liburan beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Tampaknya mereka semua seperti biasa, lagi judi **–digebuk Souji, Yosuke, Kanji, dan Ted-** eh, salah, main kartu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokan pintu.

Mitsuru : Seta, ini aku, bolehkah aku masuk?

Souji : Egh, eh, eh?!! Kirijo-san?!! Tu-tunggu sebentar!! Sssst, ssst!! Be-beresin kartunya!!!

Yosuke : Eh?! Kirijo-san?!! Bi-bisa gawat kalau dia tau kita main kartu begini!!

Kanji : Cepet beresin!! Ah!! Kostumnya Teddie!!! **–mengambil kostum beruang Teddie yang diletakkan Ted di sebelahnya lalu membuka tutupnya dan langsung membuang seluruh kartu tersebut-**

Teddie : NOOOOOO!!!!! Kostum milik Teddddddiiiiiieeee!!!!!!

Souji : Ki-kirijo-san!! Silakan masuk!!!!

Mitsuru : Baiklah **–membuka pintu-** Ah, kalian semua ada di sini, ya? Aku sudah membeli baju untuk kalian, karena kalian hanya memiliki baju untuk kira-kira 3 hari, kan? **–memberikan sebuah kantung plastik berisi baju-**

Souji : Te-terimakasih, Kirijo-san!!

Mitsuru : Tak perlu berterimakasih, dan pilihlah baju yang kalian suka. Aku sudah membeli banyak untuk itu. **–menutup pintu-**

Kanji : Wew, direktur perusahaan raksasa, ya…

Yosuke : Hey, hey, hey, ayo buka kantungnya!!! **–membuka kantung plastik-**

Yosuke pun membukanya dan mengambil sebuah celana dalam.

Yosuke : Aku mau celana dalam yang ini!!!!

Souji : **-sweatdropped- **Eer, er… Yosuke, tapi celana dalam itu…

**  
**Souji pun menunjuk celana dalam itu yang ternyata memiliki sebuah warna dasar PINK dan dengan pita di sampingnya. Yosuke yang malu pun langsung melempar benda 'itu' ke muka Kanji.

Yosuke : Kanjiiiii!!!!!!!!! Ini pasti buat loe!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kanji : Se-senpai!!!!! Kok, gitu, sih?!!!!

Yosuke : Aku akan mengambil yang lain!!! Ternyata Kirijo-san memang sudah tau si Kanji, ya!!!!

Yosuke pun kembali mengobrak-abrik kantung plastik itu, dan menemukan; 1 lusin BH warna pink ukuran XLL dengan manik-manik di sekitarnya, 1 buah lingerie warna hitam, 3 buah daster warna merah, kuning, hijau. Dan 1 buah boneka SpongeBob yang terletak di pinggir tas.

Semua : ………

Teddie : Kyaaaa!!! Teddie, ada boneka spongebob Teddie!! Aku mau ini, Teddie!!! **–nyabet boneka spongebob-**

Souji : …Ini bukannya buat cewek, ya…?

Mitsuru : -**tiba-tiba kembali membuka pintu tersebut dengan muka merah padam, lalu langsung menyabet kantung plastik itu-** Kalian semua… Kalau kalian menceritakan hal ini kepada orang lain… **-Death Glare lv 13 dan menyabet boneka Spongebob dari tangan Teddie-**

Teddie : Uwaaaah!!! Boneka SpongeBobku!!!!!!

Mitsuru : …Kalian akan kueksekusi!!!!!

Semua : HIIIIII…IYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

ZZZZRRRRRT, ZZZZZZZRRRRRRRTT, ZZZRRRRRTTT!!!!

Semua : **-sweatdropped-**

Teddie : Yak!! Jadi terungkaplah rahasia nona besar Kirijo Mitsuru yang ternyata…

Mitsuru : **-tatapan tajam dan maut- **Eksekusi…

Teddie : Teddiiiiiieeeeee!!!!! Se-sekian dulu Midinight Channel Hidden Camere, ha-hari ini!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Akihiko on Stage

Okay, chapter 8, mina-san! Oh, ya, trus ada yang nanya Kashima Naoki itu siapa. Sori belum dijelasin! Terus juga, dia bukan Takaya, loh! Kashima Naoki itu main character dari SMT 3 : Nocturne yang panggilan yang lebih terkenalnya Hitoshura/Demi-Fiend. Cuman cameo doang, tapi nggak tau juga, sih. Kalau pikiran saiah berubah siapa tau dia bisa jadi Streganya cerita ini. **–digebuk anggota Strega-** Trus buat Blazing-san, kayanya Dante nggak bisa masuk, deh^^ Soalnya dia bukan asli dari MegaTen, sih. Hitoshura biarin jomblo, deh **–digebuk Naoki-** Tapi kalo misalnya minta Raidou **(selagi dia juga muncul di Nocturne : Maniax Chronicle)** mungkin bisa aku coba masukkin xD. Jadi pacarnya Hitoshura ya Raidou, deh. **–ditembak Raidou-** Anyway, kira-kira udah tau chapter ini bakal kaya' apa, kan? Dan, chapter ini bakal ada cameo lagi, loh! Well then, enjoy!!

Summary : Hari Minggu. Chie mengajak ketiga sohibnya untuk nonton pertandingan tinju. Chapter 8 updet. R&R. Crossover P4 and P3.

Disclaimer : Semua seri MegaTen itu punya ATLUS. Saiah cuman sedikit mengotak-atika karakternya saja.

* * *

**Persona 4,3**

**Chapitre 8 : Akihiko on Stage**

**-16 April 2012-**

**-18.07-**

**-In front of Tatsumi Main Hall-**

"Waaaau… Tempatnya besar!!!", kata Chie sambil melihat gedung raksasa tersebut yang berbentuk seperti dome.

"Hey, 1 jam lagi mau dimulai, kan? Mau cari tempat duduk dulu?", kata Souji sambil melihat jam tangannya yang dipakainya di tangan kiri.

"Nah, tenang saja! Kursi platinum itu sangat khusus! Nggak mungkin diambil oleh orang lain!", kata Chie senang sambil membanggakan keempat tiket yang dipegangnya.

"Cih… Bangga begitu?", kata Yosuke sambil mencibir. Chie langsung memandang temannya itu dengan muka kesal. "Yah, pokoknya, disini ada yang jual makanan, kan? Aku belum makan dari tadi pagi", kata Yosuke sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Memangnya kau ke mana, Hanamura-kun?", tanya Yukiko.

Yosuke langsung merangkul Souji layaknya homoannya **–digebuk Yosuke-**, lalu berkata, "Hehe, tadi kita ke Paulownia Mall terus main di Game Panic! Yah, kau taulah, semua anak laki-laki menyukai game!!"

Chie cuman mencibir, diikuti dengan Souji yang mengeluarkan muka kesal, tanda bahwa dia dipaksa ikut oleh temannya itu.

"Dan semua anak perempuan menyukai Teddie!!"

……

Yosuke kemudian menengok ke belakangnya dan menemukan Teddie dalam kostum beruangnya yang memegang beberapa buah balon dan sudah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Yosuke langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan melompat tinggi-tinggi karena kaget karena kemunculan beruang aneh yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Te-Te-Ted?!! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!!", teriak Yosuke.

"Hm? Teddie ditawari kerja di sini, nee! Teddie ditawari oleh om-om aneh yang bilang kalau aku bisa jadi idola, nee! Lalu dia bilang untuk langkah awal aku disuruh jadi muscat seperti ini!!", kata Teddie senang, diikuti keempat anak itu sweatdropped.

"Mus…cat…? Maksudmu maskot?", tanya Chie.

"Eeeem… Mungkin…? Kau tau Teddie tidak terlalu pintar, nee!", kata Teddie bangga.

"Snnrrk… Mu-muscat…", kata Yukiko sambil memegangi mulutnya.

Chie langsung siap siaga begitu melihat kelakuan aneh Yukiko, "Waaaakh!!! Semuanya, ayo kita pergi sekarang, ayo kita pergi sekarang!! Yukiko akan melakukannya lagi!!", teriak Chie gagap sambil mendorong ketiga anak cowok lainnya secara buru-buru. Dan akhirnya meninggalkan Yukiko yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

* * *

**-Inside Tatsumi Main Hall-**

**-18.55-**

"Hey, hey!! Chie, kursinya yang ini, kan?!", teriak Yosuke ke arah Chie yang sedang berhimpit-himpit di dalam lautan manusia di sana.

"Eeerrr… Kursinya ada 4 biji, kan?!!", balas Chie yang tertinggal sedikit di belakang.

"Iya!! 4 buah!! Eeerrgggh, huuaaaah!!", kata Yosuke lega setelah akhirnya dia duduk di kursinya.

"Iiikkh!!! Apa-apaan lautan manusia ini!!! Harusnya aku nggak dateng ke sini!!", teriak Souji kesal setelah akhirnya dia duduk di sebelah Yosuke yang lagi kelenger.

"Aaww… Kalian nggak seru, ah! Kalau yang namanya pertandingan live ya pasti banyak orang yang dateng! Siapa tau kita bisa kesorot kamera!!", kata Chie menenangkan mereka setelah duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Aaaah… Rambutku…", kata Yukiko kesal, mengerenyitkan alisnya sambil memegangi rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan. Chie langsung mencoba merapikan rambut temannya itu yang duduk di sebelahnya. Selagi itu, Souji kemudian berbicara dengan Yosuke.

"Fuuh… Di sini penuh dengan keringat…", kata Souji sambil memakan hotdog yang dibelinya tadi.

"Ya… Tampaknya si Chie itu maniak orang lepek, ya…", kata Yosuke sambil menghela napas.

"Enak aja!!!!!!"

'DUAAAAAAK!!!!'

Sebuah tatto tapal sepatu terhias dengan indahnya di muka anak pemilik manajer Junes itu, tentu saja dibuat oleh Jackie Girl kesayangan kita satu ini. Souji dengan muka memerah dan Yukiko yang sweatdropped langsung kaget karena saat itu, karena Chie sedang memakai rok tanpa mengenakan celana ketat warna hitamnya seperti biasa.

* * *

**-Dorm-**

'SEEEEEERRR…'

"Kyaaaa!!! Kanji-kun, kenapa kau mimisan lagi?!!!", teriak Rise kaget melihat Kanji yang mimisan.

"Waaah, waaakh… Kujikawa… A-aku lagi mikirin Satonaka-senpai, ti-tiba-tiba langsung begini!!! To-tolong ambilin tissue dong!!!!"

**-Back to the scene-

* * *

  
**

"Huh!!", kata Chie sambil memalingkan mukanya. Yosuke sedang bersandar di pundak Souji yang lagi koit karena kena serangan Galactic Punt punya Chie yang terbukti memang membawa maut itu.

"Oh, ya, Chie", kata Yukiko memulai pembicaraan, diikuti oleh Chie yang menengok melihat Yukiko.

"Kau bilang kau sering menonton pertandingan tinju ini di televisi dulu, kan? Kau, kan, masuk spesialis tae-kwon-do, kenapa malah sering menonton ini?", tanya Yukiko.

Chie yang ditanya begitu langsung sedikit malu sambil mengeluarkan muka merah, "Ehehehe, dulu aku disuruh oleh Takeshi untuk melihat pertandingan ini. Terus, sewaktu aku melihatnya pertama kali, aku melihat pertandingan perdana seorang petinju di sini dan langsung jadi penggemar beratnya!!"

"Oh? Siapa itu?", lanjut Yukiko.

"Uuuum… Siapa, ya… Sudah 1 tahun yang lalu, sih. Aku nggak terlalu ingat, kalo nggak salah namanya Sa… Sa… San…"

"Santet?"

………

Chie dan Yukiko langsung melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan di sebelah mereka sudah terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12-13 tahun yang memiliki rambut coklat susu dan memakai sweater tebal berwarna coklat pula.

"K-Ke-Ken-kun?!!!!", teriak Chie dan Yukiko kaget, yang bikin Yosuke kembali hidup dari kematian dan Souji langsung menaruh perhatiannya kepada anak cowok kecil itu. "Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?!!", tanya Chie lagi yang baru menyadari bahwa Ken duduk tepat di sebelah Yukiko yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? O-oh, aku memang sering menonton pertandingan ini., kok. Yah, sudah jadi kebiasaan untukku dan Aigis-san untuk menonton pertandingan tinju", jelas Ken. Setelah itu pun, akhirnya keempat anak itu sadar bahwa di sebelah Ken, duduk seorang cewek dengan rambut kuning ditemani oleh bando yang terbuat dari besi di sana.

"Oh, selamat malam, Yukiko-san, Chie-san, Yosuke-san, dan Souji-san", sapa Aigis sambil memberikan senyuman malaikat.

"Errr…. Selamat malam juga, Aigis-san", balas Yosuke.

"Yooo, Aigis-chan!! Kau mau popcorn?", tanya Teddie sambil menjajakan dagangannya. Terlihat Teddie dalam bentuk manusia menggondol sebuah kotak yang penuh dengan minuman soda dan beberapa kotak popcorn.

"Te-Ted?!! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!!", tanya Yosuke kaget.

"Hm? Yosuke, bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau Teddie bekerja di sini? Kan, lumayan, Teddie bisa masuk dengan gratis, kan, nee?", balas Teddie. Yosuke langsung menurunkan mukanya.

"Oh, ya… Kalau kerja di sini, berarti bisa masuk dengan gratis, ya…"

"Aku beli satu kotak mur dan satu botol minyak yang segar langsung dari kulkas", kata Aigis dengan suara monotonnya sambil memberikan 1 koin 500 yen ke arah Teddie, diikuti oleh semuanya **(selain Ken dan Teddie)** membelalak tak percaya mendengar pesanan dari Aigis.

"Ini dia, Ai-chan! Satu kotak mur dengan luluran karamel di atasnya dan satu botol minyak dengan sedikit soda di dalamnya!! Terimakasih, nee!", kata Teddie senang sambil mengambil koin tersebut dan menukarkannya dengan pesanan Aigis.

"O-oh, ya, aku lupa, Aigis-san itu robot, ya…", kata Souji sweatdropped, melihat Aigis yang tampak menikmati makan malamnya itu.

"Bagaimana, sensei? Kau mau beli juga?", tanya Teddie sambil mengeluarkan feromonnya yang bikin anak-anak cewek di sana pada deg-degan ngeliatnya.

"Eeer… Tidak, terimakasih…", tolak Souji dengan sopan.

"Oh, ya, Ken, kau kan sering melihat pertandingan ini, kalau boleh tau, siapa yang akan bertanding hari ini?", tanya Chie.

"Huuum… Kupikir yang pertama adalah Hoshino Yoru yang selalu menang itu…", kata Ken sambil mencoba mengingat. Chie langsung mengeluarkan mata berbinar-binar, "Wah!! Maksudmu orang yang lebih bagus jadi pesumo dari pada petinju itu dan selalu menang itu? Takeshi selalu membicarakan tentangnya, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya sekalipun!! Lawannya siapa?"

"Ahahahaha, selalu menang, ya? Yah, tapi lihat saja, dia takkan berkutik di hadapan…"

"Eh, semuanya, tampaknya pertandingannya sudah dimulai!! Lihatlah!!", teriak Yosuke sambil menunjuk ke arah ring yang sudah diisi oleh seorang wasit. Tampak di dekat ring tersebut, ada meja yang berisi dengan komentator dan pembawa acara di sana.

Pembawa acara yang berjenis kelamin perempuan yang memakai sebuah jaket yang berhiaskan dua simbol hati di bagian dadanya kemudian memulai pertandingan itu dengan pembicaraannya.

"**Selamat malam semuanya!! Siap untuk menonton pertandingan malam ini?!!!"**, teriak pembawa acara itu yang diikuti oleh sorak-sorai penonton yang meriah.

"**Masih bersama denganku, Amano Maya, yang selalu setia membawakan acara tinju ini setiap malam! Yak, pertama-tama, mari kita dengan komentar dari komentator kita malam ini, Tatsuya-san!!"**, kata Maya sambil mengarahkan mike itu ke arah cowok di sebelahnya.

"**Yah, menurut pendapatku…"**, kata Tatsuya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya udah kaya' dukun lagi ngelus-ngelus jenggotnya **–digebuk Tatsu-** **"Aku merasa bahwa pertandingan ini akan berlangsung seru… Lebih baik kita nikmati saja pertandingan malam ini…"**, kata Tatsuya mengakhiri komentarnya.

"**Baiklah, itulah satu-dua kata dari Tatsuya-san!! Kita beralih ke arena!! Dari segi kiri, sangat ditakuti oleh semua junior boxer di seluruh Jepang!! Rekor kemenangan, 46 kali menang dan 1 kali kalah dari seluruh 47 kali pertandingan yang diikutinya!! Inilah… Hoshino Yoru!!!"**, teriak Maya sambil menyambut kedatangan seorang petinju di sana yang menaiki ring, dan disambut oleh teriakan dari supporternya. Terlihat orang yang dipanggil Hoshino ini memiliki badan yang sangat besar, yang hampir tak bisa dibedakan antara otot maupun lemak.

"**Wow, itulah dia Hoshino!! Beralih ke sisi kanan, petinju yang baru memulai awal karirnya setahun yang lalu dengan sebuah prestasi cemerlang terukir di sejarahnya!! Rekornya 15 kali menang dan 2 kali kalah, sambutlah, Sanada Akihiko!!"**

"APAAAA?!!!!"

Setelah teriakan besar dari keempat anak yang kaget itu, Akihiko menaiki arena dengan gagah. Tubuhnya memang kurus, tapi kedua lengannya memiliki otot tanda kerja kerasnya selama 1 tahun terakhir ini.

"Oh, ya!! Aku ingat sekarang!! Orang yang pertama kali kulihat itu bernama Sanada Akihiko!! Ta-tapi, aku tak percaya… Orang yang kukagumi tidur seatap denganku?!!!!", teriak Chie tak percaya. Yosuke langsung sweatdropped.

"Heh… Bisa-bisanya kau tak menyadarinya saat dia mengenalkan dirinya sendiri? Dasar bodoh…", kata Yosuke.

"Satonaka-san? Kau penggemarnya juga?", tanya Ken diikuti oleh Chie yang mengangguk pelan. "Yah, aku juga salah satu penggemarnya juga! Memang menyenangkan bisa tidur seatap dengan orang yang kita kagumi, ya?"

"**Itu dia kedua petinju kita saat ini! Terlihat papan ronde sudah dinaikkan di sana!!"**, kata Maya yang kemudian langsung muntah-muntah melihat cewek yang menaikkan papan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Tatsumi Kanji yang berdandan crossover dan memperlihatkan bulu keteknya yang udah kaya hutan lebat. Langsung saja penonton di sana terkontaminasi dan pada keracunan massal oleh pandangan yang tak mengenakan itu.

"**Uukh… Woeeeek… Ukkh… Po-pokoknya, pertandingan ronde pertama, dimulai!!!"**, teriak Maya, yang diikuti oleh tanda bel dari wasit.

Akihiko dan Hoshino berdiri berhadap-hadapan sambil memasang kuda-kuda mereka, berjalan sedikit demi sedikit memutari ring untuk mencoba mencari celah di antara kedua lawan.

"Huh! Kau mau mencoba mengalahkanku, kecil? Kalau kau menyerah sekarang, mungkin aku bisa menyisakan beberapa gigi putih kesayanganmu itu masih tetap menempel di gusimu, sisanya kubawa pulang dan kutaruh di bawah bantal!! Siapa tau bisa dapet duit dari peri gigi!!", kata Hoshino mencoba menakut-nakuti Akihiko, tapi Akihiko malah sweatdropped dengar penjelasannya.

"Heh, kau pikir dengan gertakan seperti itu bisa membuatku mundur, otak udang? Pertarungan tidak hanya mengandalkan kekuatan tubuh saja tau", balas Akihiko memprovokasi Hoshino yang malah membuatnya marah.

"Ggrrr…!!! Baiklah, kecil!!! Aku akan menghabisimu di sini sekarang juga!!!", teriak Hoshino kesal. Beberapa detik setelah itu, Hoshino langsung mengarahkan tangan besarnya yang tertutup sarung tinju berwarna biru ke arah muka Akihiko. Tentu saja Akihiko dengan mudah membacanya dan mengelak ke samping, lalu memberikan serangan balasan sambil meninju pipi Hoshino yang tak terlindungi.

Serangan itu diterima dengan sangat mulus oleh Hoshino, yang menyebabkan pipinya menjadi biru. Badannya membungkuk sedikit, tanda bahwa dia mengalami serangan fatal karena Akihiko.

Dia kemudian berdiri kembali, sedikit terengah-engah lalu kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. "H-heh! Serangan yang lumayan untuk pemula sepertimu, kecil!! Tapi aku takkan kalah hanya dengan serangan seperti itu!!", katanya mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Akihiko malah tertawa ketika mendengar kata-kata itu, "Hahahaha… Ternyata ada cangkang yang harus kujabisi terlebih dulu sebelum mendptkan dagingnya. Kalau begitu, coba balas seranganku"

Tak berselang lama setelah Akihiko berkata seperti itu, Hoshino langsung mencoba meninju muka Akihiko, Akihiko hampir tak sempat mengelak, menyebabkan tinju dari si besar itu mengenai pipinya sedikit. Tapi dia tetap bertahan pada posisinya, mencoba menahan hujaman tinju yang dilancarkan oleh lawannya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Tak berselang lama setelah itu, akhirnya lawannya sedikit kelelahan dengan tanda kecepatan serangannya yang mulai menurun, dia mulai terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan Akihiko yang juga mulai tak tahan dengan serangan bertubi-tubi tersebut. Kemudian, Hoshino menghentikan serangannya karena kecapekan, dan saat-saat seperti ini langsung digunakan oleh Akihiko dengan baik. Dia segera memukul pipi kiri Hoshino, dilanjutkan dengan bagian kanannya, dan terakhir melancarkan sebuah serangan fatal yang ditujukan kepada bagian dagunya. Akihiko membungkuk sedikit, lalu memukul dagu lawannya itu sekuat-kuatnya, menyebabkan Hoshino terangkat beberapa senti dari ring. Dan kemudian jatuh sambil memberikan sebuah bunyi berdebam di sana.

Wasit langsung mendatangai Hoshino yang kalah, lalu mulai menghitung.

"7, 8, 9, 10…!!! Pemenangnya, Sanada Akihiko!!!!!!", teriak wasit tersebut sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan sang pemenang. Gedung itu pun langsung dipenuhi dengan teriakan seluruh supporter Akihiko dan muka kesal dari seluruh supporter Hoshino.

Souji dan Yosuke yang melihatnya langsung terbujur kaku setelah melihat kekuatan Akihiko. Yukiko bertepuk tangan tanda puas dengan pertandingan saat itu. Chie mengelurkan sebuah muka berbinar-binar. Ken hanya tersenyum bangga, "Ahahahaha, benar, kan? Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Akihiko-san!!"

"Akihiko memang hebat, loh, nee!! Teddie senang melihat pertandingan ini, nee!! Tapi apa dia tidak terluka, yo?", kata Teddie senang.

Aigis mengamati Akihiko dengan seksama yang sedang turun dari ring di sana. Kedua pupil matanya bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerakan Akihiko di sana, dia kemudian melaporkan hasil observasinya, "Level kerusakan : Kuning. Kerusakan yang terlihat, lebam kecil di bagian pipi kanan dan bagian lengan. Total waktu penyembuhan keseluruhan : dua sampai tiga hari"

"Wow, Aigis-san, kau bisa mendeteksi hal-hal seperti itu?", tanya Yukiko kagum dengan kekuatan Aigis, diikuti sebuah anggukan dari robot tersebut.

"Yah, yang terbagus keluar saat yang pertama, kita nikmati pertandingan yang setelah ini saja", kata Ken.

* * *

**-After Show-**

**-Behind the Stage-**

**-20.30-**

"Akihiko, kau mau minum?", tanya Mitsuru sambil menawarkan satu botol air minum ke arah Akihiko yang berada di ruangan tempat peserta.

"Oh, ya, terimakasih", kata Akihiko sambil mengambil air minum tersebut lalu meminumnya.

"Tampaknya kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu, hm? Sampai kau terluka seperti ini", kata Mitsuru sambil menempelkan sebuah handuk basah ke lebam di pipinya.

"Auch!! Sakit, Mitsuru!!", erang Akihiko kecil kesakitan.

"Tahan saja, Akihiko. Itu kalau kau mau cepat sembuh", lanjut Mitsuru.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah ketujuh orang yang menjadi penonton pertandingan itu. "Mitsuru-san! Bagaimana keadaan Akihiko-san?", tanya Ken.

"Oh, Amada, tenang saja, dia tidak apa-ap… Ah, kau membawa beberapa orang di sana…"

"Kalian semua…", kata Akihiko sedikit kaget dengan rombongan besar itu.

"Mereka semua juga menonton pertandingan Akihiko-san", jelas Aigis.

"Ah, Sanada-san…", kata Chie sambil mendekati Akihiko.

"Ada apa, Satonaka?", tanya Akihiko.

"Uum… Uumm…", Chie bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Akihiko mengeluarkan sebuah tanda tanya di atas kepalanya, "A-ada apa…?"

"Uuum… Eeeem… Eeeer… Ini mungkin tiba-tiba, tapi…"

"Tapi…?"

"BOLEHKAH AKU MEMANGGIL SANADA-SAN SENSEI?!!!!", tanya Chie dengan intonasi tinggi yang bikin semua orang yang ada di sana pada kaget.

"Se-sensei…?", tanya Akihiko sedikit kaget.

"Eeeh… A-aku ingin sekali Sanada-san mengajariku tentang cara bertarung seperti itu… Bo-bolehkah…?", tanya Chie. Yosuke yang masih kaget pun sedikit mencibir, "Hey, kamu, kan, tae-kwon-do… Bukan tinju… AAARRRGGH!!!", teriak Yosuke kesakitan ketikan salah satu kaki Chie menendang ke belakang dan mengenai 'itu'nya Yosuke lagi. Yosuke pun langsung loncat-loncat kesakitan sambil meganging 'itu'nya, diikuti yang lainnya pada bersweatdropped ria.

"Yah… Aku tak masalah, sih… Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mengajarimu… Kalau kau tak keberatan…", balas Akihiko. Matanya Chie langsung berbinar-binar mendengar pernyataan yang tak jauh dari 'iya' itu.

"Be-benarkah?! Te-terimakasih, sensei!!!!", teriak Chie senang sambil membungkukkan badannya, diikuti yang lainnya yang malah semakin sweatdropped.

"Wow, sekarang Chie benar-benar seperti Teddie…", kata Souji sambil sweatdropped.

"Aku juga boleh terus memanggil sensei, sensei, kan…?", tanya Teddie sambil mengeluarkan feromonnya lagi. Souji cuman mengangguk simpel.

"Apa tidak apa-apa denganmu, Akihiko?", tanya Mitsuru, Akihiko hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Yah, aku juga terkadang perlu untuk teman latihan untuk melancarkan tinjuku…", kata Akihiko sambil meninju udara kosong di sana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mungkin kalian bisa menggunakan atap yang kosong di atas asrama, bagaimana?", kata Mitsuru.

"Oh, ya, itu boleh juga, Mitsuru", kata Akihiko. Chie masih kaku dengan mata berbinar-binar saking senangnya, dan sisa dari kelompok tersebut pulang ke asrama dengan sambil berbincang-bincang malam itu.

**To be Continued

* * *

  
**

Chapter 8…! Selesai juga, ngerjainnya sambil buat tugas! Tapi udah selesai, sih. Okeh, lagi-lagi, Kennya OOC… **-gedor-gedor laptop pake kepala-** Ya, sudahlah, btw, tau Tatsuya dan Maya, kan? Mungkin kalau ada ide, cameo bakal aku masukkin lagi… Wahahaha, ya, sudahlah. Lalu, untuk 1 minggu ke depan ini, hari-hari saiah dipenuhi oleh ulangan, ulangan, ulangan, dan ulangan _ Jadi saiah takkan mengupdet fic saiah. Maap, ya, mina-san! Begitu hari Minggu menjelang, mungkin saiah bakal updet lagi **(kalau saiah bisa melawan keinginan bermain P4, loh. Hehehe)** Dan juga, terimakasih untuk yang ripiu chap kemarin! Mulai dari StarGuy, violinist9091, Salary Dam, tazzu aldehid, Silvermoonarisato, Lonely KOS-MOS, dan Shara Sherenia. Makasih banget, ya! Saran dan kritik tetap diterima untuk fic ini! Well, that's that! Dan tampaknya nggak ada acara Midnight Channel di chapter ini. Maaf lagi, ya…!! **–digebukin seluruh author-**


	9. Boyfriend

Ok, chapter 9!! Sori untuk updet yang lama, itu karena saiah terlalu asyik bermain dengan ps tersayang sampai-sampai tak sempat melanjutkan cerita ini. **–digebukin seluruh pembaca-** Karena p4 sedang asyik-asyiknya naikkin Yoshitsune dan bercampur dengan gem baru yang dibeli kemaren. Oh, ya, terus buat Blazing-san, orang yang ngelawan Aki itu cuman seorang OC yang muncul di kepalaku begitu aja. Hehehehe, sori udah bikin pusing! Terus, aku tau biasanya Naoki dipairingin sama Chiaki, tapi nggak tau, deh, Chiaki bisa dimasukkin ato nggak. Kalo nggak bisa, yang jadi semenya Naoki Raidou aja, deh** –digebuk Raidou-** Ya, sudahlah, hope you enjoy it!

Summary : Begitu pulang sekolah, Junpei mengajak 'kouhai-kouhai' baru miliknya ke Game Panic. Dan Yukari pun muncul dengan seorang cowok. Chapter 9 updet. Crossover P4 and P3.

Disclaimer : MegaTen, termasuk karakternya adalah milik sebuah perusahaan game raksasa berbasis di Jepang bernama ATLUS. Saiah tak memiliki hak untuk menjadikan karakternya milik saiah.

* * *

**Persona 4,3**

**Chapitre 9 : Boyfriend**

'_Di mana aku…?'_

'_Di depanku, ada sebuah bangunan…'_

'…_? Bukankah ini asrama yang kita tinggali yang berada di Port Island?'_

'_Tanganku… Tanganku memegang sebuah peta… Peta menuju asrama dan Gekoukkan High School?'_

'…_!! Tanganku bergerak sendiri!! Ke-kenapa ini?!'_

'_Aku terpaksa membuka pintu itu… Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?'_

'_Aku kemudian masuk ke dalam asrama sendirian. Tak ada orang di sana. Lampunya gelap, lebih tepatnya, keadaannya sangat suram. Dan kupikir aku melihat sebuah bulan purnama berwarna kehijauan diluar sana tadi… Berarti, sekarang di sini Dark Hour? Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara seorang anak kecil… Aku langsung menoleh ke samping dan melihat seorang anak kecil berkulit putih pucat. Aku bergidik ketakutan, tapi langsung kusadari bahwa aku pernah melihat anak kecil tersebut. …? Bukankah dia… anak kecil yang muncul ketika aku masih berada di Inaba? Yang muncul dalam mimpiku?'_

'_Dia menyuruhku untuk menandatangani sebuah kontrak… Bukankah ini buku yang sama dengan yang ada di Velvet Room?'_

'_Lagi-lagi tanganku bergerak sendiri, dengan cepat jariku menulis… sebuah nama yang bukan namaku…'_

'_Arisato Minato… Siapa itu? Belum sempat aku berpikir, tanganku langsung bergerak dan aku menyerahkan buku itu, dan tiba-tiba dia menghilang ke dalam kegelapan…'_

"Siapa di sana?!!"

'_Aku langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, dan kutemukan seorang perempuan yang memakai jaket berwarna pink… Bukankah dia Takeba-san? Tetapi sedikit lebih muda dari umurnya sekarang…'_

'_Tangannya bergetar hebat. Dia berusaha untuk mengambil pistol yang berada di kakinya, aku langsung ketakutan, beberapa butir keringat mengucur dari dahiku…'_

"Ja-jangan bergerak!!"

'_Aku semakin ketakutan, ingin kupanggil namanya, tapi tak bisa. Mulutku pun seperti terkunci, aku tak bisa berkata . Lebih tepatnya, aku tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sama sekali!'_

'_Tiba-tiba saja, asrama itu menjadi terang… Saking terangnya, aku tak bisa melihat apapun…'_

………

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaah…!!!", teriak Souji setelah bangun dari mimpinya.

Souji terdiam untuk sementara, mencoba untuk berpikir apa yang terjadi sebelum itu. Dia pun menunduk dan kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Uuukh… Mimpi lagi…", kata Souji sedikit kesal.

"Halo, kau masih mengingatku?"

Souji langsung kaget dengan suara itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tak karuan. Dia mencoba menolehkan kepalanya, dan menemukan seorang anak kecil yang memakai sebuah piyama hitam-putih.

"K-kau… Pharos?", tanya Souji untuk meyakinkan nama anak itu. Pharos mengangguk, menandakan tebakannya benar.

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku, bahkan namaku", katanya tersenyum senang.

Souji memalingkan mukanya, mencoba untuk tidak melihat mata berwarna biru muda yang entah kenapa membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman, "Eeehh… Itu karena namamu itu memiliki arti yang sedikit ganjil…"

"Oh? Benarkah? Hahahahaha, kau hebat sekali, Souji-san, bisa tau arti namaku…", kata Pharos sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. Souji hanya terdiam ketika menerima pujian itu.

"Eeh… Bolehkah aku bertanya?", kata Souji. Pharos mengangguk kecil, dan kemudian Souji melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Kau…kenapa bisa ada dalam mimpiku…?"

Pharos hanya tersenyum simpul, "Ahahaha… Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kalau mimpi dan kenyataan itu sulit dibedakan?"

Souji sedikit kaget atas jawaban yang diberikan oleh Pharos, "A-apa? Maksudmu, yang kulihat tadi itu bukan mimpi melainkan kenyataan? Siapa itu Arisato Minato? Kenapa Takeba-san mau menembakku dengan pistol? Dan bukankah saat itu aku berada di depan pintu masuk asrama ini?"

Pharos tediam sebentar, lalu membalikkan badannya, "Maaf, aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang… Aku bukanlah kamus berjalan…"

Souji sedikit sweatdropped dengan pernyataan yang diberikan Pharos, tapi kembali bertanya, "Tapi kau bisa menjawabnya, kan?", Pharos membalikkan badannya lagi, lalu mengangguk simpul, "Ya, aku bisa, tapi aku tidak boleh membeberkannya sekarang"

"Tujuanku kemari hanya satu, untuk memberitahumu bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada ujian lain yang menantimu", lanjut Pharos.

"Ujian? Maksudmu, Shadow…?", tanya Souji lagi.

Pharos mengangguk kecil, dan kemudian menghilang di dalam kegelapan. Tetapi tiba-tiba suaranya terdengar di sekeliling ruangan itu, _"Sampai di sini dulu perjumpaan kita, Souji-san… Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi…"

* * *

  
_

**-28 April 2012-**

**-Gekoukkan High School-**

Chie menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua telapak tangannya yang bertumpu di meja. Dia melihat ke arah jendela kelasnya yang dibasahi oleh titik-titik air yang tak lain tak bukan adalah hujan. Hari itu di Port Island hujan lebat, tetapi aktivitas di sebuah kota kecil tetapi sibuk di sini tak terhenti. Semua orang masih bekerja dan masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa.

Saat itu di Gekoukkan sedang waktu istirahat, membuat hampir seluruh anak di kelas terakhir itu berhamburan keluar membeli makanan di kantin. Ada beberapa murida yang membawa makanan dari rumah atau memang malas keluar, tetap mendekam di dalam 'gua' masing-masing di dalam kelas.

"Chie? Kok, lesu?", tanya Yukiko yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan temannya, setelah itu duduk di samping Chie.

Chie menghela napasnya, lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya, "Hah… Rasanya kemarin malam aku terlalu memaksakan diriku berlatih di Tartarus, rasanya hari ini aku capeeeeek sekali… Hoaaaheeem…", katanya sambil menguap lebar.

Yukiko hanya tersenyum halus, "Yah, itu karena kita hampir tiap malam selalu tidur lebih dari jam 12, tidak aneh kalau kondisi kita menurun. Kalau dulu, kita, kan, hanya tidur di atas jam 12 ketika hujan saat itu"

"Ya… Kau benar, sih… Oh, ya, hari ini hujan, kan? Apakah kita harus… yah, kau tau, mencoba melihat Midnight Channel lagi?", tanya Chie bersikap waspada. Yukiko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kurasa itu tidak diperlukan, kau tau sekarang Midnight Channel sudah tak berfungsi lagi", balas Yukiko.

Chie mengangguk mengerti, "Kurasa kau benar, tapi karena masih ada kemunculan Shadow itu, aku jadi sedikit paranoid saja…"

Yukiko dan Chie pun terdiam untuk sementara setelah pembicaraan itu, tak lama kemudian Yukiko kembali membuka mulutnya, "Hey, Chie, sebenarnya mereka, kan, sudah menghapus Dark Hour 2 tahun yang lalu, kan? Dengan kata lain mereka sudah mencapai lantai teratas di dalam Tartarus, dong? Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka menyuruh kita untuk latihan di lantai terbawah?", tanya Yukiko, bertanya untuk pendapat teman baiknya itu.

Chie hanya mengangkat pundaknya, tanda tak tahu tentang hal itu, "Yah, kau tau, Yukiko, kalau aku lemah dalam hal-hal seperti itu… Tapi, spekulasimu masuk akal juga, dan kau ingat kita bisa keluar masuk Tartarus dalam lantai yang sudah ditentukan dengan mesin teleport tersebut. Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak langsung lompat masuk ke lantai atas saja, ya?", tanya Chie yang mengulang pertanyaan dari Yukiko dalam perkataan yang berbeda yang membuat Yukiko sweatdropped, "Eeeh… Itu hal yang kutanya tadi…"

"Oh, iya, Chie, dimana Seta-kun dan Hanamura-kun?", tanya Yukiko mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hm? Oh, Yosuke dan Seta-kun? Mereka keluar berdua, mau beli mie instan. Aku juga sudah titipkan 1 untukmu!!", balas Chie. Yukiko tersenyum simpul lalu mengucapkan terimakasih.

Ketika mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, pintu kelas mereka pun terbuka dan Souji berikut dengan Yosuke masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa 4 kotak mie instan, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja mereka masing-masing.

"4 kotak mie instan, sudah datang!!", kata Yosuke sambil mengambil sumpit lalu mematahkannya.

"Wah!! Sudah kutunggu-tunggu, nih!! Kita makan dulu, yuk!!", kata Chie senang sambil membuka tutup mie instan miliknya.

Setelah selesai makan bersama, mereka pun berbincang untuk sementara waktu, dan kemudian kembali belajar seperti biasa ketika bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

* * *

**-After School-**

"Eeeerrrrggh!!! Pelajaran hari ini akhirnya selesai juga…!!", kata Chie sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Aaah…!! Senpai!!! Kau ada di sini!!", kata Rise senang sambil kembali 'nempel' di tubuh Souji.

"Yo, senpai!!", kata Kanji yang kembali ke kelompok diikuti dengan Naoto.

"Ah, Kanji!", kata Yosuke yang melihat keberadaan Kanji bersama Naoto. "Wow, sudah tenangkah anda bisa berjalan bersamanya…?", katanya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Kanji yang merasa diejek langsung marah walaupun mukanya memerah, "Se-senpai!! Jangan bawa-bawa hal itu lagi kenapa, sih?!!"

"Hm? Ada apa?", tanya Naoto bego.

"Ahahahahaha, oh, Kanji, kau sangat imut, deh!! Kau memang cocok kalau dipasangkan bersama dengan Naoto-kun!!", balas Rise menambah-nambahkan. Naoto langsung kaget dengan pernyataan itu, "A-apa?!! Ri-Rise-san!!"

Rise dan Souji hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkah laku detektif tersebut yang mencoba menyangkal pernyataan Rise, dimana disebelahnya terdapat Kanji yang sedang menolak pernyataan yang diberikan oleh Yosuke. Yukiko langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua, diikuti oleh Chie dan Teddie yang bergumam sendiri.

"Benar, kan. Kanji dan Naoto memang sangat cocok. Spekulasiku yang sekarang ini benar, kan, Teddie?", kata Chie sambil memakai kacamatanya, berlagak sok pintar, diikuti dengan Teddie yang mengangguk, "Kau benar, Chie-chan!! Lalu, lalu, Teddie dan semua cewek di dunia memang sangat cocok!! Aku akan mengencani mereka semua!!!"

Semua orang langsung terdiam dan sweatdropped mendengar pernyataan Teddie, tidak dengan beberapa cewek di sana yang langsung memandang Teddie dengan mata berbinar-binar udah kaya lampu dinyala-matiin. Semua cewek-cewek di sana pun langsung berbondong-bondong mendekati Teddie, "Teddie!!! Kencan, yuk!! Kakak mau kencan sama Teddie, loh!!", kata seorang anak kelas 3 sambil menoel-noel pipi si maskot Junes itu.

"Ah, Teddie sayang… Kencan sama kakak aja, yuk… Nanti kakak bawa ke Escapade, deh…", kata seorang cewek lainnya.

"Jangan begitu, dong… Denganku saja… Akan kuajarkan pelajaran yang tidak diajarkan di sekolah, deh…", kata Sayoko yang tiba-tiba muncul di situ.

……

Souji langsung sweatdropped dan bergidik ketakutan ketika melihat si suster ngesot itu ada di Gekoukkan. Mukanya langsung pucat pasi dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, "Sa-Sayoko?!! Ngapain loe ada di sini?!!"

"Ohohohohoho, Souji… Tak kusangka kau ada di sini… Bagaimana…? Kau juga mau…?", kata Sayoko masih dengan gaya centilnya yang kira-kira selevel di bawah tante Kashiwagi. Souji yang bergidik ketakutan pun langsung lari menghindari Sayoko, tetapi sayangnya suster edan itu juga mengejarnya sambil membawa berbagai macam barang-barang berbahaya, i.e. pisau bedah, gunting bedah, jarum suntik, alkohol, dan lain-lain.

"Dan sekali lagi, keperawanan Souji pun kembali menghilang", kata Yosuke sambil tertawa kecil, diikuti orang-orang yang lain sweatdropped.

'ZZZRRRTTTT!!!!!'

Layar TV yang menjadi gelap kemudian terang lagi, di mana Teddie sudah berada di sana sambil menggotong Sayoko yang ko'it.

"Maaf sekali lagi, pemirsa!!! Karena ada kesalahan teknis, tampaknya suster ngesot edan kita ini malah jadi masuk ke sini! Siaran akan kami ulang, nee. Sekali lagi, maaf, yoo!! Nah, Sayoko-chan!! Sono balik lagi ke Afrika!!"

* * *

**-Replay-**

Setelah dikerubungi beberapa macam serangga penganggu, Teddie pun akhirnya menghilang digotong oleh para Teddie's fangirl, yang diikuti oleh tatapan bingung serta kesal dari seluruh penjuru Gekoukkan.

"Dasar beruang sial…", kata Yosuke sambil mencibir kesal.

"Sudahlah, Yosuke… Teddie sedang bersenang-senang di sini. Biarkanlah dia, ya?", kata Chie sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah, diikuti oleh yang sisa kelompok mereka. Yosuke hanya mendengus mengungkapkan kekesalannya, tetapi akhirnya dia diam saja.

Ketika mereka semua berjalan keluar sekolah, tiba-tiba muncullah seorang cowok yang memakai topi dari balik dinding gerbang di sana untuk mengagetkan mereka.

"Ciluk, baaa!!!"

"GYAAAAA!!!!"

"Hahahaha!! Asyik, deh, ngagetin kalian!!", kata Junpei senang yang sudah berhasil mengageti cewek-cewek di kelompok tersebut.

"Iori-san!! Mengagetkan saja!!", teriak Chie sedikit kesal.

"Ada urusan apa Iori-san datang kemari?", tanya Naoto tenang.

"Hm? Oh, aku cuman mau mengajak kalian ke Game Panic! Yah, kau tau… Pesta penyambutan begitu, deh… Habisnya akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan kuliah jadi jarang ada di asrama, deh!", balasnya senang.

"Eeerr… Kalau ke Game Panic, aku nggak bisa… Bakal aneh kalau seorang idola ada di tempat umum seperti itu…", kata Rise menolak ajakan Junpei.

"Begitu pula kami. Aneh kalo anak-anak cewek masuk ke tempat seperti itu, kan? Ayo kita pergi, Yukiko, Rise-chan, Naoto-kun", ajak Chie sambil berjalan melewati Junpei.

"Maaf, tapi aku juga menolaknya, Iori-san. Aku ada urusan hari ini", kata Naoto tenang sambil melewati Junpei tetapi mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Chie dan kawan-kawan, diikuti cowok-cowok lainnya sweatdropped.

"Eeeerr… Kenapa rasanya dejavu, ya…? Sikap itu…", kata Junpei sedikit sweatdropped melihat perilaku Naoto.

"Kenapa, Iori-san?", tanya Souji. Junpei langsung menggeleng, "Ah! Maaf, maaf, aku cuman sedikit berkhayal saja, kok! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!!", kata Junpei selaku pemimpin rombongan anak-anak cowok itu sekarang sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ayoooo!!!!", teriak Yosuke, Kanji, dan Teddie, juga ikut mengangkat tangan masing-masing, kecuali Souji yang sweatdropped melihat sikap mereka yang kekanak-kanakan.

* * *

**-Game Panic-**

Terlihat 2 buah karakter di mesin booth yang terdapat di Game Panic sedang bertarung dengan kemampuan-kemampuan mereka yang sangat mantap. Terlihat 2 orang yang mengendallikan karakter tersebut menggerakan jari-jemari mereka dengan sangat lincah. Tak lama kemudian health bar dari salah satu karakter hampir habis dan karakter lainnya melakukan finishing move dengan menghempaskan karakter tersebut ke langit.

"Teddie menaaaaaaaanggg!!!!!!! Teddie menang!!!!! Nyahahahaha!!! Teddie menang!! Hore, hore! Berarti Junpi yang bayar ongkos maen di Game Panic sekarang! Yeeei!!!", teriak Teddie mendeklarasikan kemenangannya. Terlihat di depannya terdapat booth lain yang dimainkan Junpei, yang sudah megangin kepalanya, pusing karena kalah.

'_Astaganaga… Kenapa hari ini banyak banget dejavu, sih? Dan juga, kau memalukan, Junpei!! Kau yang seorang mahasiswa jurusan game semester 1 aja bisa kalah sama anak bishounen yang dateng dari kampung…!! Apa kata dunia…?!'_, pikir Junpei dalam hatinya.

"Hahahaha, Junpi!! Panggilan yang baru untuk Iori-san, ya? Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Kanji?", tanya Yosuke sambil beralih kepada Kanji.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu, senpai?"

"Yah… Kau tau maksudku… Iori-san cocok dijadikan pacar, nggak?", tanya Yosuke, yang bikin matanya Junpei membelalak mendengar pertanyaan Yosuke yang diikuti Souji yang sweatdropped.

"Oh, begitukah, senpai… Aku sudah bilang kalau aku nggak seperti itu, kan?!!! Lagipula semua kekhawatiranku sudah hilang sekarang, brengsek!!!!", sewot Kanji. Yosuke langsung ngacir sambil menahan ketawanya sementar Kanji mengejarnya di seputar Game Panic tersebut.

Selagi Kanji dan Yosuke main anjing dan tikus, Junpei dan Teddie pun berdiri dari tempatnya. Teddie langsung beralih ke permainan lain, sedangkan Junpei berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Souji. Tak berapa lama kemudian, sepasang cowok dan cewek masuk ke dalam Game Panic, yang bagi mereka berdua sudah tak asing lagi. Mulai dari siluet badannya yang terkesan 'slim', warna rambut coklat susu, anting bentuk hati berwarna pink magenta yang digunakannya, sebuah jaket warna pink yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya, rok mini berwarna baby pink yang jika terkena angin saja mampu membuat Kanji pendarahan selama 3 bulan, dan sebuah aksesoris dengan bentuk hati melekat di lehernya. Takeba Yukari!

"Wuaaa-?!! Y-yuka-tan?!! Kok, kau bisa ada di sini?!!", tanya Junpei sedikit kaget. Yukari pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal, dan membalas dengan sebuah ekspresi muka yang kaget juga.

"Uck…! Stupei, ternyata kau ada di sini…", kata Yukari sambil memberikan wajah jijik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar lagi.

"Waakh!! Jahat banget, sih! Reaksimu itu udah kaya' ngeliat benda aneh bin ajaib, tau nggak!", teriak Junpei sedikit kesal sambil mencoba menahan Yukari di pintu keluar.

Yukari pun berhenti setelah Junpei menghalangi jalannya, lalu memalingkan muka secara angkuh, "Huh! Melihatmu saja sudah membuatku hari-hariku semakin buruk tau, nggak! Malahan aku juga masuk ke sini lagi!", balasnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Hey, hey, kau yang masuk ke sini duluan, kan…? Nggak ada yang menyuruhmu, kok! Memangnya ngapain kamu ke sini?", tanya Junpei. "Pacarku tadinya mau menggunakan mesin game diluar dan memberikanku boneka Jack Frost, tetapi hadiahnya tersangkut di pintu keluar. Dia ke sini untuk protes", jawabnya santai.

"Pacarmu? Maksudmu Kiharu yang baru saja kau terima 5 hari yang lalu?", tanya Junpei.

"Bukanlah! Aku sudah putus dengannya 4 hari yang lalu! Memangnya kamu nggak dengar di kampus, ya? Sekarang pacarku itu Toriyama, tau!", jawabnya kesal. Junpei langsung melongo mendengar jawaban Yukari, "Apa…? Kamu udah ganti pacar lagi…?", Yukari mengangguk simpel.

Setelah itu, Yukari pun menyadari keberadaan Souji yang berada di sebelah Junpei yang tampaknya sudah mendengar pembicaraan itu dari tadi, Yukari kemudian memberikan senyuman yang entah kenapa terlihat sinis, "Hmhmhm, Seta, kupikir kau anak baik-baik, tak kusangka kau ternyata main ke sini juga, ya"

Souji menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga… Aku diajak ke sini oleh Iori-san", balasnya simpel, seperti biasa. Yukari mengangguk mengerti, "Yah, tidak apa-apa, memang normal anak seumuran kalian untuk bermain ke sini, kok. Tapi kau sudah kelas 3, kan? Lebih baik belajar untuk ujian nanti saja. Kalau tidak kau akan menyesal, loh", kata Yukari menyelesaikan perkatannya, lalu kemudian pacarnya yang bernama Toriyama itu langsung menggandeng tangannya lalu berjalan keluar berdua.

Souji dan Junpei yang ditinggalkan pun sedikit terdiam setelah melihat kelakuan Yukari, setelah itu, Souji pun bertanya, "Iori-san… Memangnya Takeba-san itu seperti itu, ya?"

Junpei mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Meh, entahlah… Kira-kira sejak sebulan lalu dia menerima semua ajakan cowok yang menembaknya. Anehnya, setelah itu mereka langsung putus, rekor paling lama cuman 3 hari, dan setelah itu pasti terlihat dia sudah menggandeng cowok lain. Aku, sih, nggak mau berurusan dengan hal seperti itu. Sudahlah, Souji-kun, jangan memenuhi pikiranmu sama yang namanya cewek… Kupikir sikap mereka semua sama saja", kata Junpei tak peduli sambil berjalan menuju mesin game yang lain.

Souji diam di tempat, lalu menaruh tangannya di dagunya, _'Kupikir tidak semua cewek seperti itu, kok… Sebut saja Amagi, Chie, Rise, dan Shirogane… Di Yasogami dulu juga tidak banyak cewek seperti itu… Yah, kecuali Ai, sih. …… Ya, sudahlah…'_, kata Souji di dalam pikirannya lalu berbalik dan kemudian bermain lagi bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

**-11.51 p.m.-**

**-Naganaki Shrine-**

Yukari berjalan menaiki tangga ke atas bersama-sama dengan pacarnya yang memayungi mereka berdua. Terlihat mereka berdua sedang mengenggam tangan yang lain. Setelah sampai di kuil tersebut, Yukari pun langsung melepaskan diri dari genggaman cowoknya tersebut dan kemudian menyambar payung itu lalu langsung berjalan menuju ke arah tempat kertas ramalan, meninggalkan pacarnya dalam hujan, yang sekarang basah karena hujan.

Selagi pacarnya itu menunggu di belakang, Yukari kemudian langsung mengeluarkan sekeping uang logam 100 yen dari kantung roknya lalu kemudian memasukkan koin tersebut ke dalam kotak, dia kemudian mengambil secarik kertas dari sana dan membukanya.

'Bad Luck'

Yukari terdiam sebentar setelah membaca hasil ramalan tersebut, lalu menghela napasnya. Cewek berjaket pink itu pun langsung meremas kuat-kuat kertas tersebut lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Dia kemudian membalikkan badannya, membuatnya berhadapan dengan pacarnya sekarang, lalu berkata, "Hey, Toriyama"

"Hm? E-eh, a-ada apa, Takeba-san?", tanya cowok itu malu-malu.

"Kita putus di sini"

Sesaat terjadi keheningan di sana, sebelum kemudian pacar, ralat, mantan pacar Yukari berteriak kencang dengan mulut menganga lebar, "E-eh?!! Ke-kenapa?! A-aku, kan, a-aku, kan sudah mentraktirmu makan hari ini, memberikanmu boneka Jack Frost, membelikanmu kalung seharga 5000 yen dari Paulownia Mall, lalu mengajakmu jalan-jalan sampai saat ini, ke-kenapa?!", teriaknya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Yukari.

"Nah, itu dia. Taktik membelikan seorang cewek benda-benda imut seperti itu sudah basi tau. Memangnya kau kira aku tak mendengarnya di kampus? Kalau kau ini mengajakku pacaran karena desakan temanmu karena kalah taruhan? Bagus sekali, menjadikanku sebagai bahan taruhan… Kau pikir aku bisa menerimanya begitu saja, hah…?", balas Yukari sinis. Cowok itu pun mencoba mengelak walaupun berkata dengan sedikit terbata-bata, "A-akh, akh!! I-itu memang benar… Tapi perasaan sukaku kepadamu ini serius, Takeba-san! A-aku nggak main-main…!"

"Huh… Kau pikir aku percaya? Pokoknya aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi sejak saat ini", kata Yukari langsung sambil berjalan melewati cowok itu yang terdiam kaku di tempat.

Sesaat setelah Yukari melewati cowok itu, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia merasa bahwa sepatu high heelsnya yang berwarna pink menginjak cairan aneh yang berada di atas jalan. Cewek itu pun langsung waspada, lalu kemudian melihat sekeliling dan menemukan bahwa semua lampu yang berada di sana telah padam. Dia lalu mendongak ke atas, dan menemukan sebuah bulan purnama berwarna hijau keperak-perakan di langit yang sedikit tertutup oleh awan yang masih membayanginya. Matanya membelalak kaget, lalu cepat-cepat mengeluarkan handphonennya yang berwarna pink dari kantong roknya. Handphonenya mati.

'_Sial… Aku lupa bahwa Dark Hour sudah kembali lagi sekarang…'_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!!", teriak mantan pacarnya yang tampaknya tak berubah menjadi peti mati.

"To-Toriyama?!! Ba-bagaimana kau masih bisa ada di sini?!!", teriak Yukari kaget dengan keberadaannya.

"Ta-Takeba-san… A-apa yang terjadi…?!! Apa yang… Ukkkh!!!", teriak cowok itu yang membuat Yukari lebih kaget dari biasanya, lalu kemudian langsung berlutut di lantai sambil memegangi mulutnya.

"A-ada apa?! T-tak mungkin…", kata Yukari ketakutan sambil berjalan mundur ketika melihat cowok tersebut terjatuh.

"Uuuh… Ukkh… Uwaaaaakh…!!", cowok itu kemudian memuntahkan lumpur pekat berwarna hitam dari mulutnya. Yukari langsung pucat pasi begitu melihat keadaan itu. Setelah mulut, tiba-tiba bagian muka sebelah kanannya meleleh, menjadi lumpur yang sama dengan yang dimuntahkannya.

"Tidak mungkin... Sh-sha..."

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**-Dorm-**

**-Meeting Room-**

"Nyaaaaaaah… Ngantuk sekali…", kata Rise sambil menguap lebar. Fuuka yang duduk di depannya tertawa kecil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rise-chan? Mau kopi?", tanya Fuuka sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi.

"Aaah… Tidak terimakasih, Fuuka-san… Seorang idola memang bahaya jika terlihat capek, tapi lebih bahaya lagi kalau minum kafein…", katanya sambil menolak kopi tersebut.

"Ukkkh… Ternyata capek juga kalau tiap hari tidur di atas jam 12 seperti ini… Fuuka-san tahan melakukan hal seperti ini setiap malam dulu, ya?", tanya Rise sambil melonjorkan badannya di sofa bak ratu.

"Tidak juga, dulu kami sudah mengetahui gerak-gerik Shadow. Dulu biasanya Shadow yang besar akan datang jika malam ini ada bulan purnama", jelas Fuuka.

"Huuum… Begitu, ya… Enak, dong! Kalau sekarang begadang terus setiap malam, sih, aku nggak tahan… Huaaaaaaah…", kata Rise sambil menguap lagi. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi… Karena saat kalian semua datang ke Port Island dan kemudian diserang oleh Shadow yang besar itu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bulan purnama sama sekali"

Rise pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu iseng-iseng melihat ke arah jendela yang ada di sana. Mata berwarna kuning kecoklat-coklatan miliknya menemukan sebuah bulatan besar berwarna hijau keperak-perakan yang terpampang di luar jendela sana, "Ngomong-ngomong, Fuuka-san… Hari ini ada bulan purnama, tuh", katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

Fuuka pun langsung menengok ke arah jendela sana, dan melihat bulan purnama tersebut dengan seksama, "Kalau dilihat sekilas, bulan purnama itu indah sekali, ya. Tetapi, kalau dilihat seperti ini… Tampak begitu menyeramkan…", kata Fuuka sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia kemudian menggenggam erat-erta daster berwarna hijau tua setumit yang dikenakannya sejak tadi sore.

"Fuuka-san…? Ada apa?", tanya Rise yang menyadari reaksi aneh Fuuka.

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok… Aku hanya…"

"!!!!"

Ucapan Fuuka terhenti di situ ketika mereka berdua tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu kekuatan yang besar yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di Port Island. Keduanya langsung berdiri dengan sigap lalu menganggukkan kepala masing-masing.

"Ah… Ternyata Fuuka-san juga, ya? Berarti…"

"Ada Shadow di dekat sini!"  


* * *

Semua orang yang telah dibangunkan pun sudah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan kecuali Yukari. Mitsuru tampak mengorganisir kelompok tersebut.

"Tampaknya semua orang kecuali Yukari sudah berkumpul, ya… Yamagishi, apa kau tau dimana Shadow itu sekarang?", tanya Mitsuru sambil beralih ke arah Fuuka. Fuuka pun mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku dan Rise-chan sudah memeriksa ulang lokasinya. Lokasinya tepat berada di kuil Nagasaki. Dan tampaknya Yukari-chan juga berada di sana…", jawab Fuuka.

"Apa?! Yuka-tan masih berada di sana?! Berarti dia belum pulang sejak tadi siang, dong?!", teriak Junpei kaget. Mitsuru pun menengok ke arah Junpei, "Apa? Iori, dari mana kau tau hal itu?"

"Eem, Kirijo-san. Tadi siang, saat kami bermain di Game Panic, Takeba-san kemudian masuk ke sana bersama dengan, uumm… pacarnya. Mereka kemudian pergi lebih cepat dari kami tadi", jawab Souji. Mitsuru mengangguk mengerti, lalu kemudian bertanya balik kepada Fuuka dan Rise, "Kalau begitu, apa kalian menemukan pacarnya ada bersama dengannya di sana?"

Fuuka kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Kh… Ma-maaf… Kalau soal itu, kami juga tidak terlalu pasti… Kami tidak menemukan pacar maupun perubahan peti matinya… Menurut pendapatku… Kalau tidak menemukannya, berarti…"

"!!!", Mitsuru langsung tersentak kaget.

"Takeba-san dalam bahaya?!!", teriak Yukiko kaget.

"Uukh!! Sial…!!", teriak Mitsuru sambil berlari keluar ruang pertemuan.

"Mitsuru!! Mau ke mana kau?!!", teriak Akihiko.

"Aku akan menyelamatkan Yukari!! Seta, ikut aku!! Aku akan ke sana duluan bersama dengan Seta, yang lainnya tolong susul secepatnya!! Aigis, tolong kau terbang ke sana secepatnya pula!!", teriak Mitsuru, yang kemudian langsung menghilang di balik pintu itu. Terdengar suara langkah kaki di luar sana yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"E-eh? Aku?", tanya Souji sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, masih tak bisa mengikuti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang. "Iya, bodoh!! Sono!! Ikutin Kirijo-san!!", kata Junpei menyuruh Souji sambil mendorong punggungnya. Souji pun langsung berlari mengikuti Mitsuru ke bawah.

* * *

**-In front of the Dormitory-**

"Seta, ayo cepat naiki motor ini!", kata Mitsuru sambil memasang helm ke kepalanya. Souji yang baru sampai di bawah pun sedikit bingung, "H-hah? Bu-bukannya barang-barang itu nggak berfungsi jika berada di Dark Hour?", tanyanya.

"Sudahlah, cepat! Kekuatan personaku ini sedikit spesial. Aku bisa menggerakan mesin ketika Dark Hour walaupun sedikit terbatas pengunaannya", balasnya sambil memberikan sebuah helm kepada Souji. Dengan sigap cowok itu pun mengenakan helm tersebut lalu langsung menaiki motor itu. Tak berselang lama setelah Souji naik di belakangnya, Mitsuru langsung menggas motor tersebut dan melaju dengan kencang di penjuru jalan yang dipenuhi darah tersebut.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!!! Kirijo-saaaaaaan!!!! Memangnya ini nggak terlalu cepat?!!!!!", teriak Souji yang ketakutan ketika melihat spedometer di motor Mitsuru itu mencapai angka 130.

"Santai saja, Seta!! Di saat Dark Hour, mobil takkan bergerak!! Lebih baik kau pegangan dengan erat!!!", teriak Mitsuru yang tampaknya enjoy-enjoy saja ngebut seperti itu. Souji yang dibilang seperti itu pun langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke bagian perut Mitsuru dengan erat, dan setelah itu langsung sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, membuat mukanya bersemu merah.

'_Tunggu sebentar… Apa yang kulakukan?!! Berani-beraninya memeluk seorang perempuan seperti ini?! Tambahan, dia kan jauh lebih tua dariku!! Souji, apa yang kaulakukan?!!!'_

Mitsuru yang menyadari bahwa tangan Souji sedikit bergetar langsung bertanya, "Seta, ada apa?!". Souji menggoyang-goyangkan kepalany, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan konsentrasinya lagi, "Eh, cu-cuman mabuk kendaraan, kok…", balasnya salah tingkah. Tanpa menaruh curiga lagi, Mitsuru langsung menambah kecepatan motornya itu yang membuat Souji makin ketakutan.

* * *

**-In front of Naganaki Shrine-**

"Hueeeek… Uuukh… Muaaal…", kata Souji dengan muka pucat sambil memegangi mulutnya setelah turun dari motor.

"Seta! Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Mitsuru sambil meletakkan kedua helm yang dipakai oleh mereka berdua di stang motor.

"Eee… A-aku tidak apa-apa, kok…", katanya mencoba untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Mitsuru.

"Baiklah, ini senjatamu", kata Mitsuru sambil memberikan sebuah pedang kepada Souji. "Yamagishi, kau bisa dengar aku?", tanya Mitsuru sambil membenarkan earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

"_**Ah! Kirijo-san! Sekarang aku yang akan membantu kalian untuk melawan Shadow tersebut! Fuuka-san sekarang sedang membantu Aigis-san dan Takeba-san melawan Shadow itu duluan!"**_, jawab Rise.

"Kujikawa? Baiklah, tolong bantu kami semampumu!", jelas Mitsuru mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut dan mendongak ke atas, melihat ke Naganaki Shrine.

"Ayo!!", perintah Mitsuru, diikuti oleh Souji yang mengikutinya menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di sana, terlihat sebuah Shadow yang besar yang mengambang di udara, menggunakan kedua buah sayapnya yang berbeda satu sama lain. Satu sayapnya merupakan sebuah sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam pekat, sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah sebuah sayap malaikat dengan warna kuning keperak-perakan.

"A-apa ini?!", kata Souji kaget begitu melihat Shadow tersebut.

"Yukari! Apa yang terjadi di sini?!", kata Mitsuru sambil menghampiri Yukari yang terluka. Mitsuru lalu mengeluarkan evoker-nya dan menarik pelatuknya, membuat Artemisia muncul lalu menyembuhkan luka-luka memar yang ada di sekujur tubuh Yukari.

"Ukh… Maaf, Mitsuru-san… Tiba-tiba saja, cowok yang ada bersamaku berubah menjadi Shadow saat Dark Hour dimulai…", kata Yukari lemas.

"Yukari-san, istirahatlah dulu. Kami yang akan melawan Shadow ini", jelas Aigis sambil mempersiapkan ancang-ancangnya, "Berubah, ke battle mode!", seru Aigis dan seketika itu pula jari-jarinya berubah menjadi pistol yang sudah terisi peluru di dalamnya, "Souji-san, bisakah kau membantuku?", tanya Aigis sambil melihat ke belakang. Souji mengangguk simpel, dan mempersiapkan ancang-ancangnya pula.

"Mulai!!", teriak Souji.

Begitu Souji menyerukan suaranya, Aigis langsung berlari dengan cepat lalu meloncat beberapa meter dari atas tanah dan kemudian langsung menembakkan pistolnya. Shadow itu pun langsung melirik ke arah Aigis dan kemudian menempelkan kedua tangannya, dan meng-cast skill Tetrakarn.

"_**Apa?! Aigis!!"**_, teriak Fuuka kaget dan kemudian langsung memperingatkan Aigis untuk menghindar. Seketika itu pula, muncul sebuah kekkai di sekitar Shadow tersebut dan mengembalikan peluru yang ditembakkan Aigis, "Aaaah…!!", teriak Aigis kesakitan, tak bisa mengelak ketika peluru itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Aigis!!", teriak Mitsuru ketika melihat Aigis jatuh terkapar, Mitsuru langsung berbalik melihat Shadow tersebut dan menembakkan evokernya. Artemisia lalu muncul dan kemudian mengeluarkan bufula ke arah Shadow tersebut. Balok es itu berhasil mengenai Shadow tersebut dan membuatnya mundur sedikit.

Tanpa diperintah lagi, Souji kemudian berlari ke arah Shadow itu. Tau bahwa jangkauan sabetannya tak sampai ke atas, dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan menghancurkannya.

"Mokoi!!", teriak Souji dan seketika itu pula muncul sebuah persona yang mirip dengan orang rimba Amazon yang membawa sebuah bumerang. Mokoi kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir tetapi cepat lalu langsung melemparkan bumerang berwarna merahnya itu ke arah Shadow tersebut.

'BLEEETAAAAK!!!!'

Serangan bumerang itu langsung tepat mengenai kepala Shadow tersebut yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh kebawah dengan memberikan bunyi berdebam yang keras.

"Bagus sekali, Seta! Sekarang Shadow itu sudah jatuh! Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?!", tanya Mitsuru sambil mempersiapkan pedangnya.

"Kita akan lakukan All-Out Attack!! Sekarang!!", teriak Souji sambil berlari ke arah Shadow itu diikuti oleh dua cewek yang lain.

'JDAAAK, DOOEENGG, BLETAAAAK, TAAAK, TAAAK, DUUUM, DUUUM!!'

Terdengar suara beberapa sabetan dan tembakan dari arah asap yang mengepung keempat orang tersebut yang terlihat sedikit 'kekanak-kanakan', tiba-tiba saja, Shadow tersebut mengibaskan sayap kelelawarnya yang membuat mereka semua terhalau angin kencang dan membuat mereka bertiga terpental ke belakang.

"_**Mitsuru-san! Aigis-chan, Souji-kun!!"**_, teriak Fuuka. _**"Yukari, maaf, tapi tolong tahan Shadow itu sebentar lagi! Kami sudah berada di dekat sana!!"**_

"B-baik!", teriak Yukari mantap sambil mempersiapkan ancang-ancangnya lalu kemudian melepaskan panahnya ke arah Shadow tersebut. Akal punya akal, Shadow yang tampaknya pintar itu langsung meng-cast kembali Tetrakarn yang membuat panah yang dilepaskan Yukari kembali ke arahnya.

"Ukh!", teriak Yukari kesakitan ketika panahnya menyerempet lengannya dan membuat jaketnya sobek.

"Yu-Yukari…!", teriak Mitsuru yang masih terkapar di tanah. "Yukari-san…! Lari!!", perintah Aigis ke arah Yukari. "Apa?! Tidak! Aku masih bisa bertarung!!", teriak Yukari mantap. Belum sempat dia berkata apa-apa, Shadow tersebut kemudian langsung menempelkan kedua tangannya dan mengeluarkan mazionga. Beberapa aliran listrik mengalir ke arah Yukari dan yang lain.

"Aaaaggh!!!", teriak Yukari kesakitan ketika petir itu menyambar tubuhnya. Dia pun terpelanting ke belakang, menemani Souji, Mitsuru dan Aigis yang sudah terkapar duluan.

"Uukkh… Sial…", kata Souji kecil ketika dia berusaha untuk bangun, dia sangat pusing sampai-sampai pandangannya bergoyang. Selagi mereka berempat tergolek tak berdaya di tanah, Shadow itu pun mendekati mereka pelan-pelan, akan melakukan serangan terakhirnya. _'Gawat… Berakhirkah di sini…?'_

Shadow itu kemudian mengangkat kedua sayapnya tinggi-tinggi, berniat untuk menghempaskannya ke arah empat orang itu sebagai serangan terakhir, dan ketika itu…

'DOOOR, DOOOR, DOOOR, DOOOR!!!'

Sebuah serangan pistol yang beruntun mengenai sayap malaikat berwarna kuning milik Shadow tersebut, membuatnya kembali kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian terjatuh ke bawah.

"Senpai!", teriak Naoto yang datang menaiki tangga di sana. "Naoto…!", teriak Souji menjawab Naoto untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Heaaaaah!!!", teriak Chie yang kemudian melompat dari atas Naoto dan langsung menendang kepala Shadow tersebut. Shadow itu berteriak kesakitan ketika sebuah tapal sepatu menempel di mukanya.

"Ehehehehe! Sanada-sensei!! Hebat, kan?", teriak Chie bangga ke arah Akihiko yang berada di belakangnya.

"Huh! Aku juga tidak mau kalah!", teriak Akihiko sambil menarik pelatuk evokernya dan mengeluarkan Caesar. Caesar kemudian berlari ke arah Shadow yang jatuh terkapar itu dan kemudian mengeluarkan Sonic Punch.

"Ini yang terakhir! Kala-nemi!!", teriak Ken sambil menembak kepalanya dengan evoker. Kala-nemi yang muncul kemudian melancangkan Vile Assault ke arah Shadow tersebut dan membuat monster itu berteriak kencang sebelum menghilang selama-lamanya.

"Wow… Kita bahkan tak punya kesempatan menggerakan jari!", kata Junpei sedikit sweatdropped.

"Woof, woof!!", gonggong Koromaru sambil mendekati Souji lalu menjilati luka-lukanya. "Koromaru-san bilang, 'Kalian tidak apa-apa?', kata Aigis menerjemahkan kata-kata Koromaru sambil berdiri dibantu oleh Fuuka.

"Tenang saja, Koro-chan… Kami tidak apa-apa…", kata Souji sambil mengelus kepala anjing itu.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa datang lebih cepat…", kata Yukiko sambil mengeluarkan kartu tarot lalu menghancurkannya dengan kipas miliknya. Amaterasu kemudian keluar lalu menyembuhkan luka-luka mereka semua dengan media.

"Terimakasih… Amagi…", kata Mitsuru sambil bangun yang dibantu oleh Akihiko.

"Kh, dasar bodoh, kau Mitsy! Kau tau seberapa bahayanya sebuah Shadow jika dilawan sendirian! Kau bisa mati, tau!", kata Akihiko kesal. Mitsuru tertawa kecil mendengar gertakan Akihiko, "Hmhmhmhm, kau mengkhawatirkanku, Aki?", tanya Mitsuru.

"Tentu saja!", teriak Akihiko mantap. "Kalau misalkan kau mati…", Akihiko menghentikan perkataannya. Muka Mitsuru langsung bersemu merah mendengar pernyataan Akihiko itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah deg-degan mendengar apa yang ingin dikatakan Akihiko. Apakah Akihiko akan memberikan sebuah pernyataan cinta...?

"Siapa yang bakal memberi kita 'es-cube' bila tidak ada yang biasanya memberikan sebuah 'execute'?!!"

…………

"Snnrk… Ahaahahahahahahaha!!!!", tawa Yukiko yang mengelegar di Naganaki Shrine itu.

Junpei cuman menabok kepalanya sendiri begitu mendengar lelucon lucu tapi nggak lucu milik Akihiko, "Astaganaga… Akihiko-san… Kau sudah ketularan Ikutsuki…?"

"Ahahahahaha!! Akihiko!!! Lucu sekali, Teddie!! Mwahahahahaha!!", tawa Teddie ikut-ikutan. Yang lainnya malah tambah sweatdropped melihat Teddie yang juga ikut ketawa.

"Eeeeh… Sudahlah… Bolehkah kita pulang sekarang…? Nggak baik buat seorang idola untuk tidur malam-malam…", kata Rise dengan muka ngantuk.

"Y-ya… Baiklah… Ma-mari kita kembali ke asrama sekarang… K-kau juga menginginkan hal yang sama, k-kan, Sanada Akihiko…?", kata Mitsuru terbata-bata. Akihiko cuman bisa mengangguk gugup karena malu.

"Ooh… Senpai… Aku ingin tidur berdua berselimut sebuah selimut yang dibuat dengan kulit macan putih…", kata Rise sambil menempel dekat Souji.

"Uuum… Maaf, Kujikawa, itu tidak diperbolehkan…", kata Mitsuru sambil sweatdropped.

"Ehehehehe… Kalau begitu lampunya dimatikan saja, ya, senpai…?", kata Rise yang masih memiliki beberapa ide 'nakal'nya.

"Percuma, bisa dilihat dengan infra-red, Teddie!", kata Teddie mantap.

"Iiikh!!! Hobimu buruk, deh! Bisa, kan, buat Rise dan Souji-senpai berduaan sebentar saja?!!", teriak Rise sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Teddie.

* * *

**-MU-**

"Huuuuaciiiiih!!!!"

"Ada apa, L?", tanya Light.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Light-kun… Aku hanya merasa ada seseorang yang menggunakan suaraku yang mencuri pembicaraanku dengan Misa-san…", kata L sedikit bingung.

"Oh… Makanya aneh… Orang mati, kan, nggak bisa kena sakit lagi…", balas Light.

**-To be Continued-

* * *

  
**

**-digebuk L sama Misa bareng-bareng-** Aduh, aduh! Anggep aja Rise sama Teddie itu andah berdua di masa yang akan datang! Wong Teddie pake suara mu juga, toh, L?! **–digebuk L lagi-** Wakh, anyway, bagaimana chapter ini, mina-san? Apakah di sini bisa termasuk Yukari-bashing? Entahlah… **(Di lubuk hati bersyukur kalau ini bener-bener Yukari-bashing –digebuk Yukari's fans-)** Dan juga, terimakasih kepada yang ngereview kemarin! Mulai dari tazzu aldehid, BlazingFireAngelXXX, Messiah Arisato, Salary Dam, Lonely KOS-MOS, Silvermoonarisato, Shara Sherenia, dan Kirazu Haruka! Review tetap diterima sampai sekarang! Nge-flame juga boleh, kok. Dan kemudian, chapter berikutnya ada karakter baru, loh!! Hehehehehe **–ketawa jahat-** Kepengen banget munculin, nih, karakter dari dulu… Thanks all! See you next chapter!


	10. Starting Point

Entah kenapa saiah selalu merasa Nami itu mirip Jacqli… **-sigh-** Terlalu ngimpi dapet S. Link sama Nami, sih. Wahahahaha, dia ngomongnya juga sama, sih -__-" terus buat Kirazu-san,Mokoi itu persona dari arcana Death level 13, atau dari Pagan Order level 15 **(Di Nocturne Mokoi nggak ada, kan? Eeh... Pikirannya sedikit tercampur dengan Maniax Chronicle _)** Agak sedikit nggak sreg buat ngepost chapter ini, tapi aku bakal nge-rush buat beberapa chapter ke depan, deh -__-"

Summary : Sejak kejadian di kuil, mereka hanya berlatih di Tartarus tanpa ada event yang aneh-aneh, tetapi hari ini… Chapter 10 updet. Crossover P4 and P3.

Disclaimer : Cerita crossover yang sedikit 'sinting' ini milik saiah. Tapi hampir semua karakternya adalah milik perusahaan game terbesar ATLUS, dengan mengesampingkan sedikit OC yang ada di sini.

* * *

'TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!!'

'GUSRAAAAAK!!!'

"Awas, di belakangmu!!"

"Ukh…!!"

'DOR, DOR, DOR!!!!'

'JRAAASSSH!!!!'

"Lari sekarang!!!"

'TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP!!'

"Ck, dia terus mengikuti kita… Ada ide yang bagus? Otak pintarku tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang baik sekarang…"

"Eeerrr… Lari untuk hidupmu? Eh, maksudku, lari untuk hidupku?"

"Dasar bodooooh!!!!!! Gua nggak nyangka loe bakal ngomong begitu!!! Kata-katanya, tuh, ngejek gue banget, tau, nggak?!!!"

'DUUUUUK!!!!!'

"Gyaaaa!!!! Jangan malah nendang, dong!!! Anda, sih, enak tiap hari bisa ngangguin dia tanpa ada masalah!! Nah, gantinya saya malah dimarah-marahin, kan?!! Dan akhir-akhirnya kita malah disuruh kerja lembur tiap hari, kan?!!! Saya bad-mood, BAD-MOOOOOD!!!!"

"Dan itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya ngomong kaya' gitu!! Itu ucapan yang nggak pantas buat keluarga kita tau!!! Apalagi kau ada di posisi terpenting!!!! Gue jadi malu, tau, nggak?!! MALUUUU!!!!"

"Ya, ya, ya… Apa aja jadi, deh… Haah… Seharusnya saya nggak menerima posisi ini dari dulu, ya…"

"K-kau!!!!! Mau kuambil nyawamu, hah?!!! Be-berani-beraninya mempermalukan posisimu sekarang itu…?!!!! Itu posisi super duper langka tau, nggak?!!!"

"Pokoknya kalau anda mau mencabut nyawa saya nanti dulu, deh!! Ada yang mengejar kita sekarang, anda nggak mau mati sekarang, ka-oh, iya, ya… Anda nggak bisa mati, ya…"

"Gue juga bisa mati, anak sableng!!!!! Pokoknya diam dan lakukan pekerjaanmu!!!! Ini perintah!!!!!"

"Cish… Oke, kemarilah, monster tak berotak!!! Aku yang akan menghadapimu!!!!!"

'TRAAAAANGG!!!!!'

"E-eh?!"

"Dasar bodoh…"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Persona 4,3**

**Chapitre 10 : Starting Point**

**-1 May 2012-**

**-Gekoukkan High School-**

"Dengan begitu, natrium sulfida ini terdiri dari ion natrium dan ion sulfida… Sangat mudah untuk diingat karena nama depan mereka yang sama, pokoknya kalian harus mengingat hal ini, ok?! Karena mungkin saja aku akan mengeluarkannya di tes nanti!!!", teriak pak Kashima sambil menggebrak papan tulis dengan tangannya yang bikin murid-murid di sana pada sweatdropped.

"Urrrggghhh… Perlukah menggebrak papan tulis untuk membuat kita mengingat rumus…?", kata Chie lemas yang merebahkan badannya di atas mejanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kashima langsung berjalan ke sebelah Chie yang buat cewek berjaket hijau itu bergidik ketakutan, dan kemudian menggebrak mejanya, "Tentu saja, nona Satonaka… Itu untuk membuat anak-anak malas seperti kalian mudah mengingatnya… Atau malahan, untuk membangunkan anak-anak yang tertidur seperti Hanamura!!!!"

Bola mata Chie langsung melirik ke arah sebelah kursinya, di mana terlihat seorang cowok berambut coklat susu sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya tanpa peduli dunia ancur mau kena bom atom dengan headphone besarnya menempel di kedua belah telinganya.

"Aaaaah… Saki-senpai… Jangan begitu, ah… Kita, kan, masih SMA… Nyeeeem, nyeeeeem, nyeeeeem…", kata Yosuke yang tampaknya mengigau dalam tidurnya yang bikin anak-anak di kelas itu pada sweatdropped.

"Haaah… Saki-senpai, tampaknya Yosuke juga akan menyusulmu tak lama lagi…", kata Chie sambil menghela napasnya.

Urat-urat amarah langsung menyembul di sekitar kepala guru kita ini, udah siap-siap mau melancarkan tendangan mautnya ke muka anak itu.

"HanamuRAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Suaranya yang mengelegar seantero Port Island yang bikin barang pecah belah di sekolah pada retak, burung-burung di udara pada mati kaku dan semua bunga-bunga di taman layu langsung membuat anak manajer Junes itu meloncat dari kursinya. "A-apa?!! Sa-saki-senpai?!! Itu suara babemu, ya?!! Aku sembunyi di ma-mana?!!! Loh…? Ha-ini di ruang kelas, ya?", tanya Yosuke bingung sambil celingak-celinguk ke kiri dan ke kanan. Yukiko mencoba untuk menahan ketawanya, sedangkan yang lain udah pada sweatdropped sendiri.

"Eeerrr… Yosuke… Di sebelahmu…", kata Chie memperingatkan Yosuke.

"Hah, di sebelahku? Memangnya ada siahwaaaaaaaaakh!!!!! P-pak, p-pak hipopotamu-eh, pak Kashima?!!", teriak Yosuke kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa gurunya itu sudah berada di sebelahnya.

Pak Kashima hanya mengeluarkan aura gelapnya dengan mata berapi-api, beberapa urat nadi sudah menyembul di sekitar dahinya, "Hanamura… Kau tau sekarang ini pelajaranku, kan…?!!!!"

"Heh?! E-euh… I-iya… Ma-maaf, pak Kashima!! Aku nggak akan melakukannya lagi!!!", teriak Yosuke dengan muka memelas sambil menunduk meminta maaf.

"Tak ada kata maaf bagimu!!! Ini sudah yang ketujuh kali dan kau masih belum berubah!!! Ngepel koridor di seluruh sekolah sekarang!!!", teriaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah luar kelas.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian!! SEKARAAANG!!!!!", teriaknya dengan toa menggelegar. Walhasil, Yosuke pun keluar dari kelasnya dan menjadi PRT sehari dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Wow, tampaknya Yosuke akan kena encok untuk beberapa hari ke depan lagi…", kata Chie.

* * *

**-After School-**

"Uwaaaakh!!! Dasar si Hipopotamus brengsek!!!", teriak Yosuke melampiaskan kekesalannya pada seisi kelas sambil menggebrak mejanya. Yang lainnya cuman bisa sweatdropped melihat Yosuke yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas seperti itu.

"Itukan salahmu juga… Terus apa-apaan kamu ngimpi tentang Saki-senpai…? Bikin malu ajah…", kata Chie tenang sambil mengerenyitkan alisnya, lalu kemudian mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di bangku.

"H-heh?!! Dari mana kau tau aku bermimpi tentang Saki-senpai?!!", kata Yosuke kaget dan sedikit gagap. Chie cuman mendengus kesal, dan kemudian langsung berjalan menuju ke arah temannya Yukiko.

"Kau mengigau dan mengatakannya dengan benar-benar jelas tau…", kata Souji melanjutkan sambil mengepak buku-buku pelajarannya lalu menaruhnya di dalam tasnya.

"S-Sou!! K-kamu juga?!! Ka-kalian jahat!! K-kan, nggak ada salahnya bermimpi dan berharap!! Si-siapa tau jadi kenyataan, kan?!!!", elak Yosuke sambil menangis meraung-raung.

"Eee… Kupikir itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan impian dan harapan…", lanjut Yukiko.

Sebelum Yosuke sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, pintu ruangan kelas pun terbuka dan Souji langsung dikaget-kagetkan oleh suara Rise yang menggelegar plus cempreng itu. "Seeeeeeeeeenpaaaaaaai!!!! Pulang, yuuuk!!"

Seketika itu pula, Rise langsung melompat dan mengarahkan serangan roket Risette Special Hug-nya ke arah senpai tersayangnya. Souji udah sweatdropped ngeliat Rise, mau mencoba kabur tapi ternyata nggak ada jalan. Perlukah lompat dari jendela dan kemudian mengeluarkan poke-eh, salah, persona dan menggunakan fly seperti Adachi? Sayangnya tidak, dia bukan seorang detektif kacangan kampungan yang kerjaannya ngurusin lalu lintas maniak kol atau penjahat cap kadal kelas teri pecinta kol ataupun seorang napi yang ingin bercinta dengan paman **(dalam hal ini, taichou)**-nya yang kol fanatik. Dan serangan roket tak bisa ditahan, dilanjutkan Souji jatuh terguling-guling terkena hantaman sang idola yang tak peduli dunia hancur yang penting gue punya senpai ini.

"Riseeee!!!! Bisakah sedikit lebih halus kalau memberikan salam?!!", teriak Souji kesal.

"Ah, sayangnya nggak bisa, tuh, senpai!! Soalnya salam Rise selalu dipenuhi oleh cinta Rise kepada senpai…", katanya sambil tertawa nakal dan menoel pipi Souji. Souji cuman bisa menghela napasnya lalu berdiri diikuti dengan Rise.

"Eeeeh… Sudahlah, mau pulang sekarang? Kami sedikit terburu-buru, nih. Soalnya kami bertiga ada keperluan dengan Fuuka-san", kata Yukiko.

"Keperluan?", tanya Yosuke sambil menoleh ke arah Yukiko. "Keperluan apa?"

"Hehehehe, it's a secret, Hanamura-senpai… Ini keperluan para kaum Hawa…", kata Rise nakal. Yosuke cuman bisa sweatdropped, "Eh… Baiklah… Sepertinya lebih baik kita tidak tau…"

"Ya, sudahlah… Aku juga mau pulang, kok…", jawab Souji sambil mengambil tasnya dan kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. Tentu saja disebelahnya terdapat Rise yang sedang menempel eratnya bagaikan surat dengan perangko.

Baru saja Souji keluar kelas, dilihatnya 3 orang yang tak asing sedang berbicara berdua di koridor sebelah kiri. Yang satu berambut merah, satunya memakai topi dan di sebelahnya terdapat cowok ala gangster. Mitsuru pun langsung menyadari kehadiran Souji yang baru saja keluar dan lalu menengok, "Ah! Seta, aku baru saja mau ke kelasmu. Sini", ajaknya sambil menyuruhnya ke tempatnya.

"Ada apa, Kirijo-san?", tanya Souji sambil berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Begini, maukah kau menjadi anggota OSIS?", tanyanya langsung. Souji sedikit kaget dengan ajakan ini, tapi kemudian tetap menjawab dengan tenang, "Memangnya ada apa dengan pertanyaan yang langsung ini?"

"Hm? Ah, tidak, aku hanya ingin minta bantuan kalian jika ada beberapa acara yang akan dilakukan sekolah. Yah, beberapa alasan aku meminta kalian juga karena kalian dulu berasal dari Yasogami. Karena mungkin saja Gekoukkan akan mengadakan beberapa acara pertukaran pelajar lagi dengan Yasogami di masa yang mendatang seperti dulu", jelas Mitsuru. "Shirogane di sini juga sudah menyetujuinya, bagaimana denganmu, Seta?", tanya Mitsuru lagi.

"Heh? Naoto?", kata Souji bingung. "Ya, aku juga mengajaknya, lagipula dia sudah pernah selesai kuliah jadi pasti mengerti tentang seluk-beluk hal seperti ini", jawab Mitsuru.

"Heh…? Ku-kuliah?", tanya Yosuke yang menyusul di belakang dan langsung melihat Naoto dengan muka penuh pertanyaan.

"Oooo… Naoto-kun… Kau memang sangat mengagumkan… Memangnya kuliah apa, Naoto-kun?", tanya Rise terkesima dengan kepintaran Naoto.

"Ah, itu bukan hal yang mengagumkan, kok. Lagipula baru kuselesaikan 1 semester", kata Naoto ragu-ragu dengan muka sedikit merah.

"Oh, ya, memangnya kau kuliah apa, Shirogane? Aku cuman pernah tau kau menyelesaikan kuliah. Dokter? IT?", tanya Mitsuru sedikit penasaran.

"Psikologi kriminal"

'SIIIIIIING…'

Langsung saja seisi koridor diam seribu bahasa begitu mendengar Naoto mengatakan hal tersebut. Memang dia seorang detektif, sih, tapi tetap saja…

"A-ah, s-sudahlah… P-pokoknya, Seta, Shirogane, kalian masuk dulu saja ke ruangan OSIS-nya. Aku akan mengambil berkas OSIS dulu yang kutaruh di ruang guru", jelas Mitsuru sambil mendorong Souji dan Naoto ke ruang OSIS.

"E-eh!! Tunggu, Kirijo-san!!", sela Souji. Setelah itu dia hanya bisa sweatdropped dan berpikir, _'Kaya'nya tadi aku belum bilang iya, deh… Tapi kalau ditolak… Nanti ternyata malah disuruh bayar uang sekolah lagi… Mending dilihat dulu aja' deh…'_

"Seta-kun!! Kami bertiga pulang dulu, ya!", balas Chie sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil menarik tangan Yukiko dan Rise. Souji hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Yosuke dan Kanji menunggu di luar pintu ruangan.

Begitu Souji dan Naoto memasuki ruangan OSIS itu, terlihat sebuah suasana ruangan yang cukup nyaman dan indah. Tetapi di sana hanya terlihat seorang lelaki dan perempuan. Cowok di sana memakai sebuah topi berwarna putih susu yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela, sedangkan cewek yang satunya duduk di atas meja, sedang bermain dengan sesuatu yang dipegangnya sejak tadi. Cowok itupun langsung menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua, lalu langsung turun dari tempatnya duduk dan langsung berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah!! Selamat datang di OSIS! Kami sudah menunggu anda berdua dari tadi!! Kirijo-san sudah bilang padaku kalau kita bakal kedatangan anggota baru hari ini!", kata si ketua di sana dengan nada ceria sambil menyalami mereka berdua.

'_Tuh, kan… Tampaknya kita benar-benar dipaksa dateng ke sini…'_, kata Souji dalam hati.

"Namaku Kihara Atsuro, ketua OSIS di Gekoukkan ini! Salam kenal, ya! Umurku juga 17 tahun sama seperti kalian. Dan ini wakil ketua di sini, Tanikawa Yuzu! Oi, Yuzu!! Jangan cuman main COMP di pojokan, dong!!", teriak Atsuro sambil melihat ke arah pojokan. Cewek yang bernama Yuzu itupun langsung menengok ke samping, dan kemudian langsung memberikan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di bibirnya, "Halo, namaku Yuzu… Mohon bantuannya, ya!"

"Selamat siang, Yuzu-san… Aku Shirogane Naoto. Mohon bantuannya juga", jawab Naoto tenang sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Aduh, jangan formal begitu, dong, Detective Prince!! Aku benar-benar senang bisa bertemu denganmu!!", balas Yuzu rendah hati.

"Dan kamu pasti Seta Souji, kan? Aku sudah lihat data-datamu di data sekolah. Katanya kau juga dari Tokyo, kan? Hehehehehe, kami berdua juga, loh!", jawab Atsuro.

"Heh? Ketua dan wakil ketua?", tanya Souji.

"Ah, iya… Pertama-tama kami bertemu di Tokyo, tapi setelah itu kami langsung pindah ke Port Island tak beberapa lama kemudian. Soalnya ada insiden kecil di sana, sih", lanjut Yuzu sambil bermuka lemas.

"Heh…? M-maaf?", tanya Souji sedikit bingung.

"Lah, tenang aja… Yuzu itu emang sering ngigau, kok… Baiklah, setelah itu. Kuucapkan sekali lagi, selamat datang di OSIS!!!"

* * *

**-In front of Gekoukkan High School-**

**-Rooftop-**

Setelah selesai dengan beberapa hal-hal mengenai OSIS dengan Naoto, Mitsuru, Atsuro dan Yuzu, Souji kemudian langsung pulang bersama dengan Naoto, Yosuke dan Kanji. Tanpa disadari olehnya, di atas atap Gekoukkan, ada 2 orang yang sedang melihatnya secara diam-diam.

"Hmmm… Orangnya yang mana, sih?", kata salah seorang cewek di sana yang memakai jaket warna biru yang menutupi wajahnya sambil mengeker menggunakan teleskop ke arah kerumunan anak-anak SMA itu.

"Yang berambut putih", balas seorang cewek yang duduk di pojokan yang gelap sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Putih, putih… Oh! Yang berambut mangkuk itu, ya? Jadi dia yang punya kekuatan Wild Card?", tanyanya lagi. Cewek yang satunya lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Karena targetnya sudah ditentukan, aku akan langsung pe-hwaaaaaaa!!!", ucapannya dihentikan ketika cewek yang satunya langsung menarik bajunya dan membuatnya jatuh ke belakang.

"Aaaaccckk!! Ja-jangan menarik jaketku, dong!!!", teriaknya kesakitan. "Dia bilang aku disuruh menghentikanmu kalau kau mau berbuat yang nggak-nggak. Soalnya kalau kamu pasti akan langsung menuju asrama mereka, kan? Itu, kan, berbahaya", jawabnya.

"Uuuuungg… Kenapa tau-taunya, sih… Tapi kamu juga sama aja, kan?!!", rengeknya kencang mencari alasan. Yang ditanya hanya melepaskan genggamannya, lalu terdiam sebentar. "Pokoknya aku yang akan pergi, tugas kita sekarang hanya untuk memata-matai pemilik kekuatan Wild Card itu, kan?", jelasnya.

"Memang iya, sih… Yah, sudahlah… Tampaknya aku harus lebih bersabar lagi… Tapi memangnya nggak apa-apa kalau kamu yang pergi? Nanti kamu pingsan lagi, loh?", tanyanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan cewek itu.

"Itu takkan terjadi", balasnya kalem sambil beranjak pergi. Sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga, dia menoleh sedikit lalu berkata, "Bukankah kalau mau khawatir lebih baik terhadap pacarmu itu? Kondisinya terus menurun sejak berada di sini, kan?", lanjutnya sambil menuruni tangga.

Cewek yang satunya lagi langsung bermuka merah lalu marah, "I-iiikhhhh!!! D-dia bukan pacarku tau!!!! M-mana mungkin gue suka sama orang kaya' gituuuuuu!!!!"

Sementara itu, Souji dan kawan-kawan…

"Loh, Kanji? Kenapa kamu bawa payung?", tanya Yosuke yang merasa bingung melihat Kanji yang membawa payung berwarna pink pekat. Cewek-cewek di sana cuman bisa cekikikan melihat Kanji yang membawa payung yang warnanya dikhususkan untuk para kaum wanita itu.

"Hm? Oh, senpai, aku cuman liat di TV tadi pagi, kalo ada ramalan cuaca bahwa hari ini bakal hujan lagi. Sanada-san juga menyuruhku untuk membawa satu. Tapi, ck!", Kanji mendecak. "Ternyata sudah dibawa capek-capek malah nggak turun sama sekali, sialan!!", umpatnya. Yosuke cuman bisa sweatdropped mendengar celotehan Kanji, "Lah… Kalau misalkan hujan, kami yang nggak bawa payung malah kebasahan tau…"

"Yah, tapi Tatsumi-kun", sela Naoto. "Bukankah tidak apa-apa jika memakai payung pada siang terik seperti ini? Lagipula mataharinya juga terang sekali saat ini, setidaknya payung bagus untuk melindungimu dari sinar terik matahari", jelas Naoto.

"Heh… Memang iya, sih… Panas banget…", kata Yosuke sambil mendongak ke atas, mencoba melihat ke arah matahari yang sedang bersinar dengan teriknya sambil menutupi matanya dengan tangannya.

"Heh…?"

Saat itu pula, Yosuke tampak melihat sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang muncul dari arah matahari. Langsung saja dia menjadi kaget dan langsung menunjuk ke arah langit, "O-oi, t-teman-teman!! Lihat, tuh!!! M-meteor!!!", teriaknya.

Seketika itu, semua orang pun langsung melihat ke arah atas dan langsung terkaget-kaget melihat bayangan tersebut. Souji dan yang lainnya pun juga ikut melihat benda aneh tersebut, sampai akhirnya…

Tiba-tiba bayangan berwarna hitam itu menjadi besar, besar, besar dan besar lalu…

Jatuh terarah tepat ke atas kepala Yosuke.

"He-?!! Uuwaaaaaaaaaaa-" 'GEDUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!'

**-To be Continued-

* * *

  
**

Chapter yang paling sedikit dan kata-katanya kaya'nya lumayan ancur… Entah kenapa walaupun udah diperiksa ulang aku nggak ngerti mau diedit yang mana T__T… Anyway, by the way, busway… Siapakah orang yang jatuh saat itu? Kalau misalkan ada yang bisa menebak… bakal diberi hadiah tiket jalan-jalan ke kutub Utara bareng-bareng Igor!!! **–dikemplang Igor-** Lah, entah kenapa saiah merasa Igor mirip banget sama om pinguin dari betmen. Mungkin karena idungnya, ya, lol. Makasih buat yang udah ngereview kemarin! Dari Salary Dam **(Heh? NaoXRise? Ada chapternya, kok! Wahahaha! -dikemplang yuri haters-)**, Kirazu Hiraka **(yang sama cuman seiyuu-nya doang, sih. VA-nya om Teddie itu, kan, SpongeBob :3)**, StarGuy, Silvermoonarisato, Shara Sherenia **(feny-san siapa? Tapi tenang aja, nanti bakal ada penjelasannya, kok, Shara-san^^)**, Lonely KOS-MOS, BlazingFireAngelXXX, dan Tetsuwa Shuujin! Rajin-rajinlah meripiu, ya! **–digebukin semua reviewer, lah, dikira rajin belajar?-** Anyway, chapter 11, I'll update it soon! **(P.s. : Midnight Channel talkshow di bawah cuman ide gila authoress begitu mengetahui cerita Shin Megami Tensei 2 -ngakak guling-guling- Masih nggak tahan mikirin kalo mereka beneran ketemu ^o^)**

* * *

It's time for Midnight Channel talkshow!!

Teddie : Yo, yo, good morning, afternun, ataupun ifning, evribadi!! Masih bersama dengan saya, Teddie, sang raja dunia mala-eh, salah. Loe kira dugem? Raja dunia tipi ini, di Midnight Channel talkshow!!!!

Semua : **-tepuk tangan-**

Teddie : Tampaknya sang authoress sinting telah menemukan ide baru untuk disuguhkan di Midnight Channel ini… Maka karena itu Midnight Channel talkshow yang udah lama hiatus kembali muncul di sini!! Yuhuuu!!!

LvNa-cHaN : Aduh, jadi malu… **-muncul secara tiba-tiba-**

Semua : ……… Wuuuuuuuu!!!! **–ngelempar minuman kaleng bekas sama kol-**

Adachi : Gyaaaaaaaa!!!! Kooooool!!!!!

LvNa-cHaN : Kyaaaa!! Jangan dilemparin kaleng, dong!!! Cuman nampang di fic sendiri aja nggak boleh!!!! Kejaaaaaaam!!!! **–lari-lari lebai ke luar panggung-**

Semua : **–sweatdropped-**

Teddie : Eh, ya… Pokoknya sang authoress dan penjahat gila sudah kembali ke alamnya masing-masing… **-digebuk gue sama Adachi-** Mari kita panggilkan, bintang yang sesungguhnya… Akemi dan Yumiko!!!!!

Semua : Heh? Sapa tuh…? Orang baru? OC…?

Akemi : Kurang ajar!!!! Masa' nggak ada yang tau gue, sih?!!

Yumiko : Akemi… Aku sedih!!!! **–memeluk Akemi-**

Akemi : Oh, Yumiko… Tenang saja… Kita akan selalu berdua… Aku akan bersamamu menyelamatkanmu lagi… Meskipun kau sampai terlempar lagi ke Yomotsu-Hirasaka oleh si Loki sialan itu…

Semua : **-sweatdropped lagi-**

Yosuke : Nih dua love birds siapa, sih…? **–nunjuk Yumiko sama Akemi­-**

Naoto : **-mengeluarkan sarung tangan, kacamata dan bejibun kertas-** Hhhm… Dari data yang kulihat… Mereka berdua, Akemi dan Yumiko, MC dan sang korban dari Megami Tensei 2… Yang identitas sebenarnya adalah… Hmm?!!!

Yosuke : Ke-kenapa?!

Naoto : I-identitas yang ditulis authoress-san… Eeem… Izanagi dan Izanami…?

Souji : Ada apaan manggil-manggil nama gue?

Izanami : Nama gue nggak dijual murah tau!!! Oi, oi!! Nggak boleh nyebutin nama gue sembarangan!! Dasar anak-anak zaman sekarang…

Yumiko : !!!! **–kaget melihat Izanami-**

Cerberus : Ada apaan, nona?

Yumiko : Di-dia… **-menunjuk Izanami-**

Izanami : Apaan loe liat-liat?! Mau tau gue siapa?! Gue Izanami!!! Hebat, kan?!! **–berkacak pinggang- **Mwahaahahahahaha!!!

Yumiko : Ng-nggak!! Hentikan!! Hentikan!!!

Izanami : H-heh…? Kenapa?

Yumiko : Tidaaaaak!!!! You'reee noooooot meeeEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **–pingsan-**

Akemi : Gyaaaaaaaa!!!! Yumiko!!! Ada apa cintaku, manisku, sayangku?!!! Jangan pingsan gara-gara cuman liat muka aneh bin ajaib dari penjual gas ntuh!!!

Izanami : A-apa?!! S-seenaknya!!!! **–bermuka merah-**

Teddie : Hmm… Dari data-data yang ditulis oleh sang authoress… Disini ditulis Akemi sama Yumiko itu memang Izanagi dan Izanami… Yang artinya…? **–melirik Souji-**

Souji : Ke-kenapa?! **–bermuka pucat-**

Yosuke : Kau bukan Souji!!!!! Kau shadow!!!!!!! **–mempersiapkan pisau dapur-**

Souji : Whaaaaaaaat?!!!!!

Naoto : Dan Izanami yang disana juga shadow!!!!! **–mempersiapkan pistol-**

Izanami : Gue emang shadow, goblok… **-sweatdropped-**

Akemi : Aku akan kembali menyelamatkan Yumiko dari kematian!!!!! Sini loe, monster sialan!!!!! Cerby, c'mon!!!

Cerberus : Nama gue Cerberus, tuaaaan!!!!!!

'GYAAAAA!!! GYAAAA!!! GYAAAAAAAA!!!!!'

'PZZZZZZZT!!!!!'

Layar TV mati, dan tiba-tiba kembali hidup dimana sudah tak ada orang di sana. Tiba-tiba sang authoress masuk panggung.

LvNa-cHaN : Ok, pemirsa!! Maaf karena satu atau lain hal, bintang tamunya **(juga pembawa acaranya) **pada ko'it semua yang menyebabkan acaranya harus ditunda!!! Nantikan kehadiran Midnight Channel di chapter berikutnya, yaaaa!!!

Adachi : **-nyempil-** Kalo nggak liat, tak lemparin kol, loh!!


	11. Black Cat

Ganti summary… Karna saiah nyadar summary saiah bener-bener kagak nyambung dan ancur-ancuran **(Lah, pada dasarnya fic ini emang udah ancur)**… Anyway, setelah lama ditinggalkan, akhirnya saiah mengupdet juga, enjoy aja, deh~~

Summary : Summary Change. Bagaimana jika Minato dan Souji bertemu? Munculnya kembali Dark Hour dan Midnight Channel? Crossover P3 and P4. Chapitre 11 : "Kucing ini… Kayanya ini kucing yang sama dengan yang ada di rumahku, deh…"

Disclaimer : Hampir semua karakter yang muncul di fic ini adalah pure buatan ATLUS. Tanpa ada pengawet dan pewarna buatan. Sayangnya, saiah terlalu 'nakal' sehingga menyebabkan beberapa karakter di sini mendapat bumbu OOC **–disambit staff ATLUS-

* * *

  
**

**Persona 4,3**

**Chapitre 11 : Black Cat**

"He-?!! Uuwaaaaaaaaaaa-" 'GEDUBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!'

"Gyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!", teriak Kanji ketakutan yang mengira bahwa senpainya kejatuhan meteor. "Se-senpai!!! Hanamura-senpai!!! C-cepat panggilkan guru UKS!!!", teriak Naoto yang juga ikut-ikutan panik. Seorang murid perempuan di sana langsung mengangguk dan kemudian langsung berlari menuju arah UKS sekolah.

"Yosuke-senpai!!! Plis jangan mati dulu!!! Utang 10000 yen punya senpai buat nombok nraktir steak Satonaka-senpai kan belum lunas!!!!", teriak Kanji berduka cita dengan kematian senpai tercintanya **–digebuk Yosuke-**.

"Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini?", kata Pak Edogawa sambil berjalan ke arah Yosuke yang pingsan di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah. Pak Edogawa pun melihat Yosuke sebentar lalu langsung melafalkan mantra, "Ah Ih Uh Eh Oh, Blub, blub, blub, cret, crat, cret, crot, La La Land, semoga arwahnya di terima di sana…", kata Pak Edogawa nggak jelas. Kanji yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yosuke langsung syok berat begitu mendengar Edogawa ngomong seperti itu.

"A-apa…?! S-senpai tak bisa tertolong lagi…?", katanya tak percaya. Edogawa hanya bisa mengangguk, diikuti oleh murid-murid lainnya ikut mengeluarkan muka sedih. Kanji hanya bisa speechless begitu mendengar guru itu berkata seperti itu, "Tidak… Tidak. Tidaaaak!!! Senpai!!! Jangan mati!!!!!"

"Hanamura-senpai…", kata Naoto berduka cita sambil menurunkan topinya. Souji cuman bisa sweatdropped begitu melihat kejadian yang terlalu dilebai-lebaikan seperti itu. _'Ya ampun… Jangan lebai napa…?'_, pikirnya.

Kanji yang sedang berduka cita pun berteriak lagi, "Huwaaaaa!! Senpai!!! Jangan mati!!! A-aku mengaku!! A-aku ini emang gay…!! Dari dulu aku suka sama senpai!! Jadi please jangan mati!!! Huwaaaa!!!", teriak Kanji dengan ingus meler dari lubang hidungnya. "Senpai!!! Kalau begini, hanya ini satu-satunya cara!!!", teriak Kanji lagi sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya ke arah bibir sang perjaka kita Yosuke yang sebentar lagi nggak perjaka. Tiba-tiba…

"Nggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk!!!! Jangan ambil keperawanan gue!!!!!!", teriak Yosuke yang kemudian langsung bangun dan melemparkan benda yang menjatuhi kepalanya ke arah Kanji. "Uwaaaaaaakh!!!!", teriak Kanji yang kemudian langsung jatuh terguling-guling ketika benda aneh tersebut mengenai kepalanya.

"Yah… Ternyata nggak mati… Udah, yuk, pulang, pulang!!", ajak salah satu murid di sana yang kevewa ketika tau Yosuke nggak mati.

"Apaan, tuh, yang dilempar?", tanya Souji yang penasaran dengan barang yang dilempar Yosuke. Kanji langsung mengangkat gumpalan bulu berwarna hitam yang berada di atas kepalanya, "Pueh, pueh!!! Wueeekh!!! Bulu!! Bulu kucing!! Apa-apaan ini!!", teriak Kanji sambil melepeh-lepehkan bulu yang menempel di mukanya.

Anak-anak yang lainnya pun sedikit bengong begitu mendengar Kanji berkata seperti itu, lalu langsung menengok ke arah benda yang dilemparkan Kanji. Terlihat sebuah bola bulu yang melingkar di tengah-tengah halaman. Souji kemudian langsung mengangkat bola bulu itu… dan menyadari bahwa benda yang sedang dipegangnya adalah seekor kucing.

"Hah…? Kucing item?", tanya Souji agak bingung. Terlihat kucing hitam itu sudah 'klenger' setelah terjatuh dari langit.

"Apa?! Kucing langit?!!", kata Yosuke dengan mata berbinar-binar sambil melihat kucing tersebut dari belakang tubuh Souji. Kanji yang juga berdiri di belakang Souji kemudian langsung mengeluarkan muka merah. "E-eh… Bolehkah kupegang kucing itu…?"

"Nggak! Ini sebuah penemuan yang hebat kalau kita bisa mendapatkan kucing langit!! Masukkan di Guiness Book of Record!! Penemunya, tuan Hanamura Yosuke!! Haahahahahaha!!", kata Yosuke sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kanji cuman bisa mengeluarkan muka kesal dan mengecap jempolnya.

Selagi Yosuke sedang memamerkan penemuannya itu kepada teman-temannya, Naoto memperhatikan kucing yang dipegang oleh Souji dengan seksama. Naoto berkacak pinggang, mengerenyitkan alisnya, memeriksa detil-detil kucing tersebut dengan kedua matanya yang sudah terlatih dengan hal ini. Kucing itu memiliki bulu hitam di sekujur tubuhnya yang terlihat berkilauan tanda sudah dirawat dengan baik, bola matanya berwarna hijau terang bagai ametis, dan di lehernya terdapat sebuah kalung rantai.

Souji pun bertanya kepada Naoto begitu dia menyadari Naoto sedang memerhatikan kucing itu, "Naoto? Kau tau kucing ini?". Naoto pun menjawab, "Kucing ini… Kayanya ini kucing yang sama dengan yang ada di rumahku, deh…", katanya sambil tetap berpikir. Souji kemudian menjawab, "Kucingmu… Alien…?", sambil mengeluarkan sebuah butiran air besar di atas kepalanya.

Naoto terdiam sebentar, kemudian menggeleng, "Ah, itu tidak mungkin… Gouto tidak mungkin bisa terbang ataupun datang ke Port Island ini…", katanya berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Souji sedikit bingung, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Naoto tersenyum dan menggeleng sekali lagi, "Hahahaha, tidak apa-apa, kok, Seta-senpai. Bagaimana kalau kita bawa kucing ini ke asrama? Melihat dari kalungnya, pasti kucing ini ada pemiliknya", balas Naoto sambil memberi usul.

"Eeh… Memangnya Kirijo-san akan mengizinkan?", tanya Souji sedikit was-was. Naoto mengangguk simpel, "Yah, di asrama sudah ada Koromaru, kan? Kenapa Kirijo-san tidak akan menerima seekor kucing?", balasnya. Souji kemudian menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "Pokoknya kalau di eksekusi aku nggak mau tau, loh…"

**-Dorm-

* * *

  
**

"Guk, guk, guk!!"

Koromaru yang senang karena kedatangan seekor teman berlari-lari mengitari kucing tersebut dengan ekornya yang bergoyang-goyang. Kucing hitam yang sudah sadar itu hanya diam saja, tak merasa takut melihat keberadaan anjing di dekatnya. Junpei dan Yukari yang kebetulan saja berada di asrama melihat kedua ekor binatang tersebut dari bar.

"Wow, tampaknya Koro-chan dapat teman baru, ya?", kata Junpei sambil menyeruput kopi yang dibuatnya.

"Yah, sebuah hiburan baru di asrama ini, lah…", balas Yukari. Perempuan yang dibalut jaket warna pink itu kemudian menengok ke arah Naoto, Yosuke dan Souji yang duduk di lounge sambil melihat anjing dan kucing itu pula, "Naoto-kun, kau bilang kau menemukan kucing ini jatuh dari langit?"

Naoto menengok ke arah Yukari, lalu mengangguk, "Ya, tepat saat kami akan pulang ke sini, kucing ini tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit dan mengenai kepala Hanamura-senpai", jelas Naoto, setelah itu melirik ke arah Yosuke yang sedang dielus-elus kepalanya oleh Souji.

"Wew, tampaknya kucing itu memang kucing langit seperti yang dibilang Yosuke", imbuh Junpei. Setelah itu, dia menambahkan lagi, "Memangnya Kirijo-san akan memperbolehkan kita memelihara kucing lagi? Habisnya, ya, kita sudah ada Koro-chan di sini…"

Yukari hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah helaan napas, "Siapa yang tau… Tapi kurasa Mitsuru-san akan memperbolehkannya, deh. Liat saja kucing itu, dari diam terus. Tampaknya juga dia santai-santai saja di lingkungan yang asing baginya", katanya sambil menunjuk kucing hitam tersebut yang dari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Kucing itu nggak bisu, kan?", tanya Yosuke iseng. Yang lainnya hanya mengangkat pundaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu besar asrama itu terbuka, dan muncullah keempat anak perempuan dan seorang anak kecil dari pintu tersebut sambil membawa kantung plastik. "Tadaimaaaaa!!! Rise is back!!!!", kata Rise dengan gaya centilnya.

"Selamat siang, mina-san", tambah Fuuka yang berada di belakang Rise.

"Kalian dari mana saja? Ken? Kok, kau juga ikut dengan mereka?", tanya Yukari yang melihat sekelompok anak-anak tersebut.

"Kami baru saja belanja dari Junes **(emangnya di Port Island ada Junes? Adain aja, deh)**", jawab Yukiko sambil menaruh kantung plastik yang dibawanya ke atas lantai, setelah itu menghapus keringat yang berada di dahinya sejak tadi. "Dan, Ken, katanya dia mau ikut ke sana, mau beli barang-barang sekolah", imbuhnya.

Semua perhatian pun langsung tertuju ke arah anak cowok berambut coklat tersebut, tampak dia sedang bersiul-siul sok polos sambil menyembunyikan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di balik tubuhnya, "E…ehehehehe… Eeem… Maaf, ya, senpai-senpai semua… Aku akan masuk ke kamar dulu untuk belajar, ya… Eee… Ta-ta!!!", katanya gagap dan kemudian langsung berlari ke lantai 2. Junpei dan Yosuke yang menyadari gelagat aneh Ken pun bertemu pandang, lalu tersenyum licik.

"Junpei-san… Ke atas, yuk!", ajak Yosuke. Junpei hanya mengangguk setuju, lalu bersamaan dengan Yosuke, bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan kemudian berlari menyusul Ken ke lantai atas.

Cewek-cewek di sana ditambah Souji pun hanya bisa sweat dropped melihat kelakuan mereka bertiga. Chie dan Yukari hanya menghela napasnya. Souji hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan senpai dan teman baiknya itu, lalu kemudian mengambil buku pelajaran yang sudah ditaruhnya di sofa dan mulai membaca buku tersebut.

"Mereka itu tidak pernah berubah, ya…", kata Chie.

"Guk!!"

Saat mereka berempat akan menaruh plastik-plastik tersebut di atas meja, mereka pun sadar bahwa sudah ada penghuni baru di dalam asrama itu. "Loh? Ada kucing hitam di sini!! Kyaaaaa!! Imutnya!!!", kata Rise senang sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala kucing tersebut.

"Ini? Bukan kucing liar, kan? Ada kalungnya… Ketemu di mana?", tambah Fuuka sambil memegang kalung tersebut. Naoto menghela napasnya, lalu kemudian dia berdiri dan menjelaskan hal-hal yang terjadi tadi kepada keempat orang tersebut.

Yukiko pun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Ooh… Jadi ini kucing langit?", Chie kemudian menabok pelan punggung Yukiko, "Oow!! Chie!! Sakit!!", Chie kemudian hanya memutar matanya, "Oh, please jangan jadi seperti Yosuke, deh, Yukiko", cewek berambut hitam itu hnya mengerenyitkan dahinya sedikit kesal.

"Anyway, Naoto… Bukannya kucing ini… Kucing yang sama dengan yang ada di rumahmu? Yang kucing hitam peliharaan kakekmu itu, loh!! Kalau nggak salah namanya…", Chie pun mendongak ke atas, mencoba mengingat-ingat nama kucing milik Naoto.

"Gouto", jawab Naoto singkat. Kuping kucing itu tergerak sedikit, dan kemudian menengok ke arah Naoto.

"Oh, yaaa!! Gouto, kan? Kucing yang muncul di Raidou The Movie itu, loh! Yang mati gara-gara ledakan itu, kan?", balas Chie. Kucing tersebut sedikit menundukkan mukanya. Dan kemudian, pembicaraan itu dilanjutkan oleh Yukari, "Oh… Film tentang detektif itu, ya? Yang ada android manusia seperti Aigis tetapi cowok yang muncul di reality show di Indonesia, The Mister itu, kan?"

SIIIIING…

Semua orang terdiam begitu mendengar Yukari berbicara seperti itu, "Eer… Yukari-chan… Kurasa android itu bukan pesulap yang itu, deh…", kata Fuuka. Muka Yukari pun langsung berubah merah dan kemudian langsung menundukkan mukanya karena malu.

"Iya, tuh!! Yang makan piso itu, kan? Itu, mah, lebih mirip Serius White dari Hari Puter!!!", imbuh Rise, memulai perdebatan.

"Nggak, ah!! Lebih mirip Ras-who-tin!!", sangkal Chie.

"Miripan Serius White!!"

"Ras-who-tin!!"

"Serius White!!"

"Ras-who-tin!!"

Souji kemudian menabok dahinya dengan telapak tangannya, _"Eukh… Please berhentilah berdebat di sebuah hal kecil seperti ini, Serius White? Ras-who-tin? Kenapa nggak Souji White atau So-who-ji aja? Repot banget jadi orang…"_

CUT!! CUT!! CUT!! CUT!!

"Aduh, maap sekali lagi, mina-san!!! Tampaknya sekali lagi, ada kejadian yang nggak penting yang terlontar begitu saja di mulut P4 Crew ini, Teddie! Pokoknya, Teddie, rekam ulang!!! Nggak pake lama!!!", kata Teddie selaku produser. "Get Set! Ready! Eksyeeeen!!!"

SNAAAP!!

* * *

"Oh, yaaa!! Gouto, kan? Kucing yang muncul di Raidou The Movie itu, loh! Yang mati gara-gara ledakan itu, kan?", balas Chie. Kucing tersebut sedikit menundukkan mukanya.

"Oh, yang itu, ya? Tapi emang demonnya Raidou itu bodoh banget, ya. Masa nggak bisa mencet satu tombol aja di luar angkasa? Sampe-sampe nyuruh kucingnya sendiri buat pergi ke sana?", kata Yukari sambil menghela napas, mengingat kejadian di episode 11 film tersebut. Kucing hitam itu makin syok mendengar pernyataan itu, lalu kemudian makin menundukkan mukanya dengan sebuah butiran air besar terukir di atas kepalanya.

"Naoto, apa kau memberi nama kucingmu itu sesuai dengan kucing yang ada di film tersebut?", tanya Yukiko penasaran. Naoto mengangkat pundaknya dan menggeleng, "Entahlah, Gouto sudah ada di rumahku sebelum aku lahir, jadi kakek yang memberinya nama"

"Apa?! Sebelum kau lahir?! 16 tahun?! Itu, kan, benar-benar lama bagi seekor kucing biasa?!", teriak Yukari syok dengan fakta tersebut, semuanya pun juga mengeluarkan muka sedikit kaget setelah Naoto berbicara seperti itu.

"Euh… Kupikir itu tidak terlalu aneh juga, sih. Senpai-senpai semua tau Sulpher? Kucing hitam itu juga berumur lebih dari 15 tahun, loh!", balas Rise sambil tersenyum.

"Sulpher itu, kan, dihidupkan kembali. Jadi nggak termasuk", balas Fuuka.

"Woi!! Stop ngomongin orang di luar SMT universe!! Rise-chan, Fuuka-chan!! Kalian dipecat!!", teriak Teddie selaku produser di sana sambil meneriaki Rise dengan megaphonenya.

"Auuuuh!!! Nggak seru!!!!", jawab Rise sambil mengigit bibirnya. Rise cuman bisa menunduk sambil mengerenyitkan dahinya, "Ma-maaf…"

"Eperibodi!!!! Ulang filmnya!!!! Ready, EKSYEEEEN!!!!", teriak Teddie. Souji yang mendengar dari tadi kembali menabok dahinya, _"Omigosh, sampe kapan loe-loe pada mau buat kat dan eksyen ini? Berhentilah jadi orang bodoh, bodoh…"_

Chie kemudian meregangkan badannya, "Eergh… Sudahlah, kita berhenti berdebat saja dan mari kita memulainya sekarang!!"

Souji dan Naoto yang langsung connect begitu mendengar kata mulai pun langsung menengok ke arah kelompok tersebut yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk kantong plastik tersebut. Terlihat Yukari juga bergabung dengan mereka dan ikut mengaduk-ngaduk kantong-kantong plastik yang ada di sana.

"Eeeh… Senpai… Jangan bilang kalau kalian ini mau…", kata Naoto, tak berani menyelesaikan perkataannya. Souji kemudian langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, dan setelah itu ikut melihat apa yang ada di dalam kantong plastik tersebut.

"F-foei gras?! Tofu?! C-cordyceps?! Truffle?! Lobster?! Daging cincang?! Tomat?! Kentang?! Udang?! Ramen?! Salmon?! Kol?!! Jangan bilang kalian mau buat Mystery Food X : Adachi version lagi?!! Dan apa-apaan dengan barang-barang aneh macam foei gras dan cordyceps?!", teriak Souji tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Oh, ayolah, Souji-senpai! Aku bakal buat sesuatu yang enak dari bahan-bahan langka khusus dijual di Junes ini, kok! Hmhmhm!!", balas Rise sambil terkikik geli.

"Wow, Souji-kun. Tampaknya kau tau banyak tentang masakan, ya!", kata Fuuka terkejut dengan pengetahuan Souji tentang masakan yang begitu luas. Souji hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu. Tapi setelah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari konsentrasi lagi, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Naoto… Lebih baik kita bantu mereka saja…"

"Ya… Lebih baik seperti itu, senpai…"

* * *

**-Dinner time-**

"Wah, enaknya, Teddie!!", kata Teddie senang sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah terisi dengan makanan.

"Tres bien! Kalian semua melakukannya dengan baik!", kata Mitsuru sambil menghapus saus tomat yang ada di bibirnya dengan tissue dan tersenyum senang.

Anak-anak perempuan yang sudah bekerja keras di dapur tadi hanya sedikit malu-malu sambil berbisik-bisik tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah mereka buat.

"H-hei, Chie… Aku tak menyangka kita berhasil membuat makanan yang enak… M-mereka benar-benar jujur dengan perkataan itu, kan?", bisik Yukiko. Chie hanya menggeleng-geleng kecil, "Eh… Entahlah, Yukiko… Padahal kupikir akan berakhir hancur seperti biasanya… Mungkin saja kita sudah lebih jago memasak!"

Yosuke yang berada di sana kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat piring kosong miliknya dan menaruhnya di atas wastafel di dekat bar tersebut. Dia kemudian menepuk pundak si rambut abu-abu itu, "Partner… Dan sekali lagi kau menyelamatkan nyawa kami dari serangan beracun maut Mystery Food X…", katanya dengan muka miris, tetapi setelah itu dia kembali ceria dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya dan memberikan sebuah acungan jempol, "Thanks, bro!"

Souji membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman, dan setelah itu kembali membereskan meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan piring-piring kosong di sana.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan yang lain, Souji menaiki tangga ke atas, hendak untuk tidur di dalam kamarnya. Saat dia akan memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya, dia terhenti untuk sementara. Lama dia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam dan memutar kenopnya.

Di dalam kamar tersebut, dia langsung menaruh kunci pintu di atas meja belajarnya. Souji kembali terdiam, setelah itu menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Kau tak perlu menyembunyikan dirimu"

Dia pun segera memiringkan kepalanya, dan melihat seorang anak berkulit pucat dengan mata biru yang sedang berdiri di sana sambil mengembangkan sebuah senyum, "Pharos…"

"Kau memang selalu waspada, Souji-san"

Souji pun memutar badannya, berdiri tepat di depan anak itu dan berkacak pinggang, "Ada apa kau ke sini lagi?

Pharos menghela napasnya ketika Souji berbicara seperti itu, tetapi setelah itu dia segera membalasnya dengan senyuman sekali lagi, "Jangan kejam seperti itu, dong. Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberitahukan bahwa akan ada ujian yang menantimu lagi"

Souji terdiam mendengar perkataannya, Pharos pun berbicara kembali, "Dan bukan Shadow yang biasa, yang sekarang cukup unik"

"Unik?", tanya Souji. Pharos mengangguk pelan, lalu memasang kedua tangannya di depan. Saat itu pula, sebuah jam berbentuk lingkaran muncul seketika. Souji sedikit terhenyak melihatnya, tetapi kembali terdiam. Berbeda dengan jam biasa, jam itu, sedikit retak di sekitar kacanya, dan jarum jamnya berputar ke kiri. Pharos menutup matanya, lalu berbicara, "Waktu akan terulang kembali, Souji-san. Pemilik waktu telah datang ke sini, mencari sang dewi malam yang akan membangkitkan kegelapan yang tertidur bersama dengan seluruh pintu hati manusia yang terkubur di dalamnya"

Cowok berambut abu-abu itu sedikit bingung dengan perkataannya, "Pemilik… waktu? Dewi malam? Pintu hati? Apa maksudnya…?"

"Kau pasti tau maksudnya, Souji-san", balasnya sambil melepaskan gengamannya, Souji sedikit tersentak ketika jam itu akan jatuh, tetapi dia tak mendengar suara pecahan kaca apapun, begitu dia membuka matanya, terlihat bahwa jam itu sudah menghilang, "Sang pemilik waktu itu sudah berada di sini, Souji-san. Semoga kau berhati-hati"

Begitu selesai mengatakannya, tubuh Pharos pun mulai menghilang secara perlahan-lahan, dan setelah itu benar-benar menghilang, lenyap bersama angin. Souji menghela napasnya, dan berbalik ke arah tempat tidurnya, ketika dia akan tidur saat itu, terdengar suara Pharos yang menggema di kamarnya, **"Satu hal lagi, jangan biarkan kucing dan temannya itu mati… Atau sejarah akan berubah"**

Souji kembali menengok ke belakang, sedikit kaget ketika dia mendengar suara Pharos. _'Kucing…? Kucing hitam yang kita temukan di sekolah tadi…?'_

Setelah terdiam agak lama, Souji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, merasa tak bisa menangkap apa yang dikatakan Pharos tadi. Dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

**-Dark Hour-**

TEEET!!! TEEEEET!!! TEEEEEET!!!!

Terdengar sebuah sirene yang berdengung di dalam dorm tersebut. Spontan Souji terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia langsung duduk di atas kasurnya, kemudian menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya karena kesal, terlihat rambutnya semakin acak-acakan setelah tergesek-gesek tempat tidurnya. Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan muncullah seorang robot berambut kuning di sana.

"Souji-san, siapkanlah dirimu. Fuuka-san dan Rise-san mendeteksi seekor Shadow. Harap segeralah datang ke lantai 4 asrama ini begitu anda sudah bersiap-siap"

Aigis pun membalikkan badannya dan tangannya mengikuti langkah tubuhnya dan menutup pintu yang dibukanya. Souji pun segera bangkit dari dari tempat tidurnya, dan segera memakai baju seragamnya dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Di samping kamarnya, terlihat Yosuke yang berjalan dengan gontai sambil menguap yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, terlihat baju seragamnya belum terkancing seluruhnya. Souji pun menghela napasnya, dan berjalan ke depan Yosuke dan satu persatu mengancingkan seragamnya.

"Hoaaah…", uap Yosuke, "Selamat malam… Partner… Hoaaaaah…"

"Bodoh… Kancingkan dulu seragammu sebelum keluar dari kamar…", balasnya sambil terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Yosuke pun memiringkan kepalanya, "Uuuh… Kau sendiri nggak mengangcingkan seragammu, kan…"

Ketika kejadian mesra itu terjadi, ternyata tiba-tiba saja ke-5 anak cowok lainnya plus seekor anjing di sana sudah melihat dengan mulut melongo, "Ya ampun… Souji dan Yosuke-senpai…", kata Ken sambil menghela napasnya.

Souji pun buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya dari baju Yosuke, pipinya langsung semerah tomat, dan buru-buru berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian, menaiki tangga ke lantai 4. Semua orang di sana keculai Yosuke yang masih menguap lebar mendongak ke atas dengan muka masam ketika mendengar suara derap langkah kakinya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kanji-kun… Kau menularkan virus yaoi…?", tanya Junpei. Kanji langsung tersedak, "Ju-Junpei-san?!! Apa maksudnya??!!", teriaknya malu. Junpei menggeleng-geleng kecil, "Teddie memang anak yang baik… Dia sudah cerita, loh…", balasnya sambil melirik sinis ke arah Kanji. Kanji langsung berteriak tanpa suara dan berlari mengikuti senpainya tercinta ke arah lantai 4.

"Guk, guk!", gonggong Koromaru. Ken dan Akihiko langsung melirik ke arah Junpei yang sedang tertawa sinis, "…Maksudnya apa, tuh, Junpei…?", tanya Akihiko penasaran. Junpei hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil tetap tertawa, "Hahahaha!!! Nggak, nggak… Cuman… Ya gitu, deh! Iya, kan, Ted?", katanya sambil menepuk kepala Teddie. Teddie mengangguk-angguk antusias, "Bener banget, Junpei!!!"

Akihiko pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan menarik lengan Yosuke yang masih setengah tertidur dan membawanya ke atas. Ken, mengikuti Akihiko, menghela napasnya dan mengajak Koromaru untuk naik, yang dibalas oleh sebuah gonggongan, sementara itu, Junpei dan Teddie benar-benar sudah terbuyar dengan dunia kotor milik mereka.

"Apa?! Shadow besar itu berlokasi di dalam Tartarus?!", teriak Yukari begitu mendengar penjelasan Fuuka dan Rise.

"Ya, dan tambahan, aku juga merasakan kekuatan yang sedikit aneh saat mendeteksi shadow itu… Tampak seperti… Begitu merasakan kehadirannya, kekuatan pendeteksi, seperti langsung… terpental…", jelas Fuuka.

"Terpental…?", kata Mitsuru sedikit bingung.

"Entahlah… Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik…", kata Fuuka dengan nada meminta maaf. Mitsuru menggeleng simpel, "Itu tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, mari kita bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam Tartarus!", teriaknya sambil berdiri dari kursi. Tiba-tiba saja Rise juga berdiri dari kursinya dan berkata, "Tunggu sebentar Kirijo-san! Aku merasakan kekuatan yang lain!"

"Apa itu, Rise-chan?", tanya Fuuka. Rise pun menutup matanya, kembali mengkonsentrasikan pikirannya dalam menyelidiki kekuatan tersebut, "Ini… Di sekitar shadow itu ada seseorang yang sedang melawannya… Hah! D-dan ada beberapa kekuatan lain yang ikut membantunya!",

"Persona-userkah?", tanya Yukiko. Rise menggeleng kecil, "Entahlah… Aku tak bisa bilang itu persona ataupun shadow… Lebih baik kita pergi saja ke Tartarus untuk memastikannya…"

Mitsuru pun mengangguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu semua orang sudah tau pekerjaannya masing-masing, kan? Ayo kita segera berangkat ke Tartarus!!"

"Baik!!"

Ketika semua keluar dari asrama, kucing berwarna hitam itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengikuti mereka semua secara diam-diam.

* * *

**-Tartarus-**

**-First block, near the end-**

"Kujikawa! Di mana shadow itu?!", tanya Mitsuru sambil mengencangkan wireless yang terpasang di lubang kupingnya.

"_**Hanya beda beberapa belokan dari sana! Berhati-hatilah semuanya!!"**_, kata Rise sekedar mengingatkan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita kalahkan shadow itu!!", kata Mitsuru memimpin misi sambil berlari ke lurus.

Ketika dia berbelok ke arah kiri dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas, terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang sedang bertarung dengan seseorang di sana dengan pedang dan satu buah pistol.

"Apa?!"

**-To be Continued-

* * *

  
**

Horaaaaa!!! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 11!!! Setelah menunggu 1 setengah bulan lebih kagak ke updet, akhirnya selese juga! **–digebuk-** Alasan saiah pertama, keasyikan main game **–digebuk lagi-** Maap banged! Nemu game baru langsung gila kaya' gini, sih! P-pokoknya, terimakasih buat yang ngereview chapter 10 kemaren, mulai dari Silvermoonarisato **(Oalah, maaph!)**, Kirazu Hiraka, BlazingFireAngelXXX, Salary Dam **(Wahahaha, nyantai aja, kalo Naoto Rise itu bakal ada, tapi mungkin masih lama)**, Shara Sherenia, Tetsuwa Shuujin, Shizuka Shirakawa, lalalalala28, dan 'teacupz **(oi, buat fic Devil Survivor dong...)**! Makasih banged buat review-reviewnya yang udah bantu saiah buat ni cerita dan tidak melupakannya, lol. Aku usahain update secepatnya! Arigato!


	12. Inquire, Enquire, and?

Chapter 12!! Hahahaha, tampaknya udah pada tau siapa yang ngelawan tuh Shadow, ya… **-ketawa jahat, digamparin-** Enjoy, ya, mina-san!

Summary : Bagaimana jika Minato dan Souji bertemu? Kembalinya Tartarus dan Midnight Channel? Crossover P4 dan P3. Chapter 12 update : Shadow itu muncul, Shadow yang dapat mengarungi waktu. Yang menyebabkan kakeknya Naoto... Baca aja, deh!

Disclaimer : Naoto bukan punya saiah, Kucingnya Naoto bukan punya saiah, Kakek buyut Naoto bukan punya saiah. Long story short, SMT bukan punya saiah. **(digebukin rame-rame)

* * *

**

**Persona 4,3**

**Chapter 12 : Inquire, Enquire, and…?**

"Siapa itu?!!", teriak Mitsuru begitu melihat seseorang sedang bertarung dengan sebuah Shadow.

Orang itu menunduk dengan cepat begitu Shadow yang sedang dilawannya menyerangnya dengan mengibaskan tangannya, setelah itu, dengan cepat, dia langsung mengambil pedangnya yang disarungkan di sekitar ikat pinggangnya dan langsung menyabet Shadow tersebut dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, yang hanya bisa terlihat adalah warna kehijauan yang muncul dari pedang itu.

Mitsuru langsung terkaget-kaget melihat kemampuan orang itu bermain pedang yang jauh lebih hebat darinya.

"…_Sensei!!!"_, teriak Mitsuru dalam hati dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Jauh di belakang sana…

"!!!", Akihiko dan Souji langsung tersedak.

"Ada apa, Sensei? Seta-kun?", tanya Chie. Souji hanya memutar matanya melihat langit-langit Tartarus, bingung mau menjawab apa, sedangkan Akihiko hanya menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. "Eeh… Tidak apa-apa, Satonaka… Cuman…perasaan… Kayanya bakal ada orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama seperti kita, deh…"

Souji hanya mengangguk-angguk simpel dengan muka miris, Akihiko kembali menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengeluarkan muka bego tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Saat yang lain sedang berlari-lari mengejar Mitsuru yang sudah jauh di depan, Naoto kemudian merasakan seseorang yang bukan shadow maupun persona-user berada di belakangnya. Spontan saja dia langsung menengok ke belakang, dan menemukan bahwa kucing hitam itu telah berada di Tartarus, mengikuti mereka semua.

"Ack…!! Go-Gouto?!!", teriak Naoto. Semua orang pun langsung menghentikan larinya, dimana kucing hitam itu berlari melewati mereka. Kucing hitam itu sedikit menengok ke belakang begitu Naoto berteriak seperti itu. Semua orang pun langsung terdiam begitu kucing hitam itu menghilang di dalam pekatnya kegelapan ruangan Tartarus.

"Gouto…? Kau sudah menamakan kucing itu, Naoto-san?", tanya Ken.

Naoto menggeleng-geleng kecil, "Ti-tidak… Hanya saja… Aku menyangka kalau kucing hitam itu kucing yang kupelihara di rumah… Sudahlah, senpai… Lebih baik kita kejar Shadow itu sekarang", balasnya dan kembali berlari. Yang lain pun kembali berlari mengikuti Naoto.

"Heaaaaaaaaah!!!!", teriak cowok yang memakai jubah dan topi warna hitam itu sambil terus menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah segerembolon Shadow yang dari tadi menghadangnya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja seekor Shadow berbentuk burung gagak terbang melewati tubuhnya, spontan saja cowok itu langsung menengok ke arah Shadow itu terbang, membuatnya tak awas dengan sekelilingnya. Saat kembali menengok ke depan, seekor Shadow sudah berada di depannya, hendak menyerangnya.

'TAAAP!!! SLAAAASSH!!!!'

Cowok itu membuka matanya, dan menemukan seorang cewek berambut keriting warna magenta dengan baju ketat warna krem yang ditemani celana panjang coklat dan memakai high heels warna coklat muda. Tangannya yang ramping dengan lincah menyabet para Shadow tersebut, yang membuat mereka berteriak kesakitan sebelum menghilang menjadi buih-buih hitam yang melayang terbang ke angkasa.

Setelah serangan para Shadow itu sudah cukup reda dengan kerja sama Mitsuru dan cowok itu, cewek berambut merah itupun berbalik ke arah orang itu dan mengibaskan rambutnya, "Kau punya kemampuan yang cukup baik. Aku terkesima dengannya"

Cowok itu mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya yang sedikit tertutup dengan topi polisi yang dipakainya. Kemudian dia sedikit menurunkan topinya, dan membalas, "…Terimakasih…"

Setelah itu, dia berkata lagi, "Jika boleh tau, nona, tempat apa ini? Apa kau juga seorang summoner?"

"Summoner…?", kata Mitsuru sedikit bingung. Tiba-tiba, sebuah shadow melompat dari belakang mereka. Spontan saja Mitsuru langsung menarik evokernya dan mengetuk pelatuknya.

"Artemisia!!!", 'JDAAAR!!!'

Kumpulan serpihan kaca keluar dari tubuh Mitsuru, dan di saat itu pula Artemisia keluar dari tubuhnya. Dengan rantai-rantai yang dipegang olehnya, dia menangkap Shadow itu dengan rantainya, dari kejauhan, Artemisia melafalkan beberapa kata, lalu mengeluarkan sebongkah es dan melemparnya ke Shadow tersebut. Cowok itu pun melanjutkan serangan Mitsuru dengan melakukan sekali downward stab setelah melompat, dan membuat Shadow itu juga menghilang seperti Shadow yang lain.

"Ma-maafkan aku… Kamu pasti kaget melihat benda tiba-tiba saja muncul dari tubuhku tadi…", kata Mitsuru meminta maaf setelah pikirnya dia sudah mengagetkan cowok itu. Cowok itu menggeleng simpel, "Ah, tenang saja, nona, aku sudah terbiasa melihat hal itu"

Mitsuru sedikit bingung dengan balasan dari cowok itu, lalu, cowok aneh itu menjulurkan tangannya, "Perkenalkan, nona, namaku…"

'Tuuk, tuuk, tukk!'

"JOUHHHEEEEEEEI!!!!!!"

Mitsuru dan cowok itu spontan saja langsung mengengok ke sumber suara itu berasal, dan menemukan seekor kucing yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi pake nitros udah kaya mobil jaguar ngelawan toyota kijang dicampur sari sama honda kucing, eh-nggak ada, ya. Kucing hitam itu melompat tepat ke muka cowok berjambang itu dan membuatnya jatuh jungkir balik ngegelinding udah kaya Hanako sama Nozomi digelindingin. Mitsuru udah sweatdropped aja ngeliat tuan dan kucingnya bermesra-mesraan di lantai.

"Aaaaarrrggh!!! Gouto-san!!! Ada apaan, sih?!! Nanti tak kasih foxtail **(catnip)** satu karung baru tau rasa loh!!!", teriak cowok yang dipanggil Jouhei itu dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar kucing tersebut.

"Sudah, diamlah!!!", balas kucing tersebut yang tiba-tiba saja bisa berbicara, "Dengarkan dulu, dunia yang kita jejaki ini, ini bukan dunia kita yang sebenarnya!!!"

….

"What…?"

Selagi Mitsuru bersweatdrop ria di sana, ternyata yang lainnya sudah menyusulnya ke tempat itu.

"Mitsuru! Jangan berlari seenaknya saja, dong!", teriak Akihiko. Yukari pun mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Akihiko, "Ya, Mitsuru-san, Akihiko-san memang benar. Walaupun kau khawatir dengan keberadaan Shadow itu, tapi ka-hah?"

Yukari menghentikan perkataannya ketika dia menyadari ada orang lain di belakang Mitsuru, yaitu cowok tersebut yang sedang bertengkar (?!) dengan kucing hitam yang tadi.

"Hmm? Siapa orang itu?", tanya Kanji. Mitsuru kemudian berbalik mendekati orang itu dan berkata, "Hey, jika kami boleh tau, siapa namamu? Dan apa kucing hitam itu milikmu?"

Cowok itu pun menengok, dan kemudian langsung mengangkat kucing hitam itu dari pundaknya dan menurunkannya, "Eem… Ya, namaku…"

Perkataannya, lagi-lagi, terhentikan ketika tiba-tiba saja kucing hitam yang diturunkannya itu kembali mengigit celananya. Spontan saja cowok itu langsung berteriak, "Aaaarrgh!!! Gouto-san!!!"

Chie langsung tersedak begitu mendengar nama itu dan juga setelah mengamati cowok itu, "Go-Gouto?!! K-kau, Raidou Kuzunoha yang ke 14?!!"

Cowok itu langsung merespon dengan memberi anggukan kecil, "Hm, sepertinya nama Raidou di sini cukup terkenal juga. Ya, aku Raidou Kuzunoha"

Semuanya langsung terdiam begitu Raidou (kaya'nya) berkata seperti itu, entah karena terkejut ataupun sweatdropped.

Junpei pun langsung berbisik-bisik kecil ke Yukari yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Eeeh… Yuka-tan, dia tuh orang gila yang suka cosplay atau gimana, sih…?", Yukari hanya membalas dengan mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak tahu.

Yosuke pun juga sdikit berbisik ke pada Chie, "Oi, oi, Chie, tau dari mana kau dia itu Raidou Kuzunoha…? Kau tau film live action Raidou Kuzunoha di tivi itu, tuh, yang berperan sebagai Raidou Kuzunoha yang ke-14 jauh berbeda dari anak-anak seumuran kita yang berada tepat di depan kita ini, kan…?", Chie langsung menengok ke arah Yosuke, "W-well, aku hanya, hanya… nyeplos secara langsung saja dengan apa yang ada di otakku! Kau tau aku sudah seperti ini dari dulu! Ha-habisnya, bajunya sama, sih!"

Selagi semua orang sedang buyar dalam pikirannya sendiri, Naoto berinisiatif mengambil langkah duluan. Dia pun segera melangkah ke depan orang yang mengaku bernama Raidou itu, yang lainnya pun terkejut dengan aksi Naoto yang gegabah itu, "W-woi! Naoto!! Hati-hati, dong! Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?!", teriak Junpei kaget.

Naoto pun menoleh ke belakang sana dan membalas, "Tidak apa-apa, Iori-san, aku bisa menentukan bahwa dia ini Raidou-san yang asli atau bukan", dan setelah itu, kembali melangkah pelan-pelan sampai berdiri tepat di depan cowok itu.

"-san…?", kata Yukari bingung.

Di sana, dilihatnya secara baik-baik cowok itu, dan tersenyum kecil, cowok itu pun sedikit bingung, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Cewek detektif itu menggeleng kecil, lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, Jouhei-san"

"Ah, ya, silak-!!!"

Cowok itu langsung kaget begitu Naoto berkata seperti itu, anak-anak yang lain langsung pada deg-degan apa si Naoto kecil itu sudah memencet tombol yang benar ataupun salah. Di depan sana, Naoto masih tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, cowok itu membalas lagi, "E-eh, si-silakan…"

"Anda tau Mara?"

Muka cowok itu, berikut dengan Souji dan Aigis, langsung berubah merah begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari cewek detektif itu. Yang lainnya hanya bengong-bengong sendiri. "O-oi!! Naoto!! Kau ini detektif, bukan dokter!!", teriak Souji salah tingkah. Naoto sedikit terkaget begitu mendengar senpainya yang pendiam itu bisa berteriak seperti ini. Setelah itu dia menengok ke belakang untuk memeriksa, dan malah menemukan Aigis yang sudah mengeluarkan asap di atas kepalanya.

"Ara?! Aigis-san?!", teriak Ken kaget.

"Too much… hotness… here…", katanya gagap dan setelah itu langsung ambruk, meninggalkan sebuah sweardropped cukup besar di antara anak-anak itu.

Naoto kemudian berbatuk-batuk sedikit sambil mengeluarkan muka merah, "E-eh… G-gomen… Ini… Gouto, kan?", tanya Naoto sambil berjongkok. Kucing hitam itu sedikit kaget, dan berjalan mundur ke belakang cowok itu.

Naoto hanya tersenyum kecil, setelah itu merogoh-rogoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah catnip. Kucing hitam itu kaget, dan langsung mengeong kencang. Tentu saja anak-anak yang melihatnya langsung kaget, anak cowok itu pun langsung berseru, "O-oi, ja-jangan! Dia alergi sama tumbuhan seperti itu!"

Naoto pun menghentikan aktivitasnya itu, dan meninggalkan kucing itu dengan wajah kesal, setelah itu cewek kecil itu tertawa simpul, "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu, Raidou-san", katanya, setelah itu sedikit menurunkan badannya dan memberi hormat kepada cowok itu. Spontan saja semuanya langsung terkaget-kaget dengan sikap Naoto yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja. "Namaku Shirogane Naoto, aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan ada berdua", lanjutnya sambil menyalami tangan Raidou.

"Na-Naoto-kun? Jangan bilang dia itu…", kata Yukari terbata-bata. Naoto mengangguk simpel, "Ya, dia yang asli"

………

………

………

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**-Velvet Room-**

"Hm…? Kok, tampaknya ruangan ini bergoyang, ya?", tanya Margareth ketika dia baru saja mau menuangkan sebuah kopi susu hangat ke cangkir warna biru dengan aksen hati warna pink di sekitarnya.

"Udyah, udyah, byarin ajyah", jawab Igor sok-sok Cintah Laurah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Lebih baik kita menikmati waktu berdua aja, ya, sayang", lanjut Igor sok menggoda Margareth. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dan membuka tutupnya, lalu mengoleskan minyak ikan ke kepalanya yang botak.

Margareth hanya terdiam melihat Igor mengoleskan minyak tersebut ke kepalanya, yang semakin lama jadi makin kinclong saja, "…Igor-sama…"

"Ada apa, say?", balas Igor lagi walaupun masih sibuk mengoleskan minyak.

"…Tidak… Tidak ada apa-apa…", lanjutnya kecil sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"Margareth-chan"

"Ya…?"

"Panggil Ameno-sagiri ke sini dan colok dia dengan saklar listrik. Aku bakal mulai pestanya sebentar lagi. Kita butuh lampu disko untuk memeriahkan suasana"

"……"

* * *

**-Dorm-**

"Jadi ini Jepang tahun 2012?!"

"Yup", jawab Junpei.

"Ba-bagaimana caranya aku bisa ada di sini?!", teriak Raidou lagi.

"Meneketehe", jawab Junpei malas.

Raidou udah melongo aja ngedenger jawabannya si Junpei. Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdropped aja ngeliat kelakuan dua anak itu.

"Uum… Raidou-san…", kata Naoto yang langsung menarik perhatian yang lain. "Kalau kau tidak bisa pulang, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku, kok"

Semuanya makin terkejut lagi mendengar perkataan Naoto itu. Yukari langsung berbisik sedikit ke kuping Naoto, "Na-Naoto-kun! Kenapa bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu?! Ini, kan, bukan segampang mengambil seekor anjing untuk jadi peliharaan?!"

"Heh? Kalau aku telpon kakekku, dia pasti akan senang sekali, kok", jawabnya polos. Yukari langsung terdiam mendengar jawaban Naoto itu. Dan berdiri lalu kembali ke tempat dia duduk di bar.

Mitsuru yang sedang memegang dahinya karena bingung, lalu memberikan sebuah saran kepada yang lain, "Lebih baik Kuzunoha tinggal di asrama ini dulu saja bersama Iori. Kau bisa bantu dia, Iori? Seperti mengenalkan Port Island… mencarikan baju yang cocok…"

Junpei langsung bereaksi dengan mengangkat tangannya ke dahinya, "Siap! Ayo, Raidou!", katanya sok deket sambil menarik tangan Raidou.

"H-heh?!", Raidou sedikit kaget.

"Ayo kita ke kamarku dulu! Kau bisa pakai bajuku, kok!", serunya sambil menaiki tangga ke atas. Gouto pun dengan cepat mengikuti langkah kedua anak-anak itu.

Semua orang yang berada di lantai satu pun terdiam sebentar setelah melihat mereka menghilang. Akihiko pun bertanya kepada Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru, kenapa kau bisa tenang seperti itu? Dia bukan orang dari waktu kita", jawab Akihiko.

"Ya, aku tau", jawab Mitsuru lelah sambil menghela napasnya. "Aku hanya ingin kalian semua lebih berkonsentrasi kepada ulangan yang akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi"

……

……

……

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!", teriak Yosuke, Kanji dan Rise bersamaan, yang bikin kaca-kaca di asrama retak.

"Se-sejak kapan ada ulangan?!!", teriak Yosuke yang tiba-tiba saja langsung disodorkan handphone milik Souji yang sudah mengklik aplikasi kalendar. Mata cowok pemilik Junes itu langsung melotot begitu melihat tanggal yang tertera di handphone tersebut, "Minggu depan?!!!!!"

"Huwaaaaaa!!! Senpaaaai!!!!", teriak Rise sambil memeluk Souji. "Senpai belum belajar, kan? Kan?? Kan???!!!!", teriak Rise gagap. Souji hanya memalingkan mukanya sambil mengeluarkan buku cetak kimia entah dari mana. Yang bikin ketiga anak-anak tak belajar itu facepalm.

Yosuke langsung beralih kepada Chie, "Chie!! Chie!! Kau pasti belum belajar, kan?!! Aku tau kau belum!!! Mengaku saja!!!", teriak Yosuke mencoba mencari teman.

Anak cewek berambut bob itu menggeleng singkat, "Sayang sekali, baka. Aku sudah diajarkan oleh Yukiko!", balasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Yukiko yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yukiko hanya sedikit malu-malu dan melanjutkan, "Ma-maaf… Hanamura-kun…"

Kanji pun hanya mengeluarkan muka melas dengan ingus dan air mata meler dari hidung dan matanya sambil menengok ke arah sang detektif cilik, "…Shirogane…?"

Naoto menghela napasnya, "Maaf, Tatsumi-san, tapi aku sudah pernah masuk universitas"

Dan alhasil, ketiga anak remaja itu langsung berteriak-teriak bagaikan orang kehilangan otak yang mengira bahwa besok dunia akan hancur. Yukari menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "…Seperti melihat Junpei di depanku…"

"Jangan seperti itu, dong, Yukari-chan…", balas Fuuka.

* * *

-**To be Continued-**

Ukh… Chapter ini juga ancur. Kenapa bisa pas-pasan sama besok UAN? -____-" Ya, sudah, deh. Tolong di review, ya. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview chapter kemaren yaitu lala-san, Silvermoonarisato, Tetsuwa Shuujin, ubakih_wuowa_neh, Shara Sherenia, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, Salary Dam, Kirazu Hiraka, teacupz' **(Uhuk, thanks, mana fic Devil Survivornya?)**, dan Cululu. Dan, bagi yang mengalami UAN besok, selamat berjuang, ya! Ganbatte!! Semoga berhasil!!!


	13. After midtest

Moshi-moshi, mina-san! Chapter 13 is here! Sebelum kita mulai chapter 13, saiah mau minta maaf dulu kepada orang yang bingung tentang SMT karakter yang muncul secara kacak-kadut di fic saiah -___-" Setelah yang Raidou ini, saiah janji nggak bakal keluarin karakter lain **(atau paling jauh saiah keluarin karakter dari persona)**, dan karakter SMT yang udah muncul **(Naoki, Yuzu, Atsuro)** anggap aja itu OC punya saiah, yang cuman minor character buat ngisi peran guru, dll ajah. **(Karena saiah ndak suka Edogawa -__-") **Dan kemudian, sekaligus merayakan keluarnya Raidou 2 saiah tercinta hari ini!! Horaaaii!!! **(Sayang masih kagak bisa maen gara2 mau ulum minggu depan ^^;)**

Summary : Bagaimana jika Souji dan Minato bertemu? Kembalinya Dark Hour dan Tartarus? Chapter 13 update : Murid-murid itu berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing, bergembira setelah menyelesaikan tes mereka. Bagaimana dengan anak-anak pengguna persona?

Disclaimer : Andai Persona punya saiah, tak nikahin Naoto *digampar staff ATLUS*

* * *

**Persona 4,3 **

**Chapter 13 : After mid-test**

-**27 May 2012-**

**-Gekoukkan High School-**

"Satu, dua… Yataaaaa!!!", teriak cewek berjaket hijau itu girang seraya melempar pensilnya ke atas.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, loh!!", serunya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai mengepak barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Memangnya kau bisa menjawab satu pertanyaan pun, hmmm?", ejek Yosuke sambil menyikut lengannya. Cewek berambut coklat itu pun langsung berbalik ke belakang seraya sambil mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah wajah anak pemilik Junes itu.

'BUAAAAAAK!!!!'

Yukiko dan Souji hanya sweatdropped begitu melihat Yosuke tergelepar di lantai sambil tergelepar-gelepar udah kaya ikan mati, dan hanya menghela napas mereka dalam-dalam dan berpandangan ke arah satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana dengan tesnya, Seta-kun?", tanya Yukiko memulai pembicaraan sambil melihat ke arah Souji. "Biasa saja", jawab cowok itu singkat, yang dibalas dengan tawa kecil cewek berambut hitam itu.

"Kau memang selalu hebat, Seta-kun", balasnya memuji cowok berambut abu-abu itu. "Memang yang paling cocok menjadi ketua kita"

"Tidak juga", kata Souji sambil mengambil tas selempangnya yang berada di atas kursi miliknya. "Yosuke juga bisa menggantikanku, kok", lanjutnya lagi sambil menyelempangkan tasnya itu ke pundaknya.

Anak cowok pemilik Junes itu pun menengok ke arah sang ketua, merespon kepada perkataannya, yang walaupun masih memegangi itu-nya yang kesakitan. Mukanya merona merah mendengar perkataan partnernya itu, dan langsung meringis, memamerkan giginya yang putih bersih walaupun nggak pernah sikat gigi.

"Hehehehe… Jangan sok merendahkan dirimu, lah, Sou. Kau tau hanya kau yang bisa menjadi pemimpin kita", jawab Yosuke, yang dibalas oleh Souji dengan sebuah senyuman.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar bunyi dentang-dentang kaki dari arah koridor yang ditambah dengan suara tangisan seorang perempuan yang kau-tahu-siapa. Souji pun langsung mendelik ketakutan melihat ke arah pintu kelas tersebut yang digeser secara paksa, mengeluarkan bunyi berderit yang kencang, dan dari situlah muncul seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut warna babi ketumpahan cat yang diikat dua.

"Seeeeeenppppaaaaaaaaaaiiiii!!!!!!!!", teriak Rise sambil menangis meraung-raung, dan langsung berlari ke arah senpai tercintanya dan kemudian memeluk lengannya yang membuat semua anak di sana sweatdropped.

"…Tak bisa mengerjakan tes-mu?", tebak Souji sambil menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Cewek berambut magenta itu pun mengangguk sambil mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya dengan lengan cowok berambut abu-abu itu.

"Kau memang benar, senpai…", jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Rise suka, deh, sama senpai… Selalu pintar dan kuuuereeen sepanjang masa…", lanjutnya lagi, yang bikin orang lain tambah sweatdropped.

"Hah… Pusing aku dengan pelajaran ini…", jawab Kanji yang datang bersama dengan Naoto sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas.

"Selamat siang, senpai", kata Naoto sambil membenarkan topinya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan senior-seniornya.

"Oh, ya", kata Chie melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan… kau tau… Raidou?"

Pandangan anak-anak yang ada di sana pun langsung beralih ke arah Chie. Dan cewek berjaket hijau itu langsung gelagapan, "A-ah!!", serunya kecil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya. "A-aku, kan, cuman bertanya seperti itu!! Apakah hal itu benar-benar salah?!"

"Tidak juga", jawab Naoto dengan cepat, yang membuat orang lain langsung berganti melirik ke arahnya, "Selama kita sibuk belajar untuk ulangan tengah semester ini, Raidou-san ditemani oleh Iori-san berkeliling kota. Selama ini juga tidak ada masalah karena dia sudah beradaptasi dengan cepat"

Yosuke pun langsung berbisik ke arah Souji yang berdiri di sebelahnya, "Wut, mulailah sang Detective Prince berspekulasi". Dan cowok itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, dan kembali mendengarkan adik kelasnya itu bercerita.

"Tapi, yang membuatku bingung adalah… tujuan Shadow tersebut", pikir Naoto.

"Shadow…?", respon Yukiko. "Maksudmu tentang monster yang dilawan olehnya sebelum terjatuh ke dalam Tartarus?"

Naoto membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Ya, dan aku percaya seratus persen bahwa monster yang dilawannya itu adalah seekor Shadow. No doubt"

Semua orang pun langsung bergumam dalam pikirannya masing-masing mendengar spekulasi dari sang detektif kecil itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Teddie masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Halo, mina-saaaaaaaan!!!! Gimana kabarnya????", teriaknya ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya yang spontan saja langsung menarik perhatian semua anak di kelas tersebut.

Anak-anak cewek di kelas itu pun langsung mengerumuni sang primadona bagai semut mengerubungi gula, bagai kristal di antara sampah, bagai lalat ngerubungin makanan basi, yang bikin anak-anak itu pada sweatdropped ngeliatnya.

"Oh, bagus banget. Ted datang ke sini hanya untuk menyebarkan feromonnya lagi, cish…", decak Yosuke kesal melihat Teddie karena dirinya tidak laku, beda dengan Souji yang emang laku, Kanji yang nggak peduli selama ada Naoto tercinta di sebelahnya, ataupun Naoto yang-oh, tunggu, dia cewek.

"Nah, bilang aja kamu iri, Yosuke… Hihihihi", ejek cewek berambut bob yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil tertawa iseng.

Spontan saja muka Yosuke langsung merona merah, "Se-seenaknya!!! Maksudnya apaan itu?!!"

"Maksudnya ya begitu, deh!!!", teriak Chie tak kalah kencang. "Nggak laku!!"

"Iiiccckkk!!!! Satonaka!!!", teriak Yosuke saking kesalnya sampai-sampai memanggil nama belakang cewek tersebut. Chie pun berlari kecil dan bersembunyi di balik temannya yang berambut hitam itu sambil memegang dengan erat sweater berwarna merahnya. Anak pemilik Junes itu pun hampir-hampir mau berlari ke sana, ingin kembali beradu mulut, yang untungnya saja tiba-tiba langsung dihentikan oleh Souji.

"Yosuke", sela Souji saat Yosuke baru saja mau berlari.

"Apaan, sih?!" teriak Yosuke tak senang. "Jangan hentikan aku!!!"

Souji pun mengangguk mengerti, "Tentu saja, kalau maksudmu sedang mencari malu di hadapan murid-murid di sini", jawabnya tajam sambil melirik ke arah siswa yang lain **(dikarenakan siswi-siswinya sibuk ngerubungin sampah-eh, Teddie)** yang sudah melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Spontan saja anak cowok itu pun langsung malu dan dengan cepat berlari ke luar ruangan, menggebrak kerumunanan lalat-eh, siswi-siswi yang sibuk mengerubungi Shadow ter-bishounen sedunia itu.

"Acck!!", teriak seorang siswi.

"Aduh!! Siapa, sih?! Rambutku jadi rusak, nih!", teriak siswi lainnya kesal yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Teddie yang, dengan ajaibnya, menghindar pun segera berlutut dengan satu tumitnya, dan menumpu tangannya yang dengan tumitnya yang lain. Dia pun segera memberikan tangannya ke arah siswi yang terjatuh tersebut, dan, sambil tersenyum, berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa, jeune fille…?"

Siswi-siswi yang mengitari Teddie pun langsung mengeluarkan mata berbinar-binar dengan cahaya hati berwarna merah yang, entah kenapa, keluar dari bola mata mereka. Sedangkan siswi yang beruntung yang mendapatkan sidik jari sang beruang (yang diyakinkan takkan mencuci tangannya selama 1 bulan) langsung menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat walaupun sudah memegang tangannya.

"Ti-tidak!! Ti-tidak!!! Pandanganku jadi gelap!!! Ooooh… Teddie-san… Tolonglah aku dengan segala kebaikanmu…"

Dan sang siswi tersebut pun langsung jatuh ke paha beruang tersebut layaknya putri tidur yang tertidur di pangkuan sang pangeran. Oleh sebab kejadian itu, 5 siswa muntah darah, 8 siswi pingsan karena kehabisan oksigen, 2 siswa sekarat, dan sisanya yaitu 10 orang lainnya langsung terkena penyakit beri-beri.

Souji langsung facepalm, Yosuke menabok kepalanya, Rise nyante-nyante aja, Yukiko hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengerenyitkan alisnya, Kanji bodo amat, Chie sweatdropped, dan Naoto hanya berbatuk-batuk kecil.

"Ehhm… Senpai, lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama sekarang", kata Naoto mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

**-Dorm-**

Seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat duduk di depan pantry* yang ada di asrama tersebut. Kaki kanannya di menyanggul kakinya yang lain, sedangkan kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja pantry tersebut sambil memegang sebuah teh hijau dengan tambahan aroma mint yang tercium sedikit. Di kursi sebelah tempatnya duduk terdapat sebuah majalah fashion yang tepat terbuka di tengah-tengah bagian halaman tersebut, menampilkan Kanamin, aktris junior Risette, tengah berpose dengan memakai blouse warna pink yang dikombinasikan rok model tulip berwarna magenta.

Cewek itu menjentikkan jarinya ke arah mug berwarna pink muda berisi teh tersebut, dan tak lama kemudian meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga tersisa setengah dari cairan tersebut. Dia pun kembali menengok ke arah samping dan membolak-balik majalah yang telah dibacanya dari tadi.

Saat itu pula, seorang cewek dengan rambut bergelombang warna merah turun dari lantai atas. Suara tangga yang beradu dengan high heels berwarna coklat tua miliknya berdentang, dia pun segera menyadari bahwa Yukari sudah duduk di depan pantry tersebut.

Dengan anggun dia berjalan ke arah pantry tersebut dan duduk di sebelah kiri cewek tersebut. Walaupun dengan kehadiran pemilik Kirijo Corp. itu, Yukari tak terganggu, malah dia segera melanjutkan meminum teh hijau miliknya.

"Yukari", kata Mitsuru. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang ditanya pun menengok bingung, dan dengan segera langsung menaruh mug berwarna pin tersebut ke atas pantry.

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?", tanyanya bingung.

Cewek berambut merah itu menggeleng kecil, dan kemudian langsung beralih ke depan dan mengambil secangkir gelas bening dari atas bar. "Tidak juga", katanya sambil menuangkan air yang terisi di dalam sebuah teko. "Aku hanya berpikir… kalau kau sedikit pendiam sekarang", lanjutnya sambil meminum air putih tersebut.

"Apalagi sejak kejadian di kuil tersebut", kata Mitsuru lagi.

Yukari terdiam mendengar perkataan tersebut. Bola matanya melirik ke arah majalah yang terletak di kursi sebelah kanannya, mencoba untuk keluar dari pembicaraan tersebut.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Iori", lanjut Mitsuru. "Orang yang diubah menjadi Shadow itu… pacarmu, kan?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?", jawab Yukari mulai gugup.

Cewek yang lebih tua itu pun memutar kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah bola mata berwarna coklat susu itu dengan tegas. Dengan kuat dia memegang tangan cewek tersebut.

"Yukari, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti ini sebelum-"

"Hentikan!", teriak Yukari menyelanya sambil berdiri seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Mitsuru. "Aku sudah muak dengan urusan Shadow ini!! Seharusnya Dark Hour dan Tartarus itu sudah menghilang! Dia sudah menghilangkannya 2 tahun lalu! Dan apa dengan munculnya anak-anak itu, terutama yang berambut abu-abu, aku bisa tenang?!", serunya kesal.

Perempuan berambut merah itu terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Yukari, dia segera berbalik ke arah pantry tersebut dan menyelesaikan minumannya, setelah itu langsung berdiri tanpa berani menatap mukanya lagi.

"Maaf, Yukari…", jawab Mitsuru dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar. "Aku tak bermaksud… seperti itu…"

Perempuan berambut coklat muda itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk melepaskan amarahnya dengan mengenggam lengan kirinya kuat-kuat.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Mitsuru-san…"

Mitsuru mengangguk kecil, dan dengan itu pun mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan Yukari lalu berjalan menaiki tangga asrama tersebut, yang bersamaan dengan pulangnya anak-anak lainnya dari sekolah.

"Tadaima!! Apa semuanya baik-baik saja di asrama???", teriak cewek genit mantan idola tersebut. Dia pun segera menyadari bahwa Yukari sedang berada di dekat pantry.

"Hee? Konnichiwa, Yukari-san!", kata Rise.

"Ah, ya… Selamat siang juga…", balas Yukari sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Ada apa, Takeba-san? Kau tampak pucat", lanjut Naoto sambil duduk di atas sofa di dalam lounge seraya sambil menaruh tas sekolah berwarna coklat kehitam-hitamannya miliknya di sampingnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, kok", jawab Yukari mencoba untuk ceria. Dia pun segera berjalan ke arah lounge dan segera duduk di samping Naoto, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan ulangannya?", tanyanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja hancur, Teddie!", jawab Teddie percaya diri sambil tersenyum ditambah mengelurakan feromonnya, yang membuat lainnya pada sweatdropped.

"Dan kau bangga dengan itu?!!", teriak Kanji mengejek. Sang beruang pun mengangguk senang, "Tentu saja, Teddie! Tidak masalah tidak bisa mengerjakan, yang penting kau sudah berusaha. Iya, kan, sensei?", seru Teddie sambil berbalik ke arah sensei-nya tercinta yang, seperti biasa, sedang digantoli oleh sang koala berbulu pink.

"Kau selalu semangat, Teddie…", kata Yukari sambil tersenyum kecil.

Anak pemilik Junes yang berdiri di sebelah Souji pun meregangkan tangannya lagi. "Aaacck… Pokoknya hari ini aku mau tidur cepet dan mandi air hangat yang enak…! Jangan bangunkan aku sebelum makan malam, ya…", katanya cuek seraya berjalan ke arah tangga lantai 2 sambil mengusap-ngusap rambutnya.

"Heck! Kau seenaknya, Yosuke! Aku mau pakai kamar mandinya duluan! Ladies first!!", teriak Chie tak mau kalah sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"Heck!! Satonaka!! Kau yang seenaknya tau!! Ikut-ikutan saja!!", teriak Yosuke sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut bob miliknya itu sambil terus berjalan ke atas.

Putri pemilik onsen itu menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, "Mereka memang tak pernah berubah, ya…?"

"Insting binatang, Amagi-san…", jawab Souji cuek, yang langsung membuat anak-anak di sana melotot ke arahnya dengan muka perasaan tak percaya. Souji yang merasa tak enak pun sedikit berteriak, "A-apa aku salah ngomong…?"

Naoto pun menengok ke arah Yukari dan berkata, "Yukari-san, bagaimana dengan Raidou-san?"

"Hmm? Oh… Dia?", jawab Yukari. "Kurasa dia pergi bersama Junpei ke tempat kuliahnya. 2 orang itu tampak bisa berhubungan dengan baik"

"Hhmmm…", sang detektif kecil bergumam sambil menopang dagunya di atas kedua telapak tangannya.

"Heei, Naoto-kun…", kata Yukiko. Detektif berambut biru itu pun langsung mendongak.

"Ada apa, Yukiko-san?"

"Kenapa tampaknya kau perhatian sekali dengan Raidou…? Apa kau ini fans beratnya film-filmnya atau gimana…?", tanya Yukiko penasaran.

Tenggorokan cewek tomboy itu pun langsung tercekat, rona mukanya berubah merah, dan dengan segera dia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sekaligus langsung mengambil tasnya.

"E-e-eh, maaf, ya, Yukiko-san…! A-aku harus pergi sekarang…! Okeh, semuanya, dah-dah!!", teriaknya gugup sambil berlari keluar asrama, yang membuat semua orang pada sweatdropped.

"…Hmmm? Kenapa akhir-akhir Naoto jadi gugup kalau ngomong tentang Raidou, ya, Teddie?", tanya Teddie. "Apa mungkin, jangan-jangan Naoto itu cucunya Raidou lagi, ya, nyaaa", lanjut Teddie secara asal-asalan.

Spontan saja semua orang langsung berbalik kaget melihat ke arah Teddie yang masih terlihat _innocent_ tanpa mengerti apapun. Raut mukanya polos sambil tersenyum kecil, dan sampai akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa semua orang sedang melihat dirinya.

"Heh? Kenapa semua orang melihat ke arah Teddie? Suka sama Teddie, ya?", jawabnya sok Pe-De.

"Uck…", kata Yukari sedikit jijik, yang sayangnya sang beruang masih tetap sok Pe-De dengan tambahan mengeluarkan feromonnya yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

"Oh, ya, Yukari-san", kata Yukiko sambil berjalan ke arah Yukari. Sang cewek berambut coklat merespon dengan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ini majalah fashion yang selalu kau beli, kan?", tanyanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah majalah fashion dengan cover Kanamin berpose di sana di depan sebuah pantai. "Kurasa baru keluar bulan ini"

Matanya berbinar-binar melihat majalah fashion baru yang masih terbungkus plastik transparan yang masih tertinggal bau kertas tersebut. Dia pun mendongak ke atas dan melihat juniornya itu dan mengangguk senang, "Iya! Makasih, Yukiko!"

"Kanji, Teddie, ayo ke atas", ajak Souji sambil berjalan ke arah tangga, masih tetap dengan kondisi sang mantan idola menggantoli bagian belakang senpainya tercinta.

"Senpai mau ngapain, senpai? Kalau senpai mau mandi, mandi sama-sama, yuk!", ajak Rise genit.

"…Tidak, terimakasih…", jawab Souji dingin walaupun sedikit merindin.

"Ouuuh… Ayolah senpai!!", paksa cewek berambut magenta tersebut. "Kugosokkin punggungnya, deh… Hihihihihihi…!", tawanya genit

"………"

* * *

'_Aku membuka mataku secara tiba-tiba, dan kulihat langit-langit asrama berwarna biru tua yang terlihat berwarna hitam karena kurangnya penerangan malam itu. Ada suatu perasaan yang aneh, aku tampak merasakan sebuah getaran suara dari arah bawah, lantai 1 tepatnya. Aku pun menengok ke arah kiri tempatku tidur, mencoba untuk mencari jam kecil yang kutaruh di atas meja belajarku.'_

'_Anehnya tak kutemukan apapun, aku mengerenyitkan alisku bingung. Dan dengan segera aku bangkit dari tempatku tidur dan mencoba untuk melihat kamarku yang terasa… 'berbeda'…'_

'_Saat aku mencoba melihat kamarku dibalik gelapnya cahaya, aku menyadari, ini bukan kamarku, tiap-tiap letak bendanya berbeda, jam yang ada bukanlah jam kecil yang kutaruh di atas meja belajarku, melainkan sebuah jam dinding yang tergantung tepat di sebelah kasur yang kutiduri tadi, tepat tersender di sebelah dinding.'_

'_Aku mencoba untuk menyampingkan hal itu dan kulihat jam dinding tersebut.'_

'_Tepat jam 12'_

'_Tak ada jarum jam yang berdetik, ataupun kudengar suara gonggongan anjing dari luar asrama. Tak ada suara apapun. Bagaikan sebuah kota mati.'_

'_Aku segera berjalan terburu-buru ke arah jendela yang terletak tepat di samping kananku. Aku mencoba melihat ke arah luar, walaupun tubuhku sedikit terhenti oleh adanya sebuah meja belajar kecil di sana.'_

'_Kutemukan sebuah bulan berwarna hijau keperak-perakan yang menggantung di atas langit. Dan kulihat lautan darah di bawah sana melalui jendela tersebut'_

'_Dark Hour'_

"Hei! Ayo, bangun!!"

'_Suara teriakan itu mengagetkanku, tapi bisa kurasakan bahwa suara itu berasal dari Takeba-san'_

'_Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhku langsung berjalan ke arah sebuah gantungan yang terletak di sebelah pintu. Aku langsung memakai jaket Gekoukkanku, yang entah kenapa terasa kecil, dan langsung kubuka pintu itu'_

"Arisato-san! Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, ayo kita pergi!"

'_Heh? Siapa? Namaku bukan…'_

"Ayo kita pergi!!"

'_Dengan segera kami berlari sebelum aku sempat berkata apapun. Atau lebih tepatnya aku yang memang tak bisa berkata apapun'_

'_Aku mendengar suara gesekan pedang dan juga suara dentaman keras dari arah bawah, tetapi Takeba-san, yang kusadari dari postur tubuhnya dia terlihat lebih muda, memaksaku untuk terus berlari ke atas'_

"Syukurlah!! Kita akan selamat di sini…"

'_Aku pun mencoba untuk mengatur napasku begitu Takeba-san membawaku ke atas atap. Belum sempat aku melihat mukanya lagi, kusadari bahwa seekor Shadow sedang merambat dari bawah sana'_

"Aaah…! Tidak mungkin… Di sini juga…?!"

'_Aku pun mencoba untuk melindungi Takeba-san yang berada di belakangku yang terjatuh, kusadari bahwa kakinya gemetaran melihat Shadow tersebut. Aku pun memasang kuda-kudaku dan mencoba untuk melawan Shadow tersebut. Anehnya, aku tak bisa memanggil Izanagi!! Walaupun sudah kucoba mengonsentrasikan pikiranku, tak satupun kartu tarot yang keluar di depanku'_

'_Bagaimana ini? Shadow dengan topeng Fool bertangan banyak itu semakin mendekat, sedangkan aku tak membawa senjata ataupun bisa mengeluarkan persona. Saat kulirik ke belakang, kulihat bahwa Takeba-san sedang mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke arahnya. What the- dia mau bunuh diri?!'_

"Haaah… haaah… haaah… Ukh!!"

'_...Tidak… tidak, kusadari bahwa dia sedang mencoba mengeluarkan personanya, setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, pistol itu adalah evoker. Tetapi tampaknya dia tak berani menarik pelatuknya'_

'_Saat itulah salah satu tangan Shadow itu menyambar ke arah belakangku dan menargetkan ke arah evoker yang dipegang oleh Takeba-san. Spontan saja dia kaget dan terpelantinglah evoker tersebut ke atas tanah'_

"Ukh… Ke-kenapa… Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa…!!"

'_Saat itu, aku melihat, seorang anak kecil yang memakai piyama putih hitam tepat di sampingku'_

'_Pharos'_

'_Dia mengarahkan salah satu telunjuknya ke arah pelipisnya, membentuk seperti sebuah pistol yang akan meledakkan kepalanya'_

"Bisakah… kau melakukannya…?"

'_Aku melihatnya, dan kemudian melihat evoker yang terletak di sampingku, secara bergantian. Lalu kuputuskan untuk mengambilnya, dan mengarahakan ke pelipisku'_

"Per-so-na…"

'JDAAAAAAAAR!!!!'

* * *

"Aaaarrrrgggh!!!!"

Aku terbangun, lagi, dan segera duduk di atas kasurku dan segera melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada tepat di atas tempat tidurku.

Tidak ada?

Aku pun segera beralih ke arah meja belajarku, dan kutemukan sebuah jam kecil berbentuk bulat berwarna biru muda.

Dan sekali lagi, jarum jam nya tak berdetik sama sekali.

Dark Hour.

Setidaknya aku kembali berada di kamarku, sih.

Aku pun menyadari bahwa hal yang tadi hanyalah mimpi, dan saat kuputuskan untuk tidur kembali, tiba-tiba…

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut acak-acakan yang memakai piyama putih hitam, tepat berada di samping tempat tidurku.

"Pharos…"

**-To be Continued-

* * *

**

Awawaawawawa!! Tangan saiah kesemutan waktu nulis chapter ini ___ Wutt… Tampaknya di sini saiah buat Raidou itu… 'wastrel' banget… Biarin, ah! By the way, terimakasih kepada lala-san, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, Salary Dam, Tetsuwa Shuujin, cululu, Silvermoonarisato, MichiShirogane, Shara Sherenia, dan mimimihane yang sudah me-review chapter kemaren. Makasih banged, ya. Seneng banget rasanya kalau ada yang review *drools*. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya, ya! Dah-dah! **(mungkin nggak bisa diupdet secepetnya gara2 mau ulum 2 minggu lagi. Gomenasai~~)**


End file.
